Power Rangers New Beginnings
by Blackstormturbo
Summary: Tommy has returned. Jason now has to face his past and control his anger. Please Review All of the Chapters have now been fixed
1. New Friends New Beginnings

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**New Friends New Beginnings**

It was a week before school and at the Youth Centre Kimberly, Zack, Billy and Trini were all at there table.

"I wonder whose class we're going to be in this time." Billy said

"Don't know." Kimberly said

"Hopefully we won't have Bulk and Skull in all of our Classes." Zack said

"Don't jinx us." Trini said

The four talked and finished there drinks. Meanwhile over in the suburbs a new family was moving in. Well a father and his son. The son had short dark brown hair, Muscular and was wearing a Red top, Black Jeans and Red sneakers. His name is Jason Lee Scott.

"Dad." Jason said

"Yes Jason." Jason's father said

"I'm not to sure about this." Jason said

"Come on Jason don't freak just remember not to get too angry and you'll be fine." Jason's father said

"I'll try." Jason said

The problem with Jason's anger is that he has a Wolf Soul and he can't control it when he's seriously angry.

"Dad." Jason said

"Yes Jason." Jason's father said

"I miss mom." Jason said

"I know you do. But remember she'll always be inside your heart." Jason's father said

"I know thanks." Jason said

The two hugged and got back to work. A week later it was Jason's first day at school. He was at his locker near a girl wearing a Pink top, Pink shorts and White Sneakers. Jason was wearing a Red open sleeved top over a Black Sleeveless top, a Pair of Stone Wash Jeans and Red Sneakers. Just then two guys that were dressed like punks walked up to Kimberly.

"Hey Babe, want us strong men to carry your Books?" The skinny bully asked

"No thanks Skull." Kimberly said

"Come on Skull I think she needs to be taught a lesson." The big bully said

"Hey didn't you here the lady she said no." Jason said causing the guys to turn around.

Oh look the new kid wants to be a hero." The big bully said

"Yeah a hero." Skull said

"What are you his parrot?" Jason asked causing Kimberly to laugh.

"No one insults my friend and gets away with it." The big bully said

"What are you going to do about it?" Jason asked

"Come on Skull let's get him." The big bully said

The two charged at Jason but Jason disappeared and reappeared behind the two.

"Where did he go Bulk?" Skull asked

"He just vanished." Bulk said

"Hey guys behind you." Jason said

The two looked behind them and Jason waved the two looked at each other then ran off. Jason just shook his head and turned around.

"You ok?" Jason asked

"Yeah I'm fine how did you move so fast?" Kimberly asked

"Ninjetti." Jason said

"Wow you learn Ninjitsu?" Kimberly asked

"Yep. Every second Friday and that's also the same time I have community studies." Jason said before walking back to his locker.

Kimberly shut her locker after she got her books and walked over to Jason.

"Your new here aren't you?" Kimberly asked

"Yeah I am." Jason said

"Well I'm Kimberly." Kimberly said introducing herself.

"Hi I'm Jason." Jason said introducing himself.

"So um Jason what lesson do you have now?" Kimberly asked

"Science but since Mr. Chaplin left out the tour so I have no idea where the classroom is." Jason said

"Come on I'll show you I have science as well." Kimberly said

"Thanks." Jason said with a smile.

"No problem." Kimberly said trying to hide the blush.

The two walked off after Jason closed his locker and started talking about where Jason moved from until they got to the Science Classroom.

"And that's how I ended up here in Angel Grove." Jason said

"That's great." Kimberly said as they walked into the classroom.

The two heard something and looked to see Bulk and Skull picking on a teen with Glasses.

"Who are those two picking on?" Jason asked

"Oh that's Billy a friend of mine they always pick on him." Kimberly said

"Cowards." Jason said with nothing but anger in his tone.

Kimberly looked at Jason's expression and saw a very different look in his eyes. Jason then walked over Kimberly followed. Until they got up to Bulk and Skull.

"Give me back my book Bulk." Billy said

"You want it Geek come and get it." Bulk said

With out even noticing Jason moved so fast that Billy's book was taken out of Bulk's hand and both Bulk and Skull's pants fell down.

"You want your book Geek?" Bulk asked

"What book Bulk?" Jason asked causing the two bullies to turn around.

"This hey where is the book?" Bulk asked looking around

"You mean this book?" Jason asked holding up Billy's science book.

"How did you?" Bulk asked

"The hand is quicker then the eye Bulk. Oh and by the way you two nice underwear." Jason said with a laugh.

The two bullies looked down and noticed there pants were around there ankles. The two quickly pulled there pants up and walked to there seats although the class had a good laugh.

"I believe this belongs to you." Jason said handing Billy back his book.

"Thanks." Billy said

"Oh Billy this is my new friend Jason. Jason this is one of my oldest and best friends Billy." Kimberly introduced.

"Nice to meet you." Jason said

"Same here." Billy said

Jason then walked to his seat and Kimberly sat next to him. After Class Jason was back at his locker getting his next lesson book when Billy walked up.

"Hey." Billy said

"Hey." Jason said

"Listen thanks for before." Billy said

"Hey I hate to see people get bullied." Jason said

"Well listen Kim and I were heading to the Youth Centre with a couple more friends and we were wondering if you wanted to come." Billy said

"Sure I'd like that." Jason said

"Great well I've got Math." Billy said

"Yeah same here." Jason said

"Come on let's go." Billy said

The two walked off. Later Jason was in the study hall when Kimberly and an Asian female walked up.

"Hi Jason." Kimberly said

"Hey Kimberly who's your friend?" Jason asked

"Oh Jason this is Trini my best friend. Trini this is my new friend Jason." Kimberly introduced

"Nice to meet you." Trini said

"Same here." Jason said

"Can we have a seat?" Trini asked

"Go ahead." Jason said

The two girls sat down and Jason went back to work. Just then Trini noticed a sketch book.

"Jason what's with the Sketch book?" Trini asked

"Oh in my spare time I like to draw." Jason said

"Can I have a look?" Trini asked

"Sure just don't go past the Yellow tags I haven't finished those pictures yet." Jason said handing Trini the book.

"Sure." Trini said

Trini and Kimberly looked through the sketch book and were shocked when there saw Tigers both Orange and White, Wolves, Bears, Cranes, Falcons and Apes just to name a few.

"Wow." Kimberly said as Trini handed the sketch book back to Jason.

"How long did it take you to do those?" Trini asked

"Too draw a picture three or four weeks to color it in and finish it about two to five months." Jason said

"I can tell." Trini said

"One picture it's in my first sketch book actually it's laminated now took me a year to complete." Jason said

"Can we see it?" The two asked

"I'll see if I can find it then I'll bring it." Jason said

"Great." The two girls said

The three talked then the bell rang so the three headed to the gym. In the gym the three walked in and headed to the changing rooms. They all came out in gym clothes. The three then met up with Billy and an African American Male.

"Hi." Billy said

"Hey." Kimberly said

"Oh Jason this is Zack. Zack this is our new friend Jason." Trini introduced

"Nice to meet you." Zack said

"Same here Zack." Jason said

The five talked then they noticed Bulk and Skull.

"Don't those two know when to quit?" Jason asked

"Nope this is what they do everyday." Billy said

Jason smirked and walked over to the two.

"Hey Bulk, ever play Soccer Basketball?" Jason asked kicking the ball out of Bulk's hands and landing it in the net.

Jason then landed in front of Bulk.

"Nice shot." Zack called

"More like lucky shot." Bulk said

"Actually Bulk that wasn't lucky I played that game back at my old school." Jason said

"Come on Skull I think it's time we taught this new student a lesson." Bulk said

"Yeah a lesson." Skull said

"Are you sure you're not his parrot?" Jason asked

"That's it." Bulk said

Jason didn't move as Bulk and Shull charged him. Then all of a sudden Jason disappeared.

"Hey where did he go?" Skull asked

"Don't know." Bulk said as the two looked around

"Hey boys over here." Jason yelled

The two boys looked and saw Jason leaning against the basketball pole. Bulk and Skull then ran off. While the other four walked up.

"How did you move so fast?" Zack asked impressed

"Ninjitsu." Jason said

"Cool." Zack said

"Well let's play some B Ball and I promise not to move that fast." Jason said

"Great." Zack said

The five played B. Ball until the final bell. Later after school the five were at the Youth Centre.

"So Jason what do you think of Angel Grove?" Trini asked

"It's nice." Jason said

"But." Zack said

"Well I never stay in one place very long. Dew to my Mountain Biking and my Dad's work." Jason said

"That's too bad." Kimberly said

"Yeah but I stay for about a year then leave." Jason said

"So you finish a school year then head off." Billy said

"Yep." Jason said

The five talked and Jason was surprised at how nice these four people were. Jason couldn't help but smile.

"What's with the smile?" Kimberly asked

"Well I've never had friends." Jason confessed

"You're kidding." Zack said

"Nope. Dew to moving all the time I never had a chance to have people to hang out with." Jason said

"Well you have four friends now." Trini said

"Thanks." Jason said as a little part of the hole in his heart started to fill.

A week later Jason was teaching Billy some self defense while the other three were doing homework.

"It's been a week and Jason's already fitted in." Trini said

"Yeah I know." Zack said

Kimberly just smiled and looked at Jason. He was in a Red singlet, Black Pants with a Black Karate belt and Red/Black sneakers.

"Looks like Billy's getting the hang of it." Zack said

"Yeah. Jason has so much patience to help Billy work on his self confidence." Trini said

While the three were talking Jason was still helping Billy with the basics.

"You're getting it." Jason said

"Thanks." Billy said

"Billy you've got to have more confidence in yourself." Jason said

"I know but it's hard." Billy said

"Look learning Karate or any other type of Kata is like learning Science you have to take it one step at a time." Jason said

"I never thought of it that way." Billy said

"OK now again." Jason said

Billy pulled off the Basic moves. Then Jason slowly started to show Billy some other moves. After a while the two walked to there bags.

"Great job." Jason said

"Thanks." Billy said

"Well that should do it for today." Jason said

"Yeah your right thanks." Billy said

"No problem." Jason said

The two walked off to hit the showers and get changed. Later the two were at the table in normal clothes.

"You were great out there Billy." Trini said

"Yeah you've really improved." Zack said

"Thanks guys but Jason was a big help." Billy said

"Hey you asked for my help so I gave it besides you wanted to learn." Jason said

"Yeah I do want to learn to defend myself but also to have confidence in myself." Billy said

"You'll learn that as you go on." Jason said

"I hope so." Billy said

Jason smiled and drank his drink while the others talked he noticed Kimberly on the Balancing Beam.

"Kimberly's a Gymnast?" Jason asked

"Yeah she taught herself." Zack said

"Wow." Jason said

"Have you done Gymnastics?" Trini asked

"Not at competition level but to help with being flexible and able to move a lot faster for my matches I took it up." Jason said

"Cool." Billy said

The four talked then Kimberly flipped off the Balancing beam and walked over to the others. The five talked and laughed about anything.

End of New Friends New Beginnings.


	2. Enter Rita Repulsa

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Enter Rita Repulsa**

It had been Two weeks since Jason moved to Angel Grove. Jason was teaching Zack how to recover. Trini was doing Tai Chi and Kimberly was doing Gymnastic. Unknown to them that someone was watching them. Her name was Rita Repulsa. Anyway Jason just flipped Zack over Zack landed on his feet and was about to turn around when Jason moved and tripped him.

"Nice recovery but you have to keep on guard." Jason said while helping Zack up.

"Thanks for teaching me Jase." Zack said

"No problem." Jason said

Just then Kimberly flipped off the Balancing beam.

"Great job Kimberly." Trini said walking up

"Thanks." Trini said

Just then Billy walked in wearing a karate outfit.

"Hey guys." Billy said walking up to Jason and Zack

"Hey Billy. Ready to gain you're Yellow Belt?" Zack asked

"You bet." Billy said

"Great. Just go easy Jason." Zack said

"Hey he's a student I have to. Unlike you Zack man." Jason said

"Well you're right. But hey nothing can get the Zack Man down." Zack said doing a little spin on the spot.

The three laughed. Just then Bulk and Skull walked into the Youth Centre and up to Trini and Kimberly.

"Hey girls want to hang out with real men?" Bulk asked

"Get lost Bulk." Trini said

"Aren't we good enough for you?" Bulk asked

"Hey didn't you here the ladies they said get lost." Zack said

"Oh look the Dancer wants to be a hero." Bulk said

"It's ok Zack we can handle these two." Kimberly said

"Oh really let's show her some Karate moves Skull." Bulk said

The two punks charged and then got flipped over by Trini and Kimberly.

"You two should really join Jason's Karate Class." Kimberly said

"Oops." Zack said with a laugh.

A little bit later Jason's Karate Class started Billy was trying out for his yellow belt. Jason blocked the blow and stopped the match.

"Very good Billy you have earned this." Jason said handing Billy the Yellow Belt

"Thanks Jase." Billy said

"Now get back to your position." Jason said

"Right." Billy said walking back.

"Now can anyone tell me what Self Defense teaches us?" Jason asked

Billy's hand went up

"Yes Billy." Jason said

"Karate teaches us Confidence in ourselves Honor and respecting your opponent." Billy said

"Correct but remember never use these skills to hurt always to defend and most importantly never start a fight." Jason said

Just then Bulk and Skull walked in dressed in Karate outfits and barged up to Jason.

"What are you two doing?" Jason asked

"We're here to learn Karate and none of that Amateur stuff." Bulk said

Jason smiled then looked at Billy then at his students then at Zack, Trini and Kimberly and winked.

"Sure Bulk I'd say you're ready to learn some of the advanced moves." Jason said

"Yes." Bulk said pushing Skull into the other students.

"OK first up Side Kick." Jason said

Jason then stood sideways and kicked.

"Ha to easy." Bulk said

Bulk then did a side kick but couldn't get his leg up any where near as high as Jason got it.

"OK now Tornado Kick." Jason said

Jason then did a spinning double kick and landed finishing the spin.

"Anything you can do so can I." Bulk said

Jason just moved his hand as if to say show us. Bulk then tried the Tornado Spin and fall on his back.

"Now class before you go that was a perfect example of over Confidence. Never become over confident in your abilities or you'll be beaten every time. Now class dismissed." Jason said before bowing to his students.

His students bowed and walked off. A little later the five teens were sitting at a table. Billy and Jason were in normal clothes.

"You did a great job Billy." Zack said

"Thanks. So Jason is it true that being over confidence can lead to your down fall?" Billy asked

"Yep. I've been against a guy he had never been defeated and since I was a rookie. He let his confidence go to his head and he lost the match." Jason said

"Wow." Kimberly said

"It's the same in anything you do or any competition you're in. Like Kimberly and her gymnastics if she became to over confident she could end up hurting herself pretty badly." Jason said

"I did not know that." Kimberly said

"Yeah trust me it happens." Jason said standing up

"Where are you going?" Trini asked

"Huh oh. My father and I set a time once a week where we just hang out." Jason said

"Cool later." Zack said

"Later." Jason said walking off.

Meanwhile inside Rita's Castle Rita was watching Jason walk home alone through the park.

"Goldar send down a squadron of Putties to attack that teenager." Rita said

"Yes Empress." Goldar said

Meanwhile in the Park. Jason was walking along when his cell phone rang.

"Hello?" Jason asked answering his phone

"Hi Jason it's your father." Jason's father said

"Hey dad." Jason said

"Listen I won't be able to hang out today my work has a meeting." Jason's father said

"That's ok. I'll just go back and hang out with my friends." Jason said

"That's great. I've got to meet them." Jason's father said

"I hope you can." Jason said

"Well bye son." Jason's father said

"Bye dad." Jason said hanging up.

Jason turned around to head back to the Youth Centre when all of a sudden some grey things just showed up out of nowhere.

"What the heck?" Jason asked

The grey things then attacked. Jason threw his school bag up into the air and then split kicked the four putties to the ground then Jason caught his bag and threw it at another puttee.

"Have a nice flight. Jason said spinning around before kicking a puttee into a tree.

Just then two more Putties ran up.

"Later dudes." Jason said spin jumping away.

Jason then landed on the table and then a Puttee landed next to him. Jason then blocked the Puttee's punch and punched the Puttee in the gut three times before ducking another attack by the puttee and kicking it into the two Jason jumped away from. Jason then jumped off the table and step kicked the last puttee into a tree. The Putties then disappeared.

"Man what were those things?" Jason asked picking up his school bag.

Meanwhile in a building out in the desert. A robot and a head in a tube watched the fight.

"That teen just took down the Putties Zordon." The little robot said

"Yes Alpha." Zordon said

Just then Alpha noticed the Tyrannosaurs Power Coin Glowing. Then all of a sudden it shot a beam into the sky. Back in the park Jason was walking back to the Youth Centre when he got teleported away in a Red Beam of Light. Just then at the Command Centre Jason teleported in.

"Where am I?" Jason asked

Jason looked around and was amazed by the computers.

"Wow. Billy would have a field day in here." Jason said

"Welcome Jason." A voice said

Jason then looked at the tube and saw a giant floating head.

"And you are?" Jason asked

"I am Zordon." Zordon said

"And my name is Alpha 5." Alpha said

"Why am I here?" Jason asked

"Those things you fought before were called Putties. They belong to Rita Repulsa." Zordon said

"Who?" Jason asked

"Behold the Viewing Globe." Zordon said

Jason turned around and saw Rita on an old bicycle followed by a Golden Monkey with Wings.

"That is Rita Repulsa." Zordon said

"So why am I here?" Jason asked turning around

"It would appear that this Power Coin teleported you here." Alpha said

Jason then looked at the Power Coin in Alpha's hands it had a Tyrannosaurus on it. Jason picked it up out of Alpha's hands and it shone brightly. Then when the light died down Jason was in the Red Mighty Morphin Ranger suit.

"Wow." Jason said

"Jason it appears that the Tyrannosaurus Power Coin has chosen you to be the Red Ranger and leader of the Power Rangers." Zordon said

"That's great and all but how can I be leader if there's only one Ranger?" Jason asked

"He's got a point Zordon." Alpha said

"Yes. We need four more teenagers." Zordon said

"I think I might know four." Jason said hoping the four would agree.

Back at the Youth Centre the four teens were wondering what was going on then all of a sudden they got teleported in Yellow, Blue, Pink and Black Beams of light. Back in the Command Centre the four teleported down and saw a Red Ranger.

"Sorry for the crude way to get you here." The Red Ranger said

"That's ok. Where are we?" Zack asked

"You are in the Command Centre and the floating head behind you is Zordon and the robot is Alpha 5." The Red Ranger said

"Why are we here?" Kimberly asked

"The Red Ranger brought you here to ask if you will help him fight Rita Repulsa." Zordon said

The four looked confused.

"Look behind you." The Red Ranger said

The four looked behind them and saw there city getting blown to bits.

"But wait who are you?" Kimberly asked

The Red Ranger powered down and Jason was standing in the Red Ranger's place.

"Jason you're the Red Ranger?" Trini asked

"Yep and I don't have a choice I was chosen by the Power Coin." Jason said

"Well if your one then I'll be one as well." Zack said

"Same here." Kimberly said

"Count me in." Trini said

"Affirmative." Billy said

Just then Morphers appeared on there belts.

"What are these?" Zack asked

"Those are your Power Morphers. Hold them up to the sky and call out the Dinosaur on it." Zordon said

"Cool." The five said

"Jason you are the Red Ranger you will control the Tyrannosaurus Zord, Zack you are the Black Ranger you will control the Mastodon Zord, Kimberly you are the Pink Ranger you will control the Pterodactyl Zord, Trini you are the Yellow Ranger you will control the Saber Tooth Tiger Zord and Billy you are the Blue Ranger controller of the Triceratops Zord." Zordon said

The five nodded and looked the viewing Globe to see the five Zords combine.

"You must Morph into action Rangers and stop Goldar." Zordon said

"Right then. It's Morphin Time." Jason said

"Mastodon." Zack called

"Pterodactyl." Kimberly called

"Triceratops." Billy called

"Saber tooth Tiger." Trini called

"Tyrannosaurus." Jason called

The five morphed into there Ranger forms and teleported to the city. In the city the five teleported down and started fighting the Putties. Meanwhile back in Rita's Castle.

"Finster your Putties are getting beaten by a bunch of teenagers. Do something." Rita ordered

"How about making Goldar big with your wand." Squatt suggested.

"I have to do everything myself Finster I'll deal with you later". Rita said walking off

"Oh dear." Finster said

"Magic Wand, make my Goldar grow." Rita said throwing down her wand.

Back in the city Goldar grew thirty stories high.

Man that dude is huge. Jason said

Just then Goldar attacked the city.

"Back off Fang Face." Jason started

"Cause' the good guys are here." Zack continued

"So get off our planet." Billy continued

"Cause' we're the Power Rangers." Trini continued

"And we're not backing down." Kimberly finished

"We need Dinozord Power now." Jason said

Just then the Tyrannosaurs Zord came out of the earth, The Mastodon Zord came out of the ice, The Triceratops Zord rolled along the desert, The Saber Tooth Tiger Zord ran along the jungle and the Pterodactyl Zord came out of a volcano.

"Alright." Jason said before he jumped up

Jason then hopped into the Tyrannosaurus's cockpit.

"Rangers log on." Jason said placing his hands on the controls

Just then the other four hopped into there respective Zords.

"Zack here this is kickin'." Zack said placing his hands on the controls

"Billy here all systems go." Billy said placing his hands on the controls

"Trini here ready to rock." Trini said placing her hands on the controls

"Hey nice stereo." Kimberly said placing her hands on the controls.

"All right let's bring them together." Jason said

"This is amazing I seem to know how to drive this thing." Trini said as her Zord started transforming.

"I do too it's almost like second nature to me." Billy said as his Zord started transforming

Just then the Mastodon Zord transformed into arms with cannons out the front. Then the three Zords combined with the Tyrannosaurs Zord and the Pterodactyl Zord sat behind the T Rex's head. All five rangers ended up in the Megazord cockpit.

"Alright let's do this." Jason said

"Right." The other four said

Just then Goldar attacked the Megazord Tank mode and the Rangers got shaken about.

"Let's pull it together." Jason said

Goldar then attacked again.

"That's it now fire the cannons." Jason said

The Tank mode then fired its cannons and hit Goldar.

"Yes now let's zap him again." Jason said

Just then the Megazord Tank mode fired five colored lightning bolts.

"Ok now switching to Megazord Battle mode." Jason said

"Right." The other four said

Just then the tank mode started to stand up. Turning the Saber Tooth Tiger and Triceratops Zords into legs and feet. The Mastodon became the arms while the Tyrannosaurus became the body. Just then the T Rex's head went into the Megazord and the Pterodactyl Zord became the chest shield and the head of the Megazord activated.

Then Goldar and the Megazord started fighting and the Megazord hit Goldar.

"Jason that, blow didn't even faze him." Billy said

"Man." Jason said

"You fools are finished." Goldar said

"We'll see about that Power Sword." Jason called

Just then the Megazord's Power Sword appeared out of the sky and landed in the ground then the Megazord picked it up.

"I'll be back." Goldar said before teleporting away.

Back at Rita's Castle.

"I can't believe they beat us." Rita said

"It won't happen again empress." Goldar said

"Shut up I've got a headache." Rita said

Meanwhile back at the Command Centre the teens were talking about the Powers and Zords.

"You have done well Rangers now that you have become Power Rangers you must follow three basic rules or lose the protection of the power." Zordon said

The Rangers all paid attention.

"First you must never use your powers for personal game. Second you must never escalate a battle unless Rita forces you and finally you must keep your identity a secret no one must know that you are a Power Ranger." Zordon said

"You can count on it Zordon." Jason said

"Same here." Zack said

"I'm in." Kimberly said

"Same with me." Billy said

"All for one and one for all." Trini said

"Let's do it." Jason said placing his hand in the centre.

The others placed there hands on his.

"Power Rangers." They all said jumping up.

End of Enter Rita Repulsa


	3. High Five

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**High Five**

In the Youth Centre the Rangers were settling into there new lives Trini was teaching a Tai Chi Class while Kimberly and Zack were waiting for Jason to climb up the rope.

"Come on Jason all the way to the top." Kimberly said

"You can do it bro." Zack said

"Bro?" Jason asked

"Sorry force of habit." Zack said

Jason just shook his head and climbed. Just then Trini walked up.

"Jason, be careful." Trini said

"Hey you're gonna make him nervous." Zack said

"Zack I've been mountain climbing this is a walk in the park." Jason called down

"Hey Trini why don't you give it a try?" Kimberly asked

"No way. You will not catch me up there." Trini said

Trini then walked off

"Fear of Heights." Kimberly said

Zack just nodded as they watched Jason reach the top. Just then Billy walked in.

"Hey guys." Billy said

"Hey Billy." Zack said

"What's up?" Kimberly asked

"Well I created a device that will enable us to establish contact with Zordon." Billy said

"Huh?" Zack and Kimberly asked

Jason sighed and jumped off the rope jumping off a wall and landing next to Billy

"He said that he created a communication device that allows us to contact Zordon and vise Versa." Jason said

"Oh." Zack said

"How did you do that?" Kimberly asked

"What I can wall jump." Jason said

Just then Bulk and Skull walked in.

"More like act like a monkey." Bulk said

"At least I can make it all the way to the top." Jason said

"Anything you can do so can I." Bulk said

"Then prove it." Jason said passing the rope to Bulk.

Bulk grabbed the rope and everyone moved then Bulk tried to climb but landed on his butt. Then he tried again and pulled the rope to hard and made bits of the ceiling fall down on his head.

"Yeah Bulk you really proved it." Kimberly said

The teens laughed and walked off. Meanwhile in Rita's Castle.

"How are we going to get rid of the Rangers?" Goldar asked

"I'm going to trap them in a time warp just like I did Zordon." Rita said

"Brilliant Empress." Goldar said

"Yes now to the end of those Teenagers." Rita said

Later in the Command Centre the Rangers were following Billy to his locker.

"So I configured the device so we can communicate with each other and with Zordon." Billy said

"Huh?" Zack asked

"The device is like a two way radio." Jason said

"Exactly." Billy said

"For a guy who looks like a jock you're smart." Trini said

"Home schooled." Jason said

"Oh." Trini said

"Why?" Kimberly asked

"I'd rather not get into that right now." Jason said

"Ok." Kimberly said

"Anyway I created these." Billy said

Billy pulled out five watch like devices. One Red, One Black, One Yellow, One Blue and One Pink. The teens each grabbed there color Communicator.

"So how does it work?" Jason asked putting it on.

"Its simple just press that button and you'll be able to talk to Zordon." Billy said

"This one?" Trini asked

"Exactly." Billy said

The four pressed the button and teleported. Billy then put his Communicator on and pressed the button and got teleported too. In the Command Centre Alpha was walking around.

"In coming." Alpha said

Just then Jason landed between to consoles still standing while Zack, Trini, Kimberly and Billy all landed on Alpha.

"You guys ok?" Jason asked helping them up.

"Yeah." Kimberly said

"It appears that Billy has tapped into the Command Centre's teleportation system. Until Alpha can fix it. Billy's device will act as a two way communicator." Zordon said

"But Zordon mine seems to be working just fine." Jason said

"It would appear so." Zordon said

Billy handed Alpha his communicator.

"This is easy all I have to do is. Oh ho." Alpha said

Alpha then started bouncing around the Command Centre and the Rangers leaned against the consoles. Meanwhile back in Rita's Castle.

"Baboo is the device ready?" Rita said

"Yes Empress." Baboo said

"I hope this works." Squatt said

"Now all I do is pull this lever." Baboo said

"Well do it." Rita said

Baboo launched the miniature space rocket and it blasted off into space. In the city the people saw the miniature rocket and ran. Meanwhile back in Rita's Castle.

"Look at those people run." Rita said

"Yes and my Bones creature is ready." Finster said

"Good." Rita said

Meanwhile back in the City the spaceship landed and opened up a time warp. Meanwhile back in the Command Centre the Alarm sounded.

"What's going on?" Jason asked

"Rita has sent the Putties to the Mountains. Find out what she's up to there while Alpha tracks the strange energy signal." Zordon said

"Oh god, please don't let them find out." Jason thought.

Alpha then teleported the teens to the mountains. In the mountains the Rangers landed.

"Stay low." Jason said

"Ok." Kimberly said

"What are they up too?" Zack asked

"No idea." Trini said

"Um guys we better move." Billy said

"Why it's perfect cover?" Zack asked

"It was about five seconds ago." Trini said

The rest of the team looked and saw Putties.

"We better morph." Kimberly said

"No we have to take care of things on our own." Jason said

The teens then started fighting the Putties. Jason flipped over three Putties and kicked another to the ground before back spin kicking then other three he flipped over to the ground before landing and waiting for more. Zack used his Hip Hop Kido to fight the Putties while Kimberly used her Gymnastic skills. Jason then spun jumped upwards creating a powerful blast of wind while going up blowing the Putties away. Jason then landed next to Kimberly and moved his arms and blasted the Putties with Water.

"Nice they really did stink." Kimberly said

"Yeah they needed a bath." Jason said

The Rangers kept fighting. Billy and Trini managed to separate the Putties and Trini conquered her fear of heights in the process. The two ran down and helped the others out of a ring of Putties.

"Zack. Kim. Human Chain." Jason said

Zack then jumped onto Jason's shoulders and Kimberly linked her arms around Zack's legs. Zack then lied down with his legs going up and his arms out. Jason then spun around. The Putties got either punched or kicked. The Putties then disappeared and Jason stopped spinning and both Zack and Kimberly got down.

"That worked." Zack said

"Yeah." Kimberly said

"You guys ok?" Jason asked

"Yeah we're fine." Billy said

Meanwhile back in Rita's Castle.

"So what you defeated Putties you won't be able to defeat Bones." Rita said

In the city Bones showed up.

"Now where are you Power Rangers?" Bones asked

Meanwhile back at the Command Centre.

"Excellent job Rangers and congrats to you Trini for helping out a friend and conquering your fear of heights. Now Rangers Rita has sent down a monster to the city you must stop him. It's Morphin Time." Zordon said

"Mastodon." Zack called

"Pterodactyl." Kimberly called

"Triceratops." Billy called

"Saber Tooth Tiger." Trini called

"Tyrannosaurus." Jason called

Back in the city the Rangers teleported down.

"Ah Rangers so good of you to join me." Bones said showing up

The Rangers put up there guards and then Bones sent them into the time warp. In the Time Warp the Rangers landed.

"Is everyone ok?" Jason asked

"Yeah I think so." Billy said

Just then Bones attacked the Rangers.

"What's the matter Rangers don't get a head of yourselves you can't defeat me." Bones said

"Hey Bones. Don't lose your head over this." Jason said kicking Bones Head to Trini.

"What do you want me to do?" Trini asked

"Throw it into the Lava." Jason said

Trini then ran over and threw Bones head into the lava.

"Bye bone head." Trini said

"Bad pun." Zack called

Meanwhile back in Rita's Castle

"Don't think you've won yet Rangers. Now I call forth a Giant." Rita said

Back in the City a Giant showed up and grabbed Jason. In the mountains The Giant had Jason in a good grip.

"Let go of me ugly." Jason said

"Jason." Kimberly yelled

"That's it." Jason said

Jason then fired his blade Blaster and the Giant let him go. Jason landed on the ground.

"You ok?" Kimberly asked

"Yeah I'm fine but he won't be. I need Tyrannosaurus Dinozord Power Now." Jason said

Just then the Tyrannosaurus Zord showed up. Jason then hopped inside and started fighting the Giant. Jason got the Tyrannosaurus to kick the Giant down.

"Now to end this." Jason said

Jason then got the Tyrannosaurs Zord to shoot energy waves at the ground causing the Giant to turn into dust and disappear. Back in Rita's Castle

"You all failed me." Rita said

"We're sorry Empress." Baboo said

"Shut up I have a headache." Rita said

Later back at the Youth Centre Trini, Billy, Kimberly and Jason were sitting at a table when Ernie and a female walked passed talking about the Power Rangers. The four stood up and walked over to the rope.

"So Trini have you conquered your fear of heights?" Jason asked

"Yeah I have." Trini said

"Thanks for helping me." Billy said

"Anytime." Trini said

Jason then noticed Zack walk in. Zack then put a mask on and sacred Trini up the rope.

"Well she has conquered her fear of heights." Zack said

"Yeah and you better run." Jason said

"Why?" Zack asked

"Trini's coming down and she's not happy." Jason said

Zack looked up and saw Trini climbing down

"Later guys." Zack said while running off.

"Zackary Taylor, get back here." Trini called after she got down and chased after him

Billy, Jason and Kimberly laughed as Trini ran off after Zack.

End of High five


	4. Teamwork

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Teamwork**

At Angel Grove High Kimberly and Trini were talking when Billy and Zack walked up.

"You girls seen Jason?" Zack asked

"No not since yesterday." Kimberly said

"I wonder where he is." Zack said

"No idea." Trini said

Kimberly then noticed a form.

"Wait a sec Jason's doing time Trials in the mountains for the Mountain Bike Race." Kimberly said

"Of course and since it's second Friday." Zack said

"He's not going to be here." Billy said

The Rangers laughed and walked off to class. Meanwhile at Rita's Castle.

"So the Red Ranger is all alone in the mountains perfect." Rita said

"What are you going to do empress?" Goldar asked

"Send down Minotaur and some Putties to attack Jason." Rita said

"What about the other Rangers?" Goldar asked

"You can handle them." Rita said

Goldar nodded and walked off. Meanwhile back at Angel Grove High in Ms. Applebee's Class.

"Hey Ms. Applebee where's Jason?" Bulk asked

"He's up in the mountains doing time trails and besides he has community Studies today." Ms. Applebee said

"That's no fair and Time trials for what?" Skull said

"For the Mountain bike Race." Kimberly said

"Oh." Bulk said

Meanwhile back in Rita's Castle.

"Finster is my monster ready?" Rita asked

"Yes Empress." Finster said

"Good now send him and the Putties down to attack Jason." Rita said

"Yes my Queen." Finster said

In the mountains Jason was wearing a pair of Black Shorts, a Red Shirt and Black Sneakers. He had just finished a set of time trials and was now sitting and looking at the view.

"This is nice." Jason said

Just then Putties showed up and the Minotaur Monster showed up.

"Oh great." Jason said

Jason then started fighting the Putties. Then the Minotaur attacked.

"Not what I needed right now." Jason said

Back in Rita's Castle.

"Yes and soon the Red Ranger will fall." Rita said laughing.

Meanwhile in the Command Centre the alarm sounded.

"Aye, aye, aye. Jason is being attacked by Putties and a Minotaur Monster." Alpha said

"Alpha contact the other Rangers at once." Zordon said

"Right away Zordon." Alpha said

Meanwhile back in Rita's Castle.

"That's right Zordon contact the other Rangers they can't help Jason now." Rita said

Meanwhile back in the Command Centre. The other four Rangers looked at the Viewing Globe.

"We have to help him." Kimberly said

"Yes Rangers. But you must understand Teamwork and Friendship are all still new to Jason." Zordon said

"Yeah he never had any friends until now." Zack said

"Be very careful Rangers." Zordon said

"We will. It's Morphin Time." Zack said

"Mastodon." Zack called

"Pterodactyl." Kimberly called

"Triceratops." Billy called

"Saber Tooth Tiger." Trini called

In the mountains the four Rangers showed up and both Billy and Zack kicked the Minotaur while Kimberly and Trini helped Jason.

"Thanks guys." Jason said

"Hey that's what friends are for." Trini said

"You better morph." Kimberly said

"Right. It's Morphin Time." Jason said

"Tyrannosaurus." Jason called

Jason then corkscrew kicked Minotaur to the ground then all five were attacked by Goldar.

"You again." Jason said

"Yes me." Goldar said

Jason then pulled out his Blade Blaster in saber mode and attacked Goldar. Goldar was having a hard time with the Red Ranger. The other Rangers fought the Putties while Jason took on Goldar and Minotaur. Jason then kicked Goldar into Minotaur.

"Had enough you gold monkey?" Jason asked

"Never." Goldar said

Goldar and the Minotaur stood up and they both attacked Jason. Jason disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Where are you Red Ranger?" Goldar asked

"Behind you." Jason said

Jason blasted both Goldar and Minotaur to the ground. The other Rangers then ran up.

"Now it's time we did this as a team." Zack said

"Zack's right. No more fighting solo." Kimberly said

"I don't know." Jason said

"We do. Jason we know you don't have much experience in teamwork or Friendship but we're all in this together." Trini said

"She's right Jason." Billy said

"Let's do it." Jason said

The Rangers attacked. Trini and Kimberly took on the Minotaur and the males took on Goldar. Meanwhile in the Command Centre.

"I can't figure it out Zordon. How can Jason be strong enough to take on both the Minotaur and Goldar at the same time?" Alpha said

"Alpha, remember Jason is the descendent of Wolf Heart. Jason has to tell his friends sooner or later he has a wolf soul." Zordon said

"Good point. But the Rangers could use some help." Alpha said

Meanwhile back in the mountains it turned back into Jason VS Goldar and Minotaur.

"Oh this is not fun." Jason said

"It is for me." Goldar said

Jason kicked Goldar then roundhouse kicked Minotaur.

"You were saying?" Jason asked

"Shut up." Goldar said

Meanwhile back in the Command Centre.

"The Rangers need help Zordon." Alpha said

"Maybe it's time I revile the Power Weapons to them." Zordon said

Back in the mountains. Jason back flipped to the other rangers.

"Man those things are tough." Kimberly said

"Don't give up now." Jason said

"We can't fight them for long." Trini said

Meanwhile back in Rita's Castle.

"Magic wand, make my Minotaur Grow." Rita said throwing her wand

Back in the mountains. The Minotaur grew Thirty Stories tall.

"We need Dino Zord Power Now." Jason called

Just then the Five Dinozords showed up. Jason then jumped into his Zord's cockpit

"Rangers log on." Jason said placing his hands on the console.

The other rangers jumped into there respective Zords.

"Zack here ready to jam." Zack said placing his hands on the console.

"Billy here all systems go." Billy said placing his hands on the console.

"Trini here ready to rock." Trini said placing her hands on the console.

"Let's dehorn this Minotaur." Kimberly said

"Rangers Power up your Crystals." Jason said while energizing his crystal and placing it in the console.

"Two one Power up." The other Rangers said placing there crystals in here console.

The Rangers then attacked the Minotaur but the Minotaur wouldn't stay down. Meanwhile back at Rita's Castle.

"Yes we're winning." Rita said

"Yeah." Baboo said

Meanwhile back in the mountains. 

"Rangers let's bring um together." Jason said

"Right." The Rangers said

The Zords then combined into Tank Mode and fired at the Minotaur but he still wouldn't go down. Meanwhile back at the Command Centre.

"Rangers, teleport back to the Command Centre." Zordon said

"We're on our way." Jason said

Meanwhile back at Rita's Castle.

"Yes the rangers retreated." Rita said

"Excellent job Empress." Goldar said

Meanwhile back at the Command Centre.

"Zordon what are we going to do that Monster is way to strong." Jason said

"Rangers I have something to give you behold the Power Weapons." Zordon said

After that a weapon appeared in each of the Rangers Hands. To Jason went a Sword. To Zack went an Axe/Cannon combo. To Billy went a Lance. To Trini went a pair of Daggers. And to Kimberly went a Bow and Arrow.

"These are your Power Weapons. Jason the Power Sword is yours the double sided blade will serve you well. Zack the Power Axe is yours to call upon its Blade is as tough as diamonds and it also doubles as a power full Cannon. Billy the Power Lance goes to you with this you can split it in two and use it as two weapons or use it as one weapon that can deliver a power full blow. Trini the Power Daggers are yours to use you can use them as short range weapons or you can throw them as projectile weapons. Last but not least Kimberly the Power Bow goes to you it can fire normal bows and also fire powered up arrows as well. And Rangers when you combine your weapons they create a power full Power Blaster but only use this if you really need to" Zordon said

The Rangers all looked at there Weapons.

"Thanks Zordon. Now let's take that thing down." Jason said

"Right." The other four said

"Back to Action." Jason said

Back in the mountains the Rangers showed up and the Minotaur came running up and the Rangers were holding there new Weapons

"Minotaur you're going down" Jason said while energizing the Power Sword

"You go that right you're yesterday's news" Zack said while energizing the Power Axe

"Face it Minotaur you're finished" Billy said while energizing the Power Lance

"So why don't you go back to were you came from" Trini said while energizing the Power Daggers

"And the same goes for Rita" Kimberly said while energizing her Power Bow

"Let's do it" Jason said

The Rangers attacked the Minotaur with their Power Weapons. First Trini and Kimberly attacked the Minotaur Kimberly shot an arrow at him and Trini threw one of her Power Daggers at the Minotaur causing the Minotaur to Drop his Club and Shield. Then Billy and Zack attacked together with their Power Lance and Power Axe. Then Jason attacked the Minotaur with his Power Sword. Just then the Power Sword started to glow.

"Rangers now is to combine your weapons and work together as a team" Zordon said making the Sword glow

"Right ok rangers let's put them together" Jason said

The rangers then held their weapons into the air and made them touch. 

"Power Axe" Zack said changing the Axe from Axe mode to Cannon Mode.

Then Zack threw the axe into sky.

"Power Bow" Kimberly said

Then Kimberly threw the bow in to the sky where it combined with the Power Axe

"Power Daggers" Trini said

Then Trini threw the daggers in to the sky where they combined with the Power Bow and both daggers landed on each side of the Power Axe.

"Power Lance" Billy said

Then Billy threw both pieces of the lance into the sky and combined with the Power bow and landed between the Power Daggers and Power Axe on each side.

"Power Sword" Jason said

Jason then jumped up and placed the Sword on top of the Power Axe and brought it back down to earth. Then the other rangers came and held on to Jason or the Power Blaster with Billy and Kimberly standing to his right and Zack and Trini standing to his left.

"Fire" All five Rangers said

The Power Blaster shot five colored beams at the Minotaur and destroyed the Minotaur the Rangers then got their weapons back and cheered about their victory. Meanwhile back at Rita's Castle.

"I can't believe they won again." Rita said

"I'll get them next time Empress." Goldar said

"Shut up I've got a headache." Rita said

Later back at Angel Grove High. The Rangers walked in.

"Thanks guys." Jason said

"Hey no need to thank us we're a team." Zack said

"I know but I need time to let it sink in." Jason said

"We know." Trini said

"Oh how did your time trails go?" Billy asked

"Not bad lucky I'm used to timing myself." Jason said

"Hey next time you go up there we could help you." Zack said

"That'll be great." Jason said

The Rangers walked off and laughed at one of Zack's jokes.

End of Teamwork


	5. A Pressing Engagement

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**A Pressing Engagement **

At the Youth Centre Jason was trying to break the bench press record

"Come on Jason 987 988 989" Ernie counted

While Jason was trying to break the record Kimberly was practicing on the balancing beam.

"Come on Kimberly you can do this" Kimberly said before doing a flip

"990 991" Ernie counted

Just then Kimberly did a back flip on the balancing beam bar and jumped off to watch Jason break the bench pressing record

"This is great he's going to break the record. Ernie what number is he up to?" Kimberly asked

"? Jason what number are you up to?" Ernie asked

"995" Jason said straining

"996 997 998" Ernie counted

A view more bench presses later.

"What number is he up to?" Kimberly asked

"1002" Ernie said with a mouth full of food

"Without the Sub" Kimberly said

"1004" Ernie said after swallowing his food

"I can't believe that he's going to break the record" Kimberly said

"Ernie what number, am I up to?" Jason asked

"Um can you start again?" Ernie asked causing Jason to drop the weights on his chest.

A few minutes later.

"1002 1003 1004" Ernie counted

As Ernie was saying this Kimberly blew a bubble with her gum. Then Zack came skateboarding in.

"1005 1006 1007 1008 1009 1010 one thousand and come on Jason you can do it one thousand and" Ernie said

"Hey look at Kimberly everyone" A random person said

Everyone including Jason looked at Kimberly's big bubble just then Kimberly turned and Zack skateboarded right into the bubble popping it and make Jason lose the weights again.

"Ewe, gross me out" Kimberly said pulling the bubble gum off her face

"Wipe out" Zack said doing the same thing

A few minutes later Jason and Zack were sitting at a table watching Kimberly do her gymnastics.

"So Jason am I forgiven?" Zack asked

"Yeah of course you are." Jason said

"Great another round on the Zack Man." Zack said

"Sounds good." Jason said

"Great Hey Ernie three more smoothies." Zack said

"Coming right up." Ernie said

Just then Kimberly walked up to the boys and sat down.

"Hey Kimberly I really wanted to…" Zack started

"Apologize look its cool." Kimberly said

"That's great." Zack said

"Hey guys I'm thinking of giving that record one more shot." Jason said

"That's great and don't forget your friends are here for you." Kimberly said

"I'm trying but it's hard." Jason said

Kimberly and Zack looked at each other. Just then Bulk and Skull walked in.

"Hello geeks." Bulk said

"Yeah hello geeks." Skull said

"Forget it Jason that record is still mine." Bulk said

"Whatever." Jason said

Bulk then picked Jason up and spun him around then Bulk noticed Jason's pendent. Bulk then grabbed the pendent.

"What's with the Pendent geek?" Bulk asked looking at it.

"Let go of the Pendent." Jason said getting angry.

"Why should I listen to you geek?" Bulk asked

"I said let go of the pendent." Jason said getting angrier.

Zack and Kimberly both looked at Jason then saw his eyes go from human to Wolf. But Bulk and Skull were none the wiser.

"I said let go of the Pendent." Jason said now pissed off.

"What are you going to do about it?" Bulk asked as he put Jason down but continued to hold the pendent

Just then Jason grabbed Bulk's arm and started to squeeze until it started to burse.

"Jason let go of my arm your hurting me." Bulk said in pain

"You expect me to let go of your arm after I gave you three chances to let go of my pendent I don't think so." Jason said now too pissed off to care.

"Skull help." Bulk said

"Try it and you'll be next." Jason said.

Bulk looked at Jason and noticed Jason's eyes were now Wolf. But before Bulk could do anything Jason flipped Bulk over his head and at the force caused Bulk to let go of the pendent.

"Your lucky all I did was flip you over the last person who didn't let go of my pendent ended up in hospital in a coma. So if you or Skull try that again I won't be so nice." Jason said now calming down.

Bulk stood up then he and Skull both ran out. Jason's eyes returned to normal and he sat back down. The Jason looked at his friends.

"Oh no." Jason thought

"How did you do that?" Kimberly asked

"Yeah that was cool." Zack said catching Jason off guard

"You guys aren't freaked out by it?" Jason asked

"Now why should we be?" Kimberly asked

"Because that's the reason I don't have friends. Every time they find out about it they start to tease me and get me angry to see it. Then they'd tease me about my Wolf Eyes." Jason said looking down.

"Don't worry bro we won't tease you about it. How did you do it anyway?" Zack asked

"Well this may sound crazy but I was born with a Wolf Soul." Jason said

"No way." Kimberly said

"Yeah I can control it to an extent but when my anger gets out of control like it just did I lose all control." Jason said

"One question what's so important about the pendent?" Zack asked

"It holds the most valuable treasure to my heart." Jason said

Jason then showed the two the picture inside.

"Who is she?" Kimberly asked

"My Mom before she died." Jason said

"How did she die?" Zack asked

"I'd rather not say I don't know you guys well enough." Jason said

"Its ok you can tell us when you're ready." Kimberly said

"Or don't have to tell us at all." Zack added

"Thanks guys." Jason said

Meanwhile inside Rita's Castle.

"So the Red Ranger can't trust his friends yet this is perfect." Rita said

"Yes we can use King Sphinx's wind to blow the others away and the Red Ranger will have to fight myself and King Sphinx alone." Goldar said

"Yes oh Finster." Rita said

"Yes my Queen." Finster said

"I want you to make me a King Sphinx." Rita said

"Right away Empress." Finster said

Back at the Youth Centre Kimberly was watching Jason punching the boxing bag. Kimberly sighed as Zack sat down and handed her a drink

"What's up girl?" Zack asked

"Huh nothing." Kimberly lied

Zack followed Kimberly's eyes and noticed she was looking at Jason. Zack smiled and took a sip of his drink.

"How long?" Zack asked

"Huh how long what?" Kimberly asked

"How long have you had a crush on Jason?" Zack asked

"Since we first met." Kimberly said

"Why don't you tell him?" Zack asked

"I can't he hasn't had friends before and it might push him away." Kimberly said

"OK if you say so." Zack said

"Don't say anything." Kimberly said

"I won't say a thing." Zack said

"You won't say a thing about what?" Jason asked as he sat down.

"Nothing." Zack said

Jason just laughed and took a sip of his drink. Jason then noticed Kimberly staring at him

"Kim you're staring at me." Jason said

"Sorry." Kimberly said with a blush

Zack just laughed only to get hit on the arm by Kimberly.

Meanwhile back at Rita's Castle.

"I present King Sphinx." Finster said

"Ah good now go down to earth and when the Rangers attack blow away everyone else but the Red Ranger." Rita said

"Yes Empress." King Sphinx said

Meanwhile back in the Youth Centre Jason's Communicator beeped. The three teens walked off to a secluded corner of the Youth Centre.

"We read you Zordon." Jason said

"Rangers Rita has sent down a monster in the city." Zordon said

"We're on it." Jason said

"Good luck and let the power protect you." Zordon said

"Guys. It's Morphin Time." Jason said

"Mastodon." Zack called

"Pterodactyl." Kimberly called

"Tyrannosaurus." Jason called

In the city the three Rangers teleported down and started fighting the Putties.

"What is with these Clay Brains?" Jason asked

"I don't know but they seem to be after something." Kimberly said

Back in Rita's Castle.

"Ah good now go down there and get them King Sphinx." Rita said

"Yes Empress." King Sphinx said

Back in the City King Sphinx showed up.

"What is with the Sphinx?" Jason asked

"I don't know." Zack said

Just then the Sphinx started up a powerful wind and blew Kimberly away. Back at the Youth Centre Kimberly landed unmorphed on the balancing beam. Back in the City.

"What happened to Kimberly?" Jason asked

"I don't know." Zack said

Meanwhile back at Rita's Castle.

"Ah good my plan is working perfectly." Rita said

Back in the city.

"What have you done with Kim?" Jason asked

"We're not telling." Baboo said

"Oh yeah I'll make you tell." Zack said

Zack then jumped up and attacked Baboo and Squatt.

"Zack it's not them it's the Sphinx." Jason said

"Where is he?" Zack asked

Just then the Sphinx started up the powerful wind again and blew Zack away. Back at the Youth Centre Zack landed unmorphed behind Kimberly on the balancing beam.

"That was really weird." Kimberly said

Meanwhile back in the City.

"What have you done to my friends?" Jason asked pulling out the Power Sword.

"Nothing they left on there own accord." King Sphinx said

"Lair." Jason said

The two started fighting then King Sphinx teleported him and Jason to the mountains. The two rolled down the mountain then the two stood up and started fighting but King Sphinx was out matched. Meanwhile back inside Rita's Castle.

"Goldar go help him." Rita said

"Yes Empress." Goldar said

"Magic Wand Make my monsters grow." Rita said throwing down her wand.

Back in the mountains Goldar and King Sphinx both grew thirty stories tall.

"Oh man now what am I going to do?" Jason asked

"Be destroyed Ranger." Goldar said

Jason used his ninja skills to get away from Goldar and King Sphinx. Meanwhile at Billy's lab Zack and Kimberly walked in.

"Guys we've got trouble." Kimberly said

"What's up?" Billy asked

"Jason's in major trouble guys I think Rita might be using his lack of trust in friends to get at him." Kimberly said

"That's why we were blown away by that Sphinx so that Jason would have to fight alone." Zack said

"Jason, come in. Jason do you read me?" Trini asked

"We better get to the Command Centre." Kimberly said

"Right." The other three said

The four teleported off. At the Command Centre the four teleported in.

"Zordon. Rita has Jason fighting alone." Kimberly said

"I am aware behold the Viewing Globe." Zordon said

The Rangers looked and saw Jason running away from a giant Goldar and King Sphinx.

"Not good." Kimberly said

"I agree." Trini said

"Um Zordon." Billy said

"What is it Billy?" Zordon asked

"Why is Jason's Power Sword glowing?" Billy asked

The others looked and noticed the same thing. Meanwhile back in the mountains.

"Give up Ranger your finished." Goldar said

"No way Goldar." Jason said

"Come on Red Ranger it's pointless to fight your friends aren't going to save you." King Sphinx said

"No that's not true." Jason said

Just then Jason heard the roar of the Tyrannosaurus Zord and noticed his Sword was shining. Jason the saw images of how he met his friends.

"My friends are in my heart. I'm never alone." Jason said

The Tyrannosaurus roared again.

"That's what you're trying to tell me that no matter how far apart we are my friends and I are always together." Jason said

The Power Sword then disappeared and in its place were four crystals one blue, one black, one pink and one yellow. Jason then noticed in his other hand he was holding a Red crystal.

"Hey Goldar allow me to introduce my friends. Kimberly the Pink Ranger, Billy the Blue Ranger, Trini the Yellow Ranger and Zack the Black Ranger." Jason said as he threw the four colored Crystals.

Just then Zack, Trini, Billy and Kimberly all showed up morphed.

"Now let's show these creeps the true Power of Friendship. We need Dino Zord Power Now." Jason said

Just then the five Dinozords showed up. Jason then hopped into the Tyrannosaurus Zord.

"Rangers log on." Jason said placing his hands on the console.

Just then the other four Rangers jumped into there respective Zords.

"Zack here ready to move and groove." Zack said placing his hands on the console.

"Billy here all systems go." Billy said placing his hands on the console.

"Trini here ready to rock." Trini said placing her hands on the console.

"Let's jinx this Sphinx." Kimberly said

"Rangers power up your Crystals." Jason placing his crystal in the console.

"Two one Power up." The four Rangers said placing there Crystals in there consoles.

"Megazord mode." Jason said

Just then the five Zords combined to create the Megazord tank mode. Goldar and King Sphinx started blasting. So the rangers blasted back.

"Yeah now try some crystal power." Jason said

Just then the tank mode fired five colored lightning bolts.

"Switching the Megazord Battle Mode." Jason said

Just then the Tank mode switched to Megazord mode and stated fighting the two monsters. The Megazord knocked down King Sphinx then Goldar went to attack but the Megazord went down.

"What's going on?" Kimberly asked

"I'm switching us back to tank mode." Jason said

Just then Tank mode blasted the two monsters then returned to Battle mode.

"Alright Power Sword now." Jason said

Just then the Power Sword showed up and the Megazord caught it. Then King Sphinx charged at the Rangers.

"Hey King Sphinx time for you to go back in your sarcophagus." Jason said

Just then the Megazord powered up the Power Sword and slashed and destroyed King Sphinx.

"You're next Goldar." Jason said

"I'll be back." Goldar said before teleporting away.

Back at Rita's Castle.

"I can't believe they beat the Sphinx." Rita said

"I'll get them next time Empress." Goldar said

"Shut up I've got a head ache." Rita said

Later back at the Youth centre Jason was trying again to break the record.

"1008 come on Jason two more 1009." Trini said

"Yes go Jason one more". Kimberly said

"Come on Jason you can do it." Billy said

"Yeah we're all with you." Zack said

"One thousand and ten. Yes a new record." Trini said as Jason put the weights on the holder

"Thanks guys I couldn't have done it with out you." Jason said as Billy and Zack helped him up.

"Your record will stay here for a long time." Billy said

"Unless I break it again." Jason said

"So true." Zack said

Just then Ernie walked in with a cake.

"Congrats Jason." Ernie said

"Happy birthday mom." Jason read

"It was the last one I had." Ernie said

"Its fine Ernie it's the thought that counts." Jason said

"Hey Jason I will regain that record." Bulk said

"Give it up Bulk." Kimberly said

"Yeah have some cake." Zack said

"Cake. Fine as long as I can have the first piece." Bulk said

"Yeah the first piece." Skull said

"Are you sure you're not his parrot?" Jason asked

Billy, Trini, Zack and Kimberly laughed

"No one makes fun of my friend." Bulk said

Bulk charged at Jason but Jason just sidestepped out of the way and Bulk landed face first in the cake.

"You can have the cake I wasn't hungry anyway." Jason joked.

The teens laughed then Skull got cake placed in his face. Jason just shook his head and laughed.

"This is really going to be an interesting year." Jason thought.

End of a Pressing Engagement


	6. Different Drum

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Different Drum**

At the Youth Centre Kimberly was teaching a dance class while Zack and Trini were talking. Just then Jason and Billy walked in.

"You took off four seconds." Billy said

"Well thanks to these it made it easier thanks." Jason said

"No prob." Billy said

The two sat down with Zack and Trini.

"How'd it go?" Zack asked

"Jason shaved four seconds off his best time." Billy said

"Way to go." Zack said

"Yeah and with the try outs coming up I don't have much time." Jason said

"So why are you back?" Trini asked

"Need a drink and my water bottle is empty." Jason said

"Ah." Zack said

Just then Ernie walked up with four drinks.

"Hey Jason I've got some frozen bottles of water in my freezer how about I give you one of them." Ernie said

"That'll be great. I could use some ice water." Jason said

"Nice Sunglasses by the way." Ernie said

"Thanks." Jason said

Ernie walked off.

"I guess with all the dirt they come in handy." Zack said

"Yeah they do." Jason said

The four teens talked. Meanwhile at Rita's Castle.

"Well it looks like the Red Ranger and Blue Ranger are busy. So let's send down a monster to attack the other Rangers." Rita said

"What about a music Monster?" Baboo asked

"Great idea. Finster." Rita said

"Yes my queen." Finster said

"I want you to create a music Monster for me." Rita said

"Yes Empress." Finster said

Meanwhile back at the Youth Centre. Jason, Billy, Zack and Trini were all talking when Kimberly walked up.

"Hey guys." Kimberly said

"Hey." Jason said

Kimberly tried to hold the blush since Jason was wearing a snug fitting Red Top that showed his muscles.

"So how did the time trials go?" Kimberly asked

"Four seconds off." Jason said

"Yeah we're about to head back up." Billy said

"Come on we better go." Jason said

"Good idea." Billy said

Jason stood up and Ernie walked out.

"Here you go." Ernie said handing Jason a frozen water bottle

"Thanks. Now back to practice." Jason said

"Later." Trini, Zack and Kimberly said

Jason and Billy walked off.

"You so have a crush on Jason." Trini said

"That obvious." Kimberly said

"Yeah." Zack said

"Well I better get back to my dance class." Kimberly said

"Ok." Zack and Trini said

Meanwhile back at Rita's Castle.

"Empress the Gnarly Gnome is finished." Finster said

"Good. Now I want you to capture a bunch of humans." Rita said

"Right a way Empress." Gnarly Gnome.

Meanwhile back at the Youth Centre. Kimberly's dance class was doing one more routine. When Bulk and Skull walked in.

"Oh look how pathetic." Bulk said

"Yeah pathetic." Skull said

"Are you sure you not his parrot?" Zack asked quoting Jason

"Don't insult my friend." Bulk said

"Fine. Hey Kim ready for the Movies?" Zack asked

"In a minute." Kimberly said

Zack then looked back at Bulk.

"Hey Bulk can you do this?" Zack asked

Zack then did a handstand on the counter then hopped down.

"Anything you can do I can do better." Bulk said

Bulk tried a handstand but ended up on the other side of the Counter.

"You can have it Bulk I wasn't hungry anyway." Zack said

"Come one lets get going." Kimberly said

"You better run no one makes a fool out of me." Bulk said

"Really it looks like I just did." Zack said

The three teens walked off. Meanwhile back In Rita's Castle.

"Now go and capture the girls." Rita said

"Yes Empress." Gnarly Gnome said

Back at the Youth Centre the girls from Kimberly's Dance Class were talking then they left the Youth Centre. Outside the Youth Centre the girls walked out and got hypnotized by Gnarly Gnome. In the Mountains Jason had finished for the day and was now back in a Red Sleeveless shirt and Black Jeans with Black Sneakers.

"The View is great." Jason said

"I know." Billy said

"Hey look aren't they some of the girls from Kimberly's Dance Class." Jason said

Billy looked and nodded.

"Come on let's go." Jason said

The two walked down and followed the girls. Then a net fell in front of the Cave.

"We better get the others." Billy said

"Right let's go." Jason said

The two then ran off. Back at the Youth Centre Jason and Billy ran in and saw Kimberly, Trini and Zack all drinking smoothies.

"Hey guys." Kimberly said

"We've got trouble." Jason said

"What?" Zack asked

"Some of Kimberly's dance students have been hypnotized by what looked like Rita's Monster." Billy said

"We have to go." Jason said

The others nodded and they ran out. Back in the Mountains the Rangers walked down. Meanwhile back in Rita's Castle.

"Now Gnome, attack the Rangers." Rita said

Back in the Mountains the teens were attacked.

"Hello Power Rangers." Gnarly Gnome said

"Time to end this bad music." Jason said

"I'd like to see you try." Gnarly Gnome said

"It's Morphin Time." Jason said

"Mastodon." Zack called

"Pterodactyl." Kimberly called

"Triceratops." Billy called

"Saber Tooth Tiger." Trini called

"Tyrannosaurus." Jason called

The Rangers then attacked Gnarly Gnome.

"Nice try Rangers." Gnarly Gnome said

"Kim, fire this." Jason said handing Kimberly his Power Sword.

Kimberly loaded her Power Bow with the Power Sword and fired it and destroyed Gnarly Gnome. Back at Rita's Castle.

"Don't think you've stop the Music yet. Now Grow." Rita said throwing down her wand.

Back in the Mountains the Gnarly Gnome grew ten stories tall.

"Now let's see you defeat me." Gnarly Gnome said

"We need Dinozord Power Now." Jason said

Just then all Five Dino Zords showed up and the rangers jumped into there Respective Zord's cockpit. Then combined the five Zords into the Megazord.

"So long Rangers." Gnarly Gnome said

"Not today. Power Sword." Jason said

Just then the Power Sword showed up and landed in the Megazord's hand. Then the Megazord powered up the Power Sword and then struck and destroyed Gnarly Gnome.

A bit later the Rangers now powered down got the girls out of the Cave.

"I can't believe the Power Rangers rescued us." One girl said

"Yeah the Red Ranger is my favorite." Another girl said

"Don't you think you better go tell your parents where you've been?" Jason asked

The girls nodded and walked off.

"Embarrassing huh?" Kimberly asked

"Oh yeah." Jason said

The rangers laughed and walked off. Back at Rita's Castle.

"No those Rangers won again it's just not fair." Rita said

"We'll get them next time." Goldar said

"Shut up I've got a headache." Rita said

Later at the Youth Centre Billy and Jason were talking about the time trails.

"Thanks for the help Billy." Jason said

"My pleasure." Billy said

"Man I hope I can get this down." Jason said

"Why?" Billy asked

"Well I haven't fully made up my mind. But I might end up staying here in Angel Grove." Jason said

"You're quitting?" Billy asked

"I don't know yet." Jason said

"Don't know what?" Kimberly asked as she sat down

"Nothing." Jason said

"Come on." Zack said as he and Trini sat down

"It's nothing. I just haven't made up my mind yet." Jason said

"About what?" Kimberly asked

"Whether or not to stay in Angel Grove." Jason said

"So you're thinking of staying?" Trini asked

"Yeah but I don't know yet." Jason said

The others nodded Kimberly secretly hoped that Jason would stay.

End of Different Drum


	7. Dragon and Power

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Dragon and Power**

It was hobby week at Angel Grove high and in Ms. Applebee's Class the teens were getting ready to show what they did for a hobby. Ms. Applebee looked around the class and noticed Jason wasn't there.

"Where's Jason?" Ms. Applebee asked

"He's at the Mountain bike tryouts." Kimberly said

"Oh that's right he said he'd be there but I was hoping to see what he did for a hobby." Ms. Applebee said

"Well if it's alright I can show the class he asked me if I could." Kimberly said

"OK then Kimberly you can go first." Ms. Applebee said

Kimberly walked up carrying a sketch book and a two laminated pieces of paper. Kimberly then placed the pieces of paper and the sketch book down.

"First I'll show you my hobby then I'll show you Jason's." Kimberly said

Just then Kimberly did a handstand on the table and turned around. Then she got down he same way she got up. Kimberly then picked up Jason's sketch book.

"This is Jason's hobby." Kimberly said

Kimberly opened the sketch book and showed the class pictures of wolves, bears, Tigers just to name a few.

"Wow. Ms. Applebee said

"And now these two pictures are very special to Jason." Kimberly said switching the book for the two pieces of paper.

Kimberly then showed the class the first picture and it was of an Indian with a Wolf spirit watching from the heavens and a Falcon flying around.

"Whoa." The whole class said

Kimberly then showed the class the other picture of a Wolf howling to the moon.

"How long did it take Jason to complete all those pictures?" Ms. Applebee asked

"Three to four weeks to draw then to color and finish it two to five months." Kimberly said

"Wow that long." Ms. Applebee said

"Yep oh this Wolf picture was one he did when he was four and this Indian picture took him a year to complete." Kimberly said

"Wow. Thank you Kimberly and when you see Jason thank him for us." Ms. Applebee said

"Sure." Kimberly said picking up the sketch book.

Kimberly then walked back to her seat and carefully placed the two pictures back in the folder and then carefully placed it back in her school bag. Just then Billy showed his model volcano, Zack showed his hobby was surfing, Trini showed her hobby of collecting dolls, then Bulk and Skull showed there Baseball card collection. Meanwhile in the mountains Jason had just finished his time trial.

"Man the field isn't as tough as it was last year." Jason said

"The time trials have finished we will tell you the results at the Youth Centre later today." The announcer said

"Good at least that's over." Jason said

Jason walked him and his bike back to his Father's car. Meanwhile inside Rita's Castle.

"Finster have you finished a monster yet?" Rita asked

"No empress." Finster said

"What we need is a special Monster." Baboo said

"Empress the Red Ranger is all alone in the mountains." Goldar said

"Good now send some Putties down to fight him. In the mean time I'm going to see what the other four Rangers are up too." Rita said

"Yes Empress." Goldar said

Back in the mountains. Jason placed his bike on the back of his father's SUV.

"Thanks Dad." Jason said

"Hey you know I wouldn't miss this for the world." Jason's father said

"I know." Jason said

Just then Putties showed up.

"Oh great." Jason said

"What are these things?" Jason's father asked

"Don't know just get in the car." Jason said

Jason's father hopped into the car. Jason then flipped over two Putties and hand tornado spun the Putties to the ground before hoping into the car.

"I'm glad you took up Ninjitsu." Jason's father said

"Come on let's go." Jason said

"Right." Jason's father said

The two drove off. Later in the park the other Rangers were looking at Jason's pictures.

"Man these are awesome." Zack said

"You said it." Trini said

"I can't believe he drew all these." Billy said

"I know it's freaky but cool at the same time." Kimberly said

Meanwhile in Rita's Castle. Rita noticed a special monster in Jason's sketch book.

"Finster I found a monster." Rita said

"What is it my Empress?" Finster asked

"The Red Ranger has drawn a Draco Dragon." Rita said

"Oh yes those beasts are tough and there armor is impenetrable." Finster said

"Then go and bring that creature to life." Rita said

"Yes Empress I'll send the Putties to distract the Rangers first." Finster said

Meanwhile back in the park. The Putties showed up and attacked the Rangers. The Rangers then started fighting the Putties. Just then Finster found Draco Dragon and brought him to life.

"What can I do for Empress Rita?" Draco Dragon asked

"Destroy those teenagers." Finster said

"Right away." Draco said

Finster then disappeared and so did the Putties.

"Great now what?" Zack asked

"Look." Billy said

"Hello Power Rangers I'm Draco Dragon." Draco said

"It's Morphin Time." Zack said

"Mastodon." Zack called

"Pterodactyl." Kimberly called

"Triceratops." Billy called

"Saber Tooth Tiger." Trini called

The four Rangers then started fighting Draco Dragon but all there attacks kept getting reflected back at them.

"We need help." Kimberly said

"I agree." Billy said

Meanwhile at the Command Centre.

"Alpha this does not look good." Zordon said

"Your right Zordon." Alpha said

"Contact Jason right away." Zordon said

"Contacting Jason now." Alpha said

Just then in the Youth Centre Jason now in a Red top, Black Jeans and Black Sneakers heard his name being called out for the Race.

"Great job Jason." Ernie said

"Thanks Ernie. Hey have you seen the others?" Jason asked

"No I haven't." Ernie said

"Thanks." Jason said

Just then Jason's communicator beeped so he walked off to a secluded corner.

"What is it Zordon?" Jason asked

"Jason the other Rangers are being attacked in the park by Rita's newest Monster. You must help them." Zordon said

"Right. I'm on my way." Jason said

"Good luck and let the power protect you." Zordon said

"Now. It's Morphin Time." Jason said

"Tyrannosaurus." Jason called

Back in the Park Jason showed up and kicked Draco Dragon to the ground and since Jason kicked his head Draco was flinching in pain.

"Are you guys ok?" Jason asked

"Yeah but this thing is annoying." Zack said

"Yeah he keeps bouncing back our blasts." Trini said

Jason looked at the monster and recognized it as the monster he drew for the kids at Angel Grove Haven as a little fun. Jason then smiled under his helmet.

"Get your blade Blasters out." Jason said

"Why?" Billy asked

"Cause' after I cut the ropes on his back holding the armor up you have to shoot the Ruby, Sapphire and Emerald in that order to destroy him. Rita can't bring him back since his three power sources will be destroyed." Jason said pulling out the Power Sword.

The other four nodded and pulled out there Blade Blasters. Jason then charged at Draco Dragon and flipped over him and cut through the ropes on Draco Dragon's back causing the armor to fall off. Then Trini blasted the Ruby, Billy and Kimberly blasted the Sapphire while Zack blasted the Emerald. Draco Dragon then blew up. Meanwhile back in Rita's Castle.

"No this can't be we should have stopped the Red Ranger from helping them." Rita said

"At least we learned something." Baboo said

"Your right. That we should try and keep the Red Ranger out of the battles." Rita said

Later at the Youth Centre the five teens were celebrating Jason making it through to the race.

"You did it Bro." Zack said

"Yeah and I have something to tell you guys." Jason said

"What?" Kimberly asked

"After the race I'm staying in Angel Grove permanently." Jason said

"You're kidding?" Trini asked

"Nope I have a reason to stay and it's you guys. You four are the first Friends I've ever had. My Dad finally found a job that he's happy with and I'm getting sick of traveling the country so I'm staying in Angel Grove." Jason said

"That's great." Kimberly said

"Yeah it is bro. Have you told your dad?" Zack asked

"Yeah I have he likes the idea as well." Jason said

The five friends then clinked glasses and talked. Jason looked at his friends and smiled he had made the right choice and couldn't be happier.

End of Dragon and Power.


	8. I Eye Guy

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**I Eye Guy**

Inside Billy's lab Billy and Trini were testing out Billy's friend William's device for the young scientist fair.

"That was great William." Trini said

"Yeah your sure to win the award." Billy said

"You think so?" William asked

"We know so." Trini said

"Come on or we're going to be late." Billy said

"Hey where are Zack, Kimberly and Jason?" Trini asked

"Oh there in the park having a picnic then there heading up the mountains for Jason to practice for the Mountain Bike Race." Billy said

"Cool. Let's go." Trini said

The three walked off. Meanwhile in Rita's Castle.

"Well isn't that nice the rangers are split." Rita said

"Why don't we send down the Putties to attack the Red, Pink and Black Rangers while Finster creates a monster to capture the kid?" Goldar said

"Not a bad idea Goldar. Do It." Rita said

Meanwhile in the park Jason, Kimberly and Zack were having a picnic.

"I hope Billy's friend gets the award." Jason said

"Same here he tried so hard for it." Kimberly said

"Well they should be at the Youth Centre by now." Zack said

"This was a great idea to have a picnic." Jason said

"Thanks." Kimberly said

"Well don't forget after we finished eating its back to the course for you." Zack said

"Yes Coach." Jason said with a salute

The three laughed. Just then Putties showed up.

"Oh great Party Crashers." Kimberly said

"We'll let's teach them some manners." Jason said

The three Rangers started fighting the Putties. Jason spit kicked the four around him then landed on one foot and used it to put him into a side wards spinning kick hitting three putties before landing. Kimberly kicked the Putties then flipped one to the ground while Zack kicked and punched the putties. The Putties then disappeared.

"What was that about?" Zack asked

"I don't know but we better keep an eye on our Communicators." Jason said

Zack and Kimberly nodded and the three walked off. Meanwhile back at Rita's Castle.

"Well at least those three are heading to the mountains." Rita said

"Empress Rita may I present Eye Guy." Finster said

"Good now when that kid is alone capture him." Rita said

"Yes Empress." Eye Guy said

Meanwhile at the Youth Centre. Billy, William and Trini walked in. Just then Trini's communicator beeped.

"You two set up I'll be right back." Trini said

"Ok." Billy said

The two walked off and Trini walked over to a secluded corner.

"This is Trini." Trini said

"Trini its Jason are you and Billy ok?" Jason asked

"Yeah why?" Trini asked

"We just got attacked by Putties." Jason said

"What is Rita up to this time?" Trini asked

"I don't know but keep an eye on Billy's friend being a Child Genius might be useful for Rita." Jason said

"Good point ok I'll let Billy know." Trini said

"Good and contact us if anything happens." Jason said

"Will do." Trini said

Trini walked up to the males as they were setting up and Trini whispered in Billy's ear what was going on. Billy nodded. Meanwhile back at Rita's Castle.

"Soon that kid will be mine." Rita said

Meanwhile back at the Youth Centre. Trini was looking at other machines when Bulk and Skull walked in.

"Don't you two think you're a little out of place here?" Trini asked

"We go where ever we want to go." Bulk said

"Yeah." Skull said

"What ever parrot boy." Trini said

"That's it." Bulk said

Trini moved out of the way. Then Bulk and Skull both landed in the machine and had a makeover. Bulk and Skull walked out and were not happy. Neither was the judge and disqualified William.

"But sir he didn't do anything wrong." Billy said

"Enough my decision is final." The judge said

William walked out. In the Park William was at the lake when he saw Eye Guy's main Eye William then got sucked into the eye. In another Dimension.

"What is going on?" William asked

Meanwhile in the park. Trini and Billy looked for William just than Billy found William's lucky hat.

"We better contact the others." Billy said

"Right." Trini said

"Jason do you read me?" Billy asked

"Yeah Billy what is it?" Jason asked

"I think Rita might have captured William." Billy said

"Let's meet at the Command Centre." Jason said

"Good idea." Billy said

The two teleported off. At the Command Centre the Five Rangers teleported down.

"Zordon do you know where William is?" Billy asked

"Yes he's in the Eye Guy's main eye." Zordon said

The Rangers looked at the Viewing Globe.

"OK now that's taking got eyes in the back of your head to far." Jason said

"I'll say." Kimberly said

"Come on we have to save Will." Billy said

"Right." The others said

"The Eye Guy is in the mountains." Zordon said

"Right. It's Morphin Time." Jason said

"Mastodon." Zack called

"Pterodactyl." Kimberly called

"Triceratops." Billy called

"Saber Tooth Tiger." Trini called

"Tyrannosaurus." Jason called

In the mountains the Rangers teleported down and Eye Guy showed up.

"Well hello Rangers it's so nice to see you." Eye Guy said

"OK enough of the bad eye jokes." Jason said

"But I'm just getting started." Eye Guy said

"Zordon where's this freak's main Eye?" Jason asked

"Alpha is locating it now." Zordon said

The Rangers started to fight Eye Guy. Meanwhile back in the Command Centre.

"I found it the Main Eye isn't that far from there location." Alpha said

"Good now contact the Rangers." Zordon said

"Right away." Alpha said

Meanwhile back in the Mountains.

"Anything Zordon?" Jason asked

"Yes the Main Eye isn't that far from your location." Zordon said

"Billy, take care of the main eye." Jason said

"Right." Billy said

Billy ran off. A little later Billy found the main eye and hit it with his Power Lance. Back where the Monster is it blew up. Meanwhile back at Rita's Castle.

"Not so fast rangers time for my Monster to grow." Rita said throwing down her wand.

Back in the Mountains the Eye Guy grew Thirty Stories High.

"We need Dinozord Power Now." Jason said

Just then all five Dinozords showed up and the Rangers hopped inside there respective Zord. Then the Zords combined to create the Megazord.

"Man this thing is annoying." Jason said

"I agree." Zack said

"We have to hit it's main Eye." Billy said

"Power Sword." Jason said

The Megazord caught the Power Sword then powered it up then struck and destroyed Eye Guy. Meanwhile back in the park The Rangers showed up just as William woke up.

"Wow the Power Rangers." William said

"That's us." Zack said

Later back at the Youth Centre a powered down Trini and Billy along with William walked in and saw The Judge and Ernie trying out William's machine and they were impressed the William won. Just then Bulk and Skull walked in wearing towels.

"Hey can we have our clothes?" Bulk asked

"Here you go all washed and ready." Trini said

Bulk and Skull looked at there clothes they had shrunk everyone else in the Youth Centre laughed.

End of I Eye Guy


	9. Foul Play in the Sky

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Foul Play in the Sky**

At the Airport. Jason, Kimberly and Billy were all waiting for there plane.

"I can't believe we're going Skydiving." Kimberly said

"I know this is great." Billy said

"Have you two been before?" Jason asked

"No." Kimberly and Billy said

"You are going to have a blast." Jason said holding a Red air board.

All three were in there color parachute clothes. Just then a sky boarding instructor showed up.

"You must be Jason, Kimberly and Billy?" The instructor said

"Yep." Jason said

"Good I'm Matt. Come on and let's go." Matt said

The three nodded and walked off. Meanwhile at the Youth Centre Trini and Zack were sitting at a table.

"I hope those three have fun." Zack said

"Yeah." Trini said

"Oh my god there's Angela." Zack said

"Go and talk to her." Trini said

Zack went over and tried to talk to Angela but got badly burned.

"Ouch." Trini said

"Man all I said was hello." Zack said sitting back down

"Don't worry you'll get her next time." Trini said

"Thanks Tri." Zack said

The two clinked glasses and had a drink. Meanwhile inside Rita's Castle.

"So three of the Power geeks are going Skydiving. That means only two are left." Rita said

"Why not send down Snizzard to stop the other two?" Goldar said

"Not a bad idea Goldar." Rita said

Meanwhile back at the Airport. Bulk and Skull were looking around then saw Jason, Kimberly and Billy with a Pilot.

"Hey where are those geeks going?" Bulk asked

"No idea." Skull asked

"Hey there in Parachute clothes and Jason's carrying an Air Board. There going Sky "Diving." Bulk said

"Hey let's go see if we can join." Skull said

"Yeah." Bulk said

The two ran off. On the airfield. The two ran up.

"What do you two want?" Kimberly asked

"We were wondering if we could go skydiving too." Bulk said

"And you two are?" Matt asked

"I'm Bulk and he's Skull." Bulk said

"Sorry boys but this is actually a school lesson for Jason's Community studies." Matt said

"Come on Jason please." Skull said

"Is there room?" Jason asked

"Yeah." Matt said

"We'll wait here go and get them suited up." Jason said

"Thank you." Bulk said

The two walked off with Matt.

"So I can kick them out the plane." Jason said under his breath.

Kimberly and Billy laughed. A little bit later the two boys were ready and all six hopped into the plane. In the sky the teens looked out the window.

"Now before we get to the right height has any of you Skydived before?" Matt asked

"Yeah I have." Jason said

"Good now for the rest of you I want you to put your parachutes on your backs and tighten up the buckles. Jason when you step onto the board your feet will clip in automatically." Matt said

"Right." Jason said

Meanwhile back in Rita's Base.

"Soon those Rangers won't know what hit them." Rita said

"Yes and when those three get down they'll be down two members." Goldar said

"Yes." Rita said

Back in the Sky Billy was looking out the window.

"Hey Jason there's the Race track." Billy said

"Yeah your right." Jason said

"Hey Bulk I can see my house from here." Skull said

"Of course you can numskull." Bulk said

"OK teens we are nearly at our altitude height." Matt said

"Right." Jason, Kimberly and Billy said

Meanwhile back in Rita's Castle.

"Good now Finster is Snizzard Ready?" Rita asked

"Almost my queen." Finster said

"Good soon Zack and Trini will be finished." Rita said

Back in the sky.

"You ok?" Jason asked

"Just a little nervous." Kimberly said

"You'll be ok." Jason said

"Yeah your right." Kimberly said

Billy just smiled while Bulk and Skull just looked out the window.

"OK it's nearly time." Matt said

"Right." Jason said

In the Command Centre Alpha was watching the Viewing Globe.

"Be careful rangers." Alpha said

"They will be Alpha." Zordon said

"I know but I can't help worry about them." Alpha said

"I know Alpha." Zordon said

Meanwhile back in the Sky.

"OK teens your fifteens seconds drop the drop zone." Matt said

"Yeah." Jason said

"Alright." Billy said

"Let me show you how it's done pinheads the stealth Eagle is about to fly." Bulk said

"Ditto for the swooping Swallow." Skull said

"Well lead on fly boys." Kimberly said

The two boys opened the door.

"That's a lotta air." Skull said

"After you Skull." Bulk said

"What are you crazy this was your idea?" Skull said

"Hey guys." Kimberly said

The two looked at Kimberly

"You might want to slip those on." Kimberly said pointing to Bulk and Skull's Parachutes.

"Good idea." Bulk and Skull said

"Alright you three. Three seconds from the drop zone." Matt said

"Billy your up." Jason said

"All Systems go." Billy said jumping out.

"Show them your stuff." Kimberly said

"You got it. Surfs up Yeah." Jason said jumping out

"Catch you on the flip side." Kimberly said jumping out

Meanwhile back in the Command Centre.

"Go Rangers." Alpha said

"Alpha I'm picking up a disturbance contact Trini and Zack." Zordon said

"Right away." Alpha said

Meanwhile back in the sky. In the plane.

"Are you two going to jump?" Matt asked

"No lost our nerves." Bulk said

"Sorry but there's no other option out of the plane you two." Matt said

Bulk and Skull jumped out of the plane. In the sky Jason, Kimberly and Billy were having the time of there lives. Meanwhile back in the Command Centre.

"Look's like those three are having fun." Zack said

"Yeah they are." Trini said

"So what's the emergency?" Trini asked

"I fear Rita may have sent down a monster." Zordon said

"And with three Rangers in the air." Zack said

"You two are on your own." Zordon said

Meanwhile back in the Sky. Jason, Billy and Kimberly were having a blast. Then they came together to form a little circle then they broke apart and pulled open there Parachutes. Jason had a Red Parachute, Kimberly had a Pink Parachute and Billy had a Blue Parachute. Meanwhile back at the Command Centre. The Alarm sounded.

"We have bad trouble Rita unleashed a Monster in the park." Alpha said

"We better stop it." Trini said

"Be careful Rangers with out Jason, Kimberly and Billy you are not at full strength." Zordon said

"Right. It's Morphin time." Zack said

"Mastodon." Zack called

"Saber Tooth Tiger." Trini called

In the Park the two Rangers teleported down. Just then the two Rangers were attacked by Snizzard and the Putties. Then Snizzard wrapped snakes around the two Rangers. Meanwhile back in the sky. Bulk and Skull were still screaming. Meanwhile back at the Command Centre.

"Oh no the Rangers need help." Alpha said

"I agree Alpha but since the other three Rangers are still in the sky there is nothing we can do." Zordon said

Back in the sky the three rangers were circling around. While Bulk finally pulled his parachute open. Meanwhile back in the park the two rangers got blasted

"I really hate snakes." Zack said

"We have to hang on." Trini said

Meanwhile back in the sky the three Rangers were closer to the ground. Just then Billy touched down. Then Kimberly touched down. Meanwhile back at the Command Centre.

"Yes the three Rangers are nearly all on the ground." Alpha said

"Good contact Jason as soon as he touches the ground." Zordon said

Back in the sky Jason came down and landed on the ground. The three packed up there gear and walked back to the Airport. Back at the Airport the three all changed back into normal clothes. Just then Jason's Communicator Beeped.

"Yes Zordon." Jason said

"Jason you Kimberly and Billy must morph and teleport to the park to take on the Snizzard." Zordon said

"Right." Jason said

"We clear?" Billy asked

"Yeah." Kimberly said

"It's Morphin Time." Jason said

"Pterodactyl." Kimberly called

"Triceratops." Billy called

"Tyrannosaurus." Jason called

"In the park the three Rangers teleported in.

"Kimberly you take care of Snizzard with your bow. Billy and I will help Zack and Trini." Jason said

"Right." Kimberly said

Jason fought the Putties around Trini and Zack. While Billy slashed the snakes with his Blade Blaster.

"Kimberly, fire an arrow at his apple." Jason said

"Right." Kimberly said

Kimberly then fired an Arrow at Snizzard's Apple and destroyed Snizzard. Back at Rita's Castle.

"I hate those Power Rangers." Rita said

"We'll get them next time Empress." Goldar said

"Shut up I have a headache." Rita said

Meanwhile back at the Airport. Jason, Kimberly and Billy walked up to Matt.

"Great job you three to bad Bulk and Skull landed way off." Matt said

"What can you do?" Jason asked

"Good point. Anyway. Your welcome to come back and have another go anytime." Matt said

"Thanks." Jason, Kimberly and Billy said

Later at the Youth Centre the Rangers were at there table.

"You guys must have had so much fun." Zack said

"Yeah we did." Kimberly said

"You guys really should have joined us." Jason said

"Nah then who would have protected the city." Zack said

"Good point." Jason said

The teens laughed. Just then Bulk and Skull walked in.

"So who did your walk go?" Jason asked

"I can't believe we had to walk all the way back." Bulk said

"Well that's the down side if you didn't land at the target area." Jason said

"I am never doing Skydiving Again." Bulk said

Bulk and Skull walked off and the Rangers laughed.

End of Foul Play in the Sky


	10. Enter the Cyclegator

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Enter the Cyclegator**

It was the day of the race and Jason was in the lead coming into the last corner of the last lap. Jason then looked and saw Steven pass him. Jason chuckled he knew what was coming next.

"You're going to lose Jason." Steven said

"Really then how about watching where you're going." Jason said before turning the last corner.

Steven then looked ahead and whacked into a tree. Meanwhile at the finish line the other Rangers and Jason's father were waiting just then Jason showed up and crossed the finish line. A few seconds later the rest of the riders came through. Steven came in last. The award ceremony was done and Jason wished the racers good luck in Florida. Later at Jason's father's SUV. Steven walked up to Jason who was back in normal clothes.

"So I guess the rumors were true you are staying in Angel Grove." Steven said

"You bet its true Steven." Jason said

"Good now I don't have to go against you anymore." Steven said

"Don't you think you should retire and head back to New York? I mean your heart hasn't been in the races for years." Jason said

"Good point. Your right after Florida if I fail again and crash into another tree then I'll retire." Steven said

The two shook hands and Steven walked off. Just then Jason's friends and father walked up.

"Hey guys." Jason said

"Hey." Kimberly said

Jason's father saw something in his son's eye that he thought was long gone. Jason's father smiled at the thought that Jason might be in love.

"You were awesome." Zack said

"Thanks bro." Jason said

The teens talked then Jason's father looked at his watch.

"Listen kids I've got to get back to work." Jason's father said

"OK. Mr. Scott." The teens said

"Please call me Gary." Gary said

"OK. Gary." The teens said

Jason just laughed something that was rare but it put a smile on Gary's face to see his son so happy. Later Gary dropped the teens off at the Youth Centre. In the Youth Centre it was dark then the lights came on and everyone yelled surprise and Jason jumped fifty feet then laughed.

"You planned this didn't you?" Jason asked Kimberly

"Well yeah I called Ernie and told him you won." Kimberly said

"Thanks I needed this." Jason said

Jason hugged Kimberly. Kimberly just melted then Jason let go and went to get a drink. Trini rolled her eyes at the daydreamed look Kimberly had as Zack and Billy walked off.

"Earth to Kimberly." Trini said

"Huh what?" Kimberly asked

"You still here?" Trini asked

"Yeah sorry." Kimberly said

"You liked the hug." Trini said

"Yeah." Kimberly said

"Why don't you tell him?" Trini asked

"I can't it might scare him off and he might never want to talk to me again." Kimberly said

"Come on he won't run off." Trini said

"I know but I don't want to push it." Kimberly said

"You have a kind heart Kimberly." Trini said

The two walked off. Meanwhile in Rita's Castle Finster was creating a new monster part Motorbike park Alligator. Better known as the Cyclegator.

"Finster is my Cyclegator ready?" Rita asked

"Yes my queen ready to go." Finster said

"Good." Rita said

"Empress Rita Jason is all alone in the park." Squatt said

"Good Now Goldar, go with some Putties and distract the Red Ranger. And you Cyclegator go and destroy the other Rangers." Rita said

The two monsters nodded and left. Just then in the Park Putties and Goldar showed up in front of Jason.

"Oh crud." Jason said

Meanwhile just outside the Youth Centre the other rangers were attacked by the Cyclegator.

"Oh great looks like Rita is up to her old tricks." Kimberly said

"You said it." Zack said

"Come on let's morph." Trini said

"It's Morphin Time." Billy said

"Mastodon." Zack called

"Pterodactyl." Kimberly called

"Triceratops." Billy called

"Saber Tooth Tiger." Trini called

The four Rangers then tried to blast the Cyclegator but there blasts just bounced off and the Rangers got rammed by the Cyclegator. Meanwhile back in the park Jason was having better luck then the other Rangers. Jason flipped over two putties and landed on the third's shoulders. Jason then moved his arms and pointed his fingers just then a powerful gust of wind shot out and blew the Putties away. Jason then jumped backwards off the Puttee and kicked it to the ground before disappearing into the ground himself.

"Where are you Red Ranger?" Goldar asked

"Behind you." Jason said popping up out of the ground.

Just then Jason shot a yellowish brown beam at Goldar sending it flying.

"I'll be back." Goldar said as he and the Putties vanished

Jason sighed then his communicator beeped

"Yeah Zordon." Jason said

"Jason teleport to the Command Centre immediately." Zordon said

"Sure thing." Jason said

Jason then teleported to the Command Centre. In the Command Centre Jason teleported down.

"What's going on?" Jason asked

"Goldar was just to distract you so you couldn't help your friends." Zordon said

"Aye, aye, aye. There being attacked by Rita's newest monster Cyclegator." Alpha said

Jason looked at the viewing globe.

"Zordon how do we defeat that thing?" Jason asked

"I don't know I've never seen it before." Zordon said

Jason looked carefully at the Cyclegator and noticed its wheels weren't covered by armor.

"Alpha do we have any Vehicles?" Jason asked

"Yes the Tyrannosaurus Cycle but it hasn't been tested yet." Alpha said

"Well now's a good time to test it." Jason said

"Jason is correct Alpha." Zordon said

"Right." Alpha said

Just then the Tyrannosaurus Cycle showed up.

"Alpha it's amazing." Jason said

"Thanks." Alpha said

"Well let's see what this thing can do." Jason said

"Be careful and let the power protect you." Zordon said

"Right. It's Morphin Time." Jason said

"Tyrannosaurus." Jason called

Back in the city. The other Rangers were badly hurt. Then all of a sudden a red blur appeared and slashed one of the Cyclegator's tires before he could finish off the Rangers.

The Rangers looked and saw Jason on a Motorcycle.

"Wow." Billy said

"Awesome." Zack said

"To cool." Trini said

"Get him Jason." Kimberly said

Jason nodded and sped off towards Cyclegator. Jason then slashed the final tire and caused the Cyclegator to spin out of control and transform to his true form.

"No fair." Cyclegator said

"Too bad." Jason said

Back inside Rita's Castle.

"Magic Wand, make my monster grow." Rita said throwing down her wand.

Back in the City the Cyclegator grew thirty stories tall.

"We need help." Billy said

"You four need to head back to the Command Centre." Jason said

"We won't leave you." Kimberly said

"Kimberly please you guys are too tired and badly hurt. Let me take care of this creep. You guys rest." Jason said

"OK." Kimberly said

"But…" Trini started

"Trini like I said you guys are the first friends I've ever had and I don't want to see you get so hurt that you can't fight. Please go to the Command Centre." Jason said

"Ok." Trini said

The guys nodded and the four of them teleported off.

"Now I need Tyrannosaurus Dinozord Power now." Jason said

Just then the Tyrannosaurus Dinozord showed up and Jason hopped inside the Cockpit. Just then Cyclegator was about to attack when he mysteriously got frozen. Jason looked over and saw the Mastodon Dinozord but his sensors were telling him that Zack was not inside. Just then the Pterodactyl Zord, the Triceratops Zord and the Saber Tooth Tiger Zord all appeared and blasted the Cyclegator. Jason then got the Tyrannosaurus to activate it's finishing move and it destroyed the Cyclegator. Back at Rita's Castle.

"How did those other Zords show up?" Rita asked

"I don't know my queen but I'll find out." Finster said

"You better." Rita said

Meanwhile back in the Command Centre Jason teleported in.

"That was great bro." Zack said

Jason smiled but walked up to Kimberly.

"Are you ok?" Jason asked

"Yeah I'm fine." Kimberly said

The other three smiled and noticed there was a spark between those two.

"Oh Jason how did you call out our Zords?" Billy asked

"I didn't, I only called out the Tyrannosaurus Zord." Jason said

"Actually Jason you did call all five Zords." Alpha said

"Huh?" The five Rangers asked

"It appears that Jason's wolf soul is made of pure light and it can affect anything that works on the side of good. So it called forth the other four Zords when the other Rangers couldn't fight and controlled them." Zordon said

"You mean if the others can't make it to a battle for some reason I can call forth the others Zords or the missing Zord if we need it." Jason said

"Correct." Zordon said

"That is so cool." Zack said

"Yeah your Wolf soul is great." Billy said

Jason smiled and pulled out his pendent and looked on the back.

"Too my Wolf heart, love your mom." Jason read.

"That is so sweet." Kimberly said

"Yeah." Jason said

"Come on Smoothies on me." Zack said

The five Teens teleported out of the Command Centre. Back in the Youth Centre the teens were enjoying there smoothies.

"Hey guys look." Ernie said

"This just in the Power Rangers, have defeated another monster but this time the Red Ranger was the one who defeated the monster. We shall keep you updated on more Ranger news." The news reporter said

"Wow that Red Ranger must be strong." Ernie said

Just then Bulk and Skull walked in.

"And we have discovered the identity of the Red Ranger." Bulk said

"Yeah." Skull said

"Ok then who is it?" Kimberly asked

"Jason." Bulk and Skull said

"Why cause I wear red?" Jason asked

"No because your stronger then any human and faster too." Bulk said

"Ever think that I study Ninjitsu and do a lot of weight training." Jason said

"Oh never thought of that." Bulk said

"Besides I can't be the Red Ranger." Jason said

"Why not?" Skull said

"Because he's right over there." Jason said

Bulk and Skull looked and saw a Red Ranger the Red Ranger then disappeared.

"Sorry." Bulk and Skull said in unison.

The two then chased after the Red Ranger. Everyone else went back to work. Jason and Billy clapped hands and laughed

"What was that about?" Kimberly asked

"It was a hologram Billy and I created just in case people suspect I'm the Red Ranger." Jason said

"Smart thinking." Kimberly said

"Yeah." Zack said

The five teens laughed and went back to talking about anything.

End of Enter the Cyclegator.


	11. Happy Birthday Jason

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Happy Birthday Jason**

Late at night at the Youth Centre Zack, Trini, Billy and Kimberly were decorating the place for Jason's birthday. Kimberly was blowing up Balloons. Trini was working on a banner. While Billy and Zack were putting up decorations.

"I hope Jason likes this." Kimberly said

"He will." Trini said

"Yeah no one gets away with out having one surprise party." Zack said

"Thanks for letting us put these up Ernie." Billy said

"Hey I love parties. And Jason is the only one who can keep Bulk and Skull in line." Ernie said

"Well he does have a dark side to him." Trini said

"I think it's hot." Kimberly said not realizing she said it out loud.

"So you think Jason's hot?" Zack asked

"Yes ok he's gorgeous." Kimberly said

"Nice butt in jeans too." Trini said

"Yeah he does. Hey." Kimberly said blushing

The other three laughed. Meanwhile at Rita's Castle.

"So it's Jason's birthday we'll throw him a party he won't forget." Rita said

"Yes and when he's destroyed the others will fall." Goldar said

Meanwhile back in the Youth Centre Bulk and Skull walked in

"What are you geeks doing?" Bulk asked

"Throwing Jason a surprise party." Kimberly said

"Only geeks throw parties for other geeks." Bulk said

"Yeah you geeks." Skull said

"Like Jason keeps asking are you sure you're not Bulk's Parrot?" Zack asked

"No one pays out my friend." Bulk said

Bulk then charged but Zack moved and Bulk whacked into the pole. Then Billy did a handstand on the bench and flipped over Bulk after he charged at Billy. Then Bulk fell into a box of balloons.

"No my balloons." Kimberly said

"I'm out of here." Bulk said

The teens waved goodbye and laughed then got back to work. Meanwhile back at Rita's Castle.

"Finster have you made me my monster?" Rita asked

"Yes your evilness the Knasty Knight is ready for you." Finster said

"Good and soon it will be the end of the Red Ranger." Rita said

Meanwhile back at the Youth Centre the teens had just finished decorating when Ernie walked in.

"Guys Jason's on his way here right now." Ernie said

So the teens all packed up the stuff and hid behind the counter. Just then Jason walked in wearing a Black open Sleeved top with a Red Sleeveless top underneath and Stone Wash Jeans and Red/Black Sneakers. Jason then noticed Ernie standing there eating popcorn.

"Hey Ernie you seen the guys?" Jason asked

"No I'm the only one here see." Ernie said

"Yeah I can see that. So what are you doing here this late?" Jason asked knowing full well his friends were under the counter

"I could ask you the same thing." Ernie said

"I like to go for walks at night. Especially when there's a full moon." Jason said

"Sound relaxing." Ernie said

"Yeah. It helps me think. Well later Ernie. Bye Kimberly, Zack, Trini and Billy." Jason said walking out the door.

"How did he?" Trini asked when they stood up.

"I have no idea." Zack said

The teens looked confused. Meanwhile in the mountains Finster and Baboo were making a sword then Rita chanted something and the Knasty Knight appeared and took the finished Sword.

"Now you will destroy the Red Ranger." Rita said

"Yes Empress." Knasty Knight said

The next day at Angel Grove High Kimberly went to her locker and then Jason walked up. He was just in a Red Sleeveless top and Jeans with Red sneakers.

"Hey Kim." Jason said

"Hey Jason. Happy Birthday." Kimberly said

Jason cringed at the last word.

"What's wrong?" Kimberly asked

"My birthday isn't exactly my favorite day." Jason said

"Why?" Kimberly asked

"My mom died on my birthday." Jason said

"Oh sorry." Kimberly said

"Well I have to go." Jason said

"Later." Kimberly said as Jason walked off

Just then Zack, Trini and Billy walked up.

"What's up with him?" Zack asked

"His mom died today." Kimberly said

"Yeah I'd hate my birthday too if one of my parents died on it." Billy said

"Maybe this party wasn't such a good idea." Kimberly said

"Actually I think it is." Billy said

"What do you mean?" Trini asked

"Well look at it this way we're the first friends he's ever had and so if we throw him this party we're showing him that were going to be there for him no matter what." Billy said

The others smiled and nodded then they went to class. Meanwhile in the Mountains Jason was walking along.

"Smooth move Jason." Jason said to himself

Jason then sat down.

"I really want them to throw me a party. Just once that's all I want for a birthday present is a party with my first ever friends." Jason said

"We can throw you a party." Rita said

"Oh great the old hag and her dumb brigade." Jason said

"We'll see now Knasty Knight, attack." Rita said

Just then the Knasty Knight showed up and Jason morphed.

"Tyrannosaurus." Jason called

Jason then blocked the Sword with his and kicked Knasty Knight backwards. Jason then ninjetti corkscrew kicked Knasty Knight to the ground. The Knasty Knight stood up and attacked again only to have his attacked blocked by Jason who ran his sword up Knasty Knight's sword and sent Knasty Knight flying.

"I thought Knights were supposed to be tough." Jason said

"We are and I'll show you." Knasty Knight said

"Bring it." Jason said

Meanwhile in the Command Centre the alarm went off.

"Zordon. Jason is fighting the Knasty Knight and winning." Alpha said in confusion

"It appears Jason is stronger then Knasty Knight." Zordon said

"Zordon look The Power Sword is glowing." Alpha said

"Yes Alpha." Zordon said

Meanwhile back in the Mountains Jason was still fighting Knasty Knight. Just then Jason heard the Roar of the Tyrannosaurus and saw that his Sword was glowing.

"What is going on?" Jason asked

Just then Knasty Knight attacked but Jason moved to fast. Jason then ran his hand along the sword and charged at the Knasty Knight. Then all of a sudden Jason turned into a Red beam of light and went straight through the Knasty Knight then a Red Tyrannosaurus showed up and the Knasty Knight blew up. Jason then appeared with the Power Sword pointing out in front of him.

"What was that?" Jason asked

"Jason that was the Tyrannosaurus Dino Strike." Zordon said

"Dino Strike?" Jason asked

"Yes it appears you have tapped into the Power of the Tyrannosaurus and used its power." Zordon said

Just then Rita threw down her wand and made Knasty Knight grow thirty stories tall.

"Just great. I need Tyrannosaurus Dino Zord Power Now." Jason said

Just then the Tyrannosaurus Zord showed along with the other four Zords. Then all five Zords combined to create the Megazord. Jason jumped inside the cockpit of the Megazord.

"Ok that is freaky." Jason said

The Knasty Knight attacked but Jason got the Megazord to use the Knasty Knight's energy against him. The Knasty Knight then flew backwards.

"Power Sword." Jason said

Just then the Power Sword showed up and landed in the Megazord's right hand.

"You're finished." Jason said

Just then the Megazord powered up and struck down the Knasty Knight.

"This is getting to weird first the Zords show up and now they combine." Jason said

Meanwhile back in Rita's Castle.

"I can't believe Jason beat the Knight all by himself." Rita said

"I will defeat him Empress." Goldar said

"Shut up I've got a headache." Rita said walking off

Later back at the Youth Centre Jason walked in and noticed it was dark.

"What is going on?" Jason asked

Just then the lights turned on.

"Surprise." Everyone yelled

Jason laughed as his friends walked up.

"Where were you?" Kimberly asked

"Fighting a Knasty Knight." Jason said

"Oh boy." Zack said

"Yeah." Jason said

"What's wrong?" Trini asked

"Nothing I'm just happy. You guys have given me the one birthday present I've always wanted." Jason said

"You're welcome." Kimberly said

"Come on let's get this Party Started." Jason said

The others nodded and the teens went down and partied. Everyone was slow dancing to the music. Jason was dancing with Kimberly.

"Why did you do this?" Jason asked

"Because we wanted to let you know that we're always going to be there for you." Kimberly said

"Thank you so much." Jason said

"You're welcome Jason." Kimberly said

The two kept dancing then Jason pulled away and Zack danced with Kimberly. Jason walked over to the bar and sat down.

"You ok?" Ernie asked

"Yeah I'm fine. Just a little overwhelmed." Jason said

"Never had great friends like them before huh?" Ernie asked

"Never had friends." Jason said

"You're kidding." Ernie said

"Nope. Hey can I have a drink?" Jason asked

"Sure thing birthday boy." Ernie said

Jason laughed and continued to watch his friends dance. Jason then noticed Kimberly walking up.

"Hey." Kimberly said

"Hey." Jason said

"Having fun?" Kimberly asked

"Yeah, it's just I'm not really used to parties." Jason said

"It's ok. Hey where ever your mom is I'm sure she's watching you and is proud of the young man you've become." Kimberly said

"Thanks." Jason said with a smile.

Kimberly blushed Jason didn't know it but his smile could make Kimberly go weak at the knees. The teens continued the party and continued the fun.

End of Happy Birthday Jason.


	12. No Clowning Around

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**No Clowning Around**

The Rangers were at a fair in the park. Billy, Kimberly and Trini were watching Zack on stilts.

"Looking good Zack." Trini said

"Thanks. Hey where's Jason?" Zack asked

'There he is." Billy said

Just then Jason walked up.

"Where did you disappear too?" Kimberly asked

"I saw this and won it. Here." Jason said handing Kimberly a little white stuffed Rabbit in a suit.

"Thanks Jason it's cute." Kimberly said

"You're welcome." Jason said

The other three awed as Kimberly put in her back pack.

"Hey Zack man that looks like fun." Jason said

"You bet it is." Zack said

Zack started to do a little dance. Then started to fall over. Jason caught Zack before he hit the ground.

"Thanks." Zack said

"My pleasure now please get off your knee is in my gut." Jason said in pain.

"Sorry." Zack said getting off.

Trini and Kimberly untied Zack's feet and handed the stilts back to the clown. Billy helped Jason up. Then the five walked off. The clown looked mad then another showed up

"Don't worry we'll get them next time." The Clown said

The other clown nodded. Meanwhile at Rita's Castle.

"Perfect the Rangers have fallen into my trap." Rita said

"Yes Empress and soon Pineoctopus will turn them into cardboard." Goldar said

"Yes." Rita said with a laugh

Meanwhile back at the fair the Rangers were having fun playing games.

"This is great." Billy said

Jason seemed a little distracted by something.

"You ok?" Kimberly asked

"Huh? Oh it's nothing." Jason said

"Ok." Kimberly said

"I hope." Jason said under his breath.

Meanwhile back at Rita's Castle.

"Empress it appears Jason suspects something." Goldar said

"Then let's see how he handles his friends turned to Cardboard." Rita said

Meanwhile back at the Fair. The Rangers walked along then Jason noticed something. A Clown walked passed a mirror but in the mirror was a Puttee.

"Thought so." Jason said

"Thought what?" Trini asked

Jason ran off and grabbed the megaphone.

"Everyone get out of the Carnival Rita is attacking." Jason said

Everyone started to run off just then only the Rangers were left. Then all of a sudden the Clowns showed up and turned into Putties.

"I knew I hated clowns." Jason said

"Ok this is not good." Trini said

"Yeah and it's about to get worse. Look." Jason said

Just then the head clown turned into a pineapple headed monster known as Pineoctopus.

"Hello Rangers nice to see you." Pineoctopus said

"What are you?" Jason asked

"I'm Pine Octopus." Pineoctopus said

The Rangers then started fighting the Putties. Jason then saw the Pineoctopus heading for Kimberly.

"Time for you to be two dimensional Pinky." Pineoctopus said

Before the dust hit Kimberly. Jason pushed Kimberly out of the way.

"Ha the Red Ranger is now…What?" Pineoctopus asked

Kimberly opened her eyes and noticed Jason wasn't cardboard but his eyes and turned Wolf. Before Pineoctopus could do anything Jason sent the monster flying with one kick.

"You ok?" Jason asked holding out his hand

"Yeah I'm fine. But why aren't you Cardboard?" Kimberly asked as Jason pulled her to her feet

"No idea." Jason said

Just then Billy and Zack ran up.

"Where's Trini?" Jason asked

"I'm over here." Trini said running up

"Is everyone ok?" Jason asked

"Yeah but I thought you were turned into cardboard." Billy said

"How did you prevent it?" Trini asked

"No idea I'm just as confused as you." Jason said

Meanwhile in the Command Centre.

"Zordon it appears the Rangers are already fighting the monster." Alpha said

"Yes Alpha but I wonder why Jason wasn't turned into Cardboard." Zordon said

"Maybe I can do some test through the Viewing Globe to find out why." Alpha said

"Good idea Alpha." Zordon said

Meanwhile back at the fair. The Rangers looked around and then Goldar and Pineoctopus showed up.

"Oh great the gruesome twosome." Jason said

"You Rangers are finished." Goldar said

"Not today Goldar. Jason said. You guys ready?" Jason then asked

"Ready." The other four said

"It's Morphin time." Jason said

"Mastodon." Zack called

"Pterodactyl." Kimberly called

"Triceratops." Billy called

"Saber Tooth Tiger." Trini called

"Tyrannosaurus." Jason called

The five Rangers then started fighting Pineoctopus and Goldar. Meanwhile back at the Command Centre.

"Have you discovered anything yet Alpha?" Zordon asked

"Not yet Zordon." Alpha said

Meanwhile back at the Fair Jason corkscrew kicked Goldar to the ground.

"I'll be back, Red Ranger." Goldar said teleporting off.

Jason just laughed and went to help the others. Meanwhile back at the Command Centre.

"Zordon it appears that not only does Jason's Wolf Soul affect things of good. But it also means Jason can't be affected by evil." Alpha said

"Yes Alpha but I'm worried that not all evil can be blocked." Zordon said

Meanwhile back at the fair. Jason ran up and flying kicked the Pineoctopus.

"Hello Pineapple head." Jason said

"You again." Pineoctopus said

"Got that right. Now it's time for you to meet the Power Sword." Jason said pulling the Power Sword.

Jason then ran his fingers along the Power Sword making it glow then Jason charged at Pineoctopus and turned into a Red Beam of light and struck Pineoctopus and then a Red Energy Tyrannosaurus engulfed Pineoctopus and destroyed it then Jason appeared with the Sword behind him.

"Whoa what was that?" Zack asked

"Tyrannosaurus Dino Strike." Jason said

"When did you find out about that?" Kimberly asked

"On my birthday fighting Knasty Knight." Jason said

"Wow." The other four said

Meanwhile back at Rita's Castle.

"He's not finished yet. Now make my monster grow." Rita said throwing down her wand.

Back at the fair the Pineoctopus grew thirty stories high.

"We need Dinozord Power now." Jason said

Just then the five Dinozords showed up and the rangers hopped into there respective Zords. Then the five combined there Zords to create the Megazord.

"Now Rangers time for you to go down." Pineoctopus said

"And time for you to be cut down to size." Zack said

"Power Sword." Jason said

Just then the Power Sword showed up and the Megazord caught it.

"You're finished." Jason said

Then Megazord then charged up the Power Sword and then struck and destroyed Pineoctopus. Meanwhile back at Rita's Castle.

"No those Rangers won again." Rita said

"We'll get them back next time Empress." Goldar said

"Shut up I have a headache." Rita said

Later back at the fair the rangers were having fun.

"Man, am I glad the fair was real but not the clowns." Jason said

"You said it." Billy said

Just then Jason's communicator beeped

"Yeah Zordon." Jason said

"Rangers. Good job defeating Pineoctopus. Now I have some news." Zordon said

"What is it?" Jason asked

"Your Wolf Soul not only does it affect things of good. But it also protects you from evil." Zordon said

"Wow. But let me guess you don't know how evil the being is for me to be affected." Jason said

"Correct." Zordon said

"Thanks for the heads up." Jason said

The Rangers walked off and laughed when they saw Bulk and Skull covered in cream pie.

"What happened to you two?" Jason asked

"Those clowns threw pies at us for guessing a word." Skull said

"What word?" Kimberly asked

"Power Rangers." Bulk said

Just then the clowns showed up and pied Bulk and Skull again while the Rangers laughed.

End of No Clowning Around.


	13. Power Ranger Punks

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Power Rangers

**Power Ranger Punks**

In the park the Rangers were playing volleyball. Kimberly and Trini were on one side while Zack and Billy were on the other. Since Jason was more athletic then the others he had to sit out. So Jason pulled out his sketch book and started drawing.

"Hey Jason since your more sporty then the rest of us how about us four Vs you." Zack said

"You're on Zack man." Jason said putting his sketch book down

Zack and Billy joined the girls. Kimberly served the ball Jason saved it then pinned it then slammed it to the ground between Zack's legs.

"Score one for the Red Warrior." Jason said

"We'll get you back." Zack said

"Bring it on." Jason said

Jason then served the ball and Kimberly saved it then Trini pinned it then Zack tried to slam it but Jason was to fast and blocked it.

"Regretting the challenge Zack man?" Jason asked

"Never." Zack said

"While you act like a nut I'm sitting this out." Kimberly said

"I'll join you." Trini said

"Same here." Billy said

"OH man looks like it's the Dancer VS the Warrior." Zack said

"I can live with that." Jason said

The two continued the play Volleyball. Billy noticed the drawing and saw that Jason had captured Kimberly perfectly in slam position.

"Come on guys it's no fun beating the Zack man when he's all alone." Jason said

"Yeah I give in." Zack said

"I win." Jason said

Jason laughed and the two walked over.

"Nice picture Jason." Billy said

"Thanks." Jason said grabbing his sketch book

"Sorry." Billy said

"No it's my fault I'm not used to people seeing my pictures before there finished and the way Kimberly moved reminded me of the Crane Agile and Graceful." Jason said

"Why thanks for the complement Jason." Kimberly said making Jason blush

"So what animal do you think describes me?" Billy asked

"I'd have to say the Wolf Cunning and Swift." Jason said

"Says the guy with a Wolf Soul." Zack said

"Not my fault." Jason said

"So true so what animals do you think suit me and Zack?" Trini asked

"For you I'd have to say the Tiger." Jason said

"What scary and mean?" Zack asked while getting swatted

"No. Protective and caring." Jason said

"Why thank you Jason." Trini said not getting the same response as Kimberly.

"What about Zack?" Kimberly asked

"The Rhino. Smart and Unstoppable." Jason said

"Yeah that's me." Zack said

"Or the Otter. Playful and silly." Jason said making the others laugh.

"I like the Rhino." Zack said

"I was kidding Zack." Jason said with a laugh

Meanwhile inside Rita's castle Baboo made a potion but decided not to use it instead he went to Finster.

"Finster do you think you could create a toad monster and we add this Punk formula to him." Baboo said

"Why yes a Punker Toad it can turn the rangers into punks and steal there Ranger powers at the same time." Finster said

"Yes." Baboo said

Finster made the monster and sent it to earth. Meanwhile back in the park.

"Well I have to get going." Jason said

"Where are you going?" Kimberly asked

"I promised the kids at the Angel Grove haven I'd teach them some Karate moves." Jason said

"Later." The four said

"Later." Jason said walking off.

"He really likes help out at the Angel Grove Haven." Zack said

"Yeah he does." Kimberly said

"He has so got a crush on you." Trini said

"Does not." Kimberly said

"Oh really he didn't blush when I thanked him but he blushed when you thanked him." Trini said

"Trini drop it Jason's new he hasn't had any friends it might have taken him off guard when Kimberly thanked him but when you did it he was ready." Billy said

"Good point." Zack said

Just then the four got zapped.

"What are we doing here?" Punk Kimberly asked

"I'll say lets go raid something." Punk Billy said

The four walked off. While in the bushes

"Yes it worked now we have four of the Rangers powers." Baboo said

Meanwhile back at Rita's Castle.

"So you and Finster created this?" Rita asked

"Yes and now four of the Rangers have been turned into punks." Baboo said

"Good now let's see how the Red Ranger handles this." Rita said

The next day at Angel Grove High Jason was at his locker he was wearing a Red Shirt underneath a Black Leather Jacket, Black Jeans and Red Sneakers. Bulk and Skull were at there Lockers. Jason closed his locker then saw his friends dressed like punks. Jason just leaned against his locker and sighed he knew this had to be Rita's plan. Just then Billy, Zack, Trini and Kimberly walked passed and up to Bulk and Skull.

"Now what are you guys up too?" Bulk asked

"We're here to tell you that we're the new Bullies in this school." Punk Billy said picking up Bulk.

"Got that." Punk Zack said

"Put him down." Jason said

"Oh look the geek wants to be a hero." Punk Zack said

Zack then tried to punch Jason but Jason caught it and spun Zack to the ground.

"I said put him down now Billy." Jason said

Billy put Bulk down and walked up to Jason. So did Trini and Kimberly. Zack stood up. Trini then pulled off Jason's leather Jacket.

"Wow this man has muscle." Punk Trini said

"Sorry Skull but this guy is hotter." Punk Kimberly said

"And strong enough to be our leader." Punk Billy said

"I agree see you around Jason." Punk Zack said

Trini put Jason's leather jacket back on him and the four walked off. Meanwhile at the Command Centre. Alpha looked at the Viewing Globe.

"Zordon look. Trini, Zack, Kimberly and Billy have gone Punk. What are we going to do?" Alpha asked

"Calm down Alpha. Jason hasn't been turned into a punk. Teleport the rangers here and place Billy, Kimberly, Zack and Trini in an energy force field." Zordon said

"Right away." Alpha said

Just then the Rangers teleported into the Command Centre. The four punk Rangers looked around.

"Hey you can't keep us in here." Punk Billy said

"How about you shut up before I force you to shut up." Jason snapped

The four punks shivered and looked at each other.

"Why are they punks Zordon?" Jason asked

"Because of this behold the Viewing Globe." Zordon said

Jason turned around and saw a Toad with four different color gems.

"What is that?" Jason asked

"That is the Punker Toad a very dangerous monster. It can use the Power of the other rangers against you." Zordon said

"Looks like I've got my work cut out for me." Jason said

"Yes Jason until the monster is destroyed your friends will stay as Punks." Zordon said

"Well I better get to work. It's Morphin Time." Jason said

"Tyrannosaurus." Jason called

Back in the park Jason teleported down and got blasted backwards by the blast from the power Axe.

"Ouch." Jason said trying to stand up.

"Not so tough are you Red Ranger." Punker Toad said

Jason was trying to get up but the Blast threw him for a loop. Just then the Punker Toad tried to attack Jason with the axe but Jason pulled out the Power Sword and blocked the blow. Jason then pushed the Punker Toad backwards. And kicked the Punker Toad away then Jason activated the Tyrannosaurus Dino Strike and stuck the Punker Toad and sending it flying.

"You'll pay for that." The Punker Toad said

The Punker Toad stood up and the Punker Toad started seeing things he saw the Mastodon, Triceratops, Saber tooth Tiger and the Pterodactyl Zords appear behind Jason. Then Punker Toad saw the Yellow Ranger, the Blue Ranger, the Pink Ranger and the Black Ranger all appear behind Jason then disappear into him. Then Jason raised his Power Sword and ran his Fingers along the Sword as he was doing this the sword started Glowing Black when Jason's fingers got to the other side a black bolt of lightning jumped from the Power Sword to Jason's hand causing the Power Axe to appear in Jason's Hand then Jason started to spin towards Punker Toad then Stopped and with the Power sword Destroyed his Horn and with the Power axe Destroyed the Black Gem that contained the Power of the Mastodon.

"You'll pay for that" Punker Toad said

"Then bring it" Jason said

The Punker Toad pulled out the Pink Ranger's Power Bow and Started firing Arrows at Jason. But Jason just deflected the arrows away with the Power Sword. Then held the Sword Straight up and ran his fingers upwards along the Sword as he was doing this the Sword started to Glow Pink. When Jason's fingers reached the top of the Sword a Pink bolt of lightning jumped from the Power Sword to Jason's hand causing the Power Bow to appear in Jason's Hand. Then Jason loaded the Power Bow with the Power Sword and fired it right at the Pink Gem that contained the Power of the Pterodactyl and destroying it.

"You are really starting to get on my nerves" Punker Toad said

The Punker Toad pulled out the Yellow Ranger's Power Daggers and threw both of them at Jason. But Jason just used the Power Sword to deflect the thrown Daggers. Then Jason held the Power Sword in front of him like a mirror and ran his fingers along the Sword as he was doing this the Sword started to glowing Yellow. When Jason's fingers reached the other side of the Sword a Yellow bolt of lightning jumped from the Power Sword to Jason's hand causing the Power Daggers to appear in Jason's Hand. Then Jason jumped up and spun around throwing both Daggers at Punker Toad then stopped to throw the Power Sword like a buzz saw at the Yellow Gem that contained the Power of the Saber tooth Tiger and destroying it.

"You really are annoying you know that?" Punker Toad asked

"Yeah" Jason said

Punker Toad then pulled out the Blue Ranger's Power Lance and charged at Jason. Jason just calmly stuck the Power Sword into the Ground and then grabbed the Lance and kicked the Punker Toad away. Then Jason picked up the Power Sword with his left hand and held it out in front of him and ran his fingers along the Sword as he was doing this the Sword stated glowing Blue. When Jason's fingers reached the other side of the Sword a Blue bolt of lightning jumped from the Power Sword to Jason's hand causing the Power Lance to appear in Jason's Hand. Jason then started to spin the Power Lance around in his hand like a shield and charged at the Punker Toad. Then all of a sudden Jason turned in to this blue light that struck the Blue Gem that contained the Power of the Triceratops Destroying it and appearing on the other side of Punker Toad with the Power Lance pointing straight ahead and the Power Sword pointing behind him.

"You may have gotten your friend's powers back but you still haven't defeated me" Punker Toad said

"We'll see about that" Jason said

After Jason said this the Punker Toad attacked but Jason was too quick for him and kicked him right in to another tree. Then all of a sudden a nearly completed Power Blaster floated down in front of Jason. Jason then put the Power Sword on top of the Blaster and grabbed the Blaster and pointed the Blaster at the Punker Toad. By this time the Punker Toad was still seeing things and he saw Jason holding the Power Blaster but with the other rangers with him.

"Fire." Jason said

Just the Power Blaster Fired and destroyed the Punker Toad. Meanwhile back in Rita's Castle.

"No this can't be happening Magic Wand make my Monster Grow." Rita said throwing down her wand.

Back in the Park the Punker Toad Grew Thirty Stories tall. Jason was about to call forth the Dino Zords when his morpher was struck with Red Lightning.

"What the?" Jason asked

Jason then heard a Dragon roar and looked up.

"Um Zordon what is that?" Jason asked

"That is the Red Dragon Thunder Zord." Zordon said

"Wow." Jason said

"I believe that it wants you to call on it." Zordon said

"Right. I need Thunder Zord Power Now." Jason said

"Tyrannosaurus Red Dragon Thunder Zord Power." Jason said

Just then Red lighting hit the Tyrannosaurus Zord and transformed it into the Red Dragon Thunder Zord. Jason jumped up and landed in the Red Dragon's cockpit.

"Time for a frog Barbeque." Jason said

Just then the Red Dragon Thunder Zord shot flames out of its mouth and fried the Punker Toad. Jason then switched the Red Dragon Thunder Zord into Warrior Mode. Then the warrior mode placed its staff on the ground and pole spin kicked the Punker Toad three times then Jason activates the Warrior Mode's finishing move. The Red Dragon Thunder Zord Warrior Mode starts spinning the Lance really fast then it charged at Punker Toad then it stuck Punker Toad destroying it. Meanwhile back in the Command Centre the teens transformed back to normal. Just then Jason teleported in and powered down.

"Wow that was intense." Jason said

"Yes Jason now you have a stronger Zord to help fight Rita's Monsters." Zordon said

"What are we wearing?" Kimberly asked

"You guys were turned into Punks by Rita's Monster Punker Toad I just destroyed it with this." Jason said

The Rangers looked and saw a Red Dragon Zord.

"What is that?" Zack asked

"That is the Red Dragon Thunder Zord. Jason's newest Zord." Zordon said

"That is so cool." Zack said

"Thanks." Jason said

Meanwhile back at Rita's Castle.

"I'm sorry Empress I failed you." Baboo said

"No you didn't it worked out perfectly." Rita said

"How?" Baboo asked

"Well now we know that the Red Ranger has limits we can exploit them and crush him." Rita said

"Yeah." Goldar said

Later at the Youth Centre Billy and Zack were playing one on one Volleyball. Jason was doing weights. While Kimberly was teaching Trini how to do a handstand.

"Hey Man we're really sorry for abandoning you." Zack said

"Don't worry about it you guys were under Rita's spell." Jason said

"So all forgiven?" Billy asked

"Yeah." Jason said

Kimberly and Trini walked up to Jason just as Bulk and Skull walked in.

"Hey babe ready to trash the town?" Skull asked

"Actually Skull. Kimberly was acting I only just found out myself these four made a bet at how could be a punk the longest." Jason said

"You were acting?" Skull asked

"Yeah Skull I was." Kimberly said

Skull and Bulk walked off and Jason cracked up.

"How the hell did you keep a straight face for that long?" Trini asked

"I don't know." Jason said

"Come on Drinks are on me." Zack said

"Good I'm thirsty." Jason said

"Fighting a monster on your own I don't doubt it." Kimberly said

The teens sat down at there table and Ernie gave them there drinks.

"So Billy you nearly ready to try out for your next color belt?" Jason asked

"You mean it?" Billy asked

"Yeah." Jason said

"That's great Billy." Kimberly said

"I can't wait." Billy said

The teens smiled and had there drinks

End of Power Ranger Punks.


	14. Peace Love and Woe

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Peace, love and Woe**

At the Youth Centre the teens were getting ready for the school dance. Kimberly was doing Gymnastics while Jason was teaching Trini block and counter. Just then Skull walked in pushing people out of the way.

"Make way the Bulk is coming through." Skull said

Just then Bulk rolled in just as Billy and Zack walked in. Bulk then went though the ribbon and then Trini accidentally kicked him.

"Oops Sorry Bulk." Trini said

Bulk then managed to get the paper out of his face.

"Move out of the way geekette." Bulk said

Kimberly quickly flipped out of the way.

"Watch where you're going Bulk." Kimberly said

"I'll go where I want to go." Bulk said

Just then Ernie walked up and Bulk crashed into him and landed face first in the cake.

The teens walked up and laughed

"Are you sure that's where you wanted to go Bulk." Skull asked.

Meanwhile at Rita's Castle.

"I think it might be time for me to call in my old friend Madam Woe." Rita said

"Yes then the Rangers will be finished for sure." Baboo said

"Yes with Madam Woe's control of the elements there is no way we can lose." Goldar said

Meanwhile back at the Youth Centre Bulk and Skull got kicked out.

"What is with those two and cake?" Jason asked

"No idea." Kimberly said

"So Jason you coming to the Dance?" Trini asked

"I don't think so it's not really my thing." Jason said

"Come on it's just a dance." Kimberly said

"Yeah." Trini said

Jason felt really uncomfortable just then both Zack and Billy noticed it.

"So Billy you want the Zack Man to help you get a date for the Dance?" Zack asked

"Nope got one. Her name is Amanda it's kind of embarrassing since she's the one who asked me." Billy said

"You mean that Amanda from the Science Club?" Kimberly asked

"Yep." Billy said

"So Kim who's your date to the Dance?" Trini asked

"No one Skull's tried and I turned him down. A few other guys from the Football team tried but I turned them down." Kimberly said

"Ask her idiot." Jason thought

"You ok Jase?" Trini asked

"Um Kim." Jason said

"Yeah." Kimberly said

"Would you like to go to the dance with me?" Jason asked shyly.

"Yes he asked me." Kimberly screamed inside

"Well Kim?" Trini asked

"Of course I'd like to go with you to the dance." Kimberly said

"Great." Jason said

Just then Billy walked off and accidentally bumped into Amanda and caused her necklace to fall off.

"I'm sorry Amanda here I'll get it." Billy said

"Thanks Billy." Amanda said

"So you ready for the dance?" Billy asked putting the necklace back on Amanda's neck.

"Yeah." Amanda said

"There all done." Billy said

"Thanks." Amanda said

The other four looked on.

"Well Zack I don't think he needs your help." Jason said

"What can I say? It's a perfect match." Zack said

Meanwhile back inside Rita's Castle.

"Ah Madam Woe so good of you to come." Rita said

"What can I do for you empress?" Madam Woe asked

"I want you to destroy the Power Rangers." Rita said

"It shall be done." Madam Woe said

Meanwhile back at the Youth Centre Billy and Amanda were talking while Zack, Trini and Kimberly tried to listen in.

"My father gave me this after I graduated Angel Grove small geniuses." Amanda said

"I graduated from that too." Billy said

"Well I have to go but maybe we could meet at the park by the pond?" Amanda asked

"Yeah sure." Billy said

"Great I'll see you there in a couple of hours." Amanda said

Amanda then walked off and Billy rolled his eyes. Jason then walked up.

"Meeting her at the pond very nice." Jason said

"Wait you heard that all the way over there?" Kimberly asked

"My sensei thought me how to focus my other senses." Jason said

"Wow." Trini said

Meanwhile back inside Rita's Castle.

"Madam Woe one of the Power Rangers, is going be at the pond in the park capture that Ranger and the others will follow." Rita said

"Yes empress." Madam Woe said

Later in the park by the pond Amanda walked up and then Madam Woe showed up.

"Hello you're coming with me." Madam Woe said

"No." Amanda yelled as she got sucked into another dimension.

Meanwhile back in Rita's Castle.

"Madam Woe she's not a Power Ranger. I told you to capture the Power Ranger." Rita said

Meanwhile back in the park Billy showed up and noticed Amanda's necklace on the ground. Just then Putties showed up.

"Um guys." Billy said into his Communicator.

Back at the Youth Centre Jason's Communicator beeped

"What is it Billy?" Jason asked

"I need your help Putties have me up against the pond." Billy said

"We're on our way." Jason said

The four ran off. Back in the park the four Rangers ran up and started fighting the Putties. After a while the Rangers defeated the Putties.

"You ok?" Jason asked

"Yeah but I think something took Amanda her necklace was here but she wasn't." Billy said

"We better teleport to the Command Centre and find out what's going on." Jason said

The other four nodded and the Rangers teleported to the Command Centre. In the Command Centre the Rangers teleported in.

"Zordon what happened to Amanda?" Billy asked

"She has been taken captive by Rita's newest Monster. Madam Woe." Zordon said

"I knew I smelled a Space Rat." Jason said

"We have to save her." Billy said

"Madam Woe can control elements. Her crystal gives her the power to send you to another galaxy. You must combine the power of your coins to defeat her." Zordon said

"Then I'll be then one." Billy said

"And if that's not enough I'll take over." Jason said

"I agree Jason you're the only one who would stand a chance against Madam Woe." Zordon said

"Come on let's save Billy's date." Zack said

"It's Morphin time." Jason said

"Mastodon." Zack called

"Pterodactyl." Kimberly called

"Triceratops." Billy called

"Saber Tooth Tiger." Trini called

"Tyrannosaurus." Jason called

In the Mountains the Rangers teleported down and the Madam Woe showed up.

"Hello Power Rangers." Madam Woe said

"Oh great." Jason said

Just then the Rangers were attacked. Then Madam Woe transported them. Inside another Dimension the Rangers landed.

"Where are we?" Kimberly asked

"I have no idea." Jason said

"Huh Amanda." Billy said

"Wow the Power rangers." Amanda said

"Yeah that's us. Don't worry we'll figure out a way to get you out of here." Billy said

Amanda nodded then Billy went back to the others. Just then the Rangers got attacked again.

"Man she's fast." Zack said

"In this dimension yes we've got to back to the real world." Jason said

"How?" Trini asked

"Combine our Powers and give them to the Blue Ranger." Jason said

"Then what?" Billy asked

"Then try and destroy that gem." Jason said

"Right." Billy said

"Ok Guy let's do it." Jason said

"Mastodon." Zack said holding up his power coin

"Pterodactyl." Kimberly said holding up her power coin

"Saber Tooth Tiger." Trini said holding up her power coin

"Tyrannosaurus." Jason said holding up his power coin.

"Triceratops." Billy said holding up his power coin.

"Power of five into the power of one." The five Rangers said

Just then Billy got teleported out of Madam Woe's Dimension. Back in the Mountains.

"Nobody escapes Madam Woe." Madam Woe said

Billy then started to fight Madam Woe and then flipped over Madam Woe's head and pulled off the gem and destroyed it. Meanwhile back in the other dimension.

"Guys the gem is destroyed." Billy said

"Great job ok now when we get out of here I want you to run for cover." Jason said

"Right." Amanda said

Back in the mountains the other rangers and Amanda returned.

"Now run." Jason said

Amanda nodded and ran.

"No one escapes me." Madam Woe said

"You know I've had just about enough of you." Billy said pulling out the Power Lance

"What are you going to do about it Blue Ranger?" Madam Woe asked

Instead of an Answer Billy heard the roar of the Triceratops then noticed the Power Lance was glowing Blue.

"What is going on?" Kimberly asked

"Billy's tapped into the Power of the Triceratops." Jason said

Billy smiled and then charged at Madam Woe and turning into a Blue energy Beam and striking Madam Woe then a Blue Energy Triceratops engulfed and destroyed Madam Woe. Billy then reappeared with his Lance out straight. Billy then stood up as the others ran over.

"You did it you activated the Triceratops Strike." Jason said

"Cool." Billy said

"Thank you so much Power Rangers." Amanda said

Back at Rita's castle.

"No they defeated Madam Woe and the Blue Ranger unlocked the Triceratops Strike." Rita said

"We'll get them back next time Empress." Goldar said

"Shut up I've got a headache." Rita said

Later at the Youth Centre the Dance was under way. Billy was talking to Amanda and gave her back her necklace. Just then the music died.

"Hey what happened?" Zack asked

"We seem to have run to slight problem with the music." The female on stage said

Jason smiled and walked up and hopped on stage and grabbed a guitar and started playing much to the surprise of his friends a couple of the band members recognized what Jason was playing and started joining in. Then Jason started singing Why Don't You and I (By Santana and Chad Kroeger) As Jason sung the others danced then when the song finished Jason took a bow and gave the guitar back and the band started playing now that they had there music back.

"What?" Jason asked

"You can play guitar and sing?" Zack asked

"Yeah." Jason said

"What other instruments can you play?" Kimberly asked

"Piano and Violin." Jason said

"Wow." Trini said

"What was that song anyway?" Billy asked

"Why don't you and I." Jason said

"Cool song." Zack said

"Yeah well we better stop talking and start dancing." Jason said

"I agree." Zack said

"You would." Billy said

"May I have this dance Kim?" Jason asked

"Yes you may." Kimberly said

"Trini shall we dance?" Zack asked

"Why yes." Trini said

The two couples danced

"You are one mysterious man." Kimberly said

"Why thank you." Jason said

"And very sexy." Kimberly thought

"Man she's beautiful." Jason thought.

Jason and Kimberly danced.

"Those two make a cute couple." Zack said

"Wanna try and set them up?" Trini asked

"Yeah and we'll get Billy involved." Zack said

The two shook hands and kept dancing. Bulk and Skull were found out and kicked out of the Youth Centre again. Everyone just kept dancing. At the door way a woman in a white gown looked over at Jason and Kimberly.

"Please Jason let your love shine." The woman said before disappearing.

Jason heard it but was to busy paying attention to Kimberly.

End of Love Peace and Woe


	15. Dark Warrior

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Dark Warrior**

At Jason's place Jason was dressed in his ninjitsu gear and was ready for his lesson when the phone rang.

"Scott residence. Jason speaking." Jason said answering the phone.

"Jason it's your sensei." Jason's Sensei said

"Sensei what can I do for you?" Jason asked

"Well I'm sorry but I must cancel today's lesson." Jason's Sensei said

"Why?" Jason asked

"My daughter is getting married today." Jason's Sensei said

"Say no more. Have a nice time at your daughter's wedding and I'll see you in a fortnight." Jason said

"Thank you Jason and goodbye for now." Jason's Sensei said

Jason hung up and sighed he went back to his room to change. Meanwhile at Angel Grove High Kimberly, Zack, Billy and Trini were In Ms. Applebee's class. Just then Bulk and Skull entered the Classroom.

"Where have you two been?" Ms. Applebee asked

"In Mr. Chaplin's office." Bulk said

"Again." Kimberly whispered to Trini.

"You said it." Trini said

Bulk and Skull both walked to there seats.

"Excuse me Ms. Applebee." Billy said

"Yes Billy." Ms. Applebee said

"So what are we writing about?" Billy asked

The class then resumed as normal. Meanwhile back at Jason's house. Jason walked out of his room dressed in a pair of Stone Wash Jeans, a Red open sleeved top with a Black Sleeveless Top underneath and a pair of Black/Red Sneakers. Jason then walked down stairs.

"Jason why aren't you in your Ninja cloths?" Gary asked

"Well my sensei called and cancelled the lesson." Jason said

"Oh. So now what are you going to do?" Gary asked

"I have no idea. Since I don't have a lesson today and the kids at Angel Grove Haven are camping. My friends are at school. So I think I might just go for a walk." Jason said

"OK. Well I have to get to work." Gary said

"Bye Dad." Jason said

"Bye son." Gary said

Meanwhile inside Rita's Castle.

"So the Red Ranger is going to be board I have the perfect idea I'll send down Dark Warrior to destroy him." Rita said

"What a great idea." Baboo said

"Yes it is." Rita said

Later at the Youth Centre Jason walked in.

"I didn't expect to see you here until after noon." Ernie said

"Well my lesson has been cancelled." Jason said

"So now what are you going to do?" Ernie asked

"Maybe go scuba diving or something I'm not sure." Jason said

"Well you look like you could use one of my energy drinks." Ernie said

"Please." Jason said

"Sure thing." Ernie said

Meanwhile back at Rita's castle.

"Finster is Dark Warrior ready yet?" Rita asked

"Yes empress Dark warrior is ready." Finster said

"Good. Now send him to the woods. To start getting ready to face Jason." Rita said

"Right away." Finster said

In the woods Dark warrior showed up and started training. Meanwhile back at the Youth Centre Jason finished off the Energy drink.

"Thanks Ernie." Jason said

"No problem." Ernie said

Jason then stood up and heard his communicator go off. Jason walked off.

"Yes Alpha." Jason said

"Jason there is a Monster in the Woods." Alpha said

"Right I'll check it out." Jason said

Jason then ran off. Meanwhile back at Rita's Castle.

"No the Dark Warrior isn't ready yet. Goldar send down the Putties and Dark Warrior teleport to a cave." Rita said

Meanwhile back in the Woods Jason walked along. Just then Putties showed up.

"Oh great Clay Brains." Jason said

Jason then started fighting the Putties Jason break danced the Putties to the ground and stood up to watch them go. 

"What is going on?" Jason asked

Jason then shrugged and walked off. Meanwhile in a Cave.

"Soon Red Ranger you'll fight me and lose." Dark Warrior said

Meanwhile back at the Youth Centre Jason was punching the Boxing Bag. When his Communicator beeped again. Jason walked off.

"Yes Zordon." Jason said

"Jason teleport to the Command Centre." Zordon said

"I'm on my way." Jason said

Jason then teleported away. In the Command Centre Jason teleported down.

"What's going on?" Jason asked

"Behold the Viewing Globe." Zordon said

Jason turned around and saw Dark Warrior.

"Who is that?" Jason asked

"That is Dark warrior. Rita has sent him down to challenge you." Zordon said

"Why didn't I find him in the woods?" Jason asked

"Because he was not ready to meet you yet." Zordon said

"Well I better check this out." Jason said

"Good luck and let the power protect you." Zordon said

Jason then teleported to the Mountains. In the Mountains Jason teleported down. Just then Putties showed up.

"Again this is really getting old." Jason said

Jason the fought the Putties and defeated them before walking into the cave. Back in the cave. Jason walked along and found a note.

"Red Ranger, meet me in the park. Dark Warrior." Jason read

Jason put the note down and it burned up.

"Zordon I've been challenged by the Dark Warrior." Jason said

"You must go and defeat him." Zordon said

"Right. It's Morphin Time." Jason said

"Tyrannosaurus." Jason said

In the Park Jason teleported down.

"Ok Dark Warrior where are you?" Jason asked

Just then Jason got blasted.

"You fool you feel into my trap." Dark Warrior said

Just then the blasts started to get absorbed. Then in the Red Ranger's place was a Red Dragon Armored Ranger.

"You were saying?" Jason asked

"No." Dark Warrior said

The Red Dragon Armor looked like a Dragon melded with the Red Ranger suit. Jason now had a Sword and Shield and wings. Jason then jumped up and turned into a phoenix and struck down Dark Warrior. Meanwhile back at Rita's Castle.

"Magic Wand, make my monster grow." Rita said throwing down her wand.

Meanwhile back in the park Dark Warrior grew Thirty Stories tall. Jason just flew up and created a large Fire Circle then slashed through it creating a Giant Flame Dragon that destroyed the Dark Warrior. Jason landed and powered down. Jason then looked at himself and noticed he had a Golden Shield on his chest and a Dragon Dagger on his belt.

"What on earth are these?" Jason asked.

Jason just shrugged and powered down. Meanwhile back at Rita's Castle.

"No the Red Ranger gained a Battle Armor and what's worse it's the Armor of Fire." Rita said

"I'm am sorry empress." Goldar said

"Shut up I've got another headache." Rita said

Later at the Youth Centre Jason was watching the News.

"This just in the Red Ranger has again saved our city by himself and this time with armor. We don't have pictures of this armor. But I think I speak for everyone when I say. Thank you Red Ranger." The News Reporter said

"That Red Ranger must be something." Ernie said

"You said it." Jason said

Jason then stood up and walked over to the other Rangers who had just sat down.

"Boring day?" Jason asked

"Yeah first Ms. Applebee makes us all do an essay." Kimberly said

"Stop I don't want to know." Jason said

"Good what about you?" Billy asked

"Gained a battle Armor destroyed the Dark Warrior. Gained golden chest armor and a dagger all in all a pretty boring day." Jason said

"More like a normal day." Billy said

"That too." Jason said

"Wait you gained what?" Kimberly asked

"Red Dragon Battle Armor. Then I gained Golden Chest Armor and a Dagger." Jason said

"Any idea how you gained the last two?" Trini asked

"Not a clue." Jason said

The teen talked and laughed when Bulk walked in and tripped landed on some food.

End of Dark Warrior.


	16. Green With Evil Part1 Lose Control

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Green with Evil Part1 Lose Control**

At the Youth Centre Jason was getting ready for his up and coming Karate Match.

"Welcome Ladies and Gentlemen to the Angel Grove Martial Arts Expo." The Announcer said

While waiting for his match to start Jason and the others were watching a person perform Karate moves.

"Let's here it for that wonderful display in Martial Arts." The Announcer said

Everyone clapped and the Martial Artist walked off.

"You ready Jase?" Zack asked

"As ready as I'll ever be." Jason said

"Just remember honor and fighting fair are the key." Trini said

"I think I'm more worried about making a mistake my opponent is rearing to go." Jason said

The Rangers looked and saw a teen in a Green singlet and black pants working out.

"Whoa that guy is pumped." Zack said

"You said it. Who is he?" Trini asked

"Don't know must be a new kid at school." Billy said

"Take care of this." Jason said handing Kimberly his wolf pendent

"I will." Kimberly said

"Coming up a Karate match between Angel Grove's finest and a new challenger." The Announcer said

Meanwhile at Rita's Castle.

"Did you see that guy he'd make a perfect Green Ranger." Rita said

"Yes." Goldar said

"One of there own?" Baboo asked

"Yes and soon the Rangers will be defeated." Rita said

Meanwhile back at the Youth Centre the match between Jason and his opponent got underway. Jason was up two points to zero. Jason's opponent attacked and Jason caught his fist and kept him and legs length then spun his opponent to the ground.

"Back to centre Judges call one Point" The referee said

Jason was now three points ahead of his opponent. As soon as the referee started the fight Jason's opponent started spin kicking Jason ducked the first blocked the second and threw his opponent to the ground.

"Back to centre Judges call one Point" The referee said

Jason was now four points ahead of his opponent.

"Man this guy is giving me a workout. I mean I'm attacking with everything and he's blocking it and matching my moves blow for blow. This is great." Jason's opponent thought.

The match started up again and Jason's opponent attacked Jason then spun jump over him and then landed and back kicked his opponent to the ground.

"Back to centre Judges call one Point" The referee said

Jason was now five points ahead of his opponent. Jason's opponent was tired he had tried everything to get Jason down and then he looked at Jason and Jason hadn't even broken a sweat.

"I quit." Jason's opponent said

"You forfeit?" The referee asked

"Yeah I'm tired and my opponent knows it that's why he's not putting up his guard." Jason's opponent said

"Very well we have a winner it's Jason from Angel Grove." The referee said

The two bowed to the ref and then to each other.

"Hey great match." Jason's opponent said

"Yeah sorry I made you look like a novice." Jason said

"Hey don't' worry about it. Anyway I'm Tommy. Tommy said

Jason." Jason said

"Maybe you could spar with me and help my moves a bit." Tommy said

"Sure thing." Jason said

"Great." Tommy said walking off.

Jason walked back to his friends and Kimberly gave Jason back his pendent.

"Thanks." Jason said putting the pendent back around his neck

"I can't believe you made him look like a novice." Zack said

"Yeah well I'm a higher Black Belt then Tommy. Anyway I need to have a shower and get changed." Jason said

"Later." The other four said

Jason walked off as the others walked to the tables.

"So is Jason or Tommy cuter?" Trini asked

"Jason. I mean Tommy's cute. But nothing can beat Jason's midnight eyes and smile." Kimberly said

"Come on let's get a drink." Trini said

The next day at Angel Grove High Kimberly was at her locker when Bulk and Skull walked up.

"Hey Babe, need a big strong man to help you out?" Skull asked

"No thanks Skull. I'd rather keep my lunch." Kimberly said

"We better teach her a lesson Skull." Bulk said

"Hey didn't you hear the lady she said no." Tommy said causing the two to turn around.

"Well it looks like we have to teach you a lesson." Bulk said

Before the two could do anything Tommy showed off his Karate moves. The two then ran off.

"Thanks." Kimberly said

"No problem." Tommy said

"Um I'm Kimberly." Kimberly said

"Tommy." Tommy said

"Your new around here aren't you?" Kimberly asked

"Yeah." Tommy said

Tommy then noticed a picture of Jason.

"Jason your boyfriend?" Tommy asked

"No more like secret crush but since he's still getting used to having friends I can't tell him." Kimberly said

"True. I'll tell you one thing he is one talented fighter." Tommy said

"He's been training since he was Seven." Kimberly said

"Wow. Well I have to go." Tommy said

"Ok. Hey how about meeting up with me and my friends after school at the Youth Centre?" Kimberly asked

"Sure." Tommy said

Tommy walked off. Meanwhile back at Rita's Castle.

"Soon young Tommy you will go under my spell as I call forth the power of the Sixth Power Coin." Rita said

Rita started chanting a spell.

"You will become my Evil Green Ranger after you face my Putties in a test." Rita said

Meanwhile in the city Tommy was walking along with two others.

"Later guys." Tommy said

Tommy then walked down an allay.

"Man Jason was tough it was like his fighting style adapted to mine. But that would take years of training not eight years." Tommy thought

Just then Tommy was attacked by the putties he got kicked by one into another. Tommy then pushed one up the wall he then was punched by one into another and then Tommy flipped the puttee over his shoulder he then saw a trash can lid and picked it up and used it as a shield he blocked the attack of one puttee and kicked it the kicked another then using the Trash Can lid he hit one of the Putties in the back. Tommy then dodged one puttee's attack and the kicked the puttee to the ground he then threw the Trash Can lid like a Frisbee and hit the final puttee and made it fly back into the boxes behind it. Then the Putties disappeared as quickly as they appeared. 

"Man why me?" Tommy asked

Meanwhile back at Rita's Castle

"Yes this boy is truly the one to become my Evil Green Ranger. Prepare my Crystal ball to receive him" Rita said

Back in the city.

"What was that about?" Tommy asked

Just then the wind picked up

"Hey what's going on?" Tommy asked

"Tommy I have chosen you." Rita said from the rooftop

"No." Tommy yelled

Rita then zapped him with her wand and transported him to her Crystal ball. Back at Rita's Palace"

"Oh there you are. You arrived at last. What do you think?" Rita asked

"He's Perfect your evilness" Squatt said

Rita then chanted a spell

"Receive the Power arise my Green Ranger" Rita said

Tommy arose and his eyes glowed Green.

"How can I serve my Empress?" Tommy asked

"As a Ranger you can now enter the Power Chamber there you'll disable Zordon and then destroy the Power Rangers. Jason the Red Ranger, Zack the Black Ranger, Kimberly the Pink Ranger, Billy the Blue Ranger and Trini the Yellow Ranger. Now prepare to receive the Sixth Power Coin and become my Green Ranger." Rita said as the Power Coin appeared in Tommy's hand

At the Command Centre

"But Zordon I might miss out" Alpha said

"Would you please take this opportunity to recharge while I place myself in to a meditative state" Zordon said

"Yes Zordon you're right of course" Alpha said

Back at Rita's Castle

"Now Morph into the Green Ranger" Rita said

So Tommy Morphed into the Green Ranger that didn't have the Dragon shield

"To the fall of Zordon and the Destruction of the Power Rangers" Tommy said with an Evil Laugh

In the Command Centre Tommy teleported in

"You know what to do" Rita said

"You're wish is my command my Empress" Tommy said

Tommy then walked over to Alpha and Put a Computer Virus into Alpha's CPU

"Alert. Alert Hostile take over" Alpha said

"Sweet Dreams Tin head" Tommy said

Tommy pulled out the wires that Alpha was using to charge himself with.

"How is it possible that you are here only one who has a Power Coin can enter the Power Chamber undetected?" Zordon asked

"Yes I have the Coin and the Power and there's nothing that you can do to stop me." Tommy said holding up the Power Coin

"So Rita has chosen someone to give it to" Zordon said

"Right Zordon I'm her Green Ranger and she is my Queen" Tommy said

"She has you under an evil spell let me help you" Zordon said

"Help yourself old man" Tommy said

Tommy then started ripping out wires

"No you must not do this. Alpha. Alpha5 wake up Alpha you must warn the other Power Rangers. Tommy stop you don't know what you're doing. No I'm losing Power. Losing contact with your Dimension. Tommy no." Zordon said

"It is done my empress Zordon is eliminated and the Power Rangers are next. So long Zordon my work here is done. Tommy said

Tommy then teleported out of the Power Chamber. Back at Rita's Castle.

"Yes and Now for an even Bigger Surprise." Rita said

Meanwhile in the Mountains.

"Now with Zordon out of the way Rita will soon have control of everything." Squatt said

"Ready Empress." Goldar said

Back in Rita's Castle.

"Magic Wand, make my Goldar grow." Rita said throwing down her wand.

Back in the mountains Goldar grew Thirty Stories tall. Meanwhile at Billy's Garage Jason, Zack and Billy were polishing the Radbug.

"I don't think I've ever seen the Radbug this clean." Billy said

"Yeah well it's going to be stylin after Zack's wax." Zack said

"Zack's Wax?" Billy asked throwing a cloth at Zack

"Hey." Zack said throwing a cloth back.

Just then Trini and Kimberly walked over.

"Hey what's up?" Trini asked

"Hey ladies why don't you grab a cloth and join in." Zack said handing Trini a rag

"Hey Jason you ok?" Kimberly asked

Jason didn't answer he knew something was wrong but couldn't put his finger on it. Just then his eyes went Wolf and then back to normal.

"Hello Jason." Kimberly said waving her hand in front of Jason's face

"Huh what?" Jason asked snapping back into reality

"You ok?" Kimberly asked

"Yeah fine. Sorry must have zoned out." Jason said

Before anyone could say anything Jason's communicator beeped.

"Power Rangers can you read me?" Alpha asked while the connection was breaking up.

"Alpha I can barely hear you." Jason said

Just then the communication went dead.

"Something's wrong." Kimberly said

"Yeah and the Teleportation is down." Jason said

"We better take the Radbug." Billy said

"Right." The other four said

The five teens hopped into the Radbug and drove off. A bit later in the sky.

"Hey Jase are you sure you're ok?" Zack asked

"Not really. It's hard to explain." Jason said

"OK." Zack said

Back in the Command Centre the Radbug showed up and the Rangers got out.

"What happened?" Trini asked

"I don't know but look." Kimberly said

"Zordon he's gone." Zack said

"Alpha." Billy said

The Rangers ran up to Alpha and Alpha was saying the same thing over and over again.

"Billy what's wrong with him?" Trini asked

"Someone must have uploaded a virus into his data banks." Billy said

"Can you help him?" Kimberly asked

"Affirmative." Billy said pulling out the Disk

Alpha stopped spinning and looked around.

"Power Rangers I've been trying to contact you." Alpha said

"Who did this Alpha?" Zack asked

"Don't know memory scrambled." Alpha said

"Well while you figure that out the Rest of us better take down Goldar." Jason said

The other four Rangers looked at the Viewing Globe.

"This is so a trap." Trini said

"We don't have a choice we have to stop Goldar." Jason said

"Right." The other four Rangers said

"Alpha you look for Zordon." Jason said

"On it Jason." Alpha said

"It's Morphin Time." Jason said

"Mastodon." Zack called

"Pterodactyl." Kimberly called

"Triceratops." Billy called

"Saber Tooth Tiger." Trini called

"Tyrannosaurus." Jason called

Back in the Mountains the Power Rangers showed up and so did a squadron of Putties. The Rangers fought the Putties until Goldar attacked.

"You want a fight ugly you got one." Jason said

"Jason we'll take care of the Putties you take care of Goldar." Billy said

"Right. I need Thunder Zord Power Now." Jason said

"Tyrannosaurus Red Dragon Thunder Zord Power." Jason said

Just then the Red Dragon Thunder Zord showed up and Jason hopped inside and then Jason transformed the Red Dragon Thunder Zord into it's Warrior mode and started fighting Goldar.

"You will fall Red Ranger." Goldar said

"Not today Goldar." Jason said

Jason then got the Red Dragon Thunder Zord to attack Goldar. Meanwhile the other Rangers defeated the Putties. Just then they were attacked by the Evil Green Ranger.

"What the?" Billy asked

"Long live Empress Rita." The Green Ranger said

The Ranger started fighting the Green Ranger. Meanwhile Goldar ran away from the fight with Jason. Jason then jumped out of his Zord and flying kicked The Green Ranger to the ground.

"You guys ok?" Jason asked

"Yeah." Kimberly said

"If you want a fight try me." Jason said

"With pleasure." The Green Ranger said

The Green Ranger then threw the Blade Blaster and Jason but Jason just deflected it and started fighting the Green Ranger. Jason punched then kicked the Green Ranger away. The Green Ranger powered up an energy ball and fired it at the Rangers.

"Power Sword." Jason said as the Power Sword appeared

Jason then reflected the blast back at the Green Ranger sending the Green Ranger flying. When the smoked settled the Rangers didn't see the Green Ranger anywhere. Later back at the Command Centre. The Rangers were powered down.

"Alpha." Jason said

"Rangers I still haven't been able to find Zordon yet." Alpha asked

"Well keep trying we need answers now." Zack said

"A guy in a Green Costume attacked us." Kimberly said

"Yeah and he was strong." Billy said

"Thanks for the save Jason." Trini said

"No problem." Jason said

Just then Alpha started acting up and then shut down

"It looks like Alpha hasn't recovered from the Virus." Billy said

"Jase what are we going to do?" Zack asked

"Prepare ourselves I have a feeling we've only seen a small fraction of his power we may have survived the first round but this battle has only just begun." Jason said

The others nodded.

"Hey look." Billy said pointing to the Viewing Globe.

The Rangers looked and saw the Green Ranger.

"To the fall of the Power Rangers." The Green ranger said as the Rangers looked on through the Viewing Globe.

End of Green with Evil Part1


	17. Green With Evil Part2 Jason's Battle

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Green with Evil Part2 Jason's Battle**

Back in the Command Centre Jason was under the consoles while Billy and Trini worked on getting Alpha back on line. Just then Zack and Kimberly walked up.

"Man that Green Ranger dude was strong but I'm glad you were able to beat him." Zack said

"Thanks Bro. But like I said we have a long way to go." Jason said

"One question when you morphed what was with the Golden Shield and Dagger?" Kimberly asked

"I have no idea I was hoping Alpha or Zordon might know." Jason said

"Need this?" Zack asked holding the torch.

"Yeah." Jason said

Zack handed Jason the torch.

"Hey making any progress Billy?" Zack asked

"No I'm unfamiliar with the circuitry." Billy said

"Try not to hurt him Billy." Trini said

"Trust me Trini he can't feel a thing." Billy said

Just then Alpha came back on line

"Dude. Alpha said looking at Billy. Dudette." Alpha said looking at Trini.

"Welcome back Alpha." Trini said

"Way to go Billy." Zack said

Just then Jason stood up from under the Console.

"Any luck?" Billy asked

"Not much with out the right tools this could take awhile." Jason said

"Hey Alpha when Jason morphed why did he have chest armor and a dagger?" Trini asked

"Oh those are the Dragon Dagger and Dragon shield they belong to the Green Ranger but I don't know why Jason's Ranger powers have them." Alpha said

"Oh." Trini said

"Hey Billy. The Megazord runs on Solar Power right." Jason said

"Yeah." Billy said

"Can we upgrade it so that the Megazord can fight at night under the moon light and double in strength if there's a Solar Eclipse?" Jason asked

"Aye, aye, aye such a thing has never been done." Alpha said

"But could we harness the power of the moon and the Sun?" Jason asked

"Yes and if we upgrade our Zords." Billy said

"We might have more of a fighting chance." Jason said

Billy nodded and Jason went back to work fixing the Teleportation system. Meanwhile Back in Rita's Castle

"Finally we can begin stage 2 of my Plan" Rita said

"Yes and crush those Rangers" Goldar said

"And that means its time to call on my Green Ranger" Rita said

"First give him the Sword of Darkness" Goldar said

"Perfect idea. Perfect idea. Finster." Rita said

"Yes my Queen" Finster said

"Finster I want to give the Green Ranger the evil Sword of Darkness. You do remember it. Don't you?" Rita asked

"Yes I do when your evil knight defeated Zordon's soldiers thousands of years ago it was taken from him and presented to you as a prize. If you give it to the Green Ranger it has the power to keep him under your spell forever as long as no one destroys it the problem my Queen is that Zordon knows its secret" Finster said

"Yes but he's gone" Rita said

Meanwhile back in the City. Tommy teleported back.

"Green Ranger you will remain here on Earth until further notice" Rita said

"What ever pleases my empress?" Tommy said

"Remember to keep your identity a secret no one must know that you're the Green Ranger" Rita said

"Yes my Empress" Tommy said

Just then Bulk and Skull were walking by then they noticed Tommy

"Well look who we have here Skull" Bulk said

"Yeah Its the new kid that made us look bad at school" Skull said

"Come on" Bulk said

They walk over to Tommy

"Hey nobody insult's Bulk" Bulk said

"Yeah nobody" Skull said

"I think that you owe me an apology" Bulk said

Just then Tommy's eyes turned Green and then Bulk and Skull started walking backwards and then started running away but Tommy had already fired lightning at there feet making them jump in to the Garbage then walked off.

"What is with that guy?" Skull asked

"I don't know but he should have his eyes checked" Bulk said

At the Youth Centre Jason was punching the punching bag while Zack was holding on to it.

"Man I wish I knew who this Green Ranger guy is. I can't get him off my mind." Jason said

"I know bro." Zack said

"You wanna know what the strangest thing is?" Jason asked

"What?" Zack asked

"It felt like I've fought the Green Ranger before. It felt like I was fighting Tommy all over again." Jason said

"No way." Zack said

"Way." Jason said before getting back to the boxing bag.

Meanwhile back at the Command Centre. Billy was trying to fix the communications system.

"Any luck Billy?" Trini asked

"None all of these wires are completely burned. No wonder Jason needed to get out of here." Billy said

"Yeah so does that mean the wires have to be replaced?" Trini asked

"Yeah." Billy said

"Aye, aye, aye." Alpha said

Meanwhile back at Angel Grove High Tommy walked up to Kimberly.

"Hello Kim." Tommy said

"Oh hi Tommy what happened to you?" Kimberly asked

"Sorry I had some things to take care of." Tommy said

"OK. Well I have to go and meet Jason and Zack." Kimberly said

"What's your hurry?" Tommy asked

"Tommy I really need to go." Kimberly said

"What do you see in Jason anyway?" Tommy asked

"None of your business." Kimberly said pushing Tommy's arm out of the way.

"Soon you'll be mine Kimberly." Tommy said to no one in particular as he watched Kimberly walk off.

Back at Rita's Castle

"Ah its working and once he has the Sword of Darkness he'll be mine forever" Rita said

"The Sword of Darkness is something he must earn" Goldar said

"Yeah" Rita said

"A test of strength against the Putties" Goldar said

"Gosh and golly can we go watch?" Baboo asked

"Yes we'll all go down to earth together and watch Green Ranger's test" Rita said

"And once he has the Sword of Darkness your evil spell will control his every move forever" Goldar said

On Earth at the Beach

"Come I can't wait to see my Ranger" Rita said

"Here evil one the Green Ranger awaits your command" Baboo said after Tommy showed up

"You summon me I'm at your service my empress. Is it time to crush the Power Rangers?" Tommy asked

"Patience you must first meet a challenge using only you skill and no weapons you must defeat the putties and then you will receive the Sword of Darkness" Goldar said

"Are you prepared now do battle" Rita said

The Putties appeared and Tommy got in to a battle stance

"Come on Putties who wants to be first?" Tommy asked

Tommy then started fighting the putties until he had defeated all of them

"You demand and I obey my Empress" Tommy said

"Yes you've done it" Rita said

"Welcome to the club bucko" Baboo said

"You have earned the Sword of Darkness" Rita said

"The Power Rangers will be destroyed and the Red Ranger will be the first to go" Tommy said after gaining the Sword.

Meanwhile at Billy's Garage Zack and Kimberly were waiting for Jason.

"Man these things still aren't working." Zack said after trying his communicator.

"I hope Billy and Trini have had luck fixing the Command Centre." Kimberly said

"Well the teleportation is still down so it looks like we're taking the Radbug." Zack said

Meanwhile back at Angel Grove High Jason was walking along.

"Hey have you seen that new kid Tommy?" Jason asked two other students

The two students shook there heads.

"Thanks." Jason said

Jason walked up to the stairs just as Tommy walked down.

"Tommy there you are." Jason said

"Hello Jason." Tommy said coldly.

"What the hell is up with you?" Jason asked

"Nothing." Tommy said

Just then Jason's eyes went Wolf and back to normal.

"Your the Green Ranger." Jason said

"Very good guess Red Ranger. Now to get rid of you so the Pink Ranger Kimberly will be all mine." Tommy said

Before Jason could answer Tommy sent Jason away using his Power coin.

"One down four to go." Tommy said flipping his coin.

Just then Jason landed in Goldar's Dark Dimension. Jason looked around and decided to start training for a fight or something. Meanwhile back at Billy's Garage.

"Where is Jason? He said he'd meet us here. Kimberly said

"I don't know it's not like Jason to be late." Zack said

Meanwhile back in Goldar's Dark Dimension. Jason was practicing his Karate Moves when Goldar showed up.

"Red Ranger we meet again" Goldar said

"Hello again Goldar" Jason said

"You want your Power Morpher back?" Goldar asked Holding Jason's Morpher

"Yeah why?" Jason asked

"I'll give it to you if you join our side" Goldar said

"You already have one Ranger why would you want two?" Jason asked

"Because I believe that Rita made the mistake in giving the Green Power Coin to Tommy when you are clearly stronger then him" Goldar said

"Contradicting Rita's Choice are you?" Jason asked

"So Tommy is the Green Ranger." Jason thought

"Yes. So what do you say Red Ranger join our side or get defeated by me?" Goldar asked

"Goldar. What makes you think that when you hand over my Morpher I won't just turn around and kick your butt?" Jason asked

"Good point" Goldar said

"By the way Goldar here's my answer" Jason said as he moved his arms

Wind then blew out of Jason's Fingers and blew his Morpher right out of Goldar's hand. Meanwhile back at Billy's Garage.

"I'm worried about Jason. He should have been here by now." Kimberly said

"We can't afford to wait on him." Zack said

"I just don't feel right leaving him." Kimberly said

"Jason can take care of himself. You know this and so do I. After all he took down the Punker Toad, Knasty Knight and Dark Warrior on his own." Zack said

"That's true." Kimberly said

Kimberly and Zack hopped into the Radbag and drove off. Back in the sky

"What's up girl?" Zack asked

"It's Tommy his attitude changed when I said Jason." Kimberly said

"Must have a crush on you." Zack said

"No I told him I have a crush on Jason and he seemed ok with it." Kimberly said

"That's strange." Zack said

"Yeah. But we can't worry about that now." Zack said

Meanwhile back in the Command Centre the Radbug drove in. Zack and Kimberly hopped out.

"Any luck?" Zack asked

"None." Billy said

"Where's Jason?" Trini asked

"We don't know." Kimberly said

"Hey guys look." Billy said

The Rangers looked at the Viewing Globe and saw the Green Ranger.

"I've locked on to the Green Ranger's location." Alpha said

"Good now let's morph and get this Green dude." Zack said

"But we need Jason." Kimberly said

"Jason, come in. Jason do you read me? Zack asked. Man these things still aren't working." He then said

Meanwhile back in Goldar's Dark Dimension

"You are a fool not to take up my offer" Goldar said

"I'll take my chances" Jason said

"You asked for it" Goldar said

Goldar then Charged at Jason and tried to punch him. But Jason caught the Goldar's punch and made Goldar spin in the air before landing on his face.

"Don't count me out Red Ranger" Goldar said

Goldar then tried to jump kick Jason. But Jason was way to fast and dodged jump kicked Goldar to the Ground.

"Come on Goldar I thought that you were Rita's best fighter" Jason said

"I am Rita's best fighter and I'll prove it" Goldar said

Back at the Command Centre.

"Now remember Alpha try and contact Jason and tell him to meet us at the beach." Zack said

"Right." Alpha said

"Alright. It's Morphin Time." Zack said

"Mastodon." Zack called

"Pterodactyl." Kimberly called

"Triceratops." Billy called

"Saber Tooth Tiger." Trini called

Back at the Beach the four Rangers teleported down and started fighting the Green Ranger but were outmatched

"Feel the power of the Sword of Darkness." The Green Ranger said

The Green Ranger then stuck the ground with the Sword and the Rangers were sent flying. Meanwhile back at Rita's Castle.

"Thing's are going even better then expected" Rita said

"So what's the next step in you're evil plan?" Squatt asked

"Yeah what?" Baboo asked

"A green surprise for the Power Geeks" Rita said

"Really" Squatt asked

Back at the Beach Zordon's Rangers were taking a beating

"Now Power Rangers now I'm going to finish you" The Green Ranger said

"Mastodon" Zack called before the Mastodon Zord showed up

"Triceratops" Billy called before the Triceratops Zord showed up

"Saber tooth Tiger" Trini called before the Saber Tooth Tiger Zord showed up

The Pterodactyl Zord Appeared as well then the ranger's jumped into there Zords Cockpit.

"Zack here we can do this guys" Zack said

"Billy all systems go" Billy said

"Ready for action" Trini said

"Alright lets keep it together" Kimberly said

Then the Zords along with the Tyrannosaurs Zord came together to form the Megazord then the Green Ranger attacked the Megazord but the Megazord just used its Shield to deflect the blast right back at the Green Ranger

"You haven't seen the last of the Green Ranger" The Green Ranger said

The Green Ranger teleported off. Back at Rita's Castle

"I will not except Defeat" Rita said

"You haven't lost your evilness you still have Jason" Squatt said

"Oh yeah" Rita said

"Goldar still has him trapped" Squatt said

"Yes you're right. Goldar" Rita said

Back in Goldar's Dark Dimension. Jason was still kicking Goldars butt. Every attack that Goldar threw Jason countered with his own. Goldar now angry brought out his sword.

"Your end is now Red Ranger. Now that Rita has asked me to finish you off" Goldar said

"Bring it Goldar" Jason said

Meanwhile back at the Command Centre

"The sub generator has locked on to something" Alpha said

"Is it Zordon?" Billy asked

"Uncertain will know momentarily" Alpha said

"I Hope it is we need him bad. That Green Guy was a lot stronger this time" Zack said

"If Rita's behind this she is doing some serious damage" Billy said

"Power Rangers" Zordon said weakly

"Zordon" Kimberly said

"I am in the uni5 sector of the Universe" Zordon said weakly

"You almost got him Alpha" Zack said

"Hold on Zordon" Trini said

"You must stop Rita's evil Green Ranger" Zordon said weakly

"Sorry Ranger I lost him" Alpha said

"Zordon we need you" Trini said

Back in Goldar's Dark Dimension Goldar tried to strike with his Sword. But Jason caught the Sword with his hand and kicked him away.

"Why don't you just give up?" Goldar said

"Because I don't know the meaning of that word" Jason said

"You're finished" Goldar said

"Look will you shut up with that line" Jason said

"So what are you going to do about it?" Goldar asked

After Goldar said that Jason attacked Goldar and dove for his Morpher but was stopped by Goldar's Sword. Just then Goldar kicked Jason over and stood over him.

"And Now I'm ready to end this game." Goldar said

Goldar lifted up his Sword but didn't noticed that Jason had a huge smile on his face.

End of Green with Evil Part2


	18. Green With Evil Part3 The Rescue

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Green with Evil Part3 the Rescue**

Back at Goldar's Dark Dimension. Goldar was above Jason waving his Sword back and forth.

"I've in enjoyed this so much I'm almost sorry to see it end but when my empress commands I obey" Goldar said

"You've got to catch me first" Jason said

"What?" Goldar asked

Jason then put his hands together and disappeared into floor just before Goldar stuck him with his Sword

"There is no escape Jason" Goldar said

Back at Rita's Castle

"Now that Goldar has Jason exactly right where I want him it's time to call forth my old friend Scorpina she'll make mince meet out of those Power Geeks. Starting Today. Yes. From deep inside an evil place bring forth a villainess to face the Power Rangers with a sting bring Scorpina to the world to spin her evil ways. Come Scorpina Come Green Ranger lets make my evil unstoppable." Rita said

Meanwhile back in the Command Centre

"Come on Alpha you almost had a lock on Zordon" Zack said

"I'm hurry Rangers" Alpha said

"The sub generator's losing power" Billy said

"Zordon's signal is fading" Alpha said

"Hurry Alpha" Trini said

"Switching to alternate energy source" Alpha said

"Come on" Kimberly said

"We're still not getting enough Power. Zordon's Signal is to weak. We've lost him" Billy said

"Poor Zordon he's gone again" Alpha said

"In that bereft second that he was back he was trying to us something about the Green Ranger" Zack said

"Which means that he's involved in all this." Trini said

"The Computer is still trying to locate Jason unfortunately its come up with nothing" Alpha said

"I have a really bad feeling about this you guys" Kimberly said

"Something isn't right were going to have to split up and find Jason." Zack said

Back in Goldar's Dark Dimension Goldar was still looking for Jason when all of a sudden something grabbed him and lifted him up into the sky and threw him against the wall.

"This is impossible no human has ever given me Goldar this much trouble." Goldar said

"Well come and get me then" Jason said before disappearing back into the ground

Goldar then stood up and looked around for the Red Ranger

"He'll properly pop up underneath me" Goldar thought out loud

"Actually I was going to pop up behind you Goldar" Jason said popping up behind Goldar

Goldar turned around but it was too late Jason already kicked him into the wall then disappear into the ground one again. Meanwhile in the Youth Centre Kimberly was looking for Jason.

"Sorry Kimberly I haven't seen Jason around for a while. You think he's in trouble or something." Ernie said

"I don't know Ernie." Kimberly said

Just then Bulk and Skull showed up

"Hey we can help you find Jason." Bulk said

"Yeah missing persons are our specialty." Skull said

"Thanks but no thanks." Kimberly said

"Hey we work cheep." Bulk said

"And what is cheep?" Ernie asked

"We take payment in kisses." Skull said

"Ewe." Ernie said

"OK. Close you eyes." Kimberly said

"Kimberly don't' do it." Ernie said

Skull closed his eyes and puckered up and moved forward to kiss Kimberly. But Kimberly moved out of the way and Skull ended up kissing Bulk.

"That's sick." Bulk said

"You're sick." Skull said

Bulk then chased Skull out of the Youth Centre.

"Ernie if you see Jason let him know that we're looking for him." Kimberly said

"Sure thing Kimberly." Ernie said

Kimberly then went to walk out and accidentally bumped into Tommy

"Excuse me. Oh Tommy. Tommy have you seen Jason anywhere?" Kimberly asked

"As a matter of fact I waited for him after school but he never showed." Tommy said

"That's really weird it's not like him." Kimberly said

"And let me guess you're worried about your boyfriend." Tommy said

"He's not my boyfriend." Kimberly said

"But you wish he was." Tommy said

Just then Zack walked in

"Hey Tommy." Zack said

Tommy just walked off.

"Was it something I said?" Zack asked

"No it's more like Tommy is jealous of the fact I like Jason." Kimberly said

"Why what did he say?" Zack asked

"He said that I'm worried about my boyfriend." Kimberly said

"OK." Zack said

"Now here's the weird thing. He said that he waited for Jason after school but he never showed." Kimberly said

"That's bogus I know Jason was there." Zack said

"Then you talk to him." Kimberly said

"Come on we might be able to catch him." Zack said

Back at Rita's Castle"

"I think pink ranger suspects something your evilness" Goldar said

"Well then why don't we have a look and see what's going on down there. I'll bet that pesky little ranger is up to no good. Somewhere in the park are yes Kimberly and Zack. Trying to mess with my Green Ranger huh. Yeah I'll get you" Rita said

Meanwhile in the park Kimberly and Zack were chasing after Tommy

"Look there he is" Kimberly said

"Hey Tommy. Hey Tommy" Zack said

"Zack" Kimberly said

Just then they were attacked by Rita's Putties

"Talk about bad timing" Zack said

The Two friends ended up fighting the Putties while Tommy walked off. The putties disappeared along with Tommy and leaving Kimberly and Zack wondering what's going on."

"Are you ok?" Zack asked

"Yeah. Tommy's gone" Kimberly said

"Something is defiantly up" Zack said

"It's weird the Putties didn't even attack him" Kimberly said

"Yeah come on let's get to the Command Centre" Zack said

As they walked off Tommy was watching then from behind the bush

"Green Ranger its time" Rita said

Back at Goldar's Dark dimension Goldar was trying to figure out were Jason was going to pop up next.

"He'll pop up behind me" Goldar said out loud

"Actually I'm going to pop up in front of you" Jason said appearing in front of Goldar

Before Goldar had a chance to strike Jason flip kicked him and disappeared in to the Earth before Goldar had a chance to strike.

"Stop this game and Fight me Jason" Goldar said angrily

"But this Game's just getting Started" Jason said appearing next to Goldar

Jason then kicked Goldar in to the Wall.

"Now the Game's over" Jason said flipping and catching his morpher

"When did you get you Morpher?" Goldar asked

"The first time I disappeared into the ground" Jason said calmly

Just then the Green Ranger showed up

"Goldar stop" The Green Ranger said

"But I thought that Rita wanted me to destroy him" Goldar said

"She wants that pleasure to be mine and has ordered me personally to see to his end" Tommy said

Then Goldar vanished leaving Jason alone with the Evil Green Ranger.

"You again Tommy" Jason said

"How did you know it was me?" Tommy asked

"Is you memory that bad? I fought you in the competition and the first time you appeared as the Green Ranger I also made you out back at school and Goldar told me." Jason said

"So what's you're point?" Tommy asked

"Easy I defeated you twice and you haven't yet" Jason said

"Shut up and fight" Tommy said

"If you say so Tommy you coward" Jason said

"What did you call me?" Tommy asked

"You heard me first you zap me here and then you get Goldar to tier me out then you come in and finish the Job but you forgot one thing" Jason said

"Oh and what's that?" Tommy asked

"It takes more then Goldar to tier me out because against Goldar I didn't even break a sweat" Jason said

"You liar" Tommy said

Tommy charged at him but Jason disappeared and reappeared behind him and kicked him to the ground. Back at the Command Centre.

"We couldn't find Jason" Kimberly said

"We had to leave without him" Zack said

"We haven't been able to locate him here ether" Trini said

"I just hope he's ok" Kimberly said

"How long before the Computer can locate Zordon" Zack said

"Fifteen point 2 minutes" Alpha said

"I did it I fixed our communicators" Billy said

"That's Great Billy" Trini said

"Now we can get a fix on Jason and teleport him back here" Billy said

Back at Goldar's dark dimension. The Green Ranger is having the same trouble with Jason as Goldar did. Jason kept on blocking and countering his moves.

"This is getting boring" Jason said

"Don't underestimate me" Tommy said angrily

"I'm not its just you're fighting style is so predictable all your opponent has to do is get you angry and you've lost already." Jason said

"That's not true" Tommy said angrily

"Look I'll let you on a little secret Goldar thinks that Rita should have Chosen me to be the Green Ranger and Not you" Jason said

"That's not true" Tommy yelled

"Yeah it is why do you think I'm still here Goldar made me an offer to join you're side" Jason said

"You liar" Tommy yelled as he tried to Punch Jason

"Temper. Temper" Jason said after catching Tommy's punch

"He's right the more angry. I get the more wild my attacks are." Tommy thought

Jason then spun Tommy to the ground and walked over to the other side of the room. Back at Rita's Castle.

"When I think of all the terrible things Scorpina used to do" Baboo said

"Yes they were the worst" Squatt said

"Are you remember now's the perfect time to bring her back" Rita said

"Now that we are together once again we can finish. The Power Rangers." Goldar said

"Please do me a favor and keep her stinger away from me." Baboo said

"The time you got him on the head he cried for a week" Squatt said

Back at the Command Centre Jason's friends were trying to locate him

"We have partial power in the main Computer" Alpha said

"And it's locked onto Jason's Communicator" Billy said

"Can you teleport him here?" Trini asked

"Yeah it's just going to take a minute I have to put in coordinates in manually" Billy said

"Is there anything we can do?" Zack asked

"Just cross your fingers" Billy said

"Hold on Jason" Kimberly said

Back at Goldar's Dark dimension. Tommy brought forth the Sword of Darkness and charged towards Jason. But before he struck Jason. Jason disappeared and reappeared at the other side of the room.

"How did you do that?" Tommy asked

"I heard you coming" Jason said

Back at the Command Centre

"How much longer?" Trini asked

"I've almost got it" Billy said

"The suspense is driving me circuits crazy" Alpha said

"Billy hurry" Kimberly said

Back at Goldar's Dark Dimension Tommy fell to Knees as Jason stood there looking at him

"And to think you were an honorable warrior but I don't see the man I fought at the tournament all I see I a man who is obsessed with nothing more then hatred" Jason said

"Shut up" Tommy said

"Truth hurts doesn't it." Jason said

Back at the Command Centre

"I've locked on he's teleporting now" Billy said

Back at Goldar's Dark dimension Jason was teleported out of there and back to the Command Centre. Back in the Command Centre Jason teleported in

"Jason you're back" Kimberly said

"You guys thanks I don't know how much longer I could put up with the Green Ranger's whining" Jason said

"Green Ranger?" Billy asked

"I've got a lot to fill you guys in on. Your not going to believe what happened and who the Green Ranger is." Jason said

Back at Goldar's Dark Dimension

"You had him and you let him get away" Goldar said

"He was teleported out Goldar" Tommy said

"You had more then enough time to dispose of him" Goldar said

"Like you could do any better he was kicking your butt too or have you forgotten" Tommy said

"Fine but you will remain where you are until Rita needs you" Goldar said

Back at the Command Centre

"It all started at School I was talking to Tommy then." Jason said

"Wait a minute you said you were at school" Kimberly said

"Tommy said you didn't showed up" Zack said

"That's weird. The next thing I know Tommy transported me to some dimension and then I'm fighting with Goldar and he had my power morpher then the Green Ranger shows up and then we went at it" Jason said

"Did you find out anything more about him?" Billy asked

"Yeah Tommy's the Green Ranger" Jason uttered under his breath

"Can you believe that our enemy this time is another Ranger" Zack said

Just then the Alarm went off

"What's happening?" Trini asked

"It's the Emergency alarm" Zack said

"Alpha what's going on?" Jason said

"Watch the viewing globe" Alpha said

So the Rangers all looked at the viewing globe

"Who is that?" Kimberly asked

"It's the evil stinging Scorpina I haven't seen her in over ten thousand years" Alpha said

"She's Launching an attack on the warehouse district of Angel Grove" Zack said

"We've got to stop her" Trini said

"Good luck Ranger. Beware of her sting" Alpha said

"It's Morphin time" Jason said

"Mastodon" Zack called

"Pterodactyl" Kimberly called

"Triceratops" Billy called

"Saber tooth Tiger" Trini called

"Tyrannosaurus" Jason called

Back in the city the Rangers teleported down.

"Go Puttee Patrol attack the Power Rangers." Scorpina said

Just then the Rangers started fighting the Putties. Meanwhile back at Rita's Castle

"Ah the battle is grand and for once were winning" Rita said

"But all though she is a brave warrior. She is greatly out numbered she must be called back before it's to late" Goldar said

"Gosh and golly can we go watch it" Baboo said

"Very well" Goldar said

Back in the city.

"Here I come." Scorpina said

Scorpina then attacked Jason. Jason blocked the attack and kicked Scorpina away from him.

"Jason you ok?" Trini asked

"Yeah fine." Jason said

Meanwhile back at Rita's Castle

"I think she's cute what do you think Squatt am I prettier?" Rita asked

"Oh yes your much more Beautiful then Scorpina is your Evilness." Squatt said

"You're by far the most beautiful" Baboo said

"Yes aren't I" Rita said

"Scorpina" Goldar said

"Don't you Scorpina me at least I was out there battling with them" Scorpina said

"Perhaps you should send the Green Ranger my Queen" Baboo said

"Children shush now. Green Ranger did quite well against the Power Geeks he nearly had them until he let Jason escape the Dark dimension. So do you two think I should send the Green Ranger?" Rita asked

"I think I don't know what I think your evilness" Squatt said

"No send me I want to go" Scorpina

"Well I could go with Baboo" Squatt said

"Shut up" Rita said

"Let's not forget who's the most powerful" Goldar said

"You're the most Powerful" Baboo said

"Now that I think of it you are the most powerful" Squatt said

"Then I should go not Green Ranger" Goldar said

"Would you all put a cork in it I make the decisions around here and I decided that you should do it" Rita said

"Thank you my Queen I promise I shall not fail you" Goldar said

"And I'll be busy working on a spell to Cause an eclipse and cut off Megazord's Solar Power when the Final Battle begins. Sometimes I'm so diabolically evil I can't stand myself" Rita said

"To your victory and the end of the Power Rangers Goldar said

Meanwhile in the Dark Dimension. Tommy was practicing his moves

"I have worked hard my Queen I am ready for another chance" Tommy said

"Patience Green Ranger you're time will come" Rita said

So Tommy went back to training but stopped and thought about what Jason said. Then shook his head

"I'll be ready to crush the Power Rangers" Tommy said

Back in the Command Centre

"Rita's bound to strike again soon" Jason said

"With Scorpina and Green Ranger out there we have to keep our guards up" Kimberly said

"I don't get it every time Rita attack's she pulls back" Zack said

"Almost like she's holding back getting ready for a bigger Battle" Trini said

"At least the Communicators are operational and the Computers back on line" Billy said

"Is it power up enough to start looking for Zordon again?" Jason asked

"Yes Jason I'm Scanning the sector that Zordon was in and I think I found something" Alpha said

"Zordon" Zack said

"Power Rangers can you hear me?" Zordon asked

"Zordon we can barely make you out" Jason said

"Hang on" Kimberly said

"Alpha do something" Jason said

"I've got him but I don't know how to keep him" Alpha said

"Lock on to molecular pattern and increase the power" Billy said

"Come on Alpha you can do it" Trini said

"It's not holding" Alpha said

"Something's Drawing power from the Command Centre" Billy said

"We lost him again" Jason said

Back at Rita's Castle

"Magic wand make my Goldar grow" Rita said throwing down her wand

Rita then threw her wand and made Goldar grow ten stories high. Meanwhile back at the Command Centre

"Rangers look at the viewing globe there is a major disturbance in down town Angel Grove" Alpha said

As the Rangers looked at the viewing globe. They saw Goldar attacking the city

"It's Goldar" Kimberly said

"Man Goldar's going off the deep end" Zack said

"We've got to stop him" Billy said

"It could be a trap" Trini said

"We don't have a choice" Jason said

End of Green with Evil Part3


	19. Green With Evil Part4 Eclipsing Megazord

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Green with Evil Part4 Eclipsing Megazord**

Back in the Command Centre the Rangers watched Goldar Destroy the world.

"Man Goldar's blowing the world to bits" Zack said

"We got to move its morphin time" Jason said

As the Rangers pulled out there Morphers and put them out in front of them sparks came flying out of the Morphers.

"What's going on?" Kimberly asked

"Were not morphin" Zack said

"Something is seriously wrong" Trini said

"Alpha what is it?" Billy asked

"I'm getting a reading oh no its an interdimensional power surge caused by the beam trying to locate Zordon it's shutting down all sources of power with in the Power Chamber and though out the Morphin grid." Alpha said

"You mean we can't Morph" Jason said

"Not until the Power surge ends" Alpha said

"But Goldar's tearing the city apart" Zack said

"There's nothing I can do oh and now we lost the Computer too" Alpha said

"If we can't Morph. Goldar's going to trash the world" Jason said

Back at Rita's Castle

"And so we have Giant Goldar Destroying the city to lure the Power Rangers and There Megazord into the open. And then" Finster started

"And then it's light's out for Megazord" Squatt finished

"I'll cast a spell to Eclipse the Sun and cut off the source of Megazord's power" Rita said

"And instead of one of my Monsters finishing off those teenagers I'll suppose you'll use the Green Ranger" Finster said

"Yes" Rita said

"Finster's in trouble" Squatt said

Back in the Dark dimension Tommy was practicing with the Sword of Darkness

"I am ready for battle now. I am ready to destroy the Power Rangers" Tommy said

Meanwhile back in the Command Centre Goldar was still destroying the City and the Rangers still couldn't Morph

"I can't believe were stuck here" Jason said

"Man it seems like thing keep on going from bad to worse" Zack said

"I wish there was something I could do" Alpha said

"Hold on I've got an idea let me try something. Billy said as he then pulled the panel of the Console and picked up some of the wires. Now if connect this negative electrode to this" Billy said as he was doing this it caused a spark

"Be careful" Alpha said

"Ah Alpha I think Billy's trying to concentrate" Zack said

Billy then started to rewire a few wires as he was doing this the others waited in anticipation.

"You can do it Billy I know it" Trini said

"Come on Billy" Kimberly said

"Now if I connect this Positive electrode to this Positive electrode" Billy said

A spark happened then The Power Chamber lights came back on and so did everything else.

"Hey it worked" Billy said

"You fixed it" Trini said

"We should be able to morph now" Billy said

"Let's Do it" Zack said

"Alpha keep looking for Zordon. While we take care of Goldar. Guys its Morphin Time." Jason said

"Mastodon" Zack called

"Pterodactyl" Kimberly called

"Triceratops" Billy called

"Saber tooth Tiger" Trini called

"Tyrannosaurus" Jason called

Back in the City the Power Rangers then went into Battle against the Putties then Scorpina showed up and attacked the Power Rangers.

"Enough of this fooling around time for you to feel my sting." Scorpina said

Scorpina then threw her stinger but Jason pulled out his Power Sword and hit it back at Scorpina.

"Looks like it's you who felt your sting." Jason said

Just then Goldar showed up and tried to step on the Rangers. The Rangers rolled out of the way

"Jason we need a new tactic." Billy said

Back at the Power Chamber. Alpha was still trying to find Zordon

"The Rangers need you're help Zordon they need you're guidance where are you?" Alpha said

"Alpha, Alpha5" Zordon said

"Zordon?" Alpha asked

"Can you read me?" Zordon asked

"Zordon. Yes Zordon I'm picking you up" Alpha said

"I am in sector Q9 do you read me?" Zordon asked

"Q9 I'm on it Zordon" Alpha said

Back at the Angel Grove Goldar was still destroying the city. Meanwhile in the Youth Centre everyone was running out of the Youth Centre

"Calm down everyone lets get out of the Building before it collapses." Ernie said

"Sit down" Bulk said

"But Bulk the building is about to collapse" Skull said

"I'm not finish with my ice cream yet." Bulk said

Just then a piece of the building landed right in front of them

"Now I'm finished." Bulk said

As everyone ran out of the Youth Centre Bulk and Skull nearly ran past the Youth Centre bus

"Bulk what are you doing that gold guy's heading this way" Skull said

"The Youth Centre bus is the fastest way out of here" Bulk said

"Right I'll steer" Skull said

Bulk and Skull then climbed into the Bus and Skull hopped in to the Driver's Seat and drove off. Meanwhile back at Rita's Castle.

"Stop playing and get those Rangers" Rita said

Back at the Command Centre

"We're getting closer Zordon the Computer is still decoding your coordinates" Alpha said

"You must hurry Alpha there isn't much time" Zordon said

"Now where was I?" Alpha asked himself

Just then the Green Ranger teleported in

"Alpha look out behind you" Zordon said

"No you can't" Tommy said shutting down Alpha

Back in the City Rita showed up.

"So are you pathetic Power Geeks ready to give up?" Rita asked

"Never" Jason said

"Jason you are a fool" Rita said

"You're the fool if you think we'd ever surrender to you" Jason said

"Silence" Goldar said as he tries to attack the Rangers

"You guys alright?" Billy asked

"You can't win Rita" Jason said

"It's time to complete my evil plans" Rita said

"No" Jason said

"Goldar do it" Rita said

Meanwhile in the Bus

"Watch were your going. Who taught you how to drive?" Bulk asked

"Nobody how am I doing?" Brad asked

"You Drive like a maniac" Bulk said

"Thank you" Skull said

"That was not a complement you dim wit" Bulk said

"Hey Bulk where are we going any way?" Skull asked

"As far away as possible that Monster is right on our tail" Bulk said

Goldar then lent over and picked up the Bus Bulk and Skull were in

"I guess he got our tail" Skull said

"Hey what's going on?" Bulk asked

"Help" Skull yelled

"No there civilians" Jason said

"Yes I now actually there friends of yours I believe you call them Bulk and Skull" Goldar said

"Goldar put them Down" Jason yelled

Jason's Anger then lit the Red Dragon Fire and the Red Dragon armor came to life

"Now" Jason aid

Jason then Pulled off Phoenix Strike and saved Bulk and Skull from Goldar's Grip. Bulk and Skull both opened there eyes and they noticed that the Red Ranger in a cool armor saved them Jason then flew them Down in the Park and then Flew back to help his friends. Back in the Command Centre

"I'm going to make sure your history this time Zordon" Tommy said

"Alpha is that you what has happened?" Zordon asked

"I'm what's happened old man the Green Ranger Rita's prized warrior" Tommy said

"Green Ranger you will not win following Rita's evil path" Zordon said

"You're wrong she'll win and evil will rule" Tommy said

"Evil will never rule" Zordon said

"Oh it will Zordon when I defeat the Power Rangers" Tommy said

"That is impossible" Zordon said

"Enough it's time to send you to another dimension this time you'll be lost forever" Tommy said as he pressed some buttons

"Green Ranger Tommy No" Zordon said

Just then the Rangers teleported to the beach

"Well rangers what took you so long?" Rita asked

"There she is up there" Zack said

"With Scorpina" Jason said

"Look" Trini said

"Come down and we'll" Zack said

"Wait a minute where's the Bus?" Kimberly asked

"I'll help you it's over there" Rita said

"Man this is serous" Zack said

"There going over any second" Kimberly said

"We've got to do something" Trini said

"Look there almost over the Edge" Kimberly said

"Oh no" Trini said

"We've got to get up there" Jason said

"But if we make a move they'll send it over it over for sure" Kimberly said

As the bus gets closer to the edge Jason tells the others that Bulk and Skull aren't in the Bus and told the others to keep pretending that they are in there.

"There going over any way let's go" Jason said

"Whoa man not Goldar again" Zack said as Goldar showed up

"Don't forget the bus" Rita said

Back at the Command Centre

"You'll never get away with this" Zordon said

"Oh but I already have I just need to finish the job" Tommy said

"The Power Rangers will stop you" Zordon said

"I don't think so your little super hero group can't help you now" Tommy said

"Maybe not" Alpha said

"What?" Tommy asked

"But I can. Computer activate force field around intruder" Alpha said

"No this is impossible I thought that I shut you off" Tommy said as the barrier surrounded him

"Actually you didn't the program you pulled wasn't my shutdown mode." Alpha said

"You're going to pay for this you walking tin can" Tommy said

"Alpha the grid is failing I am losing contact" Zordon said

"Oh no I'll get you back" Alpha said

"It's no use. Zordon's gone forever" Tommy said

Back at the beach the putties were still pushing the bus over the cliff

"All right Rangers let's do it" Jason said

"We need dinosaur power now" All five Rangers said

Just then the Zords showed up

"The Zords are here alright do it" Rita said

Baboo, Squatt and the putties then pushed the empty bus over the cliff

"Alright" Jason said

The Power Rangers then jumped into there Zord's cockpit

"Log on" Jason said placing his hands on the console

"Let's get this party started" Zack said placing his hands on the console

"Systems ready for action" Billy said placing his hands on the console

"Ready to rock" Trini said placing her hands on the console

"Alright guys let's do it" Kimberly said placing her hands on the console

"Active power crystals" Jason said while energizing his crystal

"Power crystals activated" the other four Ranger said while energizing there Crystal

"Power up" Jason said while placing the crystal in the console

"2 1 Power up" The other four Rangers said while placing there Crystals in there console

"Move out" Jason said

Then the Zords came together to become tank mode.

"Let's show them some Megazord power" Jason said

Just then the tank mode transformed onto the Megazord Battle mode. Just then the Bus fell off the side of the cliff and was caught by the Megazord. Then the Megazord put the bus back on the cliff. Just then Goldar attacked the Megazord and the Megazord attacked Goldar.

"An eclipse is starting Solar power rising?" Billy asked in confusion

The Megazord and Goldar kept on fighting even though the Ranger's could not figure out why the Megazord was gaining power.

"Hurry up Scorpina now let's see her grow" Rita said

And as Scorpina grew she took on the form of a mutant scorpion.

"Try me" Scorpina said

"A scorpion monster watch out for her stinger" Billy said

Just then both Scorpina and Goldar both attacked the Megazord

"Solar power is up 25 percent?" Billy asked in confusion

Scorpina and Goldar kept attacking but the Megazord was blocking all of there attacks.

"We're gaining power fast were up 50" Jason said

Goldar and Scorpina kept on attacking but the Megazord was still getting stronger just then the Eclipse finished.

"Oh a black sun is a thing of such beauty isn't it now you'll be powerless to stop me" Rita said

"Not quite Rita" Jason said

"What?" Rita asked

"The solar eclipse has made our Zord stronger not weaker" Jason said

"How? We never had time to work on the upgrade" Billy said

"You see while I was fixing the teleportation system I decided to upgrade the Megazord so it now gets powered by the Sun and the Moon. So when there is an eclipse the Megazord's power is doubled" Jason said

"No" Rita said

"Great thinking Jason" Zack said

Back at the Command Centre Alpha was still trying to get Zordon back.

"Try all you want it will do you no good" Tommy said

"Zordon I'm losing you" Alpha said

"Zordon is lost and soon the Power Rangers will be lost too" Tommy said

Aye, aye, aye. Alpha said

Back at the beach the Megazord was kicking Scorpina and Goldar's butts

"We need the Power Sword now" Jason said

The power sword flew down and landed right in the Megazord's right hand and the Megazord then struck both Scorpina and Goldar with the Power Sword.

"Alright" Jason said

Back at the Command Centre

"Zordon. Zordon please come in" Alpha said

"Oh what's the matter can't you make anything work let me out and I'll do the same for you" Tommy said

"That's enough time to find out who you are" Alpha said

Back at the Beach

"I guess it's time to call on Green Ranger" Rita said

"Use you're spell to release him" Goldar said

Back at the Command Centre.

"Better luck next time" Tommy said just before he teleported out of there

"No" Alpha said

Back at the Beach

"Now Green Ranger grow" Rita said

And the Green Ranger grew and joined the fight but because of the Power Boost the Eclipse gave the Megazord the Power Ranger were able to hold off Scorpina, Goldar and the Green Ranger.

"That's enough pull back" Rita said

"But why empress?" Tommy asked

"Because of your Empress the Megazord is now twice as powerful." Jason said

"What is that true Empress?" Tommy said

"Yes" Rita said

So Rita, Goldar, Scorpina and Green Ranger all retreated and the Eclipse was over so the Power Rangers headed back to the Command Centre. Back at the Command Centre the Rangers were powered down.

"I still can't believe that your plan worked Jason" Kimberly said

"Thanks Kimberly" Jason said

"What plan?" Alpha asked

"Jason upgraded the Megazord with the ability to gain power from the sun and the Moon so when Rita caused the solar eclipse she gave the Megazord double the power" Zack said

"Yeah it was great thinking" Billy said

"Thanks Billy but the upgrade isn't complete yet and it will take a while for our Zords to recharge" Jason said

"That's ok as long as you saved the Zords that's the main thing" Trini said

Just then the Computer started making a noise.

"What's going on?" Zack asked

"The computer finally has an answer when the Green Ranger was caught in the force field the Computer locked on to his human form and it's been running them through the system trying to make a match" Alpha said

"You mean the Computer knows Green Ranger's Identity" Billy said

"Exactly" Alpha said

"I'll program it to show us who he is on the viewing globe" Billy said

The Rangers looked at the Viewing globe

"Finally some answers" Trini said

"It's coming together" Billy said

"Oh man" Zack said

"Thought so." Jason thought

"Kimberly look" Trini said

"I don't believe it. Tommy" Kimberly said

The Rangers were all looking at the Green Ranger's Identity

End of Green with Evil Part4


	20. Green With Evil Part5 Breaking the Spell

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Green with Evil Part5 breaking the spell **

In the Power Chamber Kimberly, Zack, Trini and Billy were all shocked by the fact that Tommy is the Green Ranger.

"I can't believe that Tommy's the Green Ranger. There's got to be a mistake" Kimberly said

"There's no mistake Tommy is the Green Ranger after all Goldar told me and Tommy was the one how sent me to the Dark Dimension." Jason said

"Then Tommy is the Green Ranger" Trini said

"How can Tommy do this to us?" Zack asked

"Rita put him under a spell to control his mind" Alpha said

"There must be a way to break the spell. Wait a minute when Tommy first popped up as the Green Ranger he didn't have the Sword but when he popped up again he had the Sword right" Jason said

"Right" Zack said

"Well maybe if we destroy the Sword of Darkness. Maybe that will break the Spell" Jason said

"It's worth a try" Billy said

Back at Rita's castle

"To the downfall of Zordon" Goldar said

"And the total domination of Earth" Rita said

"Cranberry and Oyster juice" Baboo said

"And now the end is near" Rita said

"Yep after today" Scorpina said

"It was all possible because of our great empress Rita" Goldar said

"But my brilliant plan continues. Are you ready for the fight?" Rita asked

"Yes my empress it will be an honor to help you conquer Earth" Goldar said

"Of course" Rita said

"Oh this will be good" Squatt said

Back at the Command Centre

"Alpha does the Green Ranger have a Zord?" Jason asked

"Yes the Dragonzord" Alpha said

"Does he call it out the same way we call our Zords?" Billy asked

"No the Dragonzord can only be brought forth by playing the Dragon Dagger like a flute" Alpha said

"The Dragon Dagger?" Trini asked

"This" Jason said pulling out the Dragon Dagger

"Oh" Kimberly said

"Wait a sec how did you get the Dragon Dagger?" Billy asked

"And more importantly how did you get that gold armor" Zack asked

"I don't know how I got them but after I power down my Red Dragon Battle Armor they were there and by the way the gold shield is called the Dragon Shield" Jason said

"Oh" Zack said

"Ok guys. Let's go find Tommy and break Rita's spell. Let's split up and look for him" Jason said

"What if he's at Rita's Palace?" Kimberly asked

"Then we wait him out. He'll show up sooner or later" Billy said

"What about Zordon? Alpha." Trini asked

"Green Ranger thought he got rid of him for good but there's still a chance that I can bring Zordon back" Alpha said

"You keep working on that Alpha. As for the rest of us we'll find Tommy" Jason said

Back at the Youth Centre Ernie, Derek and Brad were watching the news just then Kimberly walked up.

"Hey Ernie" Kimberly said

"Can you believe this is happening?" Ernie said

"I know it's terrible" Kimberly said

"Thank goodness for the Power Rangers" Ernie said

"Hey you should be thanking us" Bulk said

"Yeah us" Skull said

"Yeah. Hey were the ones who helped the Power Rangers scare off that big ugly Gold guy" Bulk said

"Right" Kimberly said

"Yeah right were the ones who should be on T.V" Skull said

"Yeah on T.V" Bulk said

"Dream on Bulk. Ernie have you seen Tommy?" Kimberly asked

"The new kid right?" Ernie asked

"Yes" Kimberly said

"He's over there" Ernie said pointing to Tommy

"Thanks" Kimberly said

Kimberly then walked over to Tommy who was working out at the time.

"Tommy. Tommy I know" Kimberly started before she looked around. I know you're the Green Ranger" Kimberly finished

"Well then Pink Ranger. You should also know that you and the other Power Rangers will soon be destroyed" Tommy said

"Let us help you we can break Rita's Spell" Kimberly said

"Rita is my empress and she will soon rule the world" Tommy said

"Tommy please let us help you" Kimberly said

"You have been warned" Tommy said as his eyes glowed green

Meanwhile at Rita's Castle

"But Goldar we haven't seen this Zord in over ten thousand years" Squatt said

"Silence you fools if she chooses to call forth the Dragonzord. Then it shall be called forth" Goldar said

Rita then called forth the Dragonzord and the Dragonzord started attacking as soon as it got out of the Water

"Behold the Dragonzord now my Green Ranger has a Zord that he can use to crush those Power Rangers at last there destruction will be complete" Rita said

The Dragonzord started to destroy everything in its path

"Dragonzord" Tommy said

Tommy then jumped on top of the Dragonzord's head

"All this shall belong to Empress Rita. Once I and my Zord put down the Power Rangers forever" Tommy said

Back in the Power Chamber Alpha was still trying to find Zordon

"Aye. Aye. Aye. I've got to find away to get Zordon back if I can just manage to gain access to his dimensional files. Let's see numeral sequence is correct sector 1, 0 Q9. Search initiated access granted I've done it I'm in. Computer begin search of sector 1, 0 Q9 sweeping all perimeters. Well Zordon it's only a matter of time." Alpha said with a sigh

Meanwhile Jason, Kimberly, Billy and Zack were all at Billy's Garage.

"So you found Tommy?" Jason asked

"Yeah and his eyes were glowing Green it was really scary" Kimberly said

"Wow" Billy said

"Man" Zack said

"He's known along who we are" Kimberly said

"That were the Power Rangers" Billy said

"Yep and he is defiantly out to get us" Kimberly said

"He's got to be under one of Rita's spells" Jason said

"That would explain why he's acting so weird" Kimberly said

"And why the Putties didn't attack him" Zack said

"Finally this all starting to make sense" Billy said

Just then Trini came running up to them

"Trini what's wrong" Kimberly asked

"There's big trouble down town it's all over the radio a Monster is attacking the Business district" Trini said

"Rita's not going to give up is she? It's Morphin time" Jason said

"Mastodon" Zack called

"Pterodactyl" Kimberly called

"Triceratops" Billy called

"Saber tooth Tiger" Trini called

"Tyrannosaurus" Jason called

In the city the Rangers teleported on top of a building and headed towards the Dragonzord

"Over there" Zack said

"Tommy" Jason yelled

"Surprise" Tommy said

Tommy then jumped off the Dragonzord's head and landed on top of the Building

"He's on top of the Building. Tommy." Jason said

"Dragonzord destroy the Power Rangers" Tommy said

Tommy then started playing the fake Dragon Dagger and the real Dragon Dagger started to glow.

"What's he doing?" Trini asked

"He's calling on the Dragonzord with the Fake Dragon Dagger" Jason said

The Dragonzord then got ready to fire

"Look out he's getting ready to fire" Jason said

Just then the Dragonzord fired at the Rangers and the Rangers then fell off the Building the Dragonzord kept on attacking everything.

"Tommy stop you don't know what you're doing" Jason said

"I'm Destroying you and I'm doing it because my Empress commands me to soon she'll rule the World" Tommy said

"What's this? The Red Ranger has the real Dragon Dagger" Rita said

"Jason the Dragon Dagger it's glowing" Kimberly said

"Don't do this man" Jason said

"But I must there is no other choice" Tommy said

Tommy then played his fake Dragon Dagger and the Dragonzord attacked the Rangers with his tail

"Watch out for his tail" Billy said

"We've got to stop him" Trini said

"Yes its working" Rita said

"Man I can't believe that this is happening" Jason said

Back in the Command Centre

"With any luck" Alpha said

"Alpha5 well done you have reestablished our Computer link up" Zordon said after he reappeared

"Zordon It's you. You're back" Alpha said

"Yes Alpha get Jason to the Red Dragon Thunder Zord and tell him to play the Real Dragon Dagger to break the spell over the Dragonzord to destroy the fake Dragon Dagger" Zordon said

"Yes Zordon. Jason already knows how to break the Spell over Tommy as well" Alpha said

Back in the City

"Jason do you here me?" Zordon asked

"Zordon your back" Jason said

"Yes. Now Jason you must use the Red Dragon Thunder Zord to get close enough to Play the Dragon Dagger and destroy the control the Fake Dragon Dagger has on the Dragonzord" Zordon said

"Then I destroy the Sword of Darkness" Jason said

"Yes" Zordon said

"I'm on it" Jason said

"Good luck and may the Power Protect you" Zordon said

"I need Thunder Zord Power now" Jason said

"Tyrannosaurus Red Dragon Thunder Zord Power" Jason said

Then the Tyrannosaurus Zord then got hit by red lightning and Transformed into the Red Dragon Thunder Zord and then Jason jumped inside and transformed the Zord from Dragon form to Warrior Mode then Drake got the Dragon Zord to move closer to the Dragonzord and Started Playing the real Dragon Dagger. By this time Tommy's fake Dragon Dagger started to spark uncontrollably.

"Jason. Its working keep it up" Trini said

"Yeah keep playing that Dragon Dagger" Zack said

"Guy's the Dragonzord stopped" Kimberly said

"Look Tommy's Dragon Dagger is going berserk" Billy said

"What's going on?" Tommy asked

"Didn't Rita tell you that there is only one Dragon Dagger and I have it" Jason said

"No" Tommy said

Just then the fake Dragon Dagger blew up and blew Tommy backwards and off the top of the Building. Jason then turned to the Dragonzord.

"Dragonzord have a break we'll get the Green Ranger to send you back when we turn him back to normal" Jason said

Jason then jumped out of the Red Dragon Zord and went down to fight Tommy and knock some sense back into him. Tommy then attacked Jason with the Sword of Darkness but Jason countered Tommy's Sword with his own Sword and over powered him. Then Tommy started blasting Jason with the Sword of Darkness. But Jason played the Dragon Dagger to deflect the Blasts back at Tommy and then blasted Tommy with both the Dragon Dagger and Power Sword.

"Enough of this" Tommy said charging at Jason

"Remember you're Temper Tommy" Jason said

Tommy then stopped and realized that Jason was right all along his temper was the reason he kept on losing. Back at Rita's castle.

"What's going on? Why has he stopped?" Rita asked  
"It appears that Red Ranger has hit Green Ranger's soft spot" Goldar said

Back in the mountains. Tommy held up the Sword of Darkness and tried to attack the Red Ranger. But Jason was too quick and shot a Sword blast right at Tommy knocking him down to the Ground and knocking the Sword of Darkness.

"It's all over Tommy" Jason said before destroying the Sword of Darkness

By destroying the Sword of Darkness Tommy was freed from Rita's Control and back to his normal self just then the other rangers walked up to Jason.

"Alright guy's let's power down" Jason said

"Right" Kimberly said

So the Rangers powered down

"You destroyed the Sword of Darkness. Rita's spell is broken" Zack said

Jason then ran over to Tommy

"You ok Tommy?" Jason asked

"What happened to me?" Tommy asked

"You're no longer under Rita's power" Jason said

"Oh my head's spinning" Tommy said

"You'll be ok man" Jason said

"What have I done?" Tommy asked

"What you did you did under Rita's influence. You own the Power now fight by our side and we can defeat Rita" Jason said

"After everything that's happened?" Tommy asked as the other four Rangers walked up

"Tommy we need you. It's were you belong. Will you join us Tommy?" Jason asked

"To battle by your side. You got a deal." Tommy said

The two Rangers shook hands. Meanwhile Back at the Command Centre

"Oh look Zordon" Alpha aid

"We are watching history in the making Alpha Finally the prophecy as been for filled the sixth Ranger is now one of us" Zordon said

"Hooray" Alpha said

Back in the mountains.

"Alright then. It's Morphin time" Jason said

"Dragonzord" Tommy called

"Mastodon" Zack called

"Pterodactyl" Kimberly called

"Triceratops" Billy called

"Saber tooth Tiger" Trini called

"Tyrannosaurus" Jason called

"Yeah" All Six Ranger said

"We're back and were ready to Morph in to action" Jason said

"Six working together to fight evil" Tommy said

"And stop Rita" Zack said

"And all her menacing monsters" Billy said

"From destroying our planet Earth" Trini said

"And ruining the Universe with Evil" Kimberly said

"Look out Rita were not backing down cause were the" Jason said

"Power Rangers" All Six Rangers said

"Rangers with our new friend comes new power" Zordon said

As the Dragon Dagger floated out of Jason's holster and in front of Tommy

"Use you're flute Tommy to bring life to the Dragonzord. For when he combines with the Mastodon, Triceratops and Saber tooth Tiger a new fighting machine will be at our disposal" Zordon said

As Tommy played the Dragon Dagger the Dragonzord got back up.

"Alright it's awesome" Tommy said

Just then the Rangers noticed the Mastodon, Saber tooth Tiger and Triceratops Zords pop up.

"Look there coming together" Jason said

Just then the Dragonzord combined with the Mastodon, Triceratops and Saber tooth Tiger Zords to create the Dragonzord Fighter Mode. The Dragonzord became the head and body the Mastodon Zord became the arms. While the Triceratops and Saber tooth Tiger Zords became the Legs while the Dragonzord's tail became a staff

"Rangers I give you Dragonzord fighter mode" Zordon said

"Check it out" Jason said

"Saving the Universe is once again in your hands" Zordon said

Back at Rita's Castle

"No I can't believe those pin heads beat us" Rita said

"I will avenge you my Queen I promise you that Zordon and his Power Rangers will be made to pay" Goldar said

Back at the Command Centre all six Rangers were there and powered down.

"We missed you Zordon" Kimberly said

"The moral was low without you" Zack said

"The fact remands that even as you faced your greatest Danger. With all the odds stacked against you. You carried on like true super heroes." Zordon said

"We really owe a lot to Jason" Trini said

"Jason you showed great leadership abilities in my absence I am very proud of you." Zordon said

"Thanks Zordon now I have a question" Jason said

"What is it Jason?" Zordon asked

"Why do I have the Dragon Shield?" Jason asked

"Alpha scan Jason's power coin." Zordon said

Alpha scanned Jason's Power Coin

"It appears Jason's Power Coin has Green Ranger energy, Thunder power and Red Ranger energy." Alpha said

"So it appears that the Dragonzord gave you the Dragon Shield." Zordon said

"That explains a lot." Jason said

"And now I welcome our newest Ranger now that you are a true Power Ranger Tommy you must follow three basic rules or lose the Protection of the Power. First never use you Power for personal game. Second never escalate a battle unless Rita forces you. And finally keep you're identity a secret no one must know that you are a Power Ranger" Zordon said

"You can count on me Zordon 100" Tommy said

"Here I made you a communicator" Billy said handing Tommy a Green Communicator

"Wow thanks man" Tommy said

"You're one of us now welcome aboard" Jason said

"A new chapter has begun Rangers let the Power Protect you" Zordon said

Then Jason puts his hand out and the Other Rangers put there hands on top of his then Tommy put his hand on top of there's.

"Power Rangers" All six Rangers said

End of Green of Evil Part5


	21. The Trouble with Shellshock

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**The trouble with Shellshock**

At the Basketball court Tommy and Zack were playing Basketball while Kimberly, Trini and Billy were all watching them play behind them near a tree Squatt showed up and watched them.

"They don't except a thing just wait until they see what Baboo and I have in store for them." Squatt said

Back at Rita's Castle Baboo was working on a new Monster with Squatt.

"Why are we making a monster that looks like a turtle?" Squatt asked

"So he can hold in to this" Baboo said sticking a traffic light into the Clay turtle's shell

"What's the point of a turtle with a traffic light in its back?" Squatt asked

"You'll see" Baboo said as he placed the clay turtle on the monster maker

"Wait he needs some weapons" Squatt said as he puts down a baseball bat a toy cannon and a hook. "So what are you going to call him?" Squatt then asked

"I don't know what do you think we should call him?" Baboo asked

"How about Shellshock?" Squatt asked

"Shellshock I like it" Baboo said as he started the machine

As the machine was bringing Shellshock to life Rita opened one eye but then went back to sleep. Just then the monster maker spit out Shellshock. Back in the park Jason walked up to his friends

"Hi Jason" Kimberly said

"Hey" Jason said

"You finished with the Teleportation System" Billy said

"Yep" Jason said

"What was wrong with it?" Trini asked

"The Device connecting the wires was completely burnt from the inside out" Jason said

"So what took so long?" Billy asked

"I had to make one from scratch." Jason said

"Oh." Billy said

"Jason, come play some Basketball with me and Tommy" Zack said

"Actually I've got to go I'm late for Karate Practice" Tommy said

"Ok then see you later" Jason said

Tommy walked off while Jason and Zack played some basketball then the hotdog cart showed up.

"You guys want something to eat?" Trini said

"Yeah I'll have a hotdog with everything" Zack said

"I'll just have mine with cheese and sauce" Kimberly said

"Jason you want one?" Billy asked

"No thanks I had something to eat at the Command Centre" Jason said

"Ok then" Trini said

So Trini and Billy went to get the Food for Zack, Kimberly and themselves. Zack, Jason and Kimberly went back to playing basketball until Bulk and Skull showed up and grabbed the Basketball.

"You Geeks get out of here this our spot" Bulk said

"Last I checked Bulk this is a public park" Jason said

"So why don't you make us." Zack said

Bulk tried to punch Zack but Jason caught the Punch and threw Bulk backwards and into Skull then they both hit the Hotdog cart and got all the hotdog sauces over them.

"Well there you go Zack Two Hotdogs with everything" Jason said

"You mean two hot slobs" Zack said

"We didn't order that" Trini said

"You two better pay up" The hotdog seller asked

"Skull do you have any money?" Bulk asked

"No" Skull said

The Hotdog seller then dragged them off as the five teens laughed. Then as Kimberly and the others were eating there Hotdogs Drake was shooting hoops. Then Billy finished his Hotdog and walked over to Jason.

"Jason wanna shoot some hoops with me while the others finish there hotdogs?" Billy asked

"Sure Billy" Jason said

"Great" Billy said

So Jason and Billy started shooting hoops. Meanwhile Back at Rita's Castle.

"They don't suspect a thing" Squatt said

"Let's send down the putties while there distracted" Baboo said

So Squatt and Baboo sent down the Putties to attack the Rangers. The Putties showed up after Billy's Shot rebounded.

"Oh no Putties" Kimberly said

The Rangers then battled the Putties. Jason flipped over one and kicked two into a tree then spun kicked the one he flipped over into three more putties. Trini attacked two putties and then kicked one right into Jason's direction where Jason grabbed the Puttee and threw it at the Putties that were attacking Billy and took them all out. Kimberly kicked two putties and flipped over two more and then kicked another Puttee into a tree and then split kicked the Two she flipped over. Zack then danced kicked the putties around him and scissor kicked the last two towards Jason and Kimberly. Jason then grabbed Kimberly's arms and lifted her up at the same time Kimberly kicked both Putties in the chest as Jason brought her down. Back at the Castle Baboo and Squatt were surprised there plan didn't work.

"I can't believe that they defeated the Putties even being distracted" Baboo said

"Don't worry. They haven't gone against our Monster yet" Squatt said

Back on Earth the Rangers were trying to figure out what is going on just then Baboo and Squatt both showed up behind some bushes with there new Monster.

"Now Shellshock attack those rangers remember there you're enemy" Baboo said

"Rangers enemy got it" Shellshock said

"But the one we really want you to watch out for is the Red Ranger he's there strongest warrior if you stop him you defeat the Power Rangers" Baboo said

"Defeat Red Ranger got it" Shellshock said

Shellshock then fired a beam at the Basketball blowing it up. Jason and the others saw the Monster behind the Bushes.

"It's Morphin time" Jason said

"Mastodon" Zack called

"Pterodactyl" Kimberly called

"Triceratops" Billy called

"Saber tooth Tiger" Trini called

"Tyrannosaurus" Jason called

"Power Rangers" All five Rangers said

Just then Shellshock fired a go beam at Trini causing her to move about and couldn't stop.

"What's going on?" Trini asked as she started running off

"Trini where are you going?" Kimberly asked

"What are you?" Jason asked

"He's Shellshock. Squatt and I created him" Baboo said

"Baboo the last monster you created got defeated by one ranger" Jason said

"Enough talk. Hey Shellshock Batter up." Squatt said

Shellshock reached into his shell and pulled out a Baseball bat and Squatt threw him a Baseball to hit. Shellshock hit the Baseballs at the Rangers.

"Now shellshock hit them with the Stop beam" Baboo said

"Right" Shellshock said

Shellshock then fired the Stop beam at the Rangers Jason dodged the Blast but Kimberly, Zack and Billy all hit by it causing them to freeze up and no move. Back at Rita's castle.

"Rita's not going to be pleased that you created a monster without her permission" Goldar said

"At least my Monsters make the Red Ranger run" Baboo said

"So your monster made the Red Ranger run" Rita said

"He also froze the Blue, Pink and Black Rangers. He also made the Yellow Ranger keep moving so she can't stop and help the Red Ranger." Squatt said

"Good job you two lets see if the Red Ranger can help his friends this time" Rita said

Back at the Command Centre Alpha was scanning the frozen Rangers.

"They haven't move since you teleported us here" Jason said

"Aye. Aye. Aye. It's as I feared there is no cure for this" Alpha said

"It can't be cured" Jason said

"Not quite there is one way to reverse the affects of Shellshock's Rays" Zordon said

"How?" Jason asked

"The Dandiflower" Zordon said

"Where can I get it?" Jason asked

"They only grow high on Mount Faith. I have sent Trini to get them before Rita destroys them. Zordon said

Back at Rita's Castle.

"Magic wand, make my Monster Grow" Rita said

And she threw down her wand which made Shellshock grow thirty Stories tall.

"Wait till those teenage mutants see what a full grown turtle can do" Shellshock said

Back at the Command Centre the Alarm went off.

"Zordon what's going on?" Jason asked

"Behold the Viewing Globe" Zordon said

Jason and Alpha both looked at the Viewing Globe to see that Shellshock was back and destroying the city.

"Jason you must stop Shellshock" Zordon said

"Back to action" Jason said

Jason teleported to where Shellshock is. Shellshock then noticed Red Ranger and attacked him but missed.

"What's the matter Ranger am I to big for you" Shellshock said

"Nope. I need Thunder Zord power now" Jason said

"Tyrannosaurus Red Dragon Thunder Zord Power" Jason said

The Tyrannosaurus Zord got hit with a bolt of Red Lightning and transformed into the Red Dragon Thunder Zord. Jason then jumped in and turned up the Heat on Shellshock.

"Anyone for turtle soup" Jason said

"Very funny" Shellshock said

Shellshock then attacked the Red Dragon but missed. Jason then turned the Red Dragon Thunder Zord into its Warrior mode and attacked Shellshock. At this time Tommy was at the Youth Centre practicing his Karate moves then he put the stick he was using away and walked over to his bag just then his communicator went off. He looked around walked out the room and put his bag on the floor and answered his Communicator.

"This is Tommy" Tommy said

"Tommy I need your help man this Turtle is to tough for one Zord lets show this turtle what two Dragon Zords can do" Jason said

"Right I'm on my way" Tommy said

"Dragonzord" Tommy called

Back in the City. Tommy then showed up and called the Dragonzord which showed up and attacked Shellshock.

"Thanks man" Jason said

"You're Welcome" Tommy said

"Now let's get this thing" Jason said

Meanwhile Trini was running up the Mountain.

"Trini I sent you the Saber tooth Tiger Zord to guide you" Zordon said

"Zordon I don't think I can make it" Trini said

"You must the others are counting on you" Zordon said

Trini finally got to the Summit.

"Finally I made it to the top now I wish I could stop" Trini said

Back in the City Shellshock was getting beaten by Jason and Tommy. Back at the mountain Trini found the flowers.

"I see them now by the Power of the Saber tooth Tiger bring them to me. Zordon I've got the Flowers and heading back." Trini said as she grabbed the flowers

"Good job Trini" Zordon said

Back in the City, Jason and Tommy were kicking Shellshock's butt. Just then Shellshock Started acting weirdly.

"I've got sand in my eyes I can't see where to fire my beam" Shellshock said

"Yes we got him now" Tommy said

Jason didn't say anything something was up so he placed his hand on the transformation switch

"Got you" Shellshock

Shellshock fired his Stop beam at the two Zords but missed the Red Dragon Warrior mode because Jason saw through his plan and switched his Zord back to Dragon Mode just in time.

"That's it Shellshock now finish them off" Baboo said

"Right" Shellshock said

Shellshock was about to attack when his Baseball bat got scorched.

"What?" Shellshock asked

"Did you forget about me?" Jason asked as the Red Dragon Thunder Zord showed up

"You. You're suppose to be frozen" Shellshock said

"Well I would be if I didn't see through you're little stunt and transformed my Zord back to its Dragon Mode. Trini Now" Jason said

"Right" Trini said

Trini jumped off the Red Dragon and landed on top of Shellshock as Jason was switching his Zord from Dragon mode to Warrior mode.

"Ok Flowers do your stuff. Now by the Power of the Saber tooth Tiger free us from Shellshock's Power" Trini said

"No stop I hate this stuff" Shellshock said as the pollen falls on him

As the pollen fell on Shellshock his powers lost there affect stopping Trini from moving all the time and allowed Kimberly, Billy, Zack and the Dragonzord to move. Back at the Command Centre Kimberly, Billy and Zack were all wondering what happened.

"What happened?" Zack asked

"Any longer and I thought I'd end up as a Mannequin at the mall" Kimberly said

"What happened to the Monster?" Billy asked

"Behold the viewing globe" Zordon said

So the Three looked at the Viewing Globe. Back in the City.

"You ready Tommy?" Jason asked

"Ready when you are" Tommy said

"You can't stop me" Shellshock said

"Save it you're finished" Jason said

The Dragonzord got the first attack with its missiles and then Jason got Red Dragon Warrior Mode to finish off Shellshock. Back at Rita's Castle.

"Sorry Empress" Baboo said

"You didn't fail you just showed us that it will take a lot more then that to stop the Red Ranger" Rita said

"But Empress the Red Ranger beat you're monster" Goldar said

"I know but that's ok" Rita said

"How is that ok?" Squatt asked

"Because I'm going to turn the Red Ranger against the other Rangers" Rita said

"Brilliant" Goldar said

"Get ready Red Ranger you soon will work for me" Rita said

Back at the Park Zack was shooting hoops while the others were talking.

"I'm glad we nailed that Turtle" Jason said

"If I see another Turtle again it will be too soon" Kimberly said

"I hear that" Jason said

Just then Tommy walked in and caught the ball and threw it back to Zack

"You Know Zack after fighting that Monster I'm quite hungry wasn't the bet that the loser buys lunch" Tommy said

"Ok then let's do it" Zack said

"Ding. Ding round two" Jason said

Both Jason and Kimberly laughed along with Trini and Billy as Tommy and Zack were getting ready to play.

"You better get the paramedics ready" Zack said

"Yeah for you" Tommy said

"Tommy, are you sure about this?" Jason asked

"Yes" Tommy said

"Ok" Jason said

"Get ready for my slamming jamming down to the beat cause' you can't stop slam" Zack said as he was bouncing the ball

Zack then got passed Tommy and Slam Dunked the ball.

"A waiter he'll take the check" Zack said

"Care to double the wager" Billy asked as he walked onto the court

"I don't think so Billy" Zack said

"Come on Zack your not chicken are you" Jason said

"It's not that I just don't think this is fair" Zack said

"You want to bet on that?" Billy asked

"What do you have in mind?" Zack asked

"The loser has to buy lunch for all of us Rangers and our Parents" Billy said

"Are you nuts?" Zack asked

"What are you Chicken?" Billy asked

"No fine bring it on" Zack said

Zack had the ball and tried to get past Billy. But Billy got the ball from Zack and was getting ready to slam the ball.

"You ready for the Triceratops slam?" Billy asked

"The what?" Zack asked

"This" Billy said

Billy then got past Zack and in a blue light slammed the ball in the hoop and got down.

"Well Zack that's what you get when you underestimate other people" Billy said

"Looks like you'll be buying lunch for all of us even our parents" Jason said

"That's not fair" Zack said

"Come now Zack don't be a Bulk" Trini said

"Ewe I'd rather buy lunch for everyone then be Bulk" Zack said

Everyone laughed as Zack felt sick at the thought of him being Bulk. Jason and Kimberly looked at each other wondering if they should tell Zack that Jason was the one who taught Billy how to slam like that.

"Na" Jason and Kimberly said

Jason, Kimberly and Billy Laughed as the others tried to figure out why they were laughing.

End of the Trouble with Shellshock


	22. Itsy Bisty Spider

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Itsy Bitsy Spider**

At Angel Grove High inside the science class Tommy, Zack, Kimberly, Billy and Trini along with other students were learning about bugs.

"Now class I want you to study a bug and next time we'll discuss what you learned about that bug." The Science Teacher said

Just then the bell rang and the students walked out at the lockers the Rangers gathered at Tommy's locker.

"So what bug are you studying?" Tommy asked

"Butterflies." Kimberly said

"Ants." Billy said

"Grasshoppers." Trini said

"What about you Zack?" Tommy asked

"I hate bugs." Zack said

The teens laughed the Tommy noticed Jason wasn't there.

"Hey where's Jason?" Tommy asked

"Oh he's studying Ninjetti." Kimberly said

"And since there's no Community studies lesson today. We won't see him until after school." Trini said

"I've been meaning to ask. How does he get his eyes to go wolf?" Tommy asked

"He was born with a Wolf Soul. But his father doesn't know how it happened." Kimberly said

"Wow." Tommy said

The others nodded and walked off. Meanwhile up at a ninja temple. Jason was talking with his sensei.

"Now Jason I was wondering if you could work on those Gem Dragons." Jason's Sensei said

"Sure I can." Jason said

"Great my daughter would love them." Jason's Sensei said

"I can get them done by end of next school year." Jason said

"Good. Now shall we get back to training?" Jason's Sensei asked

"Yes Sensei." Jason said

Meanwhile back at Angel Grove High. The Rangers were in the study hall. Zack hated the project.

"Come on Zack it's just a project it's not like you have to touch the bug." Tommy said

"I know I just don't like bugs." Zack said

"Hey don't you have a Hip Hop Kido class to teach?" Kimberly asked

"Yeah I do. Thanks Kim." Zack said

"Later." The four Rangers said

"Later." Zack said walking off.

Meanwhile inside Rita's Castle.

"So Zack is afraid of Bugs lets send down a spider monster." Rita said

"How about Spidertron?" Finster asked

"Yes perfect." Rita said

Meanwhile in the mountains. Tommy, Kimberly, Billy and Trini were looking for there bugs.

"This looks like a good spot to catch a live specimen." Billy said

"Let's do it." Tommy said

The four teens got to work collecting bugs. Meanwhile back at Rita's Castle.

"So the four Rangers want to collect bugs how cute." Rita said

"Why not send the Putties to attack them?" Goldar asked

"Do it." Rita said

"Yes Empress." Goldar said

Meanwhile back in the mountains the Rangers were attacked by Putties.

"Oh no Putties." Kimberly said

"Let's take care of the pest problem." Tommy said

"That is so a Jason line." Trini said

"Well he's not here." Tommy said

"Good point." Kimberly said

The four teens started fighting the Putties. Meanwhile in the park Zack was teaching his Hip hop Kido class. Then noticed that he was missing a tape.

"Keep practicing I'll be back." Zack said

The kids practiced then they got tied up by Spidertron. Just then Zack walked back.

"Hey where are my students?" Zack asked

"Up here." A voice said

Zack looked up and saw Spidertron. Zack then fainted. Meanwhile at the Command Centre.

"Oh no Zack's in trouble." Alpha said

"Yes Alpha, contact the Rangers." Zordon said

"Right away." Alpha said

Meanwhile back at the Ninja temple. Jason's communicator beeped.

"Yeah Alpha." Jason said

"Jason. Zack needs your help." Alpha said

"Contact the others I'll be there as soon as I can." Jason said

"Ready for more." Jason's sensei said

"You bet." Jason said

Meanwhile back in the mountains. The Rangers defeated the Putties then Tommy's Communicator beeped.

"What is it Zordon?" Tommy asked

"Rangers Zack has been attacked in the park and he needs help." Zordon said

"We're on our way." Tommy said

"It's Morphin Time." Kimberly said

"Dragonzord." Tommy called

"Pterodactyl." Kimberly called

"Triceratops." Billy called

"Saber Tooth Tiger." Trini called

Back in the park the four Rangers show up.

"Ah good four more Rangers." Spidertron said

"Let Zack go." Kimberly said

"Never." Spidertron said

Billy used his Lance to cut down Zack and the students while Tommy, Trini and Kimberly attacked Spidertron.

"You kids run." Billy said

The kids nodded and ran off

"Zack we need you to morph." Billy said

"I can't." Zack said

"Come on Zack you can do this." Billy said

"No I can't." Zack said

Just then Spidertron walked up and knocked Billy away. Just then the Power Axe showed up and attacked Spidertron.

"What the?" Zack asked

Billy then attacked Spidertron as Zack took off the note on the Power Axe.

"Zack get up and get back in the fight you can do this bro everyone is scared heck when I went against King Sphinx I was terrified at the fact I didn't have you guys. Come on bro I know you can do this. Jason." Zack read

Zack then touched the Power axe and morphed into the Black Ranger.

"Hey Spidertron. I'm not scared of you." Zack said

"Wanna bet. You're terrified." Spidertron said

"True I am scared but if I let my fears get to me I'll never move on. Jason taught me that." Zack said

Just then Zack heard the call of the Mastodon. Zack then charged at the Spidertron and turned into a Black beam on light and struck Spidertron. Then a Black Energy Mastodon engulfed Spidertron and destroyed him. Zack then reappeared behind Spidertron with the Power Axe pointing to his right. Meanwhile back in Rita's Castle.

"No I can't lose make my Monster Grow." Rita said throwing down her wand.

Back in the park the Spidertron grew Thirty Stories tall.

"We need Dinozord Power now." Trini, Billy and Zack said

Just then the Mastodon, Saber Tooth Tiger and Triceratops Zords all showed up. Tommy then played his Dragon Dagger and the Dragonzord showed up.

"Commence Dragonzord warrior mode transformation." Zack said

The four Zords combined to create the Dragonzord Warrior mode then all five Rangers hopped inside. Then Spidertron caught the Rangers in a web. Only for it to be burned away. The Rangers looked and saw the Red Dragon Thunder Zord.

"Sorry but I like to heat up the Party." Jason said

"Power Staff." Zack said

Just then the tip of the Power Staff started spinning then it drilled a hole into Spidertron destroying it.

"Great job Zack for activating the Mastodon Dino Strike." Jason said

"Thanks Bro." Zack said

Later back in the park. Zack started teaching his class Hip Hop Kido. Later back at school. Zack, Trini, Kimberly, Billy and Tommy walked up to the stairs when Jason walked down.

"Hey guys." Jason said

"What are you doing here?" Kimberly asked

"Talking to Ms. Applebee about some work." Jason said

"Oh." Kimberly said

"So Zack have you gotten over your fear of Bugs?" Tommy asked

"After that battle yeah." Zack said

"Really so you don't mind the spider on your shoulder." Tommy said

Zack looked and freaked out so Tommy pulled off the Spider showing Zack it was a fake while the other four Rangers laughed.

End of Itsy Bitsy Spider.


	23. The Spit Flower

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**The Spit Flower**

At the Youth Centre Jason was teaching Kimberly some self defense moves. While Tommy, Trini, Billy and Zack watched.

"Great but straighten your leg more." Jason said

"Like this?" Kim asked

"Perfect." Jason said

"Thanks Jase." Kimberly said

"Ok let's stop and have a drink." Jason said

"Ok." Kimberly said

The two walked over and picked up there water bottles then Kimberly noticed a book in Jason's bag.

"A Journal?" Kimberly asked

"Huh?" Jason asked

"This." Kimberly said pulling out a book.

"No actually. It's a book of my moms. Open it." Jason said

Kimberly opened the book and saw flowers on each page.

"Your mom had great taste in flowers." Kimberly said

"I want you to have it." Jason said

"You sure?" Kimberly asked

"It's not the only flower book. I want you to keep it." Jason said

"Thanks Jase." Kimberly said

Kimberly hugged Jason and put the book in her bag. Meanwhile inside Rita's Castle.

"Why is she so happy?" Rita asked

"Well they say flowers are a nice gift." Baboo said

"Perfect. Finster, create Spit Flower time to turn gentle flowers into beasts." Rita said

"Yes Empress." Finster said

Meanwhile back at the Youth Centre Trini, Zack, Billy and Tommy were watching Jason and Kimberly.

"They really do make a cute couple." Tommy said

"I know." Zack said

"So any ideas on how to set them up?" Billy asked

"No idea." Trini said

Back in the gym area Jason was showing Kimberly some moves that involve Gymnastics.

"Wow I never knew that Gymnastics could help out that way." Kimberly said

"Yeah same with ballet for boxers to help them, move better around the ring." Jason said

"Wow. Hey Jase?" Kimberly asked

"Yeah." Jason said

"Well I know this seems out of the blue but my mom wants to meet you so want to come to my house for dinner?" Kimberly asked

"I would be honored to meet your mom." Jason said

"Great." Kimberly said

"Since my Dad is out of town." Jason said

"Again." Kimberly said

"Yeah." Jason said

Kimberly rolled her eyes and Jason laughed.

"But seriously I would like to meet your mom." Jason said

"Great." Kimberly said

Meanwhile back in Rita's castle.

"Is the Spit Flower Ready?" Rita asked

"Yes Empress and on its way to Earth now." Finster said

"Good." Rita said

Meanwhile back at the Youth Centre. Jason and Kimberly finished there training.

"So what time?" Jason asked

"How about seven." Kimberly said

"I'll be there." Jason said

"Great." Kimberly said

"Later." Jason said

"Bye." Kimberly said

Jason walked off and Kimberly walked up to the others. Kimberly sat down between Trini and Billy.

"So what was that about?" Trini asked

"Just asked him around to my place for dinner." Kimberly said

"Wow." Trini said

"Don't start." Kimberly said

Before anyone could say anything Tommy's communicator beeped. So the five Rangers walked off to a secluded corner.

"We read you Zordon." Tommy said

"Teleport to the Command Centre." Zordon said

"Right." Tommy said

The five Rangers teleported to the Command Centre. In the Command Centre the five Rangers teleported down.

"Zordon where's Jason?" Kimberly asked

"He is in the Park being attacked by Goldar." Zordon said

"Again. How many times does Jason have to kick Goldar down before Goldar realizes that he's not string enough to take down Jason?" Tommy asked

"No idea." Zack said

"So what's the problem?" Billy asked

"It appears that Rita has sent down her Spit Flower it sucks up flowers then spits them out turning them into attacking machines." Zordon said

"We have to stop it." Tommy said

"Be careful Rangers." Zordon said

"It's Morphin Time." Tommy said

"Dragonzord." Tommy called

"Mastodon." Zack called

"Pterodactyl." Kimberly called

"Triceratops." Billy called

"Saber Tooth Tiger." Trini called

In the park the Rangers teleported down and were attacked by the Spit Flower. Tommy tried blasting it but that didn't work then the Rangers got attacked by the Flowers.

"There draining our strength." Billy said

"We have to fight it." Kimberly said

Meanwhile back in Rita's Castle.

"Looks like the Rangers can't handle the flowers." Rita said

"How about you turn it up a notch." Squatt said

"Good idea. Magic Wand, make my Monster grow." Rita said throwing down her wand.

Meanwhile back in the park the Spit Flower grew thirty Stories tall. The Rangers were still having trouble with the flowers. Meanwhile in the streets Jason was fighting Goldar and the Putties.

"What are you up to Goldar?" Jason asked

"None of your business." Goldar said

Jason and Goldar started fighting after Jason kicked the final Puttee to the ground. Meanwhile back in the park. The Rangers managed to get the Flowers off and stand up.

"OK we need Dragonzord Warrior mode." Kimberly said

"I agree." Billy said

"Dragonzord arise." Tommy said

"We need Dinozord Power now." Zack, Billy and Trini said

Just then the Mastodon, Saber Tooth Tiger and Triceratops Zords showed up. Tommy played the Dragon Dagger and the Dragonzord showed up and the four zords combined to create the Dragonzord Warrior mode which all five jumped into.

"Let's take this flower down." Tommy said

The Spit Flower sent out more flowers and the Rangers were losing power.

"We have to retreat." Tommy said

"Right." The other four Rangers said

Back at the Command Centre the Rangers teleported in.

"We need Jason's help." Kimberly said

"I've located him." Alpha said

The Rangers looked at the Viewing Globe to see Jason kick Goldar down.

"Get lost." Jason said

"I'll be back Red Ranger." Goldar said

Goldar teleported away.

"Jason do you read me?" Tommy asked

"Yeah what's up?" Jason asked

"We need your help." Tommy said

"Why?" Jason asked

"A monster named Spit Flower is attacking the city." Zordon said

"What does it do?" Jason asked

"It turns Flowers into energy suckers." Zack said

"Ok. Where is it now?" Jason asked

"Still in the park." Tommy said

"I'm on my way." Jason said

"Hold on." Tommy said

"It's Morphin Time." Jason said

"Tyrannosaurus." Jason called

Back in the park. Jason showed up and kicked the Spit Flower to the ground.

"So you're the Spit Flower." Jason said

The Spit Flower started collecting flowers. Jason pulled off his morpher and flipped it around and flipped the back down.

"Red Dragon Battle Armor." Jason called

Just then a Fire Dragon shot out of Jason's morpher and circled Jason then shot straight up and then straight down onto Jason and when the flames disappeared it turned Jason into the Red Dragon Armored Ranger. Just then the Spit Flower fired its flowers. But Jason put the sword in the ground and a fire barrier appeared and burned the Flowers away. Meanwhile back in the Command Centre. The other Rangers were watching

"Zordon what is that?" Kimberly asked

"Jason's Red Dragon Battle Armor. Also known as the Armor of Fire." Zordon said

"It's amazing." Trini said

"That could work Flowers are susceptible to fire." Kimberly said

"Great." Zack said

Meanwhile back in the park. Jason circled his arms and created a Fire circle and then used the Phoenix strike through it and turned into a massive Fire Dragon striking and destroying Spit Flower turning it into a pile of ash. Jason then landed and powered down.

"Well that's one weed we won't have to worry about." Jason said

Jason then walked off. Meanwhile back at The Command Centre.

"Yes he did it." Kimberly said

"Great job." Tommy said

Later at Jason's house Jason was in his bedroom looking for something to wear. Jason pulled out a Red Sleeved top, a Black sleeveless top, a Pair of Stone wash jeans and Red Sneakers. Meanwhile back at Rita's Castle.

"No Goldar you idiot you were suppose to hold him off until the other Rangers were destroyed." Rita said

"I'm sorry Empress." Goldar said

"Why do I keep these idiots?" Rita asked

Later at Kimberly's house. Jason knocked on the door. Just then Kimberly answered it. Kimberly was wearing a Pink top, white pants and white shoes.

"Hi." Kimberly said

"Hi." Jason said

Jason then walked in. and Kimberly shut the door. Kimberly then showed Jason to the dinning table where Kimberly's mom was sitting.

"Mom this is Jason. Jason this is my mom Diane." Kimberly said

"Nice to meet you." Jason said

"Nice to meet you too Jason." Diane said

Jason and Kimberly sat down while Diane served up the food. Diane then gave the teens there food and sat down with hers.

"So Jason. Kimberly tells me that you haven't had any friends before now." Diane said

"Yeah." Jason said

"Why is that?" Diane asked

Jason made is eyes turn Wolf and Back to normal

"Wow. Now that's different." Diane said

"I was born with a Wolf soul." Jason said

Kimberly looked at her mom and was wondering what her mom was going to say. Diane just looked at Jason and smiled

"That's great I guess that means your closer to the Wolves then." Diane said

"That's one way to put it." Jason said

"Excuse me." Kimberly said

Kimberly walked off.

"So Jason. Kimberly told me your mom died." Diane said

"Yeah she did." Jason said

"How? I mean you don't have to answer the question." Diane said

"Pole to the side of the neck." Jason said

"Your mom got hit on the neck with a pole." Diane said

"Yep. The man who did it turned himself in." Jason said

"That's good." Diane said

"Please don't tell Kimberly that." Jason said

"Sure thing. Listen if you ever need an older female to talk to I'm here." Diane said

"I'll keep that in mind." Jason said

Just then Kimberly walked back in.

"So what did I miss?" Kimberly asked

"Just talking about my mom." Jason said

"What was she like anyway?" Diane asked

"A lady with a heart of gold. No matter what happens and how hard things seemed she always smiled." Jason said

"She must have been a nice person." Diane said

"She was trust me you could not but help being friends with her." Jason said

"I understand that." Diane said

Kimberly smiled as they continued eating then Diane took the plates and put them on the sink

"Jason do you want Ice Cream?" Diane asked

"Yeah do you have Chocolate?" Jason asked

"Of course." Diane said

Diane came out with three bowls of Ice Cream. The three finished and Kimberly took the bowls while Diane showed Jason to the living room. Kimberly walked into the Living room and sat next to Jason after finishing the dishes.

"Thanks for a lovely meal." Jason said

"My pleasure. It's always nice to meet Kimberly's friends." Diane said

"One question what happened to Mr. Hart?" Jason asked

"Left when I was pregnant with Kimberly." Diane said

"No love loss there." Jason said

"Correct." Diane said

"Well I better get home." Jason said

"Why don't you stay the night?" Diane asked

"No I couldn't." Jason said

"I insist. You can sleep on the couch." Diane said

"You sure?" Jason asked

"Of course." Diane said

"OK. It would save me going home." Jason said

"Especially now." Diane said

Jason nodded so Diane left to get some blankets while Kimberly went to help her.

"What do you think?" Kimberly asked

"He's a Handsome and well mannered man." Diane said

"Yeah." Kimberly said

"You were worried about how'd I take to his Wolf Soul weren't you?" Diane asked

"Yeah." Kimberly said

"It's a part of him. In fact Native Americans would call Jason a very lucky man to have a Wolf Spirit watching him." Diane said

The two walked back and Jason had taken off his Red Sleeved open shirt and sneakers.

"Wow very nice." Diane said

"Mom." Kimberly said

"I'm only having fun." Diane said

"I know." Jason said

"Here you go. Well night Jason." Diane said

"Night Mrs. Hart." Jason said

"Please call me Diane." Diane said

"OK." Jason said

Diane walked off and so did Kimberly. Jason made his bed and went to sleep.

End of the Spit Flower.


	24. Life's a Masquerade

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Life's a Masquerade**

At the Youth Centre the teens were getting ready for the costume dance. Jason and Trini were drawing on a banner. Kimberly was working on a face. Billy and Zack were working on the decorations.

"This is great. Thanks." Trini said

"No prob." Jason said walking off

Jason walked up to Kimberly.

"Hey Kim can you let the others know I've left and I'll catch you guys tomorrow." Jason said

"Sure thing thanks for your help." Kimberly said

"No problem. Later." Jason said

"Later." Kimberly said

Meanwhile in Rita's Castle.

"So while the Rangers enjoy there party I'll take the opportunity to dig up the Super Putty." Rita said

"Yes my queen and with it I'll be able to make stronger Putties." Finster said

Later at Billy's Garage. Kimberly, Zack, Trini and Billy walked up. Billy looked like Sherlock Holmes. Zack was dressed like a Pharaoh. Kimberly was dressed like a princess. And Trini was dressed like a Native American.

"It's a pity Jason won't be joining us." Kimberly said

"Yeah but dances aren't really his things." Zack said

"Come on or we're going to be late." Billy said

"Hey where's Tommy?" Kimberly asked

"Oh he'll meet us at the party." Trini said

"Ok let's go." Billy said

Meanwhile at Bulk's place Bulk and Skull were trying to find a perfect costume. Meanwhile back at the Youth Centre the party was going great Tommy was dressed as Robin Hood.

"Hey have you guys seen Jason?" Tommy asked

"He wasn't coming." Kimberly said

"Well that's strange his father said he wasn't home." Tommy said

Just then Kimberly noticed a guy in a Werewolf costume.

"Hey check out the cool Werewolf Costume." Kimberly said

"Cool." Trini said

"I wonder who he is." Tommy said

"No idea." Billy said

Just then the guy in the Werewolf Costume walked up. The music was nice and slow.

"Excuse me princess but may I have this dance?" The werewolf asked

"Why yes you may." Kimberly said

The two danced and Kimberly couldn't help but feel that the werewolf was familiar. Just then a Frankenstein monster walked in. Unknown to the Rangers that it was Rita's Monster. The music stopped and the dancers started talking.

"Do I know you?" Kimberly asked

"Yes." The Werewolf said before walking off.

Trini, Tommy and Zack walked up

"Did you find out who he is?" Tommy asked

"Nope but he did say I knew him." Kimberly said

Just then the Frankenstein Monster left and Billy followed. In the mountains Rita's putties were digging up the Super Putty. The Frankenstein Monster walked up and Billy followed.

"Ah good soon I'll have enough putty to make indestructible monsters." Rita said

"Yes my queen." Finster said

Just then the alarm got tripped.

"Looks like one of the Power geeks is here take care of him." Rita said

The Frankenstein Monster walked off. Then Billy walked up and got attacked by the monster.

"That's it. It's Morphin Time." Billy said

"Triceratops." Billy said

The two started fighting each other. Meanwhile back at the Youth Centre the ground started to shake.

"What is going on?" Trini asked

"I have no idea." Tommy said

Meanwhile back in the mountains Billy was still fighting the Frankenstein Monster. Just then the Putties got the ball of clay moving. Then in the City People were running everywhere. 

"That's right pathetic humans run." Rita said when she showed up on top of the ball of clay

Back in the mountains. Billy and the Frankenstein Monster were still fighting then Billy quickly ran off. Back in the Youth Centre the Billy ran up to the others Rangers.

"We've got a problem." Billy said

"No kidding we just had an earthquake." Kimberly said

"No it's Rita and that Frankenstein Monster is one of her goons." Billy said

"We better get to the Command Centre." Tommy said

"Right." The other four said

The five ran off and teleported away. In the Command Centre the Rangers teleported in.

"Zordon what is going on?" Tommy asked

"Rangers. Rita has unleashed a Frankenstein Monster. But also has dug up super Putty." Zordon said

"We need to contact Jase." Zack said

"Jason, come in can you read me?" Tommy asked

Meanwhile outside the Youth Centre. Jason still dressed as the Werewolf was surrounded by Putties.

"Bring it clay brains." Jason said

Jason then started fighting the Putties. Back in the Youth Centre.

"He's not answering." Tommy said

"Rangers you must go on ahead. Alpha will contact Jason." Zordon said

"Right." Tommy said

"It's Morphin Time." Kimberly said

"Dragonzord." Tommy called

"Mastodon." Zack called

"Pterodactyl." Kimberly called

"Triceratops." Billy called

"Saber Tooth Tiger." Trini called

The Five Ranger teleported to the City. In the City the Rangers teleported down and the Frankenstein Monster attacked. The Rangers were getting no where fast. Meanwhile back at the Youth Centre Jason kicked down the final Putty.

"No matter what Kick the Puttee will always be my favorite Game." Jason said with a Laugh.

Just then Jason's Communicator Beeped.

"I read you Zordon." Jason said

"Jason you must help the other Rangers." Zordon said

"Right." Jason said

"Good luck Jason and let the power protect you." Zordon said

"It's Morphin Time." Jason said

"Tyrannosaurus." Jason called

Back in the City Jason kicked the Frankenstein Monster down.

"Sorry I'm late." Jason said

"Where were you?" Kimberly asked

"Taking care of a Puttee problem." Jason said

"That works." Trini said

"Rangers. Now let's see you defeat my monster now that he's grown." Rita said

Just then a Thirty foot tall Frankenstein Monster showed up.

"Call forth the Dragonzord and create the Dragonzord Warrior mode." Jason said

"Why?" Zack asked

"For some reason my Tyrannosaurus Zord's CPU is off line. I can only call forth the Red Dragon Thunder Zord." Jason said

"We're on it." Zack said

"We need Dino Zord Power now." Zack, Trini and Billy said

"I need Thunder Zord Power Now." Jason said

"Tyrannosaurus Red Dragon Thunder Zord Power." Jason said

"I need Dragonzord Power." Tommy said

Just then Tommy played his flute and the Three Dinozords and the Dragonzord showed up and combined together to create the Dragonzord Warrior mode. The Frankenstein Monster attacked but before he could pull out his bolts the Red Dragon Thunder Zord melted them in place.

"Sorry Frankie but no bolts for you." Jason said

"Power Staff." The other Rangers called

Just then the tip of the Power Staff started to spin then it drilled a big hole in the Frankenstein Monster. Rita disappeared. Back at Rita's Castle.

"I can't believe they beat us again." Rita said

"Sorry Empress." Goldar said

"Soon Red Ranger you will be defeated." Rita said

Back at the Youth Centre the Rangers walked in. Then the guy in the Werewolf costume walked in.

"It is time to announce the winner of the best costume and the winner goes to the Werewolf." Ernie said

The others clapped while Bulk and Skull booed.

"Who are you?" Bulk asked

The Werewolf pulled out his teeth then pulled off his furry face and ears and reviled himself to be Jason.

"No way." Kimberly said

"Way." Jason said

"But how?" Zack asked

"Well it's an old Halloween costume and I knew the mask, teeth and ears still fit so all I did was wear a new suit and it worked." Jason said

"Great job bro." Tommy said

The Rangers laughed as Bulk and Skull both walked out in shock.

End of Life's a Masquerade


	25. Gung Ho

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Gung Ho**

At the Angel Grove Youth Center Jason and Tommy were practicing for the up coming team ninja finals as Billy and Zack were helping them train. Tommy then ended up on the floor from only one kick by Jason.

"Come on Tommy I know that you're stronger then this" Jason said

"Come on Jason you've been training for this everyday" Zack said

"It's not that" Tommy said

"You're not backing out of this are you?" Jason asked

"Maybe I should Zack would be a better team mate for you" Tommy said

"Look the reason I choose you is that you're the only other person on our team that knows Different Self defenses" Jason said

"I don't know" Tommy said

"Look why don't you, Zack and Billy go get a drink while I keep training" Jason said

"Ok" Tommy said

So the three boys went to get a drink while Jason trained. As Jason trained Kimberly and Trini walked up to the Boys.

"Hey guys what's up?" Kimberly asked

"Tommy" Zack said

"What's wrong?" Trini asked

"I don't think that Jason and I will win" Tommy said

"Why not?" Billy asked

"Simple I'm the weak link in the team" Tommy said

"No you're not" Jason said

"Yes I am. You're much stronger then I and you're strength keeps growing each day" Tommy said

"Tommy. Have you ever thought why my strength grows each day?" Jason asked

"No I guess I haven't" Tommy said

"Well maybe you should figure out that before you jump to conclusions and only figuring that out will we be able to Gung Ho" Jason said

"What?" Tommy asked

"Gung Ho it's Chinese for working together." Trini said

As Tommy and Jason went back to training. At Rita's Castle Finster was making the Super Putties.

"Finster, are my Super Putties ready?" Rita asked

"Yes my Queen I'm just putting the last batch in now" Finster said

Rita then looked through her telescope and saw Trini and Kimberly walking through the park.

"Well if it isn't the Yellow and Pink Power Rangers. Finster send down the Super Putties to attack the Yellow and Pink Power pukes" Rita said

"Yes my Queen" Finster said

Back at the Youth Centre Jason and Tommy were still practicing for the team ninja finals.

"Jason I don't know about this" Tommy said

"Don't give now" Jason said

Just then Bulk and Skull walked in with two ninjas

"Maybe you should give up" Bulk said

"Yeah give up" Skull said

"What's with the ninjas behind you?" Jason said

"These ninjas are going to defeat you and that weakling Tommy in the Team ninja finals" Bulk said

"We'll see about that" Zack said

"Just wait and see what these ninjas can do" Skull said

One of the ninjas walked up to Jason and tried to spin kick him but Jason just blocked the attack and made the ninja fall on his face. Skull helped ninja one up and he, Bulk and the two Ninjas walked off. Tommy then walked over to Billy and Zack to take a breather while Jason kept on training. At this time Kimberly and Trini were in the Park near the Playground just then they got attacked by Putties.

"Oh no Putties" Kimberly said

The two Girls ran over to the playground where they were surrounded by Putties.

"It's time to Gung Ho" Kimberly and Trini said in unison

Trini and Kimberly then started to fight the Putties. But these Putties are a lot stronger then the original Putties there used too. Back at the Youth Centre Jason's communicator beeped. So Jason, Tommy, Billy and Zack walked out of the room to answer the Communicator.

"This is Jason" Jason said

"Rangers Kimberly and Trini are in the park being attacked by Putties" Zordon said

"We're on our way" Jason said

So the four boys headed off towards the park. Back in the park the guys saw that Kimberly and Trini were not fairing well against the Putties so the four boys ran in to help them. Everyone fought the Putties but Kimberly, Trini, Zack, Billy and Tommy all got thrown back Jason was the only one to hold off the Putties from his friends.

"We've got to teleport to the Power Chamber and regroup" Jason said

"Right" The other five Rangers said

So the Six Rangers teleported to the Command Centre. When they got there Jason checked Trini and Kimberly to see if they weren't to badly hurt.

"Looks like you two are fine other then a couple of burses" Jason said

"Thanks Jason" Trini said

"How are you holding up?" Kimberly asked

"A bit worn out but I'll be fine" Jason said

"Those weren't Rita's ordinary Putties" Zack said

"You're Right Zack. Those were Rita's Super Putties" Zordon said

"Those things were tough" Tommy said

"Yes but they are not invincible." Zordon said

Just then the Alarm went off.

"Aye, Aye, Aye. Rita sent her Super Putties to attack the Power Plant" Alpha said

"Kimberly, Billy, Trini and Zack you four try and stop the Super Putties" Zordon said

"Right" Trini said

"It's Morphin time" Zack said

"Mastodon" Zack called

"Pterodactyl" Kimberly called

"Triceratops" Billy called

"Saber tooth Tiger" Trini called

So the four Rangers went to stop the Super Putties while Tommy and Jason stayed behind in the Command Centre.

"Now Tommy, take this Map and try and find the special weapons that can defeat the Super Putties." Zordon said as a map appeared in Tommy's hands

"Right" Tommy said

Tommy teleported off leaving Jason alone in the Command Centre.

"Zordon what am I going to do?" Jason asked

"You are going to watch Tommy to see if he gets what makes you so strong" Zordon said

"Alright then and while I'm here I'll see how the Tyrannosaurus Zord is doing" Jason said

While Tommy went to find the weapons and Jason checked up on the Tyrannosaurus Zord the other four Rangers landed in the city and started fighting the Super Putties trying to defeat them Zack chopped one in half but two more just appeared in its place the four rangers were not fairing so well. Meanwhile back in the mountains Tommy was heading the right way when he found a marker that was on the map just then he noticed five statues on top of the hill the statues were of the five dinozords so he started climbing the mountain just then he was attacked by a brontosaurus looking Zord. Back at the Command Centre Jason was watching the whole thing.

"Isn't that Titanius the carrier Zord also when combined with the other six Zords creates the Ultrazord?" Jason asked

"That is correct" Zordon said

"Come on Tommy" Jason said

Back in the mountains Tommy was having trouble getting past Titanius he decided to give up but then he noticed something when he closed his eyes. It was Kimberly, Trini, Zack and Billy all cheering for Jason. Tommy then opened his eyes and noticed his friends with him in spirit all telling him to get up. Meanwhile back at the Command Centre.

"That's it Tommy now you understand what makes me stronger" Jason said

"Right I get it now Jason's strength not only comes from himself but it comes from us his friends even though we aren't there with him we are still there in spirit." Tommy said

"Exactly" Jason said

"So that means they are also with me in spirit" Tommy said

"That's Right Tommy" Jason said

"It's Morphin time" Tommy said

"Dragonzord" Tommy called

"Good job Tommy" Jason said

"Jason, go help Tommy" Zordon said

"Right. It's Morphin time" Jason said

"Tyrannosaurus" Jason called

Tommy was about to get fired at when Jason showed up and defected the attack away.

"Hey Thanks bro" Tommy said

"You're welcome. How about we Gung Ho" Jason said

"Let's do it" Tommy said

"Great I'll hold off Titanius while you get the weapons" Jason said

"Right" Tommy said

So Jason held off Titanius while Tommy climbed the Mountain and gained the weapons.

"Jason I've got the weapons" Tommy said

"Great now lets go help our friends" Jason said

So Jason and Tommy went off to help out there friends who were still having trouble with the Super Putties. Back at Rita's Castle.

"You Power Rangers are finished" Rita said

Back in the city the four Rangers were about to get attacked by the Super Putties when blasts appeared out of nowhere. The four Rangers turned around to see Jason and Tommy.

"Hey guys catch" Jason said

"These Weapons should destroy those Super Putties" Tommy said

So Jason and Tommy threw down the weapons to Kimberly, Zack, Billy and Trini.

"Ready to destroy these Putties" Zack said

"Ready when you are" Kimberly said

"Let's get rid of these things" Billy said

"Ready to fire" Trini said

The Four Rangers fired the blasts out of the new Weapons destroying the Super Putties.

Back at Rita's Castle.

"Oh I've got such a headache" Rita said

Back at the Youth Centre Jason and Tommy were ready for the Team Ninja Finals.

"You guys remember to work as a team" Zack said

"Don't worry Zack. It wasn't our teamwork that was the problem" Jason said while handing Kimberly his pendent

"Right it was me not understanding how Jason is so strong" Tommy said

"Good now get in there" Billy said

Just then Jason's Communicator beeped

"What is it Zordon?" Jason asked

"Tommy Congratulations on figuring out what makes Jason so strong" Zordon said

"Thanks and please tell me we don't have to fight Titanius again" Tommy said

"Don't worry Titanius was just a test he is actually a powerful ally" Zordon said

"Cool" Jason said

"Would the competitors please step forward?" The Announcer said

"Good luck Guys" Kimberly said holding Jason's pendent

So the Team Ninja finals began first up Jason V.S Ninja1. The ninja attacked Jason but Jason ducked and kicked the Ninja right back coursing him to fall out of the ring and landing on Bulk. Then it was Tommy's turn against Ninja2. The ninja attacked Tommy but Tommy jumped out the way and flip kicked the Ninja back and out of the ring landing on Skull. Then it was round 2 Jason V.S Ninja1 the fight started off fair but then ninja2 jumped in and attacked Jason blocked both and Tommy flipped over Jason and kicked both Ninjas out of the Ring. Then Tommy landed back out of the ring where he first started from. The third Round went under way Jason again ended up going against both Ninjas but was able to count on Tommy to help him out. Then Jason and Tommy Double teamed both Ninjas by Tommy flipping over one and both Jason and Tommy kicking both ninja's out at the same time.

"Winner by the teamwork Jason and Tommy" The announcer said

"Here you go guys" Ernie said handing Tommy and Jason the trophy

"Great teamwork guys" Kimberly said

"Thanks" Tommy said

"You were great out there" Jason said

"Thanks Man" Tommy said

Everyone then noticed Bulk and Skull carrying the ninjas out of the Youth Centre they all laughed while Jason and Tommy held up the trophy.

End of Gung Ho


	26. Island of Illusions Part1

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Island of Illusions Part1**

At the Youth Centre Zack was practicing for an upcoming Dance contest later that day while Tommy was teaching two kids self defense. Zack was doing some dance moves when Derek and Brad walked up.

"Cool moves Zack" Kimberly said

"Yeah he's going to blow them away at the Dance contest" Jason said

"Yeah he's going to blow it at the Dance contest" Bulk said

Just then Zack did a dance move that made Kimberly jump and spill her Drink all over Bulk.

"Sorry Bulk, guess I tripped. He's right I don't have what it takes to win" Zack said

"Yeah but I've got what it takes to make you lose" Bulk said

At this time Tommy was teaching his students.

"Alright guys remember never use you're skills to hurt any one" Tommy said

Tommy then got one of the kids to come at him and Tommy stopped the attack without hurting the student then he got his students to perform the same thing he just did with the student. The Students pulled it off perfectly.

"See that you took control and no one got hurt" Tommy said

Just then Zack and Bulk had a dance off Zack did a dance step then Bulk did the same dance step. Then Zack did his spin dance step and Bulk tried it but fell over causing everyone to laugh.

"Looks like you taught them a new dance step" Kimberly said

"Yeah crash and burn" Tommy said making everyone except Zack laugh

"No he just tripped which is exactly what I'm going to do at the Dance contest" Zack said

Zack walked off.

"He is suffering from lack of self motivation" Billy said

"What?" Kimberly asked

"He lacks confidence in himself." Trini said

"Look Zack's cool he'll be fine" Jason said

"I hope so" Kimberly said

Meanwhile at Rita's Castle

"So Zack is suffering from a lack of Confidence is he. Now is the perfect time to call on Mutitus and Lokar" Rita said

"Excellent Empress Lokar will send those Rangers to you're Island of Illusion where there lack of confidence will be there downfall" Goldar said

"Yes" Rita said

Rita starts chanting a spell

"Come Mutitas. Come Lokar" Rita said

"Mutitas she really is serious" Baboo said

"What about the Red Ranger?" Squatt asked

"Squatt's Right" Goldar said

"He can't defeat Mutitas and Lokar by himself" Rita said

"Yes but he can control all the Zords without the other Rangers" Goldar said

"You're right Goldar. But he will also be going to the island of illusion" Rita said

"But Empress" Baboo said

"Enough all of you. Come forth Mutitas" Rita said

Back at the Youth Centre the Earth started to shake.

"What's going on?" Billy said

"It must be Rita. Come on we've got to contact Zordon" Jason said

So Jason, Kimberly, Tommy, Billy and Trini went to a corner of the Youth Centre and contacted Zordon.

"Zordon what's going on?" Jason asked

"Its Rita she has sent down a powerful monster you must defeat the Monster" Zordon said

"Right. Come on guys we've got to find Zack" Jason said

"Right" The other four Rangers said

So the Five teens started running out of the Youth Centre they stopped when they heard voices.

"Tommy what's going on?" One of Tommy's students asked

"I can't leave my students you guys go I'll catch up" Tommy said

"Right I understand man lets go guys" Jason said

So Jason, Kimberly, Trini and Billy ran out of the Youth Centre trying to find Zack they found him in the park.

"Zack we've got trouble" Jason said

"Rita's attacking" Billy said

"She's not the only thing attacking" Trini said

"Putties" Kimberly said

"Let's do it guys" Jason said

So Jason and the others attacked the Putties until Goldar and Scorpina showed up.

"It's Morphin Time" Jason said

"Mastodon" Zack called

"Pterodactyl" Kimberly called

"Triceratops" Billy called

"Saber tooth Tiger" Trini called

"Tyrannosaurus" Jason called

The five rangers then attacked Goldar and Scorpina until Mutitus showed up.

"Man that thing is ugly" Zack said

"We need Dinozord power now" Jason said

The five Dinozords showed up and the Rangers jumped in and logged on then transforming the Five Zords into the Megazord. Mutitas then attacked the Megazord and knocked it back.

"Come on rangers we've got to get in close" Jason said

So the Megazord got in close and Attacked Mutitas. Back at Rita's Castle.

"Finster look I created my own monster and its winning" Rita said

Back in the City Rita teleported in.

"You rangers don't stand a chance" Rita said

"Look its Rita we better keep our guard up" Jason said

"You thought that Mutitus was tough just wait until you see my next monster. Behold the power of Lokar" Rita said

Just then a giant head appeared in the sky.

"Now Lokar use you're mighty breath and make Mutitus uglier still" Rita said

So Lokar blew at Mutitus making him even more powerful. Mutitus then attacked the Megazord and knocked it over. Back at the Youth Centre. Tommy's Communicator beeped so Tommy walked out of the room.

"This is Tommy" Tommy said

"Tommy the other Rangers need you're help" Zordon said

"Right I'm on my way" Tommy said

Tommy then walked over to the juice bar.

"Hey Ernie can you watch these kids for me" Tommy said

"Yeah Sure" Ernie said

"Thanks I owe you one. Hey guys listen to Ernie ok" Tommy said

Tommy then walked out of the Youth Centre.

"Dragonzord" Tommy called

Back in the city Tommy joined the battle by calling the Dragonzord with the Dragon Dagger this gave the Rangers a fighting chance then Mutitus fired gooey string which stopped the Zords from moving.

"Good now Lokar send them to the island of illusions" Rita said

Lokar tried to send all the Rangers but only sent five of the Six Rangers. Jason was teleported to the Command Centre. While Tommy, Kimberly, Trini, Zack and Billy were sent to the island of illusions. Back at the Command Centre. Jason was trying to figure out where Rita sent his friends. Back on the Island of illusions the other Rangers were trying to figure out where Jason disappeared to.

"Where are we?" Tommy asked

"I don't know" Kimberly said

"Where's Jason?" Billy asked

"Don't know" Trini said

"Come on let's see if we can find him" Zack said

Back at Rita's Castle. Rita was fuming that Jason was the only one who didn't end up on the Island of illusions.

"Why didn't Jason end up on the island with the other Rangers?" Rita asked

"I tried to tell you my Queen after all the times you separated him from his friends you made his confidence in them go up he doesn't have any thing to lack confidence about" Baboo said

"Ah well at least we can get rid of the other Rangers" Rita said

Back at the Command Centre. Jason found his friends on the island of illusions.

"I found them but where are they?" Jason asked

"There on the Island of illusions" Zordon said

"Island of illusions?" Jason asked

"Yes" Zordon said

"Let me guess the illusions destroy you're confidence and make you disappear" Jason said

"That is correct" Zordon said

"There's got to be a way to help them" Jason said

As Jason and Alpha tried to figure out a way to help the other Rangers. Back on the Island of illusions. Kimberly, Tommy, Trini, Zack and Billy were still looking for Jason then they found a mysterious little man

"Can you help us? Rita" Kimberly started

"Rita. Stay away and don't come near that wicked witch has sent you here. No friend of hers is a friend to me you can't fool Quagmire no sir re" the mysterious little man said

The mysterious little man disappeared leaving the Rangers puzzled.

"Was it something I said?" Kimberly asked

The Rangers then walked on. Back at the Power Chamber. Jason and Alpha were still trying to help there friends. Back on the Island of illusions the Rangers then walked up to a clearing where they saw monsters that they defeated in the past the Rangers stood there ground but the Monsters disappeared leaving the Rangers puzzled just then Goldar's head popped up in the sky.

"Those were only illusions but the next set, of illusions are going to be painful" Goldar said

"I don't think I can handle this without Jason" Zack said

"Zack. Jason is with us inside our hearts" Kimberly said

"I don't think that is going to help this time" Zack said

Zack then walked off with the other rangers following him just then Zack looked in front of him he saw a snake and started to scream the other rangers ran up to see what Zack was screaming about. Back at the Command Centre Jason heard Zack's scream and looked over at the Viewing Globe but just like the other Rangers couldn't see any thing. Back on the Island of illusions. Zack was still screaming.

"Zack there's nothing there" Trini said

"Zack is seeing an illusion" Jason's voice said

"Jason?" Kimberly asked in confusion

Back at the Command Centre. Alpha and Jason were trying to figure out how the other Rangers heard him. Jason then noticed that he had all six Power Coins.

"Kimberly can you here me?" Jason asked as he held the Pterodactyl power coin

"Yes I can here you" Kimberly said

"Can all of you here me?" Jason asked holding all six power coins

"Yes" All Five Rangers said

"Where are you?" Tommy asked

"I'm in the Command Centre" Jason said

"That's not helping my situation" Zack said

Zack then walked away from the Rangers and turned to face them and was starting to disappear.

"Zack you're starting to disappear." Billy said

"Jason what's going on?" Kimberly asked

"Rita is trying to get rid of Zack by lowering his self confidence" Jason said

As Zack was disappearing the other Rangers tried to figure out how to help him.

End of Island Of Illusions Part1


	27. Island of Illusions Part2

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Island of Illusions Part2**

As Zack started to disappear the Other Rangers tried to figure out what was going on.

"Zack you're disappearing" Kimberly said

"You're lack of self judgment is causing you to dissipate at a fast rate" Billy said

"What?" Kimberly asked

"The more Zack doubts himself the less there is of Zack" Jason said in Voice

"Come on man fight it" Tommy said

"I don't know if I can" Zack said

The mysterious little man then showed up.

"Fight Rita if you can. Only Quagmire knows her plan" Quagmire said

Then he disappeared.

"That's it I can't fight Rita's magic" Zack said

"Hey guys what about that little man he said he knew Rita's plan" Jason said in voice

"You're right now what was his name? Quincy" Tommy said

"Quasimodo" Kimberly said

"Quagmire" Trini said clicking her fingers

Quagmire then appeared.

"Speak my name and I appear. Now why have you called Quagmire here?" Quagmire asked

"Please help. Rita is making my friend Zack disappear" Kimberly said

"You're no friends of Rita. Then Quagmire is glad to greet yah" Quagmire said shaking Kimberly's hand

Kimberly and Quagmire both walked back to the group.

"To keep from getting caught. Think a positive thought" Quagmire said

"Is this guy for real?" Tommy asked

"Zack. Think of the time you defeated the Spidertron" Jason said in voice

"Ok if you say so" Zack said

Zack started to remember the fight against the Spidertron and was able to fight Rita's spell

"Yes" Tommy said

"You did it" Kimberly said

"Thanks man" Zack said

"My pleasure and welcome back. But the key was inside you Zack" Quagmire said

"True but it's not going to help us get out of here" Zack said

Back at Rita's Castle.

"So Zack survived the first illusion" Rita said

"Next I'll go after Kimberly" Goldar said

"Good idea" Rita said

Back on the island of illusions.

"We've got to find our Power Coins" Trini said

"Maybe Quagmire knows where they are" Billy said

"With my technique you might get home. But the Power coins you seek you must find on your own." Quagmire said

Then Quagmire disappeared.

"Guys Alpha and I are trying to get you off the island" Jason said in Voice

"How's it going?" Zack asked

"Not good" Jason said in Voice

"Let us know if you find anything" Tommy said

"Will do" Jason said in Voice

"If my calculations are correct our Power Coins are in that direction" Billy said as he pointed behind him

"Alright then lets go" Tommy said

"Yes let's go with an Illusion for Kimberly's Confusion" Goldar said

"No way" Kimberly said

What Kimberly saw was Bulk and Skull dressed as angels being nice and helping a turtle get home.

"Bulk and Skull being nice" Kimberly said

"Kim what are you talking about?" Zack asked

"There's no one there" Trini said

"Can't you see Rita can make anything happen" Kimberly said

Just then Kimberly started to disappear.

"Jason. Kimberly's disappearing" Zack said

"What?" Jason asked in voice

"Quagmire. Please help Kimberly" Trini said

"A toad my, frighten to the marrow. So stay you're course straight as an Arrow." Quagmire said before disappearing

"Jase little help" Zack asked

"Kimberly remember when you defeated the Snizzard" Jason said

"Right" Kimberly said

Kimberly then started remembering the battle against the Snizzard and was able to beat Rita's spell.

"You did it" Tommy said

"Way to go Kimberly" Trini said

Back at the Command Centre Jason was still trying to figure out how to get them back.

"Zordon why wasn't I sent to the Island?" Jason asked

"Jason when you're friends were turned into Punks and were stopped by Shellshock's stop ray" Zordon said

"Right you fought those two monsters on your own and never gave up" Alpha said

"You're right and my confidence in my friends increased and the only thing I fear is getting back in a kick boxing ring" Jason said

"You were a kick boxer?" Alpha asked

"Yep" Jason said

"What happened?" Alpha asked

"I over kicked my coach's pad and landed out of the ring landing on my back twisting the muscles in my back and stopping me from doing anything for two weeks" Jason said

"Ouch" Alpha said

Back on the Island of illusions it was Tommy's turn to have an illusion he saw his friends as Putties.

"Putties there everywhere" Tommy said

"Oh no" Billy said

"Tommy it's us" Kimberly said

"I'll take you all on" Tommy said

Tommy then attacked his friends.

"There's too many. Can't win" Tommy said

"Tommy it's us" Kimberly said

"Look Tommy's started to disappear" Billy said

"Jason a little help" Trini said

"Tommy remember when you got the Power Weapons from Titanuis" Jason said

"Right" Tommy said

Tommy then started to recall how he got the Power Weapons and broke Rita's spell.

"Yes" Tommy said

"Alright" Kimberly said

Trini then walked off with Billy following her as the others talked.

"Titanuis was huge but thanks to Jason I was able to get the weapons" Tommy said

"Trini are you ok?" Kimberly asked

"I'm afraid Rita is going to come after me next" Trini said

"That's what Rita wants you to think" Zack said

"Billy no you're too high" Trini said as he started to disappear

Billy looked at himself.

"Quick think positive" Zack said

"Yeah remember what Quagmire said" Tommy said

"Trini had to conquer Heights although that was her greatest fright. Now my child do you're best to pass this part of Rita's test." Quagmire said before he disappeared

Trini then started to remember how she helped Billy by over coming, her fears of heights and she broke Rita's spell. Tommy then helped her up and she hugged Kimberly then looked at Billy.

"Billy" Trini said

"It's no use not even my scientific knowledge can get us out of this one I failed" Billy said as he disappeared

"No man you didn't fail Rita is making you think you failed" Jason said in Voice

"Quagmire Rita's after Billy" Trini said

"I sense a fight in the land of Dreams. Where Billy fought a nightmare Queen"

"Yes I remember that Fight" Billy said

Billy then recalled the Fight against Madam Woe and was able to break Rita's Spell. Meanwhile Rita wasn't finished with the Rangers yet since Jason was not on the Island She'd use that to her advantage. Back on the Island of Illusions.

"Alright Billy" Trini said

"It appears that I'm back" Billy said

"Good now let's find our power coins and get out of here" Tommy said

"Not so fast Rangers aren't you forgetting someone?" Goldar asked

"What do you mean Goldar?" Kimberly asked

"You forgot Jason" Goldar said

"Jason is not on the island" Kimberly said

"Then who is that disappearing in front of you" Goldar said

The Five Rangers looked at Jason disappearing.

"Why? Why did I put my trust in them? They let me down." Illusion Jason said

"Enough Goldar that's not Jason" Kimberly said

"Well you're friends think it is" Goldar said

"We let Jason down" Billy said

"Man we should have helped him first" Zack said

"Guys I'm fine" Jason said in Voice

"Why did we let him down?" Trini asked

"We let down our leader" Tommy said

"Guys I'm fine" Jason said in Voice

"Guys that's not Jason. Jason is in the Command Centre" Kimberly said

"Kimberly, are you sure?" Tommy asked

"Yes I'm sure look Jason already defeated his lack of confidence in us when he defeated the Punker Toad and Dark Warrior by himself" Kimberly said

"You're right" Tommy said

Just then they heard Jason singing Stand (by Rascal Flatts). They all heard the song and all of them realized that the Jason they saw was an Illusion and they broke free of Rita's spell. Just then the Rangers communicators, Wrist Watch Teleporters and there Power Coins all returned as well.

"Alright" Tommy said

"Looks like all we needed was a little self confidence" Zack said

Back at Rita's castle. Rita was fuming.

"I can't believe that they beat all my illusions. Looks like I have to do everything myself" Rita said

Rita then made her self big and grabbed the island and started to shake the Island. On the Island the Rangers were being shaken around.

"Guys" Jason said

"Jason how do we get off the Island?" Kimberly asked

"One way" Jason said

"What?" Zack asked

"Guys It's Morphin Time" Jason said

"Dragonzord" Tommy called

"Mastodon" Zack called

"Pterodactyl" Kimberly called

"Triceratops" Billy called

"Saber tooth Tiger" Trini called

"Tyrannosaurus" Jason called

The Five Rangers on the Island teleported of the island before Rita blasted the island. Back on Earth in the city the two fallen Zords got back up and reenergized themselves and all six Rangers appeared in the Megazord's cockpit.

"They escaped the island" Rita said

"You guys ready?" Jason asked

"Ready" The other Five Rangers said

"Let's do it" Jason said

Just then the Dragonzord turned into the Megazord's shoulder pads. Then Mutitus started to attack.

"Megadragonzord fire" Jason said

The Megadragonzord fired a blast at Mutitus but it did not destroy Mutitus. Mutitus then attacked the Megadragonzord but missed as the Megadragonzord walked towards Mutitus.

"Alright Rangers Full Power" Jason said

The Megadragonzord Fired a full Powered blast at Mutitus and destroyed it. Then Jason looked at Lokar.

"You're next Lokar. I call on the Power of Titanius and the Ultrazord" Jason said

Just then Titanius showed up and the Megadragonzord joined up with Titanius to create the Ultrazord.

"You're going down Lokar" Billy said

"Lock on and fire all weapons" Jason said

Ultrazord fired at Lokar and hit him but Lokar took off.

"Oh no Guys Lokar got away" Kimberly said

"Ah well we'll get him next time" Jason said

Rita then teleported back to her castle. Later on in the Youth Centre Bulk and Skull were performing in the Dance contest they finished there performance and got a score of -2.

"Another performance by Bulk and Skull up next Zack" Ernie said

"You're up Zack" Trini said

"I don't know something doesn't feel right" Zack said

"You are not losing, you're self confidence" Kimberly said

"After all we've been through" Tommy said

"Look just get out there and have fun" Jason said

"Thanks guys" Zack said

Zack then walked up to the dance floor and the Music started and Zack started dancing.

"Cool tunes" Jason said

"I know. Who is the D.J?" Kimberly asked

The five rangers who were watching Zack danced looked over at the D.J.

"Hey guys look its Quasimodo" Kimberly said

"Quagmire" Trini said

Zack then finished his dance and Ernie walked up and the Judges gave Zack a perfect score.

"And the winner is Zack" Ernie said

"Alright Zack" Kimberly said

"Great job" Billy said

"Thanks man" Zack said

"It looks like you were a big success" Jason said

"You're right now let's Dance" Zack said

Zack started to dance as the other Rangers joined in.

End of Island of Illusions Part2


	28. Wheel of Misfortune

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Wheel of Misfortune**

At Angel Grove High Ms. Applebee's Class was doing a play. Jason and Kimberly had the main roles. Kimberly was playing a Belle and Jason was playing the Beast. Trini was the set designer. Zack the music man, Billy the director. Bulk and Skull and a few others were playing hunters while the others played the cursed humans turned into things.

"What is it that you want?" Jason asked

"I want to see my father and make sure he's alright." Kimberly said

"Here this mirror allows me to see the outside world." Jason said handing the mirror to Kimberly

"My father is sick I must help him." Kimberly said

"Then go." Jason said

"What?" Kimberly asked

"Go you're not happy here go." Jason said

"Thank you." Kimberly said

"Just go." Jason said

Kimberly left and everyone except Bulk and Skull clapped.

"Excellent job Jase." Billy said

"Really?" Jason asked

"Yeah." Zack said

"That was perfect." Tommy said

"Come on let's practice the songs." Trini said

"What one first?" Jason asked

"How about Wake Me Up Inside?" Zack asked

"OK. Who sings that?" Kimberly asked

"You and Jason near the end when he transforms back into a Prince." Zack said

"OK let's do it." Jason said

Just then Kimberly and Jason started singing Wake Me up Inside (By Evanscence) the two finished the song and everyone clapped.

"So what song is next?" Jason asked

"Let's see. Ah Savin me." Trini said

"Who sings that?" Jason asked

"You do as Kimberly leaves the Castle." Trini said

Jason then started singing Savin Me (By Nickleback) when the song ended everyone clapped.

"Hey do we get to sing a song?" Bulk asked

"Yeah we're pretty good at tenor." Skull said

The two started singing.

"Yeah how about Ten or Twelve miles away from here." Jason said

The two huffed and walked off. Then Bulk noticed Kimberly's Grandma's old spinning wheel.

"Don't you even dare." Kimberly said

"What's the worst that could happen?" Bulk asked

Bulk then spun the wheel to fast and it broke.

"Oops." Bulk said

"Bulk." Kimberly said

"Come on people we'll call it a day before Bulk breaks anything else." Ms. Applebee said

Meanwhile back at Rita's Castle.

"I know exactly what to do with that wheel." Rita said

"What Empress?" Goldar asked

"Turn it into the Wheel of Destruction." Rita said

"Perfect." Goldar said

Meanwhile at the Youth Centre Kimberly was going over her lines when Jason walked up.

"Hey." Jason said

"Hey." Kimberly said

"Going over your lines huh?" Jason asked

"Yeah. Like Ms Applebee said are you sure you want to do this?" Kimberly asked

"Yes I'm sure besides I've heard some of the others sing and Zack is the only other male that can sing but he's musical director." Jason said

"So true. Hey can you do me a favor?" Kimberly asked

"What?" Jason asked

"How good are you at fixing wood?" Kimberly asked

"You want me to see if I can fix your Grandmother's spinning wheel." Jason said

"Yeah." Kimberly said

"Come on I'll see what I can do." Jason said

"Thank you." Kimberly said

The two walked off. Meanwhile back at Rita's Castle.

"Time to put my plan into action. Goldar make sure the Red Ranger gets captured." Rita said

"Yes my queen." Goldar said

"Now to zap that Spinning Wheel." Rita said

Back at Angel Grove High Rita zapped the Spinning Wheel away just before Jason and Kimberly walked in.

"Where's the spinning wheel?" Kimberly asked

"I smell a space Rat." Jason said

"You don't think." Kimberly said

"With Rita anything is possible." Jason said

Back at the Youth Centre the two walked in.

"Man I wonder what Rita would want with my spinning wheel?" Kimberly asked

"No idea. Look I've got to go." Jason said

"Bye." Kimberly said

Jason walked off. Meanwhile back in Rita's Castle.

"Goldar. Jason is in the park send down the Putties." Rita said

"Yes Empress." Goldar said

In the park Jason was walking along rehearsing his lines when the Putties showed up.

"Oh great clay brains." Jason said

Jason then put his lines away and then started fighting the Putties. Meanwhile back in Rita's Castle.

"Yes that should keep the Red Ranger busy for a while." Rita said

"Now to unleash the Wheel of destruction." Goldar said

"Yes but first Goldar and Scorpina go down to earth and soften up the Rangers." Rita said

"Yes Empress." Goldar said

Meanwhile back in the Youth Centre. The five Rangers were sitting around the Table.

"I can't believe Rita took my Spinning wheel. My grandma is going to be mad at me." Kimberly said

"Look we'll get it back." Tommy said

Just then Tommy's communicator beeped. So the Rangers walked over to a secluded corner.

"We read you Zordon." Tommy said

"Rangers, teleport to the Command Centre." Zordon said

"We're on our way." Tommy said

The Rangers then teleported to the Command Centre. In the Command Centre the five Rangers teleported in.

"What's going on?" Trini asked

"Rangers it appears Rita has taken Kimberly's spinning wheel and turned it into the wheel of destruction." Zordon said

"Where's Jason?" Tommy asked

"Fighting Putties in the Park. It seems every time he knocks one down two more pop up." Alpha said

"Jason can handle the Putties we've got a wheel to destroy." Tommy said

"Right." The other four rangers said

"It's Morphin time." Tommy said

"Dragonzord." Tommy called

"Mastodon." Zack called

"Pterodactyl." Kimberly called

"Triceratops." Billy called

"Saber Tooth Tiger." Trini called

In the Mountains the Rangers teleported down and started fighting Goldar and Scorpina. Then Rita made the two grow and the rangers called in there Zords.

"Now throw the net." Rita said

Goldar and Scorpina threw the net over the Dragonzord. Just then Rita summoned the Wheel of destruction and the wheel started to attack the Rangers's Zords.

"Zordon we need help." Tommy said

Back in the Command Centre.

"I know. Alpha contact Jason the putties are just a distraction." Zordon said

"Right away Zordon." Alpha said

Back in the park. Jason's communicator beeped.

"Yeah Zordon." Jason said

"Jason the Putties are just a distraction your friends need your help." Zordon said

"I'm on my way." Jason said

"Good luck and let the Power Protect you." Zordon said

"It's Morphin Time." Jason said

"Tyrannosaurus." Jason called

Back in the Mountains Jason showed up.

"I need Thunder Zord Power Now." Jason called

"Tyrannosaurus Red Dragon Thunder Zord Power." Jason said

Just then the Red Dragon Thunder Zord showed up and Jason hopped into the cockpit.

"Sorry to burn up the party." Jason said

Just then the Red Dragon Thunder Zord burned up and destroyed the Wheel of destruction. Then the Red Dragon Thunder Zord transformed into its warrior mode and pulled off the net and helped the Dragonzord up.

"Thanks bro." Tommy said

"My pleasure." Jason said

Just then Scorpina and Goldar disappeared. Meanwhile back in Rita's Castle.

"No they won again. That Red Ranger is really getting on my nerves." Rita said

"We'll find a way to destroy him empress." Goldar said

"Shut up I've got a headache anybody have any aspirin." Rita said

Meanwhile back at Angel Grove High the Rangers were walking along.

"I'm really sorry for destroying your grandmother's wheel." Jason said

"Don't worry about it. You had to destroy it to save us." Kimberly said

The teens walked into the drama room. Just before the teens entered Kimberly's Grandmother's spinning wheel showed up. When the teens walked in Kimberly was surprised that the wheel was back and fixed

"Oh my god. Kimberly said

"What happened? Billy asked

"It appears by destroying Rita's wheel. We broke the spell and returned Kimberly's Grandmother's Spinning wheel back to normal." Jason said

Later that night at the Youth Centre the Rangers put on there play. Jason's father was sitting next to Kimberly's mom Diane.

"You son is a great actor and singer." Diane said

"Thank you. I'm surprised to see him up there." Gary said

"Why?" Diane asked

"Well this isn't normally his thing." Gary said

"Well maybe his friends talked him into it." Diane said

"Maybe you're right." Gary said

The Teens finished the play and took a bow. Jason saw his father and his father put both thumbs up. Jason just smiled. As the teens were helping clean up. Jason's father walked up to Jason.

"Your mother would be proud of you." Gary said

"Thanks Dad." Jason said

The two hugged and Jason went back to work. Gary then walked up to Jason's friends.

"Thank you." Gary said

"For what?" Zack asked

"For helping my son, open up." Gary said

"It's our pleasure. But it's still a long way to go." Kimberly said

"I know you can do it." Gary said

The five nodded and Gary left. Kimberly then walked over to Jason.

"You were great." Kimberly said

"Thanks. You weren't bad yourself." Jason said

"Thanks." Kimberly said

Kimberly walked off and Jason got back to work.

End of Wheel of Misfortune


	29. The Rock Star

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**The Rock Star**

At the Youth Centre the Rangers were helping Ernie set up for a singing contest. Kimberly was excited. Tommy and Billy were checking the lights while Zack was checking the sound. Trini and Kimberly were setting up the judges table. Jason was putting up the stage and was singing Here Without You (By 3 Doors Down) Jason finished the song and pulled down his headphones.

"How's that?" Jason asked

"Perfect." Kimberly said

"Hey Jase you should enter." Zack said

"I don't know." Jason said

"Come on that Here Without You song was great." Trini said

"I might enter but not with that song. I have another song that I want to sing." Jason said

"What song?" Kimberly asked

"You'll see." Jason said getting back to work.

The others walked off as Jason put his headphones back on. Meanwhile inside Rita's Castle.

"So the Rangers are holding a singing contest. Scorpina you and Rock Star are going to cause trouble capture the Red Ranger and get Rock Star to attack the other Rangers." Rita said

"Yes Empress." Scorpina said

Meanwhile back at the Youth Centre Kimberly was working on something when Jason walked up and sat next to her.

"What's up?" Jason asked

"I can't think of a song to sing for the singing competition." Kimberly

"Well I have a song that's perfect for you. It's called Baby Girl." Jason said

"What are the lyrics?" Kimberly asked

"Here have a look." Jason said handing Kimberly a piece of paper.

"This is perfect thank you." Kimberly said

"Welcome I better go." Jason said

"Ok later." Kimberly said

"Later." Jason said

Jason walked off and Kimberly looked at the song the chorus looked like a letter. Meanwhile In the park Jason was walking along.

"I hope Kimberly likes my song." Jason thought.

Just then Scorpina and some Putties showed up. The Putties came and grabbed Jason and then they teleported away. In a cave Jason and the Putties teleported in.

"What do you want Scorpina?" Jason asked

"Your destruction." Scorpina said

"If Goldar can't even beat me what makes you think you have a chance?" Jason asked

"I have a chance since this cave blocks your powers." Scorpina said

"Again what makes you think you can beat me?" Jason asked

"What?" Scorpina asked

"I can defeat Goldar with or without my powers it makes no difference." Jason said

Scorpina looked shocked and Jason just looked on crossing his arms since the Putties had left. Meanwhile back at the Youth Centre.

"Hey have you seen Jason?" Tommy asked Kim

"No not since he gave me this song." Kimberly said

Just then Tommy's Communicator beeped. So the five Rangers ran over to a secluded corner.

"We read you Zordon." Tommy said

"Rangers, teleport to the Command Centre." Zordon said

"We're on our way." Tommy said

The Rangers teleported off. In the Command Centre the Rangers teleported down

"What is it Zordon?" Kimberly asked

"Rangers Jason has been captured by Scorpina." Zordon said

"What does she think she can defeat him?" Kimberly asked

"I don't know. But you must stop Rita's newest Monster Rockstar." Zordon said

"It's attacking the city." Alpha said

"We're on our way." Tommy said

"It's Morphin time." Kimberly said

"Dragonzord." Tommy called

"Mastodon." Zack called

"Pterodactyl." Kimberly called

"Triceratops." Billy called

"Saber Tooth Tiger." Trini called

In the city the Rangers teleported down and started fighting Rockstar. Meanwhile back in the cave Jason was running out of the cave then Scorpina showed up.

"Don't think you can run away from me." Scorpina said

"I wasn't running. I was getting you out in the open." Jason said

"What?" Scorpina said

"It's Morphin Time." Jason said

"Tyrannosaurus." Jason called

Just then Jason and Scorpina started fighting. Meanwhile back in the City Billy activated his Dino strike and destroyed Rockstar. Meanwhile back at Rita's Castle.

"No both Rockstar and Scorpina are losing." Rita said

"How about making them both grow with your wand?" Squatt asked

"Magic wand make my monsters grow." Rita said throwing down her wand.

In the mountains Scorpina grew thirty stories tall and took on her scorpion form. Meanwhile in the city Rockstar grew thirty Stories tall. The Rangers called in there Zords and combined them to create the Dragonzord Fighter mode. Meanwhile back in the mountains.

"I need Thunder Zord Power Now." Jason said

"Tyrannosaurus Red Dragon Thunder Zord Power." Jason said

Just then the Red Dragon Thunder Zord showed up and Jason hopped inside. Scorpina was about to attack when she got hit with flying rocks. Jason looked over and saw a Blue Unicorn. Then Scorpina got blasted and sanded. Jason looked and saw a Yellow Griffin and a Black Lion. Just then Scorpina got blown to the ground and Jason decided to fry Scorpina. Jason then looked and saw a Pink Firebird.

"Zordon what are they?" Jason asked

"They are the Thunder Assault Team. The Griffin Thunder Zord, the Lion Thunder Zord, the Firebird Thunder Zord and the Unicorn Thunder Zord. It appears they have all come to help you." Zordon said

"Can they combine with this Zord?" Jason asked

"Yes to create the Thunder Megazord." Zordon said

"Initiate Thunder Megazord transformation." Jason said

Just then the Red Dragon Zord transformed into its Warrior mode. Then the Unicorn and Griffin Thunder Zords became the legs as the Firebird became the belt. Then the Lion became the chest, shoulders, arms, hands and head armor. The Five Zords combined to create the Thunder Megazord.

"You think you can defeat me with that?" Scorpina asked

"Thunder Saber." Jason said

Just then the Thunder Megazord pulled out the Thunder Saber and charged it up and slashed Scorpina but it caused her to run.

"Jason you must hurry and help your friends." Zordon said

"How?" Jason asked

"Disengage and get the four Zords to combine into the Thunder Assault team." Zordon said

"On it." Jason said

The five Zords separated and the Lion, Unicorn, Firebird and Griffin all combined together to create the Thunder Assault Team. Jason then got the Red Dragon Thunder Zord to hop onto the Thunder Assault team. In the city Rockstar was pounding the Rangers when all of a sudden he was struck by wind. The Rangers got there Zord up and noticed a new Megazord.

"Hey guys thought you could use a hand." Jason said

"What is that?" Tommy asked

"It's the Thunder Megazord." Jason said

"So cool." Tommy said

The Thunder Megazord then pulled out the Thunder Saber and charged it up then struck and destroyed Rockstar. Meanwhile back in Rita's Castle.

"No now the Rangers have two Megazords". Rita said

"I'm sorry Empress but the Red Ranger was to strong." Scorpina said

"Shut up." Rita said

Later back at the Youth Centre Bulk and Skull sung there song and go zero points. Kimberly then took the stage and started to sing Baby Girl (By Sugar land) after Kimberly finished singing she got a score of twenty Nine. Next up was Veronica when her song finished she got twenty eight points. After a few more songs it came down to the last contestant Jason. Jason walked up onto the stage and sat down on the stool. Jason was dressed in a Black Sleeveless top underneath a Red open sleeved top, a pair of stonewash jeans and a pair of black boots. Jason then started singing What Hurts The Most (By Rascal Flats) after Jason finished the song everyone clapped and Jason got a perfect score. Jason won and he and five friends got to have a free dinner. At dinner the six Rangers were laughing at one of Zack's jokes. Kimberly smiled as Jason laughed.

"Jase." Kimberly said

"Yeah." Jason said

"That song was beautiful." Kimberly said

"Thanks." Jason said

The teens went back to dinner and talked about anything.

End of the Rock Star


	30. Calamity Kimberly

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Calamity Kimberly**

Inside Kimberly's house in Kimberly's bedroom. Kimberly woke up to the sound of her alarm.

"Seven in the morning already." Kimberly grumbled

Kimberly went to turn off her alarm but fell out of bed. She then picked herself up and looked in the mirror and screamed. Then she pulled out a hairbrush and brushed her hair then went to the window and it was sunny then it quickly turned into a Storm.

"This is really weird." Kimberly said

Kimberly went to her wardrobe and went to pull out her dress but it was burnt. Kimberly went back to her bed and then the ground shook and the mirror fell off the bed.

"Oh no Seven Years Bad luck." Kimberly said

Kimberly walked off not knowing that Squatt was watching her. Meanwhile in Rita's Castle.

"We need away to destroy the Rangers." Rita said

"What about the Pink Ranger she's having a really Bad day." Squatt said

"Good idea. Now Finster have you finished your latest Monster?" Rita asked

"Yes my queen Samurai Fanman is ready." Finster said

Meanwhile at Angel Grove High Kimberly walked in drenched her umbrella broke. Kimberly then walked to her locker and put the Umbrella in the bin. Before Kimberly could open her locker Skull showed up.

"Hey babe ready for our date?" Skull asked

"I never set a date with you." Kimberly said

Just then Tommy walked up.

"Don't you have detention?" Tommy asked

"Yeah." Skull said

Skull then walked off.

"What happened to you?" Tommy asked

"Bad day." Kimberly said

"Well your day might just get better." Tommy said

"How?" Kimberly asked

Tommy pointed and Kimberly saw Jason walking down the stairs.

"You had to do that didn't you?" Kimberly asked

"Yep." Tommy said

Jason then walked up to Kimberly and Tommy.

"Hey." Jason said

"Hey." Tommy said

"Having a bad day?" Jason asked

"Oh yeah." Kimberly said

"Been there done that." Jason said

"Break a mirror?" Kimberly asked

"Why did you break one?" Jason asked

"No it fell off my bed." Kimberly said

"Oh the poor bed has seven years bad luck." Jason joked

Kimberly laughed.

"I have to get to class." Kimberly sad

"Later." Tommy and Jason said

Kimberly then walked off

"Kimberly's hot when drenched." Jason said

"Really?" Tommy asked

"Don't even go there." Jason said

"Ok." Tommy said

Jason shook his head and walked off. Tommy laughed and walked off to class. Later in the park Tommy and Kimberly were walking along.

"It all started when I dreamt Rita was my evil step mother and now I don't know what else is going to happen." Kimberly said

Kimberly then tripped over a rock and Tommy caught her.

"I know what you mean." Tommy said helping Kimberly up

"I just want this day to end." Kimberly said

Meanwhile back in Rita's Castle

"To end it's only juts beginning capture her Samurai Fanman." Rita said

Back in the park. Kimberly and Tommy were walking along when Samurai Fanman showed up.

"Hello Rangers." Samurai Fanman said

"Oh no." Kimberly said

"What do you want?" Tommy asked

Samurai Fanman didn't answer he just opened his bottle and a strong wind swirled around Kimberly and knocked Tommy out cold. Kimberly then got sucked into the jar.

"Let me out of here." Kimberly yelled

"No can do." Samurai Fanman said

"Tommy. Jason help." Kimberly yelled

"That's right call the Red Ranger." Samurai Fanman said

Meanwhile at the Youth Centre. Jason was teaching Billy a new Kata while Trini was helping Zack over being burned again by Angela. Just then Jason's Communicator beeped

"We read you Zordon." Jason said

"Rangers teleport to the Command Centre." Zordon said

"We're on our way." Jason said

The four Rangers walked off. At the Command Centre the four Rangers teleported in.

"Where's Tommy?" Trini asked

"He's teleporting in now." Alpha said

Just then Tommy teleported in and landed on the bed.

"What happened?" Jason asked

"Behold the Viewing Globe." Zordon said

The Four Rangers looked at the Viewing Globe and saw Samurai Fanman.

"What is that?" Jason asked

"That is Samurai Fanman. He has captured Kimberly in his bottle and if you do not free her she'll be lost in the dimension forever." Zordon said

"Well from what I know of Samurai's they really value there weapons." Jason said

"How can that help us save Kimberly?" Trini asked

"Well it's a long shot but what if you three attack Samurai Fanman and try to force him to used his Jar. Then I tell Kimberly to Morph out of there." Jason said

"It just might work." Zordon said

"OK guys get going." Jason said

"Right. It's Morphin Time." Zack said

"Mastodon." Zack called

"Triceratops." Billy called

"Saber Tooth Tiger." Trini called

In the city the Rangers teleported down and met up with Samurai Fanman.

"We have to help Kimberly." Trini said

"I agree." Billy said

"Come on Rangers fight me." Samurai Fanman said

"Ok." Zack said

Zack pulled out the Power Axe and swung at Samurai Fanman. Then Billy attacked with the Power Lance.

"Hey what are you doing those are my weapons." Samurai Fanman said

"Well with out them you're useless." Trini said

"That's it. Time for you to join your friend." Samurai Fanman said

Samurai Fanman opened the bottle. Meanwhile back in the Command Centre.

"Kimberly." Jason said

"Yeah." Kimberly said

"It's Morphin Time." Jason said

"Pterodactyl." Kimberly called

"Tyrannosaurus." Jason called

Back in the city Jason teleported down and Kimberly teleported out of the Jar.

"You ok?" Jason asked

"Yeah fine but he won't be." Kimberly said

Kimberly then pulled out the Power Bow and fired an Arrow at the Jar shattering it.

"No my beautiful jar." The Samurai Fanman said

"No one messes with me when I have a bad day." Kimberly said

Just then Kimberly heard the call of the Pterodactyl and jumped up. Then Kimberly fired six ranger colored arrows at Samurai Fanman. The six Arrows all turned into a Pink Energy Pterodactyl and destroyed Samurai Fanman. Meanwhile back at Rita's Castle.

"Don't think you've won yet Pinky. Now Make my Monster grow." Rita said throwing down her wand.

Back in the City Samurai Fanman grew thirty stories tall.

"Jason, call forth the Thunder Zords the rest of us are going back to the Command Centre." Kimberly said

"Yes ma'am." Jason said

The four Rangers teleported back to the Command Centre.

"I need Thunder Zord Power Now." Jason said

"Tyrannosaurus Red Dragon Thunder Zord Power." Jason said

Just then the Red Dragon Thunder Zord showed up along with the Thunder Assault team and Jason hopped inside the Red Dragon Thunder Zord and the Five Thunder Zord's combined to create the Thunder Megazord. Just then the Thunder Megazord started fighting the Samurai Fanman. Meanwhile back at the Command Centre Tommy woke up.

"What happened?" Tommy asked

"You were knocked unconscious." Trini said

"Kimberly your ok." Tommy said

"Yeah and I also activated my Pterodactyl Dino Strike." Kimberly said

"That's great." Tommy said

Meanwhile back in the City the Thunder Megazord and Samurai Fanman were still fighting.

"Now Thunder Saber." Jason said

Just then the Thunder Megazord pulled out the Thunder Saber and charged it up. Then it struck and destroyed Samurai fanman. Back in Rita's Castle.

"No those Rangers won again." Rita said

Later at Billy's Garage Jason was working on the Radbug while the rest of the Rangers were watching TV when Kimberly walked up.

"Hey Jase." Kimberly said

"Hey." Jason said

"Listen thanks for helping me out." Kimberly said

"That's what friends are for right." Jason said

"Yep." Kimberly said

Kimberly then walked up to the others.

"Hey could you turn it up?" Jason asked

"Sure." Kimberly said

Kimberly went to turn up the TV and it sparked. The teens laughed as Billy took the remote from Kimberly.

End of Calamity Kimberly


	31. A Star is Born

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**A Star is born**

At the Youth Centre Jason walked in wearing a Red Sleeveless Shirt and Black Jeans and Black Sneakers.

"Hey Ernie you got the food ready?" Jason asked

"Yeah I'll just get it." Ernie said

"Thanks." Jason said

Just then the other Rangers walked in just as Ernie placed two boxes of food on the counter.

"Where are you going?" Zack asked

"Today the Angel Grove Haven are going against the Stone Canyon Haven in a little friendly game of Baseball." Jason said

"And why are you going?" Kimberly asked

"I got roped in." Jason said

"Good luck." Tommy said

"Hey at least I won't be board." Jason said

"What sitting and doing nothing?" Zack asked

"Nope I have to make sure both teams play fair." Jason said

Jason picked up the boxes and left. Meanwhile inside Rita's Castle.

"Finster is the device ready?" Rita asked

"Yes it is." Finster said

"Good now we wait until Jason enters the Baseball stadium then he seal him off from the other Rangers." Rita said

"Then we send in Babe Ruthless to defeat him once and for all." Goldar said

"Yes." Rita said with a laugh.

Meanwhile at the Baseball field Jason walked in and put the food on the tables.

"Hey Jason." One of the kids said

"Hey ready for the game?" Jason asked

"Yeah." The kids said

Just then the kids from Stone Canyon Haven walked in followed by the teen looking after them.

"Alright team time for practice." One of the kids said

The rest of them followed.

"They are pumped and ready to go." Jason said

"That they are we're going to win this." The guy said

"Did you forget to brush?" Jason asked

The man walked off and Jason laughed as the kids had something to eat. A little later the game went underway. Stone canyon batted first. Meanwhile back at Rita's Castle.

"Good now send the device." Rita said

"Yes Empress. Now Babe Ruthless what ever you do. Do not tell the Red Ranger that the barrier is only surface deep." Finster said

"Yes sir." Babe Ruthless said

Back at the Baseball Game. Jason was watching the game and then looked at the Stone Canyon kids.

"When was the last time they had something to eat?" Jason asked

"None of your business." The man said

"Look it's your responsibility to take care of those kids. Now let them have something to eat other wise they'll pass out." Jason said in a tone that you couldn't argue with.

The man walked off and got the kids some food the kids ate it and were happy. Jason sighed and then Putties showed up.

"What are those things?" The man asked

Jason jumped down from the seats grabbed a bar and flipped down in front of the kids. Then he noticed a Shovel so he pulled out the handle and spun it around.

"Welcome to my nightmare." Jason said

Jason the started fighting the Putties. Jason knocked the Putties to the ground and then threw the shovel handle down and the Putties disappeared. The Angel Grove Haven kids cheered.

"That was great. Jason." One of the kids said

"Thanks are you guys ok?" Jason asked

"Yeah." All the kids said

"What about them?" Jason asked

"Are you kids ok?" The man asked

The kids just nodded.

"Look you kids keep playing I need to check something out." Jason said

The kids nodded and went back to playing. Jason ran up to the entrance and found out there was a barrier. Meanwhile back at the Youth Centre Tommy's Communicator Beeped. The five Rangers ran off to a secluded corner.

"What is it Zordon?" Tommy asked

"Tommy you and the other rangers must teleport here at once." Zordon said

"Right we're on our way." Tommy said

The five Rangers teleported to the Command Centre. At the Command Centre the Rangers teleported in.

"What is it Zordon?" Tommy asked

"Behold the Viewing Globe." Zordon said

The Rangers looked and saw Jason pounding on something.

"What is going on?" Kimberly asked

"Rita has trapped Jason and the children in a barrier and they'll soon run out of air." Zordon said

"What can we do?" Tommy asked

"Nothing the barrier prevents you from teleporting in or out and it's cut off our communication." Zordon said

"Jason." Kimberly said

Back at the Baseball field. Jason ran back.

"I've got bad news what ever those things are they trapped us in here with a barrier." Jason said

"No." The man said

"Don't worry the Power Rangers will save us." A boy said

"As if. Toby get us out of here. A boy from Stone Canyon said

Just then a monster appeared on the baseball field. The kids and Toby went back and Jason went into a defensive position.

"Who are you?" Jason asked

"I am Babe Ruthless and you are going to be struck out." Babe Ruthless said

"Wait a second he came from the ground. That means." Jason thought.

"Time to play ball." Babe Ruthless said

Babe Ruthless chucked the ball and Jason smashed it back in Babe Ruthless face.

Jason kept hitting the balls that Babe Ruthless threw. Jason threw down the Baseball bat.

"Now to show you a trick of my own." Jason said

Jason then moved his hand and then disappeared.

"Hey where did he go?" Toby asked

Just then the Red Ranger showed up and kicked Babe Ruthless to the Ground

"Yes it's the Red Ranger." A boy from Angel Grove said

Meanwhile back at the Command Centre.

"Guys Jason morphed." Kimberly said

"The Barrier is only ground level so Jason morphed underground." Billy said

"Yeah but he's running out of time." Tommy said

Back at the Baseball Field Jason noticed the Barrier device and had an idea. Jason charged at Babe Ruthless and jumped over him. Babe Ruthless fired a Baseball straight up and destroyed the Barrier.

"Look what you made me do." Babe Ruthless said

"Oh you're going to make me cry." Jason said

"You'll pay for that." Babe Ruthless said

"Red Dragon Battle Armor." Jason said after pulling off his morpher and flipping it over and flipping the back down.

Jason then transformed into the Red Dragon Armored Ranger. The Kids form both Angel Grove and Stone canyon were amazed so was Toby. Just then the Red Dragon Armored Ranger destroyed Babe Ruthless. Meanwhile back in Rita's Castle.

"Oh now you don't make my monster grow." Rita said throwing down her wand.

Back at the Baseball Field Babe Ruthless grew Thirty Stories tall and the Red Dragon Armored Ranger Powered down to the normal Red Ranger.

"I need Thunder Zord Power Now." Jason said

"Tyrannosaurus Red Dragon Thunder Zord Power." Jason said

Just then the Red Dragon Zord showed up along with the Thunder Assault team. The Red Dragon converted to its warrior mode and hopped onto the Thunder Assault team and they dodged the attack. Jason then got the Red Dragon Warrior mode to spin its Lance. Then it jumped out and destroyed Babe Ruthless with one swipe. The kids cheered just then Jason showed back up.

"What happened?" Jason asked

"You missed the Red Ranger. He was so cool." One of the kids from Angel Grove said

"You can tell me all about it later but we better get you guys back home it's late." Jason said

The kids nodded and they all went home. The next morning Jason was lying on his couch watching the news.

"This just in yesterday the Red Ranger managed to save kids from Angel Grove Haven and Stone Canyon Haven. Thank you Red Ranger." The news Reporter said

Jason smiled and laughed as his dad walked in with cream on his face.

"Want me to cook?" Jason asked

"Please." Gary said

Jason cooked breakfast while Gary went to clean up.

End of A Star is Born


	32. The Yolks on You

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Power Rangers

**The Yolks on You**

At the Youth Centre the Rangers were getting ready for a Charity show Trini and Billy were setting up the lights while Jason and Zack were checking the sound. While Kimberly and Tommy were making sure the seats were ready.

"This is going to be great." Zack said

"You said it and the money all goes to a good cause." Jason said

"Yeah now all we need is the rest of the acts." Tommy said

"Speaking of acts I need to pick up some stuff I'll catch you guys later." Jason said

"Ok." Tommy said

Jason walked off. Meanwhile inside Rita's Castle. Finster was creating a new Monster.

"Ah yes a few more fangs and it will be finished." Finster said

Finster then finished the monster and sent it to Earth. In the mountains Fang showed up.

"Now to destroy those Power Rangers." Fang said

Meanwhile back at the Youth Centre. Kimberly was getting worried

"Where is Jason?" Kimberly asked

"Don't worry if Rita's monsters attack him they'll be destroyed." Tommy said

"You know what Jason's defeated more Monsters alone then we have as a team." Zack said

"I know it hardly seems fair that he does all the work." Trini said

"Well if another monster attacks lets see if we can do it with out Jason's help." Tommy said

"Not a bad idea." Kimberly said

Meanwhile back in the Mountains. Fang was walking along and found some Eggs.

"Oh goony bird eggs my favorite." Fang said

Fang picked them up and started eating them. Meanwhile back in Rita's Castle. Rita was looking at Fang through her Telescope.

"Finster did you send down that Monster?" Rita asked

"Yes my queen and I've also sent down a squadron of Putties to attack The Red Ranger." Finster said

"Good. Keep the Red Ranger distracted long enough so that the other Rangers can't get his help." Rita said

Meanwhile in the Park Jason was walking back to the Youth Centre when the Putties showed up.

"Oh great Clay brains not what I needed right now." Jason said

Jason started fighting the Putties. Jason flip kicked the first putty into a tree then spun kicked another puttee into two more. Meanwhile back at Rita's Castle.

"Yes now Putties capture the Red Ranger." Rita said

"Empress. Fang is ready to start attacking." Finster said

"Good." Rita said

Meanwhile back in the park. The Putties started to runaway.

"Hey get back here." Jason said

Jason chased after the Putties then one of the Putties started to tease Jason smirked and using his ninja speed got behind the Puttee and kicked it into the net.

"Nice try next time don't make your plan so obvious." Jason said

Just then more Putties showed up.

"This is worse then Bulk and Skull's practical jokes." Jason thought.

Jason then started fighting the new batch of Putties. Meanwhile back in the Mountains Rita showed up in front of Fang.

"Now Fang I want you to attack to get Zordon to call forth the other Rangers." Rita said

"Yes empress." Fang said

"Good and now have some more goony bird eggs." Rita said

Rita brought forth more Goony bird eggs and disappeared. Meanwhile back in Rita's Castle.

"Now Finster how's the Red Ranger going?" Rita asked

"He's fighting the Putties but every time he knocks one down two more pop up until he finds out the one in the net is the leader." Finster said

"Good job. Now Goldar." Rita said

"Yes Empress." Goldar said

"Go down and help Fang." Rita said

"Yes Empress." Goldar said

Meanwhile back in the Mountains Goldar showed up.

"Fang ready for some destruction." Goldar asked

"You bet." Fang said

Meanwhile back at the Youth Centre. Kimberly was now really worried.

"Where is he?" Kimberly asked

"I know and being late is my job." Tommy said

The teens laughed then Zack's Communicator beeped.

"We read you Zordon." Zack said

"Ranger's teleport to the Command Centre." Zordon said

"We're on our way." Zack said

In the Command Centre the Rangers teleported in.

"What's going on Zordon?" Zack asked

"Rangers Rita has sent down a new Monster behold the Viewing Globe." Zordon said

The five Rangers turned around and saw the monster.

"What is that?" Trini asked

"That is Fang." Zordon said

"Where's Jason?" Kimberly asked

"In the park battling Putties but they seem to keep showing up." Alpha said

"Jason can handle the Putties let's go take care of Fang." Tommy said

"It's Morphin Time." Kimberly said

"Dragonzord." Tommy called

"Mastodon." Zack called

"Pterodactyl." Kimberly called

"Triceratops." Billy called

"Saber Tooth Tiger." Trini called

Back in the Mountains the Rangers showed up.

"Give up Fang." Tommy said

"Not a chance." Fang said

Fang then attacked the Rangers.

"Come on guys." Zack said

"Hey Zack, Billy, Kimberly use your Dino Strikes." Trini said

"Right." The three Rangers said

"Power Axe." Zack said

"Power Lance." Billy said

"Power Bow." Kimberly said

The three Rangers pulled out there Power Weapons. Then attacked Fang with there Dino Strikes and destroyed him. Just then Rita showed up.

"Don't think you've won yet Rangers. Now make my monster grow." Rita said throwing down her wand.

Just then Fang grew thirty Stories tall.

"We need Dino Zord Power now." Zack, Billy and Trini said

Tommy played his Dragon Dagger and the Dragonzord showed up. Then the Triceratops, Saber tooth Tiger and Mastodon Zords all showed up then all four Zords combined to create the Dragonzord Fighter mode. Meanwhile back in the Park.

"Man these things are annoying." Jason said

Jason kicked another Puttee into a tree.

"Every time I knock down one two more pop up unless." Jason said

Jason looked up and smirked. Jason then kicked the tree causing the net to fall. Meanwhile back in the mountains. The Dragonzord Fighter mode was fighting Fang.

"That's it Fang destroy them." Rita said

"Yes Empress." Fang said

"We need help." Zack said

"Your right." Tommy said

Meanwhile back in the park. Jason defeated the lead Puttee and all the other Putties disappeared.

"About time." Jason said

Just then Jason's communicator beeped.

"This is Jason." Jason said

"Jason we need your help bro." Tommy said

"I'm on my way." Jason said

"Thanks." Tommy said

"It's Morphin Time." Jason said

"Tyrannosaurus." Jason called

Back in the mountains the Tyrannosaurus Zord showed up and attacked Fang.

"Great timing." Tommy said

"Thanks. Now I all on the Power of Titanus and the Ultrazord." Jason said

Just then Titanius showed up. Then the Dragonzord Fighter mode came apart and the Megazord came together then the Dragonzord combined with it. Then the Megadragonzord combined with Titanius to create the Ultrazord.

"Weapons locked and Ready." Billy said

"Now fire." Jason said

The Ultrazord fired at Fang and destroyed him. Rita and Goldar teleported away. Later at the Youth Centre the Rangers now powered down showed up.

"Where have you been your act is on?" Ernie asked

"Right." Jason said

"Good luck." Kimberly said

Jason walked up and over to the stage and sat down on the stool and started singing Stand (By Rascal Flatts) After Jason finished the crowd clapped and Jason walked off the Stage.

"Nice choice of song." Zack said

"Thanks." Jason said

Just then Bulk and Skull did there performance and everyone laughed when the two fell over. The Rangers shook there heads and laughed.

End of The Yolk's on you


	33. Green Candle Part1

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Green Candle Part1**

At the Youth Centre Tommy and Zack were sparring when Tommy flipped Zack over.

"You ok bro?" Tommy asked

"Yeah I'm fine." Zack said

Tommy helped Zack up

"So any ideas about how to get Jason to ask Kimberly out without getting our butts kicked?" Zack asked

"Yeah I have one. But I need to get Kimberly and Jason to meet there." Tommy said

"What do you have in mind?" Zack asked

"You'll see." Tommy said

Meanwhile inside Rita's Castle.

"So what's your plan this time Empress?" Baboo asked

"I'm going to destroy the Red Ranger by using the Green Ranger as bait." Rita said

"How are you going to do that?" Baboo asked

"With this candle of magic wax." Goldar said

"Yes and when Jason touches it we can use it to create a Red Candle to get rid of his powers." Rita said

"Excellent." Baboo said

Meanwhile back at the Youth Centre Zack and Tommy were still sparring when Trini and Billy walked in the two stopped there sparring match.

"Hey so you guys come up with a plan to get Jason to ask Kimberly to the dance?" Billy asked

"Yeah Tommy has." Zack said

"What is it?" Trini asked

"Well how's this. We get Jason and Kimberly to meet at the pond. Not knowing that we sent them there." Tommy said

"Sounds like a plan." Billy said

"I hope this works." Zack said

"Same here." Tommy said

Meanwhile back at Rita's Castle.

"Ah. The Green Ranger is in the park with the Pink Ranger. Goldar." Rita said

"Yes Empress." Goldar said

"Go and capture the Green Ranger." Rita said

"Yes Empress." Goldar said

Meanwhile in the park. Tommy and Kimberly were walking along.

"So what's up it sounded important on the phone." Kimberly said

"Yeah it is. I just want to know. If someone has asked you to the dance yet. Tommy said

Tommy you're going with Clair." Kimberly said

"Yeah I am. But that's not what I meant. I mean has anyone special asked you or that certain someone asked you." Tommy said

"If you mean has Jason asked me no he hasn't." Kimberly said

"Well why don't you ask him?" Tommy asked

"I never thought of that." Kimberly said

Before Tommy could say anything Goldar and the Putties showed up.

"Oh great Putties." Tommy said

The two Rangers start fighting the Putties. But Kimberly gets kicked down and Tommy gets taken away. In Goldar's Dark Dimension Tommy, the Putties and Goldar showed up. One of the Putties grabbed Tommy's Morpher and handed it to Goldar.

"Ah good his morpher." Goldar said

The Putties then disappeared.

"What is this about Goldar?" Tommy asked

"To destroy the Red Ranger is what this is about." Goldar said

"What? You can't beat Jason." Tommy said

"Yes but with your help we can see this Candle. When Jason touches it. The Candle with turn Red and take away Jason's Ranger Powers forever." Goldar said

"Not I've I destroy that Candle first." Tommy said

"I'd like to see you try." Goldar said

Goldar lit the Candle and laughed. Meanwhile back at Rita's Castle.

"Yes now to get the other Ranger's attention." Rita said

"How about with this my Cyclops Monster it can transform into anything." Finster said

"Good. Now Cyclops I want you to transform into the Dragonzord and get the Rangers attention but mostly the Red Rangers." Rita said

"Yes Empress." Cyclops said

Meanwhile back in Goldar's Dark Dimension.

"Come on Green Ranger try and grab the Candle." Goldar said

Tommy then attacked Goldar but to no avail. Meanwhile back at the Command Centre. Kimberly, Trini, Zack and Billy were there.

"There going to turn Tommy evil again." Kimberly said

"Don't jump to conclusions." Billy said

"Billy's right let's wait for Jason." Zack said

Just then Jason teleported in wearing a pair of Black Shorts, a Red sleeveless top and Red Sneakers.

"What's going on?" Jason asked

"Goldar captured Tommy." Kimberly said

"What?" Jason asked

"Tommy and I were in the park then Goldar and the Putties showed up and attacked. Then The Putties grabbed Tommy and Goldar teleported them away." Kimberly said

Jason just walked up to Kimberly and pulled her into a hug then she lost it and cried.

"What are we going to do?" Billy asked

"And why would Rita want to capture Tommy again?" Trini asked

"I do not know Rangers." Zordon said

Just then the Alarm went off.

"What's going on?" Kimberly asked

"Look it's the Dragonzord." Billy said

"But that's impossible." Jason said

"Jason is correct if Tommy is captured the Dragon Dagger automatically goes to Jason." Zordon said

"So now what?" Trini asked

"Alpha check to see if the Dragonzord is still in its holding bay." Jason said

"Right away." Alpha said

Meanwhile in the city the fake Dragonzord was attacking and destroying everything. Meanwhile back in the Command Centre.

"The Dragonzord attacking the city is a fake." Alpha said

"Then let's take it down." Jason said

"Right." The other four said

"It's Morphin time." Jason said

"Mastodon." Zack called

"Pterodactyl." Kimberly called

"Triceratops." Billy called

"Saber Tooth Tiger." Trini called

"Tyrannosaurus." Jason called

Meanwhile back in Rita's Castle.

"Good the Red ranger has taken the bait." Rita said

Meanwhile back inside Goldar's Dark Dimension

"Goldar the Rangers are about to battle my monster get up there." Rita said

"Yes Empress." Goldar said

Goldar then looked at the Candle and then at Tommy.

"Don't get any ideas Green ranger." Goldar said

Goldar then produced a pair of energy cuffs preventing Tommy from moving. Goldar then teleported away. Meanwhile back in the City the Rangers showed up and so did Goldar and the Putties. The Rangers started to fight them then the Fake Dragonzord attacked.

"We need Dinozord Power now." Jason said

Just then all five Dinozords showed up and the Rangers hopped inside there respective Zords and then combined there Zords to create the Megazord and started to fight the Fake Dragonzord. Meanwhile back inside Goldar's dark Dimension. Goldar teleported in and then zapped off the energy cuffs.

"Now why don't you try again?" Goldar asked

Tommy attacked Goldar and this time managed to get Goldar's sword.

"I saw how you brought me here now let's see if it works in reverse." Tommy said

Tommy then made himself and Goldar teleport back to the Park. Back in the park Tommy and Goldar showed up. Tommy grabbed his morpher and kicked Goldar down.

"I'm outta here." Tommy said

"Dragonzord." Tommy called

Meanwhile in the City Tommy showed up.

"Time for some real Dragonzord Power." Tommy said

Tommy tried to call forth the Dragonzord but it wasn't working so he tried again and the Dragonzord showed up. Both the Dragonzord and the Megazord managed to damage the monster to revert him back to normal but then he teleported away. Later back in the Command Centre.

"What is Alpha doing?" Trini asked

"Scanning to see if Tommy has any external or internal injuries from teleporting between dimensions." Billy said

"Your all clear Tommy." Alpha said

"Great. But Zordon what about that Green Candle can it really take my power?" Tommy asked

"Yes Tommy it is a special wax that when touched links it to that person." Zordon said

"But I never touched it." Tommy said

"Actually I think you did when Rita first captured you and turned you evil." Jason said

"Correct and now she has made a candle out of it." Zordon said

"So I am going to lose my powers." Tommy said

Back in Goldar's Dark Dimension the Green Candle burned away.

End of Green Candle Part1


	34. Green Candle Part2

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Green Candle Part2**

Back at the Command Centre the Rangers were all trying to think of something to do. Jason was leaning against the counter with his eyes closed.

"Zordon is there anyway we can save Tommy's Powers?" Kimberly asked

"Yes one of you must travel to Goldar's Dark Dimension and get the Green Candle." Zordon said

"How do I get it?" Tommy asked

"You don't your presence will only make the Candle burn faster." Zordon said

"I'll go." Jason said

"No way. That's exactly what Rita wants you to do." Tommy said

"Exactly it doesn't make sense why she would go after you since she knows full well I'm stronger then you." Jason said

"But Jason if you touch the Candle it will change to Red and you'll have your energy drained." Tommy said

"Who said I was touching the Candle?" Jason asked

"What?" Tommy asked

"Tommy look at my hands." Jason said

"There in gloves perfect." Tommy said

"Exactly." Jason said

"Jason you are one brave warrior always willing to protect your friends. For your courage Alpha and I have created a new Weapon for you it's called the Dragon Staff and like your Red Dragon Battle Armor it plays with Fire." Zordon said

Jason held out his hands and a Red Staff with a Dragon head at the top appeared in Jason's hands.

"Thanks Jason." Tommy said

"Hey what are friends for?" Jason asked

"Good point." Tommy said

Meanwhile back inside Goldar's Dark Dimension

"Soon this Candle with have the Red Ranger energy and the Red Ranger will be finished." Goldar said

Meanwhile back in Rita's Castle.

"Good now Cyclops make sure you get out there and destroy the city." Rita said

Meanwhile back in the Command Centre Billy was holding two strange devices.

"What are these?" Kimberly asked

"Devices to allow Jason to enter Goldar's Dark Dimension from the point where Tommy was taken." Billy said

"Thanks for doing this Jase." Tommy said

"My pleasure." Jason said

The Rangers then teleported to the park. Meanwhile back in Rita's Castle.

"Get Ready Goldar Jason is on his way." Rita said

Meanwhile back in the park the Rangers walked up to the point where Tommy was taken.

"Is this the spot?" Jason asked

"Yeah." Kimberly said

Just then Bulk and Skull walked up.

"Hey geeks what are you doing?" Bulk asked

"A little science experiment involving the wind." Jason said

"What are the two weird looking devices for?" Bulk asked

"To test the different wind patterns." Jason said

"Then what's with the Staff." Skull said

Lucky for the Rangers the staff when not used to attack is Black and has a ball covering the Dragon head

"For this." Jason said

Billy and Zack held the devices and Jason stood in the middle and spun the staff and created a powerful wind then pointed the spinning staff at Bulk and Skull and blew them down the hill.

"Man am I lucky they'll believe anything." Jason said

"You said it." Billy said

Billy and Zack started up the devices and Jason walked through the open portal. Meanwhile in the Command Centre.

"Yes Jason is inside." Tommy said

"I hope this works." Alpha said

"It will Alpha." Tommy said

Just then the Alarm beeped

"What's going on?" Tommy asked

"The Cyclops monster is back and portraying the Dragonzord Fighter mode." Zordon said

"I have to at least distract him." Tommy said

"Very well." Zordon said

"Dragonzord." Tommy called

Back in the city Tommy teleported down and called forth the Dragonzord to fight the Cyclops monster. Just then the Dragonzord showed up and attacked the Dragonzord Warrior mode. Meanwhile back in Rita's Castle.

"That's it Green Ranger fight. Soon you and the Red Ranger will be no more." Rita said

Meanwhile back in the city.

"You haven't won yet Rita." Tommy said

Tommy then jumped up and into the Dragonzord's cockpit.

"Now let's do this together." Tommy said

Meanwhile back in Rita's Castle.

"Soon the Red Ranger will touch the Candle and it will drain him of his energy." Rita said

"Yes my queen provided that he actually touches the Candle." Finster said

"He will to save his friend." Rita said

Meanwhile back in the City.

"I'm losing Power Fast. Jason I need help." Tommy said

Meanwhile back in Goldar's Dark Dimension Jason walked in

"Hello old friend." Goldar said

"Hello Goldar I hear your trying to take away the Green Ranger's powers." Jason said

"That's right." Goldar said

"Well Goldar I hate to tell you this but we where never friends." Jason said

Jason then pulled the Dragon Staff off his back and it changed color and the ball on top changed. Jason then attacked Goldar with the Staff sending Goldar flying backwards. Meanwhile in the park.

"I hope Jason can do this." Kimberly said

"He will." Zack said

Meanwhile back in Goldar's Dark Dimension. Jason kicked Goldar to the ground and grabbed the Candle. Then spun the Staff in one hand and created another wind storm. Blowing Goldar backwards. Meanwhile back in the city.

"Come on Jason I need you bro." Tommy said

The Dragonzord was getting beaten badly. Meanwhile back in Goldar's Dark Dimension.

"What is going on why hasn't a Red Candle appeared?" Goldar asked

"Because technically I'm not touching the Candle my glove is so later." Jason said walking out through the portal.

"No this can't be." Goldar said

Meanwhile back in the park Jason walked out of the Portal.

"Yes you got the Candle." Kimberly said

"Yep. Come on we better get back to the Command Centre." Jason said

"Right." The other four Rangers said

The Rangers teleported to the Command Centre. Later back in the Command Centre Tommy joined the Rangers.

"So no Red Candle." Tommy said

"None. I never touched the Candle." Jason said

"Yes." Tommy said

"Now Tommy place your power coin on the Candle and Jason use yours to energize the candle and Tommy's powers." Zordon said

Tommy placed the coin on the candle and Jason energized the candle and Tommy's Power Coin with his Power Coin. Tommy regained his powers.

"Yes." Tommy said

"Great job Rangers." Zordon said

"But we still have a problem with the Cyclops Monster." Alpha said

"I'll take care of him." Jason said

"Good luck bro." Tommy said

"Thanks. Now it's Morphin Time." Jason said

"Tyrannosaurus." Jason called

Meanwhile back in the park Bulk and Skull walked back up the hill and didn't see the Rangers anywhere. Meanwhile back in Goldar's Dark Dimension

"Well Goldar is there a Red Candle?" Rita asked

"No empress. It appears that the Red Ranger managed to get the Green Candle and never touch it with his hands." Goldar said

"Well what did he touch with it then?" Rita asked

"His hands were in gloves." Goldar said

"No." Rita said

Meanwhile back in the park. Bulk and Skull were trying to figure out how Jason managed to create that typhoon of wind. The two tried to spin sticks but ended up knocking into each other and falling over. Meanwhile back in the City. Jason teleported down.

"I need Thunder Zord Power Now." Jason said

"Tyrannosaurus Red Dragon Thunder Zord Power." Jason said

Just then the Red Dragon Thunder Zord showed up.

"I need the Thunder Assault team." Jason said

Just then the Thunder Assault team showed up. Jason then hopped into the Red Dragon Thunder Zord and then all five Thunder Zords combined to create the Thunder Megazord. The Cyclops monster then attacked the Thunder Megazord.

"Thunder Saber." Jason said

Just then the Thunder Megazord pulled out the Thunder Saber and charged it up and then struck and destroyed the Cyclops monster. Meanwhile back in Goldar's Dark Dimension.

"You will pay for this Red Ranger." Goldar said before teleporting out.

Meanwhile in the Command Centre. Jason teleported in

"Great job bro." Tommy said

"Thanks." Jason said

"Jason you have showed once again that you are a true leader." Zordon said

"Thanks Zordon." Jason said

Back at Rita's Castle.

"This can't be happening the Red Ranger ruined my plans again and what's worse the Green Ranger still has all of his powers." Rita said

"That's not all Empress we used all the wax to make that candle." Finster said

"No. I have a headache." Rita said

Meanwhile back in the Command Centre.

"Tommy I am sorry to do this but you must hand over your powers to Jason for now." Zordon said

"Why?" Kimberly asked

"Because I am unsure how much Wax Rita used to create Tommy's candle and I don't want Tommy to lose his powers until we are sure Rita doesn't have a second Candle." Zordon said

"I agree Zordon." Tommy said

Tommy then powered down and handed his Power coin to Jason.

"Take care bro." Tommy said

"Thanks bro." Jason said

Later in the park. Jason was waiting at the pond skipping rocks along the water just then Kimberly walked up.

"Jason hi." Kimberly said

"Hi Kim." Jason said

"Listen Tommy said you'd be here." Kimberly said

"Well here I am." Jason said

Kimberly swallowed a lump in her throat.

"Kim would you like to go to the dance with me?" Jason asked shyly

"Yes I would like that." Kimberly said

"Great." Jason said

Jason walked up to Kimberly and hugged her.

"Come on I'll buy you a drink." Jason said

"OK." Kimberly said

The two walked off without knowing that Zack, Trini, Billy and Tommy were behind the bushes.

"For a second there I thought Jason was going to kiss her." Tommy said

"Same here." Zack said

"At least there going to the dance together." Trini said

"So true." Billy said

"Now that hard part getting them to admit there feelings." Tommy said

"I hope we can do it." Trini said

"Same here." Zack said

The four friends walked off.

End of Green Candle Part2


	35. Birds of a Feather

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Birds of a feather**

At the Youth Centre Zack was teaching some kids karate.

"Alright 1, 2, 3,4,5,6 now bow" Zack said

The kids bowed and then Zack then touched one of the kids on the shoulder.

"Cameron how about you show us the new kata?" Zack asked

"Are you sure you don't want Kyle to do it?" Cameron asked

"I'm sure Karate is all about having self confidence in you're self. Class" Zack said

As the rest of Zack's class walked backwards Cameron and Zack got ready to perform the new kata.

"Come on I'll do it with you" Zack said

Zack and Cameron started off fine until the final move when Cameron landed on his butt.

"You just need a little more confidence and you'll win the Karate competition this weekend" Zack said

"Yeah if they have an award for Geeks" Bulk said

"I don't remember you being an expert in this Bulk you need discipline and Thought" Zack said

"Look all I know is that my little protégé Biff is going to cream you're midget" Bulk said

Biff then performed some moves of his own then the three of them walked off. Leaving Zack and Cameron puzzled. Meanwhile at Rita's Castle.

"Now that Finster has sent down my Hatchasaurus it will destroy the Power Rangers once and for all." Rita said

Back at the Youth Centre Zack was rapping up his lesson.

"Alright class. Chill until next time. Cameron. Come here Zack said

Cameron walks over to Zack

"Don't let Biff intimidate you just because he's bigger then you" Zack said

"What if he cheats?" Cameron asked

"He'll be disqualified" Zack said

The two walk off. The next day was the start of the Junior Karate Finals. Billy, Trini and Kimberly were sitting in the stands while Zack was talking to Cameron.

"Alright now remember just stay focused and you'll do fine" Zack said

"Thanks Zack I don't think I could have done this with out you" Cameron said

"Sure you could. You just wouldn't have been able to pull off the cool dance move between" Zack said

Zack and Cameron walked over to the mat when the announcer spoke up.

"Will the competitors for the first round please step up?" The Announcer asked

"Alright Cameron that's you man now remember I'll be in you're corner if you need me" Zack said

"Right" Cameron said

Zack then went and sat down with his friends while Cameron prepared for his first match.

"Hey Guys" Zack said as he sat down

"Hey Zack" Kimberly said

Just then some more People walked in then Jason walked in he was just about to walk over to his friends when his communicator beeped. Jason then backed up and answered his communicator.

"I read you Zordon" Jason said

"I need you to teleport to the Command Centre" Zordon said

"Right I'll just go and get the others" Jason said

Jason then walked over to his Friends and knelt down in front of them.

"Hey Jason" Trini said

"Guys there's trouble we've got to go" Jason said pointing to his Communicator

"Now" Zack said

"Sorry Man" Jason said

Zack then Stood up and walked over to Cameron.

"Cameron I've got to go" Zack said

"Now but the competition is going to start" Cameron said

"I know but I've really got to go" Zack said

"But I can't do this with out you Zack" Cameron said as Jason walked up

"Of course you can Cameron. Look if you start to doubt yourself just close you're eyes and remember what Zack taught you." Jason said

"Ok thank you Jason" Cameron said

"You're welcome Cameron" Jason said

Jason, Zack and the others walked out of the Room and teleported to the Command Centre. At the Command Centre the Rangers teleported in.

"Zordon what's going on?" Zack asked

"Behold the Viewing Globe" Zordon said

The Five Rangers looked at the Viewing Globe.

"Rita has sent down a bird like monster named Hatchasaurus near the Power Plant." Zordon said

"That thing has one really ugly Monster." Zack said

"Don't be fooled he is extremely dangerous you must disconnect his super computer the Cardiatron to destroy him. Zordon said

"Alright then it's Morphin Time" Jason said

"Mastodon" Zack called

"Pterodactyl" Kimberly called

"Triceratops" Billy called

"Saber tooth Tiger" Trini called

"Tyrannosaurus" Jason said

At the Power Plant the Rangers teleported down

"Alright" Jason said

"We need Dinosaur Power Now" All five Rangers said

The Five Rangers jumped into there Zords cockpit.

"I think we need some help" Trini said

"Right we need Dragonzord power" Jason said

Jason then started to play the Dragon Dagger and the Dragonzord appeared.

"Look it's attacking" Trini said

The Dragonzord attacked the Hatchasaurus and grabbed it.

"Look the Dragonzord's got a hold of Hatchasaurus" Jason said

"Locked on ready to fire" Billy said

"Ready to blast it" Zack said

"Let's fry this bird" Kimberly said

"I'm with you" Trini said

First the Triceratops Zord fired at Hatchasaurus then the Mastodon Zord Fired at Hatchasaurus then the Pterodactyl fired at Hatchasaurus then the Saber tooth Tiger Fired at Hatchasaurus.

"Alright Tyrannosaurus fire" Jason said

The Tyrannosaurus fired and destroyed Hatchasaurus. Meanwhile Back at Rita's Castle.

"Would you look at that those Rangers destroyed Hatchasaurus" Squatt said

"He's Not Finished yet right Empress" Goldar said

"Right" Rita said

The Next Day at the Command Centre.

"Alpha teleport the Rangers here Hatchasaurus isn't defeated" Zordon said

"Right away Zordon" Alpha said

Just then the Rangers teleported in.

"Zordon what's wrong?" Trini asked

"Hatchasaurus isn't defeated" Zordon said

"No way be blew up that thing into a million bits" Kimberly said

"True but we never destroyed his super computer Cardiatron" Jason said

"That is correct behold the Viewing Globe" Zordon said

So The Five Rangers all looked at the Viewing Globe and noticed Hatchasaurus reforming.

"No way" Kimberly said

Back at Rita's Castle.

"Now Red Ranger lets see you defeat him now" Rita said

"You know that Red Ranger will find away to defeat Hatchasaurus" Goldar said

"Shut up Goldar" Rita said

"Don't forget the Blue Rangers Triceratops Strike" Scorpina said

"That's true" Rita said

Back at the Command Centre. The Rangers were still looking at the Viewing Globe then they noticed the Cardiatron.

"We must Destroy Cardiatron" Billy said

"It's Morphin Time" Jason said

"Mastodon" Zack called

"Pterodactyl" Kimberly said

"Triceratops" Billy said

"Saber tooth Tiger" Trini said

"Tyrannosaurus" Jason said

In the City the Rangers went into battle with the Hatchasaurus in the Megazord.

"Alright let's get this thing" Jason said

"Right" The other four Rangers said

So the Megazord and the Hatchasaurus went into battle but the Hatchasaurus was to strong for the Megazord and knocked it down to the ground.

"We need Dragonzord Power" Jason said

Jason pulled out the Dragon Dagger and called the Dragonzord into battle where the Dragonzord attacked the Hatchasaurus.

"Looks like if we destroy it again it will only get stronger we need to destroy Cardiatron" Jason said

Jason stood up and hopped out of the Megazord.

"Here goes nothing." Jason said

Jason jumped off the Megazord and into Hatchasaurus.

"Oh look a visitor to bad I have to destroy you" Cardiatron said

"We'll see about that" Jason said

Jason pulls out the Power Sword and charges towards the Cardiatron. But Cardiatron just grabs Jason and attacks him. Outside of the Hatchasaurus the other were still trying to stop Hatchasaurus.

"I hope Jason's Alright" Kimberly said

"He'll be fine" Zack said

"I hope you're right" Trini said

"Come on Jason" Billy said

Back inside Hatchasaurus. Cardiatron was holding on to Jason and hurting him at the same time.

"Red Ranger you're finished" Cardiatron said

"We'll see about that" Jason said

"What?" Cardiatron asked

"I call on the Power of the Red Dragon" Jason said

Just then Jason started to glow.

"No what are you doing?" Cardiatron asked

"Giving you heart burn" Jason said

Outside Hatchasaurus Billy noticed something.

"Guys look the Hatchasaurus is glowing bright Red" Billy said

"It must be Jason" Kimberly said

"He must have activated the Red Dragon Battle Armor" Zack said

Just then both Cardiatron and Jason both came out of Hatchasaurus and landed in the park Jason was now the Red Dragon Armored Ranger.

"What have you done?" Cardiatron asked

"Activated my Battle Armor" Jason said

"Don't think that's going to save you" Cardiatron said

"At least I've got limbs because of my last attack I burned off you're tentacles" Jason said

"What? No" Cardiatron said

"You're finished. Phoenix Strike" Jason said

Jason then turned into a Phoenix and Struck Cardiatron destroying it.

"Red Dragon Armor power down" Jason said

Jason powered down and looked up at Hatchasaurus.

"Now for the Geek with the Beak. I call on the power of Titanius and the Ultrazord." Jason said

Jason then jumped up and landed back in the Megazord's Cockpit.

"Ultrazord power up" All Five Rangers said

Just then the Megazord and Dragonzord combined to create the Megadragonzord then Titanuis rolled up and combined with the Megadragonzord to create the Ultrazord.

"Lock on and fire all weapons" Jason said

The Ultrazord fired at Hatchasaurus destroying it. Back at Rita's castle.

"I hate those Power Rangers" Rita said

"We'll get them back" Goldar said

"Shut up I've got a headache" Rita said

Back at the Youth Centre. Zack was checking the tournament chart to see where Cameron was placed.

"Yes he made it to the Tournament finals" Zack said

"Alright" Kimberly said

"I just hope he's not mad at me for leaving" Zack said

"I'm sure he'll be fine" Jason said

Zack then walked over to Cameron to talk to him.

"Hey Cameron I'm sorry for leaving you yesterday but I'll be here for the rest of the competition" Zack said

"Well Zack you were here for the whole competition" Cameron said

"Really how?" Zack asked

"Like Jason said all I have to do is close my eyes and remember what you taught me" Cameron said

"That's great Cameron" Zack said

"Get ready when Biff beats you're loser to a pulp" Bulk said

Then Bulk, Skull and Biff walked off and Zack and Cameron looked on. Just then the competition final started. Biff and Cameron fought Biff got the upper hand then Cameron got him back and the bell to end the fight went.

"Alright the winner is Cameron" The Referee said

"Alright" Zack said

"Now bow to me. Bow to each other" The Referee said

"Good match" Cameron said

"Yeah Good match" Biff said

They both walked off towards there teachers.

"You did it Cameron" Zack said

"Thanks to you Zack" Cameron said

"Why didn't you do the secret move I taught you?" Bulk said

"You mean this one?" Biff asked

Steps on Bulk's foot

"I need a new coach" Biff said walking off

"Thank you Jason you're advice helped me get through the competition" Cameron said

"You're welcome" Jason said

"Great job Cameron" Zack said

The Five Friends with Cameron all laughed as they watched Bulk and Skull walk off after Biff.

End of Birds of a Feather


	36. Clean Up Club

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Clean up Club**

In Angel Grove High Trini, Billy, Kimberly and Zack were in Ms. Applebee's Class talking just then Ms. Applebee spoke up.

"Now class please have a seat" Ms Applebee said

Just then Bulk and Skull walked in and Skull was filming Bulk as he was walking in.

"Bulk the greatest man take 32" Skull said

"I like this class I can just walk in" Bulk said

"Ahem" Ms Applebee said making Skull turn around "will you please have a seat?" Ms Applebee then asked

"That was Mrs. Applebee she is just so nice waiting for me to sit down" Bulk said as he went to his seat

Bulk sat down and Skull kept filming and got Bulk to turn but caused Bulk to fall over.

"Will you please sit down?" Ms Applebee asked

So Bulk and Skull sat down and Trini stood up in front of the class but before she could say anything Jason walked in and was not happy.

"Sorry I'm late" Jason said

"Jason what's wrong" Ms Applebee said

"It's nothing to do with School so Trini go ahead with you're presentation" Jason said

"Thank you Jason" Trini said

Jason sat down next to Kimberly. Trini then started again.

"My video project is on Pollution in Angel Grove" Trini said

Trini put the tape in and pressed play and Trini on the tape spoke about the pollution problem in Angel Grove and how it could lead to killing our native wild life and in turn lead to our destruction. Then the tape ended.

"Thank you Trini. Pollution is a very serious problem." Ms. Applebee said

"I'm also worried about how pollution affects our echo system like acid rain and plant life" Billy said

"You're right. How can we help?" Kimberly asked

"Well I'd like to restart my mothers Clean up club were we meet once a week and we recycle or count the number of endangered animals" Trini said

"Count me in" Jason said

"Same here" Kimberly said

"Sounds like fun" Zack said

"Count me in to" Billy said

Meanwhile at Rita's castle Rita was chanting a spell to stop Jason and Billy from morphing and helping there friends.

"So the Rangers are going to clean up Angel Grove I'll send Polluticorn to pollute the world Goldar Scorpina I'm counting on you to make sure that the Rangers don't foil my plans" Rita said

"Right" Goldar and Scorpina said

Back on Earth the Rangers were in the Youth Centre recycling the stuff in the Youth Centre. Jason and Zack were recycling cans Jason karate chopped two cans and slid them into the recycle bin.

"Not bad watch this" Zack said

Zack used his foot to crush the can.

"No points for style but full marks for creativity" Jason said

"Thanks man" Zack said

"How are you two doing?" Trini asked

"We've just got two more cans left then were finished" Jason said

"Great" Trini said

Trini then walked over to Billy who was painting the special recycling bins.

"Billy great job" Trini said

"I'm using a special paint made of organic pigments" Billy said

"Great" Trini said

Then Trini walked over to Kimberly who was helping out Ernie placing the recycle bin.

"A little bit to the left" Kimberly said

Ernie moved the bin to the left

"A little bit to the right" Kimberly said

Ernie moved the bin to the right

"Perfect" Kimberly said

"Thank you for helping me with the recycling" Ernie said

"Our pleasure Ernie that's what the clean up club is all about let's head over to the park and clean up there" Trini said

"Let's go" Kimberly said

Just as the Rangers walked out Bulk and Skull walked in with Skull taping Bulk walking in and talking to the camera about himself then he started talking about working out at the Youth Centre. Skull then passed the camera to Ernie.

"Now Ernie tape us working out" Bulk said

"You Two" Ernie said

"Yes" Bulk said

Bulk and Skull started working out and Ernie taped the whole thing. Meanwhile in the park the Rangers were looking at the trash that people.

"This is terrible" Trini said

"Let's test the soil" Billy said

Billy tested the soil

"Looks like the pollution ruined the soil" Billy said

"And it stinks too" Zack said

"Well Clean up Club lets get to it" Trini said

So Trini, Jason, Kimberly, Billy and Zack started to clean up the park while having fun at the same time they flipped the garbage into the bags they played garbage basketball and football as they were cleaning Billy checked the soil and it was a lot healthier then before they finished cleaning up the rubbish in the park and put the bags in a pile.

"Great job guys" Trini said

"What's next?" Jason asked

"We'll go clean up over there then take all the bags to the recycling plant" Trini said

As the Rangers walked off Skull popped up and Bulk came out of the pile of garbage bags as Skull was still filming him.

"I'll show those geeks" Bulk said

"Ok Bulk the greatest man. Take 36" Skull said

"As you can see I've been hard at work collecting trash to take to the recycling plant." Bulk said

Bulk then picked up to bags but fell over Skull tried to help him up when he put the camera down. Meanwhile Trini and the other Rangers were cleaning up the park.

"Who would just throw there trash away like this?" Trini asked

"Pollutants like those" Billy said as he looked up

"Oh no Putties" Kimberly said

"Bag um" Jason said

So Jason and the other Rangers fought the putties and defeated them just then Jason noticed something in the sky.

"Great an evil Unicorn" Jason said

"Awe man that's one bad nightmare" Billy said

"We've got to stop him" Kimberly said

"It's Morphin time" Jason said

"Mastodon" Zack called

"Pterodactyl" Kimberly called

"Saber tooth Tiger" Trini called

The Rangers went into battle without Jason and Billy who were the only ones who didn't morph.

"What's going on?" Billy said

"I don't know let's teleport to the Command Centre maybe Zordon knows what's going on" Jason said

"Right" Billy said

So Jason and Billy teleported to the Command Centre. While the other three Rangers fought the Polluticorn.

"Where are Jason and Billy?" Kimberly asked

"I don't know" Trini said

"The Red and Blue Rangers can't help you now" Polluticorn said

"Why's that?" Zack asked

"Because Rita put a spell on there Morphers so they can't morph and help you" Goldar said as he and Scorpina showed up

"Now let's finish them" Scorpina said

"No I'll finish them myself" Polluticorn said

So the Polluticorn fought the Rangers the Rangers attacked the Polluticorn but there attacks just bounced off.

"Our attacks aren't working" Zack said

"We've got to stop him from polluting the entire city" Trini said

"We can't do that without Jason and Billy" Kimberly said

"Right let's head back to Command Centre for now" Zack said

"Right" Trini and Kimberly said

So the three Rangers teleported to the Command Centre. At the Command Centre Alpha was scanning Jason and Billy's Morphers just then Zack, Trini and Kimberly teleported in.

"Are you guys ok?" Billy asked

"Yeah we're fine" Kimberly said

"Man what happened to you two?" Zack asked

"Our Morphers are under a spell and the only way to break the spell is to destroy that Polluticorn" Jason said

"But how it's way to powerful" Kimberly said

"Cut off its Horn its power comes from its horn" Jason said

"If only there was a way we could morph" Billy said

"That's it" Jason said clicking his fingers

"What's it?" Kimberly asked

"I almost forgot I created special Morphers that can use our Power Coins but should only be used when our Morphers are off line" Jason said pulling out a Silver suitcase

"Give it a try" Zack said

Jason handed Billy the Tricreatops Morpher while Jason placed the Tyrannosaurus Morpher on his wrist.

"You Ready Billy?" Jason asked as he pulled out his Morpher

"Ready" Billy said as he pulled out his Morpher

"It's Morphin time" Jason said

"Triceratops" Billy called as he placed the Power Coin in the Morpher

"Tyrannosaurus" Jason called as he placed the Power Coin in the Morpher

The two Rangers Power Coins then flipped out of there Wrist Morphers back into there Original Morphers then the Morpher flipped out of there hands and landed on there belt and make there Rangers suits appeared then caused the two Rangers to flip and crack the ground and then on Jason the Dragon Shield appeared and on both Rangers there helmets appeared.

"Alright it worked" Jason said

"Yes" Billy said

"Jason you and Billy go and stop the Polluticorn from destroying the recycling plant." Zordon said

"Right" Jason and Billy said

"What about us?" Zack asked

"You three stay here and get some rest" Zordon said

"Right" Kimberly said

Jason and Billy teleported down to the Recycling plant where Jason flying kicked the Polluticorn to the Ground just then Scorpina and Goldar showed up.

"Red and Blue Rangers but you shouldn't be able to Morph" Goldar said

"Guess again Goldar" Jason said pulling out the Power Sword

"We're back" Billy said pulling out the Power Lance

"I'll go after the gruesome twosome you cut off the Polluticorn's horn" Jason said

"Right" Billy said

So While Jason was Goldar and Scorpina while Billy was fighting Polluticorn. Just then Jason pulled out the Dragon staff and sent both Goldar and Scorpina flying while Billy used the Triceratops strike to cut off Polluticorn's horn.

"Don't think you've one just wait till you see the Unicorn grow" Rita said

Rita threw down her wand and made the Polluticorn grow.

"Billy teleport back to the Command Centre I'll take care of this over grown pony" Jason said

"Right" Billy said

"I need Thunder Zord Power Now" Jason said

"Tyrannosaurus Red Dragon Thunder Zord Power" Jason said

The Red Dragon appeared and transformed into its warrior mode then the other four Thunder Zords showed up and created the Thunder Megazord"

"You're finished Red Ranger" Polluticorn

"We'll see about that" Jason said

"Yes we will" Polluticorn

"Thunder Saber" Jason said

The Thunder Megazord pulled out the Thunder Saber and made it light up then swung the Saber creating a Thunder Tornado spinning the Polluticorn around then the Thunder Megazord's eyes lit up and made the Thunder saber glow then the Thunder Megazord struck the Polluticorn destroying it and placing the Thunder Saber back in its cover.

Later on at the Youth Centre Billy had put all the Cans together and Kimberly had placed all the plastic stuff together while Zack and Jason had placed all the paper in a pile then Jason walked up to some kids just as Trini walked up.

"Great job guys" Trini said

"That does it for aluminum" Billy said

"And the all this plastic is going to make a lot of credit cards" Kimberly said

"Well look at all this Paper we just saved a red wood" Zack said

Trini then noticed Jason with some kids. So Trini walked over to them.

"Jason what are you doing?" Trini said

"I'm just showing the kids how to turn old paper into new paper that they can use" Jason said

"That's a great idea can I help" Trini said

"Sure" Jason said

So while Jason and Trini worked with the kids to create new paper out of old paper Bulk and Skull walked in Bulk was rolling a tire and Skull was filming him just then Bulk tripped over and knocked over Billy's Cans.

"I'm going to hurt you" Bulk said

"Bulk camera" Skull said

"Bye for now everyone" Bulk said

The next day in class Jason, Trini, Zack, Billy and Kimberly with Ms. Applebee were waiting for Skull to show up with Bulk's tape.

"Jason you got here on time" Kimberly said

"Yeah you know that substitute teacher we had two weeks ago?" Jason asked

"Yeah" Billy said

"Well after they found out the lady at the shelter was taking time off to go shopping they fired her and he walked in and asked for the job and he got it" Jason said

"Alright" Zack said

"Now Bulk are we going to see you're tape or not?" Ms Applebee asked

Just then Skull walked in and placed the video in the video recorder and the entire class watched then they started to laugh at Bulk and Skull trying to do simple things. When the tape ended.

"I'm going to hurt you camera man" Bulk said

"I can fix it" Skull said

Bulk chased Skull out of the Classroom while everyone else laughed Mrs. Applebee then walked over to Jason.

"Well it looks like there won't be a part2" Jason said

"Looks like it" Ms Applebee said

"I give that a ten for being so funny" Kimberly said

"Same here" Jason said

"Who wants to watch the video again?" Ms. Applebee said

Everyone put there hands up and Mrs. Applebee played the tape again and everyone laughed at Bulk and Skull again.

End of Clean up Club


	37. A Bad Reflection of you

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**A bad reflection of you**

In Rita's Castle Rita was sick and tired of the Rangers goodie two shoes attitude so she had Finster create Twin man.

"Not Bad Finster." Rita said looking at Twinman

"Yes Empress but there's one problem." Finster said

"And what's that?" Rita asked

"Twinman can't become and evil version of Jason." Finster said

"What?" Rita asked

"Well in order for Twinman to become Jason he would have to more Evil then you Empress." Finster said

"Ah well at least we get to tarnish the name of the other four Rangers." Rita said

Twinman and three Putties teleported down to earth. In the park Twinman appeared as Zack, while the three Putties appeared as Kimberly, Trini and Billy.

"Let's do this." Evil Zack said

The four walked off. At Angel Grove High the four walked in and put laundry powder in the drinking fountain. Then they walked off and watched Mr. Chaplin take a drink from the fountain only to get a mouth full of Bubbles. Mr. Chaplin then saw the four.

"Detention." Mr. Chaplin yelled

Meanwhile back in Rita's Castle.

"Perfect now to tarnish there name as Power Rangers." Rita said

Back at Angel Grove High all the teens walked out of class then Zack, Trini, Kimberly and Billy all walked up to Mr. Chaplin

"What happened?" Billy asked

"You is what happened, all four of you in detention." Mr. Chaplin said

"What did we do?" Zack asked

"Never mind now go." Mr. Chaplin said

Meanwhile back in Rita's Castle.

"Now Twinman destroy the Reputations of the Rangers." Rita said

In the City the four Rangers showed up and started attacking everything. Meanwhile back in Rita's Castle.

"Perfect the Rangers are finished." Rita said

Back in Angel Grove High the Four teens were in Detention with Bulk and Skull.

"How did this happen?" Zack asked

"I have no idea." Billy said

"I have a feeling Rita's behind this." Kimberly said

"But why isn't Jason in here?" Trini asked

In the hallway Jason was walking along. When he saw Mr. Chaplin.

"Mr. Chaplin where are Kimberly and the others?" Jason asked

"There in Detention." Mr. Chaplin said

"What did they do?" Jason asked

"Put laundry Powder in the Drinking fountain." Mr. Chaplin said

"Ok." Jason said walking off.

Jason turned a corner and teleported to the Command Centre. In the Command Centre Jason teleported in.

"What's going on Zordon?" Jason asked

"Rita has created her own evil Rangers using the power of Twinman." Zordon said

"Then why are my friends in Detention?" Jason asked

"Because Twinman can also become evil versions of them." Zordon said

"Hey Alpha do you think you could make four masks that look like Billy, Trini, Zack and Kimberly's faces?" Jason asked

"Yeah." Alpha said

"Great in the mean time I'll see what I can do against Twinman." Jason said

"Be Careful Jason." Alpha said

"It's Morphin Time." Jason said

"Tyrannosaurus." Jason called

Meanwhile back in Angel Grove High. Bulk and Skull were watching TV when the news came on.

"Four of the Power Rangers are attacking the City no one knows why our heroes are attacking. Wait I got message that the Red Ranger has showed up on the scene. Is he on our side or has he turned against us as well." The News Reporter said

Back in the City Jason flipped over the Rangers.

"Go get out of here." Jason said to some people.

"Hello Red Ranger." The Evil Blue Ranger said

"How about we cut the pleasantries and get this over with?" Jason asked

"I couldn't agree more." The Evil Yellow Ranger said

Back in Angel Grove High the Other Rangers were watching the news.

"It appears that The Red Ranger is going to fight the other Four Rangers." The New Reporter said

"Yeah." Bulk said

"I hope you can do this." Kimberly thought.

Meanwhile back in Rita's Castle.

"Now let's see the Red Ranger take down all Four Evil Rangers." Rita said

Meanwhile back in the City Jason started to fight the Four Rangers. Jason pulled out the Power Sword and attacked the Rangers.

"You'll pay for that Ranger." The Evil Pink Ranger said

"Come and get me if you can." Jason said

"We will." The Evil Black Ranger said

Meanwhile back at Angel Grove High.

"It appears that the Red Ranger is stronger then all four Rangers combined as he fights off all four at once." The News Reporter said

"Come on you can do this." Kimberly thought

"We're all behind you." Billy thought

"Kick those fakers' butts." Zack thought

"You have the strength." Trini thought

"Come on Jason." All four teens thought.

Back in the City Jason heard his friends and then charged at The Evil Pink Ranger and flipped over her then ducked and blasted her morpher with his Blade Blaster. The Evil Pink Ranger went into a spin and powered down and the Puttee disappeared.

"One down three to go." Jason said

Meanwhile back at Rita's Castle.

"Oh ho." Rita said

Meanwhile back at Angel Grove High.

"It appears as if those Rangers are fake and the Red Ranger has just defeated the Fake Pink Ranger." The News Reporter said

"Yes." The Four Teens thought

Meanwhile back in the City. Jason disappeared into the ground when the Evil Yellow Ranger tried to attack him and then reappeared underneath the Evil Blue Ranger and slashing the Evil Blue Ranger's Morpher with his Power Sword as he went up. Then Jason spun around and blasted the Evil Yellow Ranger's Morpher with his Blade Blaster. Both Ranger powers were destroyed and the Putties disappeared.

"Your next." Jason said

"Let's go." The Evil Black Ranger said

Jason charged at the Evil Black Ranger and then the Evil Black Ranger charged at Jason. But Jason disappeared and then reappeared behind The Evil Black Ranger and slashed the Evil Black Ranger with his Power Sword and returning Twinman to normal.

"Now you'll have to fight me fair." Jason said

"I'm evil I don't fight fair." Twinman said

"Good. Now Red Dragon Battle Armor." Jason said

Jason pulled off his morpher and flipped it around then flipped the back down and a Fire Dragon showed up and transformed Jason into the Red Dragon Armored Ranger.

"You're Finished." Jason said

"Not yet." Twinman said

Jason created a Fire Circle then slashed the Circle with his Blade sending out a Fire Dragon that destroyed Twinman. Jason the powered down back to his Ranger form.

"Thank you so much." A person said

"Do you think the Other Rangers will forgive us?" Another person asked

"Of course they will. Now I have to go." Jason said

Jason then teleported away. Back in Rita's Castle.

"No this can't be how can he defeat all four Rangers it's just not fair." Rita said

Meanwhile back at Angel Grove High Mr. Chaplin was walking along when the Red Ranger showed up.

"Red Ranger." Mr. Chaplin said

"Excuse me but four people in what you call detention are innocent my enemy Rita sent down her Putties and these masks to make it look like those four students." Jason said

The Red Ranger opened the case and Mr. Chaplin saw Four Masks.

"Looks like I owe Four Students an apology. Thank you." Mr. Chaplin said

"Sorry for the trouble the Putties have caused." Jason said

"But why those four?" Mr. Chaplin asked

"Rita hates good people." Jason said

"Ah." Mr. Chaplin said

The Red Ranger teleported off. Mr. Chaplin then walked to the Detention room. Inside the Detention room Mr. Chaplin walked in.

"Billy, Kimberly, Trini and Zack I owe you an apology I didn't realize that the Rangers enemy sent down her Putties to look like you because you are such good students I will erase this detention incident from your records." Mr. Chaplin said

The four nodded and walked out. In the hallway the four saw Jason leaning against the Lockers.

"You." Trini said

"Actually Alpha created the Masks." Jason said

"Great idea Thanks." Zack said

"Come on let's go." Jason said

The four nodded and walked off.

End of a Bad Reflection of You.


	38. Doomsday Part1

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Doomsday Part1**

The Rangers were walking through the hallway in Angel Grove High while Kimberly was reading the paper about the Power Rangers.

"Due to there overwhelming achievements the city has declared today to be Power Ranger day" Kimberly said

As Jason, Kimberly, Billy and Trini walked to the stairs Zack came walking out of the classroom.

"Hey Jen" Zack said

Zack then turns around and sees the other Rangers

"Hey guys what's up?" Zack asked

"We're just reading about the Power Rangers" Trini said

"Oh yeah what does it say?" Zack said

"Mayor Lockhart hopes that the mysterious heroes will appear at the park were countless people will be gathered to celebrate there heroes. I have a feeling that the Power Rangers will show up don't you" Kimberly said

"I wouldn't be surprised" Jason said as the five teens walked off

Just then Bulk and Skull came walking down the stairs.

"Come on Bulk tell me you're plan" Skull said

"Ok" Bulk said

So Bulk and Skull walked behind a post with Bulk popping up and startling Skull.

"You know about the party in the park for the Power Rangers" Bulk said

"Yeah" Skull said

"Well were going to steal some of there Thunder were going to show everyone that the Power Rangers aren't the only heroes in town" Bulk said

Bulk and Skull walked off. Meanwhile on the moon Rita was coming up with a plan to destroy the Power Rangers.

"Maybe we should go to that party" Rita said

"Will there be any Spanish meatballs?" Baboo asked

"We're not going there to party we're going there to destroy the Power Rangers" Goldar said

"That's right Goldar now I will use all my Power to power up you're Zord Cyclopsis bring forth Cyclopsis now" Rita said

"I'll pilot Cyclopsis and destroy the Power Rangers I will not fail you" Goldar said

Back on Earth in Angel Grove park people were gathering up to see the Power Rangers

"Billy and the girls are suppose to meet us right about here" Jason said

"Can you believe all these people came here to see the Power Rangers" Zack said

Just then Angela showed up

"Hey Angela you here to see the Power Rangers?" Zack asked

"Of course the Red Ranger would have to be my favorite." Angela said

"I don't know the Black Ranger is pretty strong." Zack said

"Well he comes a close second." Angela said walking off

"Don't you think its time to get into our costumes?" Zack asked

"Hang on Zack with all these people just mingling around we don't want it to slip that we're the Power Rangers" Jason said

Near the stage at the party Kimberly, Billy and Trini were walking towards Jason and Zack.

"Can you believe this" Kimberly said

"I know its awesome all these people came here to celebrate the Power Rangers" Billy said

"I don't see Tommy anywhere" Kimberly said

"He might feel upset you know about being left out" Trini said

"He'll show Jason would have made sure he showed up" Billy said

"Speaking of Jason. Where is Jason and Zack?" Kimberly asked

"Their over there" Trini said

"Hey Guys" Billy said

"Hey Billy" Jason said

Just then Bulk and Skull showed up and were making fools of themselves. Meanwhile on the moon Finster had finished creating the interdimensional Beam to trap everyone except the Power Rangers in another Dimension.

"Get ready to be trapped in another Dimension pathetic humans and get ready to be Destroyed Power Rangers" Goldar said

Back on Earth the people were starting to disappear.

"What's going on?" Jason asked

Everyone disappeared until the Rangers were the only people in Angel Grove Park.

"What happened?" Kimberly asked

"Jason to Power Chamber something is going on down here" Jason said

"Yes I know Rita has trapped everyone in Angel Grove in Another Dimension" Zordon said

In the Command Centre

"Aye. Aye. Aye. The Rangers are the only ones left" Alpha said

"See where that Dimensional beam is coming from" Zordon said

"Right" Alpha said checking the Viewing Globe "But how can the moon move" Alpha then asked

"It can't but Rita's Palace can if it lands on earth she will be twice as powerful" Zordon said

Back in Rita's Palace.

"We're right on target" Squatt said

"Good" Rita said

"Now Empress bring forth Cyclopsis" Goldar said

Rita then used her wand to call forth Cyclopsis and Goldar hopped inside. Meanwhile in the Power Chamber Alpha located Rita's location on Earth"

"Rita's landed in down town Angel Grove" Alpha said

"That's not all she has brought forth Cyclopsis" Zordon said

"We haven't seen this monster in years" Alpha said

Back in the Park. Zordon contacted the Rangers.

"Rangers morph and teleport to down town Angel Grove" Zordon said

"It's Morphin Time" Jason said

"Mastodon" Zack called

"Pterodactyl" Kimberly called

"Triceratops" Billy called

"Saber tooth Tiger" Trini called

"Tyrannosaurus" Jason called

The Rangers teleported to down town Angel Grove where they saw Rita's newest Monster.

"Alright Rangers let's do it" Jason said

"We need Dinosaur Power now" All Five Ranger said

So the Five Dinozords showed up and the Rangers hopped in.

"Alright log on" Jason said

"Mastodon ready to rumble" Zack said

"Triceratops ready to battle" Billy said

"Saber tooth Tiger ready to roar" Trini said

"Pterodactyl ready to fight" Kimberly said

"Alright Megazord mode" Jason said

The five Zords combined to create the Megazord fighting mode. Then Drake noticed who was controlling Cyclopsis.

"Look Goldar's controlling Cyclopsis" Jason said

"We can't let him get a strategic advantage we've got to march him move for move" Billy said

"If we don't were finished" Trini said

"Right" Jason said

The Megazord went into battle against Cyclopsis but Cyclopsis was to powerful and started beating up the Megazord.

"We're down" Zack said

"Jason what's going on?" Kimberly asked

"Cyclopsis must have adapted itself to our Zord" Jason said

"What can we do now?" Billy asked

"Just watch I call on the power of the Red Dragon Thunder Zord and the Thunder Assault team." Jason said

Just then the Red Dragon Warrior mode struck Cyclopsis and the Thunder assault team carried the Red Dragon Warrior mode.

"Alright" Kimberly said

"Now Thunder Megazord power up" Jason said

The five Thunder Zords came together and formed the Thunder Megazord.

"You're finished" Goldar said

"Thunder Saber" Jason said

The Thunder Megazord struck Cyclopsis and knocked it away allowing the Megazord to stand up.

"We need Dragonzord power now" Jason said

Jason called the Dragonzord on the Dragon Dagger and the Dragonzord appeared and attacked the fallen Cyclopsis.

"Dragonzord Warrior mode" Jason said

The Dragonzord combined with the Mastodon, Triceratops and Saber tooth Tiger Zords to create the Dragonzord Warrior mode and attacked Cyclopsis.

"Don't think you've won yet Rangers" Goldar said

"I call on the power of Titanius and the Ultrazord" Jason said

The Dragonzord Warrior mode dissembled and then combined with the Megazord to create the Megadragonzord and then the Megadragonzord combined with Titanius to create the Ultrazord.

"Lock on and fire" Jason said

The Ultrazord fired and blew up Cyclopsis but Cyclopsis wasn't completely destroyed after the Rangers left Rita popped up and summoned Lokar back to Earth.

"Now Lokar with you're magic you can help me resurrect Cyclopsis and make him even more powerful." Rita said

After Rita said this Lokar and Rita brought Cyclopsis back to life. Meanwhile the Rangers were watching this on the Viewing Globe.

"Rita brought back Cyclopsis" Zordon said

"You must destroy Cyclopsis in order to free everyone from the vortex" Zordon said

"Jason what do you think?" Zack asked

"This time Rita's stepped up the battle" Jason said

As the Rangers ponder what there going to do.

End of Doomsday Part1


	39. Doomsday Part2

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Doomsday Part2**

The Rangers were looking at the Viewing Globe While Billy and Alpha checked on the Zords.

"Great Rita brought back Cyclopsis" Kimberly said

"You must destroy Cyclopsis to save everyone" Zordon said

"By the way Jason how did you manage to beat Cyclopsis?" Zack asked

"Cyclopsis is able to adjust itself to the Megazord so I figure why not switch modes and it worked the faster we switched modes the weaker Cyclopsis got" Jason said

"I get it Cyclopsis couldn't keep up with all the mode changes" Trini said

"Exactly" Jason said

"Billy what's the status on the Zords?" Zack asked

"They took a beating in the last battle" Billy said

"It will take another 12 hours for the Zords to reenergize" Alpha said

"What about the Thunder Zords?" Jason asked

"There at full strength" Alpha said

"Then I'll take the Thunder Zords" Jason said

"Jason no" Kimberly said

"Look I'm not doing this to destroy Cyclopsis I'm only doing this to bide some time while the other Zords recharge" Jason said

"Jason Good luck and may the Power Protect you" Zordon said

"Right It's Morphin Time" Jason said

"Tyrannosaurus" Jason said

As Jason teleported down Goldar was in Cyclopsis destroying the city just then Cyclopsis got toasted by the Red Dragon Thunder Zord. Got sand blow at by the Black Lion Thunder Zord. Got Blasted by the Yellow Griffin Thunder Zord. Got rocks throw at by the Blue Unicorn Thunder Zord. And got spun around by the Firebird Thunder Zord's Tornado. Then the Red Dragon changed into the Red Dragon Warrior mode and attacked Cyclopsis with its Staff then hopped on the Thunder Assault team and dodged the attacks that Cyclopsis launched at them Then the five Zords Combined to create the Thunder Megazord. Then the Thunder Megazord attacked Cyclopsis with a wind attack then drew the Thunder Saber and created a Thunder Tornado that spun Cyclopsis around.

"You haven't won yet Red Ranger" Goldar said

Lokar then attacked the Thunder Megazord but Jason got the Thunder Megazord to use its Sword as a Shield a send that attack towards Cyclopsis. Then the Thunder Megazord charged up the Thunder Saber and struck Cyclopsis destroying its twin swords.

"I'm not done yet Red Ranger" Goldar said

"To bad Goldar because I am" Jason said

"What?" Goldar asked

Jason jumped out of the Thunder Megazord and demorphed landing in the park as he demorphed he sent the Thunder Zords back to there hiding spots"

"No it was a trick" Rita said

"I'll go get the Red Ranger" Scorpina said

"Right and take some Putties with you" Rita said

"Right" Scorpina said

Scorpina then came to the Park and attacked Jason but Jason was waiting for this and dodged the attack and kicked Scorpina backwards and in to the Putties.

"Ready for round two Scorpina?" Jason asked

"I'll be back" Scorpina said

Scorpina left and Jason fought the Putties. Meanwhile back at the Command Centre.

"I hope Jason's ok" Kimberly said

"I'm sure he's fine" Zack said

"Look at the Viewing Globe" Billy said

"Ok" Kimberly said

Kimberly and Trini both looked at the Viewing Globe to see Jason finishing off the Putties and running off towards Billy Garage to get Billy's upgrade for Jason's Communicator.

"Where's Jason going?" Kimberly asked

"It appears he's heading for Billy's House" Trini said

"For the Communicator Upgrade" Billy said

"What Communicator Upgrade" Zack asked

"It's a special upgrade that I created for Jason that allows him to communicate with us on a different frequency" Billy said

"Cool" Kimberly said

"Zordon Rangers I've got something" Alpha said

"What is it Alpha?" Billy said

"It appears that Rita's Castle being on Earth has allowed us to access her database" Alpha said

"Excellent now we have records of her potions and spells this also might help us in destroying Rita for good" Zordon said

"Right" Alpha said

"Jason's at Billy's Garage" Kimberly said

"Alright" Trini said

At Rita's Castle Scorpina came back injured.

"What happened to you?" Goldar asked

"I tried to fight the Red Ranger and he kicked me into the Putties" Scorpina said

"I'll get him back for that" Goldar said

So Goldar Teleported to Billy's Garage. At Billy's Garage as Jason was putting the Communicator Upgrade on his Communicator Goldar showed up

"I'll make you pay Red Ranger" Goldar said

"What's the matter Goldar did I hurt you're girlfriend?" Jason asked sarcastically

"Will you shut up and fight me" Goldar said

"Fine" Jason said "Have a nice Flight" Jason then said before kicking Goldar

With that one kick Goldar landed in the Garbage bin Jason walked out of Billy's Garage.

"Well that takes care of the Trash" Jason said

"You'll pay for that Red Ranger" Goldar said

"Bye Goldar" Jason said

Jason teleported to the Command Centre and Goldar Teleported to Rita's Castle.

"I'll get you back Red Ranger" Goldar said

"Goldar Shut up and get back in Cyclopsis" Rita said

"Yes Empress" Goldar said

Back at the Command Centre Jason teleported in.

"Did any one miss me?" Jason asked

"Jason" Kimberly said

Kimberly runs over and gives Jason a big hug and then they broke apart.

"Jason are you ok?" Zordon asked

"I'm fine although I can't say the same thing about Goldar and Scorpina. So what's been going on here?" Jason asked

"Well Alpha hacked into Rita's database" Trini said

"Alright" Jason said

"And you were right the way to defeat Cyclopsis" Billy said

"You mean about changing modes" Jason said

"Yep" Trini said

"Now Rangers go and defeat Cyclopsis and Lokar" Zordon said

"I gather that the Zords are fully charged" Jason said

"Yes thanks to you absorbing Cyclopsis and Lokar's Powers" Zordon said

"It was my pleasure" Jason said

"Let's go kick Goldar's butt" Kimberly said

"It's Morphin Time" Jason said

"Mastodon" Zack called

"Pterodactyl" Kimberly called

"Triceratops" Billy called

"Saber tooth Tiger" Trini called

"Tyrannosaurus" Jason called

So the Five Rangers teleported to Cyclopsis and Lokar's location. In the City the Rangers teleported down

"Remember Guys we need to change modes quickly" Jason said

"Right" Kimberly said

"Got it" Zack said

"Let's do it" Billy said

"Ok" Trini said

"I call on the power of the Tyrannosaurus" Jason said

"Kick it I call on the power of the Mastodon" Zack said

"Prodigies I call on the power of the Triceratops" Billy said

"I call on the power of the Pterodactyl" Kimberly said

"I call on the Power of the Saber tooth Tiger" Trini said

The Zords popped up and the Rangers hopped in.

"Give me you're best shot" Goldar said

"Ask and you shall receive" Jason said

Cyclopsis got blasted by the Saber tooth Tiger, Pterodactyl, Triceratops and the Mastodon Zords. Then the Tyrannosaurus fought Cyclopsis but after Cyclopsis hit it.

"Switch to Megazord mode" Jason said

The Five Zords combined into the Megazord.

"Power Sword now" Jason said

The Power Sword came down and landed in the Megazord's Right hand.

"Give up Rangers you can't win" Goldar said

The Megazord attacked Cyclopsis when Cyclopsis attacked with both its blades

"We need Dragonzord power now" Jason said

Jason called forth the Dragonzord and the Dragonzord attacked Cyclopsis destroying both Blades.

"Impossible" Goldar said

"Dragonzord Warrior mode" All Five Rangers said

The Megazord switched to Dragonzord fighting mode and attacked Cyclopsis with the Power Staff. Just then Lokar attacked the Dragonzord Warrior mode causing it to fall over.

"Whoa Titanius" Jason said

Titanius Rolled up.

"Ultrazord battle ready" All Five Rangers said

Dragonzord warrior mode switched to Megadragonzord then combined with Titanius to create the Ultrazord.

"Alright you two are finished" Jason said

"Lock on and Fire" All Five Rangers said

"Too many changes can't keep up over load" the Computer said

"No this can't be happening abandon ship" Goldar said

Goldar abandoned Cyclopsis as it was destroyed.

"Yes" All Five Rangers said

"Alright let's go" Jason said

The five Rangers jumped out of the Ultrazord and headed towards the park. Meanwhile in Rita's castle.

"I really hate those Power Rangers" Rita said

"I'm sorry about you're loss" Baboo said

"Don't blame me I was a sleep" Squatt said

"You can't blame me this is all Goldar's fault" Finster said

"Silence you fools Rita get us out of here before Ultrazord fires" Goldar said

Rita got the castle to fly back to the moon.

"Goldar" Rita said

"Yes Empress" Goldar said

"Don't ever tell what to do again" Rita said

Back at the Park Everyone returned and celebrated then the Mayor walked up on Stage. Just then Ernie noticed something.

"Look it's the Power Rangers" Ernie said

Everyone turned around and looked at the Power Rangers.

"My Heroes" Ms. Applebee said

"They must have saved us" Mr. Chaplin said

"Will you make way for the Power Rangers?" The Mayor asked

Everyone parted so the Power Rangers could walk to the Stage. Bulk and Skull were not happy about this. As the Rangers were walking through some kids were talking.

"The Red Ranger is the Strongest" The first Kid said

"No the Black Ranger is" The second Kid said

"No Way the Blue Ranger is the Coolest" The Third kid said

"I heard the Pink and Yellow Rangers are the Best" The Fourth Kid said

"Let me tell you a little secret there all Great" Tommy said

As The Rangers walked by Tommy they all shook his Hand and Tommy just smiled as the Rangers walked up on stage. Then the mayor started her speech.

"Thank you all for coming. Let me say it is an Honor to be standing next to these Heroes who have saved our town time and time again these are the definition of Good V.S Evil. They are the Power Rangers." The Mayor said

The Power Rangers stepped forward and waved to the crowd. Then they stepped back and they put there hands together.

"Power Rangers" All Five Rangers said

Later back in the Command Centre the Rangers were talking to Zordon

"Well done Power Rangers you gave Rita a serious blow. You've done more than what was expected of you now you must make one more choice." Zordon said

"What's that?" Trini said

"Zordon you don't have to say it" Jason said

"We know what you're going to say" Zack said

"And we're staying" Kimberly said

"We're the Power Rangers" Billy said

"Till the end" Trini said

"There are still other villains that we need to face" Billy said

"So in other words you can't get rid of us" Zack said

"I am glad you're staying because you are the best Rangers I've ever seen and Jason you weren't chosen by me you were chosen by the Tyrannosaurus Power Coin." Zordon said

Jason and the other Rangers put there hands together.

"Power Rangers" All Five Rangers said

End of Doomsday Part2


	40. Cowboy Rangers

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Cowboy Rangers**

In the park Jason was walking towards the Youth Centre to meet up with his friends when all of a sudden he saw Goldar and some Putties.

"What on earth?" Jason asked

Jason walked up and hid behind a tree.

"Zordon Goldar and some Putties are in the park." Jason said

"Are they doing anything?" Zordon asked

"No there just standing there waiting for something." Jason said

"Empress we are in position." Goldar said

"Position for what?" Jason asked

Just then a time hole appeared in front of Goldar.

"Zordon a time hole just appeared and the Putties are going through it." Jason said

"I know. Jason you must stop them from destroying the past or the Future." Zordon said

"But what if the time hole closes before I get back?" Jason asked

"Don't worry Billy will find away to bring you back." Zordon said

"OK here goes nothing." Jason said

Jason then flipped over and kicked Goldar to the ground.

"Hello Goldar." Jason said

"Ah Red Ranger you can't stop us from destroying the past." Goldar said

"I can try." Jason said

"Sorry but you can't." Goldar said

Goldar charged at Jason and they both fell through the time hole. Meanwhile at the Youth Centre the other Rangers were getting worried

"Where is Jason he's never late." Zack said

"Actually be glad he is late look." Kimberly said

"Oh no." Billy said

"Hi you four have you seen Jason?" Veronica asked

"No sorry." Kimberly said

"Oh that's too bad. Ah well I'll catch him later." Veronica said walking off

Before Zack could say anything his communicator beeped. The four went to a secluded corner.

"Yes Zordon." Zack said

"Rangers, teleport to the Command Centre." Zordon said

The four Rangers teleported to the Command Centre. Meanwhile in the past both Goldar and Jason fell out of the Time hole and Jason kicked Goldar off him.

"Later Red Ranger." Goldar said before teleporting off.

"Great now where am I?" Jason asked himself.

Just then two people in cowboy outfits riding horses rode up. One looked like Bulk and the other looked like Skull.

"Oh great just what I needed Bulk and Skull's ancestors." Jason said

"I say one eyed Bulk here, comes a carriage full of gold." Skull's ancestor said

"You are right Doc Skullovitch." One eyed Bulk said

Jason ran up to have a closer look and saw Billy and Zack's ancestors.

"Put em up." Bulk said

The two stopped the carriage and held there hands up.

"Now this is a stick up." Bulk said

"Was somebody about to call for help?" A Voice asked

Just then Jason saw the ancestors of Kimberly and Trini stick there heads out of the Carriage. Jason then looked to where there voice came from and saw a man dressed in a Red Cowboy outfit with his face covered by a Red Bandana and Red hat.

"Look it's the Red Stranger." Trini's ancestor said

"Oh good the Red Stranger now we can find out who you are and collect that reward." Bulk said

"There is no reward for finding out who the, Red Stranger is." Kimberly's ancestor said

"Come on Doc Skullovitch let's find out who the Red Stranger is." Bulk said

Just then a powerful gust of wind appeared out of nowhere and blew Doc and one eyed right off there horses.

"Where did that wind come from?" Doc Skullovitch asked

"Up here." A voice said

Everyone looked up to see a man wearing Stone Wash Jeans, a Black sleeveless top under a Red open sleeved top and red/black sneakers pointing at them.

"You'll pay for that." Bulk said

"Then come and get me." Jason said jumping down from the rock.

Doc and One Eyed both ran over to the rock and looked around the rock.

"Where is he? One eyed asked

"I don't know. Maybe he was the ghost of Wolf Heart." Doc said

"Let's get out of here." One eyed said

The two the hopped on there horses and rode off. Just then the other five heard laughing and saw the man walk out of the rock.

"Ah ninja tricks gotta love um." Jason said to himself.

"Thank you." The Red Stranger said

"Welcome." Jason said

Jason then realized who the Red Stranger is the Red Stranger was his ancestor. Jason then noticed a Arrowhead around The Red Stranger's neck.

"Hey mister do you need a ride into town?" Zack's ancestor asked

"Yeah that would be…" Jason started but fainted.

The Red Stranger quickly caught Jason.

"I think it's the heat. You better take him somewhere so he can cool. And give him this as a token of my thanks." The Red Stranger said handing Billy's ancestor a Red Cowboy Hat.

"Will do Red Stranger." Billy's ancestor said

Zack then opened the carriage door and the Red Stranger placed Jason inside and tilted his hat to the ladies before hoping back on his horse and riding off. Meanwhile back in the present in the Command Centre.

"So Jason is in the past." Billy said

"Yes." Zordon said

"We have got to get him back." Kimberly said

"First we need to figure out what year the time hole sent him too." Billy said

"Zordon what about the time of the Red Stranger." Alpha said

"My thoughts exactly Alpha." Zordon said

"Red Stranger?" Billy asked

"The Red Stranger was sort of a Power Ranger the Arrowhead around his neck contained very strong powers. So when the Red Stranger found this place we gave him the ability to morph into the Red Stranger so he could protect the arrowhead." Zordon said

"And the Red Stranger is who?" Zack asked

"Jason." Kimberly said

"Correct. The Red Stranger is Jason's ancestor so it was no coincidence that Jason became a Power Ranger." Zordon said

"So what year are we looking at?" Billy asked

"Try 1879." Zordon said

"OK." Billy said

While the Rangers tried to find Jason. Back in the past Jason started to wake up.

"Where am I?" Jason asked

"You're in Ernie's juice saloon." Zack's ancestor said

"Sorry and you four are?" Jason asked

"Oh sorry I'm Zackary, this is William, this is Miss Trini and this is Miss Kimberly." Zackary said introducing everyone.

"Hi I'm Jason." Jason said

"Nice to meet you Jason." William said

"What's with the Red Cowboy hat?" Jason asked

"Oh the Red Stranger wanted me to give you this." William said handing it to Jason.

"Any idea who the Red Stranger is?" Jason asked

"Not a clue." Miss Trini said

"Miss Kimberly, are you ok?" Jason asked

"Yeah just thinking about my boyfriend." Miss Kimberly said

"Wolf Heart." Zackary said

"Yeah." Miss Kimberly said

"Don't worry Miss Kimberly he's still alive." Miss Trini said

"I hope so." Miss Kimberly said

Jason silently sighed he didn't have the heart to tell her that the Red Stranger is Wolf Heart. But why did it feel like he was morphed. Just then Jason stood up.

"Where are you going?" Miss Trini asked

"To get some fresh air." Jason said

Jason walked off the others followed. Outside the saloon Jason put his new Cowboy hat on. The other four then walked out.

"You ok?" William asked

"Yeah just wondering what year this is." Jason said

"1879." William said

Jason sat down and looked onwards then saw Doc Skullovitch and One Eyed Bulk.

"You two again?" Jason asked

"You better believe it. Now hand over your gold. Or else." One Eyed Bulk said

"Or else what?" Jason asked

"Or else um." Bulk said starting to think.

Jason then kicked Bulk into Skull then flipped up and grabbed a rope and tied the two together.

"Hey Zackary I believe these varmints need to go to the jail house." Jason said

"I agree entirely." Zackary said

Zackary then walked the two to the jail house. Jason just shook his head and took off his hat. Just then Goldar showed up as a Gold cowboy version of himself.

"Get ready people there's a new sheriff in town." Goldar said

"Not today Goldar." Jason said

"I didn't ask you." Goldar said

"Well to bad." Jason said

"Putties attack." Goldar said

Jason then threw his hat up and break danced the Putties to the ground Jason then stood up and dusted his hands off before catching his hat and placing it on his head.

"Nice trick Red Ranger." Goldar said

"Yeah and your about to see more from inside that dumpster you came out from." Jason said

"I'd like to see you try." Goldar said

"Hey you four get everyone back inside." Jason said

"Right." The four said

The four then got everyone one inside the buildings.

"Now it's Morphin Time." Jason said

"Tyrannosaurus." Jason said

Jason then jumped up and kicked Goldar down then went into a spin and pulled out his blade Blaster and blasted the Putties. Just then the Red Stranger showed up.

"I thought you could use some help partner." The Red Stranger said

"Thanks." Jason said

"Now let's get this freak." The Red Stranger said

"Red Dragon Battle Armor." Jason said after he pulled off his morpher and flipped the back down.

Just then Jason transformed into the Red Dragon Armored Ranger.

"This time Goldar you are well and truly gonna burn." Jason said

"No." Goldar said

"Phoenix strike." Jason called

Just then Jason turned into a Phoenix and struck down Goldar sending him and the Putties back through the time hole.

"Well this is my ticket home." Jason said after powering down

"Thank you." The Red Stranger said

"No thank you. But why are you hiding?" Jason asked

"All will be reviled in time Jason." The Red Stranger said

"Yeah I guess your right. Well bye Red Stranger." Jason said

"Bye Jason." The Red Stranger said

Jason walked into the time hole and it disappeared. Just then William and the others walked out.

"What happened to Jason?" William asked

"Went back to his own time." The Red Stranger said

"Well I guess your heading off too." Miss Kimberly said

"Yes ma'am I am." The Red Stranger said

"Oh." Miss Kimberly said

"But I'll return when you need help." The Red Stranger said

The four nodded and the Red Stranger hopped back on his horse and rode off. Meanwhile back in the Present Jason walked out of the Time Hole and into the Command Centre.

"Hey guys." Jason said

"Jason your back." Kimberly said running up and hugging him.

"Yeah and I got a cool Cowboy hat." Jason said

"So what was it like seeing your ancestor?" Zack asked

"Different. But I have a feeling he meant more to Kimberly's ancestor then she was letting on. Even though she didn't know that the Red Stranger was actually Wolf Heart." Jason said

"So Miss Kimberly was in love with your ancestor." Billy said

The two looked at him and they all laughed. They all teleported back to the Youth Centre. Leaving Zordon and Alpha alone.

"At least Jason saw that his future belongs with Kimberly." Zordon said

"Yes but soon he'll need that arrow head to understand his wolf powers." Alpha said

"I agree Alpha. I just hope we can find the two pieces." Zordon said

End of Cowboy Rangers.


	41. Something Fishy

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Something Fishy**

At Angel Grove High the Trini, Zack, Billy and Kimberly walked out of the Classroom and up to Trini's locker. Just then Jason walked up.

"Hey Jason." Kimberly said

"Hey." Jason said

"So what did Mr. Chaplin want?" Zack asked

"Well he's asked me to take my exams early." Jason said

"What?" The Four Teens asked

"Hey it's his idea and besides I have a lot of Karate Classes to teach." Jason said

"Yeah with Tommy not here." Kimberly said

"That's great Jason. It's a pity Billy couldn't be apart of it." Trini said

"It's not that glamorous I have to study and he's going to tell me when my Exams are." Jason said

"Oh great." Zack said

"Yeah. Any way you two up for some Scuba Diving?" Jason asked

"You bet." Zack said

"What about you two?" Jason asked

"We'll pass." Kimberly said

"Yeah we're going to the park for a Picnic." Billy said

"Well have fun." Jason said

"We will." Kimberly said

The five teens walked off. Meanwhile inside Rita's Castle.

"This is perfect with the Red Ranger underwater there's no way he can help his friends." Rita said

"Yes Empress how about getting Finster to create Goo Fish." Goldar said

"Perfect idea." Rita said

Later at the Beach. The three Rangers were in wet suits

"Ok I'll just make sure everything is working and secure." Jason said

"What else do you do?" Trini asked

"Skydiving instructor." Jason said

"No way." Zack said

"Yeah. Billy and I go up now and then." Jason said

"I never expected Billy to go Skydiving." Zack said

"It's fun and besides it helps get his mind off his Dad not being home all the time." Jason said

"Um Jason there's something you should know." Trini said

"What?" Jason asked

"Well Billy looks up to you like a Bigger Brother." Trini said

"Yeah I know he told me." Jason said

"What did you say?" Zack asked

"I said it's fine if he wants to look up to me like a bigger brother so be it." Jason said

"It's not just him all of us even Tommy look up to you like a bigger Brother." Trini said

"You all do?" Jason asked

"Yeah." Zack said

Jason just smiled.

"Come on little sis and bro let's go." Jason said

The two smiled and the three went into the Water. Meanwhile in the Park Billy and Kimberly were having a picnic.

"So Kim I know this question is kind of personal but are you in love with Jason?" Billy asked

"Yeah I am. But I can't tell him he's still getting used to friends." Kimberly said

"Hey he didn't run from me when I said I look up to him as a Bigger Brother." Billy said

"When did you say that?" Kimberly asked

"A few days ago when he and I went Skydiving." Billy said

"No way you still go?" Kimberly asked

"Yeah it's fun and besides it gives me time to talk to Jason." Billy said

"Did you find out how his mother died?" Kimberly asked

"Yeah I did but I promised I wouldn't tell." Billy said

"OK." Kimberly said

Just then the two heard screaming and walked over to see Bulk and Skull. The two rolled there eyes and walked off. Meanwhile back in the Park.

"That Blue Ranger must have a weakness." Rita said

"If I remember correctly he said to Jason that he has a fear of Fish." Baboo said

"Perfect when Goo fish shows up I'll place a spell on the Blue Ranger to make him fear the Goo Fish. In the mean time send down the Putties." Rita said

Back in the park the two Rangers walked back to there Picnic when the Putties showed up.

"Oh great." Billy said

"Not now." Kimberly said

The two Rangers started fighting the Putties. Billy split kicked two then kicked the third to the ground. Kimberly kicked the Putties around her. The two Rangers defeated the Putties.

"What was that about?" Kimberly asked

"I have no idea." Billy said

Just then Billy's Communicator beeped.

"We read you." Billy said

"Rangers, teleport to the Command Centre." Zordon said

"We're on our way." Billy said

The two Rangers teleported to the Command Centre. In the Command Centre the two Rangers teleported down.

"What is it Zordon?" Billy asked

"Rangers behold the Viewing Globe." Zordon said

The two Rangers looked and saw a deformed fish

"What is that?" Kimberly asked

"That is Goo Fish. It can freeze you in place using its toxic vapors." Zordon said

"Without Trini, Zack and Jason this is going to be tough." Kimberly said

"You said it." Billy said

"Be careful Rangers we'll try and contact the other Rangers." Zordon said

"Right." The Two Ranger said

"It's Morphin Time." Kimberly said

"Pterodactyl." Kimberly called

"Triceratops." Billy called

Back at the Beach the Two Rangers teleported down and started fighting the Putties. Then Goo Fish showed up and attacked. Meanwhile in the water the three other Rangers were still swimming. Meanwhile back at Rita's Castle.

"Yes perfect now to put a spell on Billy." Rita said

Rita then chanted a spell and made Billy even more afraid of Fish.

"Yes empress its working." Goldar said

Meanwhile back at the Command Centre.

"Oh no. Billy's to afraid to attack." Alpha said

"Yes Alpha. Rita has placed Billy under a spell that caused his fear of Fish to worsen. Contact the other Rangers." Zordon said

Meanwhile back at the Beach Jason, Trini and Zack exited the Water.

"So how was that?" Jason asked

"It was great." Trini said

"Yeah it was fun." Zack said

Just then Jason's communicator Beeped

"What is it Zordon?" Jason asked

"Rangers Billy and Kimberly need your help they are being attacked by Rita's newest Monster." Zordon said

"We're on our way." Jason said

"We clear?" Zack asked

"Yeah." Trini said

"It's Morphin Time." Jason said

"Mastodon." Zack called

"Saber Tooth Tiger." Trini called

"Tyrannosaurus." Jason called

Back at the Battle Jason kicked the Goo Fish into the water.

"Hey Bro you ok?" Jason asked

"Yeah but I think Rita made my fear of Fish worse." Billy said

Meanwhile back at Rita's Castle.

"On where did those other Rangers pop up from?" Rita asked

"I don't know Empress." Goldar said

Meanwhile back at the Command Centre the Rangers were powered down and Jason, Trini and Zack were back in normal clothes. Jason was talking to Billy while Zack, Trini and Kimberly were talking to Alpha.

"I'm really sorry Jason. I mean I was fine then my body wouldn't move." Billy said

"It's ok to be scared. But don't let it rule your life. Look everyone is scared of something. I was sacred of making friends and I have five great friends. Not to mention Alpha and Zordon. Trini was afraid of Heights. Zack's afraid of Spiders and Kimberly's major fear I guess every woman's fear would be if the mall ran out of clothes." Jason said

"That's not a fear that's a nightmare." Kimberly said

"Either way. Billy you're going to have to fight your fear." Jason said

"But I'm not as strong as you." Billy said

"What are you talking about Billy? Your one of the strongest people I know heck you're stronger then me when it comes to your courage to be able to let others in. If anyone can face there fears and beat them it's you Billy." Jason said

"You mean that?" Billy asked

"I meant every word Billy." Jason said

"The same goes for us Billy. We never thought you were weak." Zack said

"Jason's right you the strongest Person I've met." Trini said

"And the strength Jason's talking about is inner strength not outer." Kimberly said

Just then the Alarm beeped.

"Not again." Jason said

"Goo Fish is back at the Beach." Zordon said

"You ready?" Jason asked

"Ready as I'll ever be." Billy said

"Ok then. It's Morphin Time." Jason said

"Mastodon." Zack called

"Pterodactyl." Kimberly called

"Triceratops." Billy called

"Saber tooth Tiger." Trini called

"Tyrannosaurus." Jason called

Back at the Beach the Rangers teleported down and Billy's body started to act up again at the sight of Goo fish the Rangers started to fight him but Zack, Trini and Kimberly were all stuck fast. 

"It's time for you to go Blue Ranger." Goo Fish said

"Forgetting someone?" Jason asked

Goo Fish turned around and Jason attacked the Goo Fish with the Dragon Staff. Jason then flipped over Goo Fish.

"Billy I need you help remember everyone has faced there fear." Jason said

"He's right. Jason faced his fear of us finding out about his wolf soul, Trini faced her fear of heights to help me. Zack faced his fear of Bugs to defeat Spidertron. And Kimberly just got angry when Rita caught her on a Bad day." Billy thought.

Billy then stood up and pulled out the Power Lance. Billy then charged at Goo Fish. Jason kicked off Goo Fish and flipped over Billy. Billy then turned into a Blue Light a Struck Goo Fish then a Blue Energy Triceratops appeared and destroyed Goo Fish. Billy then appeared on the other side of the destroyed Goo Fish. Meanwhile back at Rita's Castle.

"Don't think Goo Fish is finished. Now watch him grow." Rita said

Back at the beach. Goo Fish grew Thirty Stories tall.

"Well Billy you're up." Jason said

"But I can't call forth all five Zords." Billy said

"Who said anything about using the Dinozords?" Jason asked

"You mean?" Billy asked

"Yep. I need Thunder Zord Power Now." Jason said

"Tyrannosaurus Red Dragon Thunder Zord Power." Jason said

Just then the Red Dragon Thunder Zord showed up along with the Thunder Assault team.

"Thunder Megazord Transformation." Jason said

Just then the Five Thunder Zords combined to create the Thunder Megazord.

"Now hop in." Jason said

Billy hopped inside the Thunder Megazord and attacked the Goo Fish Monster.

"Thunder Saber." Billy said

Just then the Thunder Megazord pulled out the Thunder Saber and powered it up. Then it struck and destroyed Goo Fish.

"Yeah." Zack said

"Way to go." Kimberly said

"Great job." Trini said

"Well done." Jason said

"Thanks guys." Billy said

Meanwhile back at Rita's Castle.

"I can't believe the Blue Ranger broke my spell." Rita said

"We'll get them next time." Goldar said

"Shut up I have a head ache." Rita said

Later at the Youth Centre Jason, Billy and Kimberly were sitting around the Ranger table.

"So Billy are you sure you want to come Scuba Diving?" Jason asked

"You bet it sounds like fun." Billy said

"Where are Zack and Trini?" Kimberly asked

"Oh Zack met up with Angela and got burned again so Trini took Zack to see a comedy Movie." Jason said

"That's nice." Kimberly said

"Yeah." Billy said

Just then Bulk and Skull walked in.

"Catch anything boys?" Jason asked

"Other then junk no." Bulk said

"Too bad." Jason said

"Yeah Billy caught something." Kimberly said

"Let me see." Bulk said

"I wouldn't stick your nose in there." Billy said

Just then Bulk got nipped on the nose by a Lobster. The three teens laughed as Ernie tried to get the Lobster off Bulk's nose.

End of Something Fishy


	42. Lions and Blizzards

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Lions and Blizzards**

In the Park the teens of Angel Grove High were playing in the odd ball games. Jason, Trini, Zack, Kimberly and Billy were all on the Red Team while Bulk and Skull were part of the Blue team. Jason and Trini won the Wheelbarrow Race.

"Red Team wins now that the points are tied we move on to Tug of War." Mr. Chaplin said

At the Tug of War all five Rangers participated in it. While Bulk, Skull and Zack's dream girl Angela were on the other side.

"Hey Angela, want to go out if we win?" Zack asked

"Like I'd ever go out with you." Angela said

"What's wrong with Zack?" Jason asked

"He's annoying, stupid." Angela said

"And not rich." Jason finished

"Yeah." Angela said

"Ready? Go." Mr. Chaplin said

Jason just pulled the rope and Bulk, Skull and Angela ended up in the dirt. The other four Rangers looked at Jason and saw nothing but anger in Jason's eyes.

"That's where you belong Angela. If you think life is all about money then you really are pathetic. Maybe if you stop looking down on people you'd start to understand that there's more to life then money. But I guess you're too much of a snob to understand that." Jason said with an icy cold tone to his voice

"But." Angela said

"Don't even say it as far as I'm concerned Zack's too good for you and I don't understand why he tries to go out with you. So save it for someone who cares better yet call someone who gives a dam." Jason said

Angela stood up and walked off and everyone clapped. Zack walked up to Jason and put his hand on Jason's shoulder.

"Thanks Bro." Zack said

"No problem. I'm just sick and tried of seeing you get burned." Jason said

"I know I really need to rethink my choice in women." Zack said

"If you ask me. I'd say the one person that deserves you has been right under your nose." Jason said

Zack looked confused then looked at Trini.

"You mean?" Zack asked

"I'm no expert but when I first saw you two together I thought you were boyfriend and girlfriend." Jason said

Zack looked shocked as Jason walked off with Trini, Billy and Kimberly.

"How could I have missed it?" Zack Thought

Meanwhile inside Rita's Castle.

"Well I think it's time to call in the Goatan." Rita said

"Yes Empress." Goldar said

"Now let's see those Rangers handle the change in weather." Rita said

Back in the park. Zack walked up to the other Rangers.

"I still can't believe all you did was pull the rope once and they fell in." Trini said

"I just got so annoyed at Angela I just let my strength get the best of me." Jason said

"I know this is going to sound weird but…" Kimberly started

"But what?" Jason asked

"Well has your anger ever exploded?" Kimberly asked

"Yeah it has. Worse then what happened with Bulk when you first found out. I was only eight and I didn't understand my anger then." Jason said

The other rangers nodded then Zack noticed the Trophy had gone.

"Looks like Bulk and Skull took the trophy." Zack said

"Oh boy." Jason said

"You said it." Kimberly said

"Come on let's split up and try to find it." Jason said

The others nodded then Jason and Kimberly walked off one way while Trini, Zack and Billy walked off another. Meanwhile back at Rita's Castle.

"Goldar send down the Putties to distract the Rangers." Rita said

"Yes Empress." Goldar said

Back in the Park the Rangers were looking for Bulk and Skull.

"Now where did those two go?" Jason asked

"Who knows? Are you ok?" Kimberly asked

"Sorry my anger isn't helping today." Jason said

"That's ok." Kimberly said

Just then the Putties showed up.

"Oh great more trouble." Kimberly said

"Let's take them down." Jason said

The two Rangers started fighting the Putties while at the Play ground the other Rangers started fighting Putties. Back at the picnic tables. Jason eyes turned Wolf and he attacked and knocked down all the Putties. While back at the Playground the other Rangers defeated the Putties. Back at the Picnic tables. Jason was rubbing is eyes.

"You ok?" Kimberly asked

"No." Jason said

"What's wrong?" Kimberly asked

Jason didn't answer his eyes were playing havoc they switched from Wolf to normal. Jason then stood up and ran off.

"Jason, wait." Kimberly said

Just then the other three Rangers ran up

"Where's Jason?" Trini asked

"He just ran off rubbing his eyes." Kimberly said

"Oh no." Billy said

"What?" Zack asked

"Come on I'll tell you at the Youth Centre." Billy said

The other three teens nodded and the four left for the Youth Centre. Meanwhile back at Rita's castle.

"Looks like it's time. Now Goatan arise." Rita said

Back in the park by the pond. Bulk and Skull were cleaning themselves up and then turned around to see the Trophy turn into a Monster named Goatan one head was a lion and the other a goat. Bulk and Skull ran into the pond screaming. Meanwhile at the Youth Centre the Rangers were having a drink.

"So why did Jason run off?" Zack asked

"You see when his anger gets to a certain point it starts to affect his eyes causing them to quickly change between Wolf and human. Jason has a lot of anger in his heart. So he ran off to make sure we weren't in the firing line of his anger." Billy said

"Oh." Kimberly said

Meanwhile at the Command Centre.

"I'm getting strange weather patterns." Zordon said

"Let me check the Viewing globe." Alpha said

Alpha looked and saw the Goatan Monster.

"We better contact the Rangers." Alpha said

"I agree Alpha." Zordon said

Back at the Youth Centre the Rangers were talking then all of a sudden everything started to shake.

"Everyone down into the basement." Ernie said

Everyone but the four Rangers ran into the basement. Just then Zack's Communicator beeped.

"We read you." Zack said

"Rangers, teleport to the Command centre." Zordon said

"We're on our way." Zack said

The four Rangers teleported to the Command Centre. Back in the Command Centre the four Rangers teleported in.

"What's going on?" Zack asked

"Yeah and what's with this weird weather?" Kimberly asked

"Behold the Viewing Globe." Zordon said

The Rangers looked at the Viewing Globe and saw the Monster Goatan.

"What is that?" Zack asked

"That is the Monster Goatan he can shoot out Blizzards and affect the weather." Zordon said

"We're going to need Jason." Kimberly said

"I'll try contacting him." Alpha said

Meanwhile at Jason's house Jason was lying on the couch asleep and his Communicator beeped. But Jason didn't hear it. Back at the Command Centre.

"Jason's not answering." Alpha said

"Then we'll have to try and stop Goatan on our own." Zack said

"Be careful Rangers." Zordon said

"It's Morphin Time." Zack said

"Mastodon." Zack called

"Pterodactyl." Kimberly called

"Triceratops." Billy called

"Saber Tooth Tiger." Trini called

In the Mountains the Rangers showed up and then got attacked by Goatan. Kimberly fired her arrow at Goatan but his arrow was stronger and hit her. Then Goatan blasted all four Rangers causing them to fly backwards.

"You Rangers aren't so tough." Goatan said

Meanwhile back at Rita's Castle.

"This is perfect. The Red Ranger is no where in sight." Goldar said

"Don't jinx us Goldar." Baboo said

"Ha. The Rangers are finished." Goldar said

Meanwhile back in Jason's house Jason woke up from his nap.

"Ah I needed that." Jason said

Just then Jason's Communicator beeped.

"What's going on?" Jason asked

"Jason the other Rangers are in trouble and need your help." Zordon said

"I'm on my way." Jason said

"Be careful Jason this monster creates Blizzards." Zordon said

"Then I'll have to turn up the heat. It's Morphin Time." Jason said

"Tyrannosaurus." Jason called

Back in the mountains Jason teleported down and kicked Goatan to the ground.

"Hello Chimera." Jason said

"Ah Red Ranger good to see you now I can defeat you and become number one." Goatan said

"Right. If Goldar can't even hit me without me letting him what makes you think you can?" Jason asked

"I can do this." Goatan said

Goatan then shot a Blizzard at Jason. Jason pulled out the Dragon Staff and spun it like a shield melting the Ice.

"Nice try." Jason said

"You mock me." Goatan said

Goatan charged at Jason but Jason moved to fast and struck Goatan with the Dragon Staff and destroyed Goatan. Meanwhile back at Rita's Castle.

"Time for you to grow." Rita said throwing down her wand.

Back in the Mountains Goatan grew thirty Stories tall.

"You four Ok?" Jason asked

"Yeah but Kimberly got hit hard with his arrow." Zack said

"I'll be fine." Kimberly said

"That's it. Red Dragon Battle Armor." Jason said

Jason pulled off his morpher and flipped it around and the back down. Then a Fire Dragon showed up and transformed Jason into the Red Dragon Armored Ranger. Jason then flew up.

"What are you going to do with that puny sword?" Goatan asked mockingly

"This." Jason said

Jason then created a Fire Circle and then slashed through it creating a Giant Fire Dragon that turned Goatan into ashes. Jason then landed and powered down to his Ranger form.

"Wow." Trini said

"Ok when did you find out you could do that?" Zack asked

"When I first got the Armor." Jason said

"Come on let's head to the Command Centre." Billy said

The other four nodded and the Rangers teleported away. Meanwhile back at Rita's Castle.

"No this can't be happening." Rita said

"I told you not to jinx us." Baboo said

"I'm sorry Empress." Goldar said

"Next time keep your mouth shut." Rita said

Back at the Command Centre Jason was checking to see if Kimberly was alright. The other three just smiled and faced Zordon.

"I'm fine Jason." Kimberly said

"I know. Just wanted to make sure." Jason said

"Thanks." Kimberly said

"No prob." Jason said

Jason helped Kimberly up and they both faced Zordon.

"I am proud of you Rangers you have done well." Zordon said

"Thanks." The Rangers said

Later in the park. Kimberly and Trini were walking along when they found the trophy. So Trini picked it up and the two Rangers walked off. Back at the Youth Centre Jason was teaching Billy another Kata while Zack watched then the girls showed up with the Trophy.

"Look what we found." Trini said

"Great." Zack said

"Yeah." Billy said

"So where was it?" Jason asked

"At the pond." Kimberly said

"Speaking of Pond I think two people went swimming." Jason said as Bulk and Skull walked in

The teens laughed as Bulk and Skull turned around and walked out.

End of Lions and Blizzards


	43. Rita's Seeds of Evil

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Rita's Seeds of Evil**

At Angel Grove High Kimberly, Zack, Billy and Trini were in the Science room when Mr. Chaplin walked up.

"Well I see the seedlings for your science project are growing nicely." Mr. Chaplin said

"Thanks." Kimberly said

"Well I'd say there ready for stage two." Mr. Chaplin said

"Alright." Zack said

"Well I better get back Jason should be finished with his exams by now." Mr. Chaplin said

Mr. Chaplin walked off then Bulk and Skull walked up.

"Geeks, Geeks how does your garden grow." Bulk said

"What do you want?" Kimberly asked

"Just too tell you that Skull and I are further ahead in our science project then you." Bulk said

Skull then wheeled in two small trees. Kimberly rolled her eyes and walked up to the trees.

"Small plastic trees. Yeah you're really ahead of us. Not." Kimberly said

"I told you to take off the tags." Bulk said

Bulk tried to get Skull but got paint in his face.

"Looks like that's as close to a green thumb Bulk's ever going to get." Zack said

"Guys can you plant my tree?" Billy asked

"Why?" Trini asked

"I'm going for my Red Belt today." Billy said

"Sure we can Billy." Zack said

"Thanks." Billy said

Meanwhile inside Rita's Castle.

"So they want to plant trees do they?" Rita asked

"I'll send Squatt down to plant the seeds of your evil Octoplant. Empress and it will grow and grow until it circles the entire planet and destroys it." Goldar said

"Good." Rita said

Later in the park Zack, Kimberly and Trini walked up.

"Well let's find a place and plant these trees." Zack said

"Yeah." Kimberly said

"I hope Billy gets his Red Belt." Trini said

"Don't worry he will." Zack said

The teens then started planting there mini trees. Then went to get some Water just then Bulk and Skull showed up along with Squatt. Squatt scared Bulk and Skull off and they ran right in to a portable toilet. Just then Zack, Trini and Kimberly came back and saw Squatt but the Putties showed up. So the three teens attacked the Putties until the Putties were defeated.

"What was that about?" Zack asked

"I don't know." Kimberly said

"We better teleport to the Command Centre." Trini said

The other two Rangers nodded and all three teleported to the Command Centre. In the Command Centre the three Rangers teleported in.

"Zordon what's going on? And why was Squatt in the park?" Zack asked

"I don't know Rangers but I can grantee it's not good." Zordon said

"It appears Rita has planted something but I don't know what." Alpha said

"While you're trying to figure that out I'm heading back to the park." Zack said

"Good idea, contact us the minute you find something." Kimberly said

"Right." Zack said

Zack teleported back to the park. Back in the Park Zack teleported down and saw something.

"Zordon I found something." Zack said

Zack checked it out and got zapped

"I found the seeds Zordon but there protected in an energy field." Zack said

Just then Zack got attacked by vines. Zack dodged the vines.

"It's Morphin Time." Zack said

"Mastodon." Zack called

Zack then tried to attack the vines but got tied up. Meanwhile back in Rita's Castle

"Yes that's it destroy the Black Ranger." Rita said

Meanwhile back at the Command Centre the Alarm went off.

"What's going on?" Trini asked

"Look." Kimberly said

The two girls looked at the Viewing Globe and saw Zack all tied up.

"Zack's in trouble." Trini said

"We have to help him." Kimberly said

"I'll try and contact Jason and Billy and have them meet you there." Alpha said

"Right thanks Alpha." Kimberly said

"It's Morphin Time." Trini said

"Pterodactyl." Kimberly called

"Saber Tooth Tiger." Trini called

Back in the park the two female Rangers showed up and cut Zack lose from the Vines.

"You Ok?" Trini asked

"Yeah I'm fine." Zack said

Meanwhile back at Rita's Castle.

"No they saved Zack." Rita said

"Scorpina and I will make sure they don't dig up the seeds." Goldar said

"Then get going." Rita said

Back in the park the rangers were about to dig up the seeds when Goldar and Scorpina attacked. The three Rangers started fighting Goldar, Scorpina and the Putties. While the Octoplant grew.

"We need help." Zack said

"I know. Where are Jason and Billy?" Kimberly asked

Meanwhile back at Rita's Castle.

"Yes the Rangers are losing." Rita said

"And the Octoplant is about to Bloom." Baboo said

Meanwhile back in the park Scorpina and Goldar blasted the Rangers but there Blast got deflected back at them. Zack, Kimberly and Trini looked and saw Jason standing in front of them Morphed and holding the Power Sword.

"Sorry Goldar." Jason said

Just then both Goldar and Scorpina got attacked by a Blue Beam of light that landed right next to Jason. The three Rangers looked and saw Billy morphed holding the Power Lance.

"You guys ok?" Billy asked

"We are now. Where were you?" Zack asked

"Sorry but Veronica wouldn't leave me alone." Jason said

The three nodded and stood up. Meanwhile back at Rita's Castle.

"Yes the Red Ranger is there now Octoplant crush him." Rita said

Back in the Park Vines shot up out of the ground and went for Jason. Jason pulled out the Dragon staff and both Vines wrapped around that.

"Sorry but you're gonna burn." Jason said

Just then The Dragon Staff heated up and set the Vines on fire causing Octoplant to show up.

"What on earth is that?" Jason asked

"The Octoplant." Zack said

"No the Octoplant it didn't Bloom so it's not at full power." Goldar said

Meanwhile back at Rita's Castle.

"No this can't be happening." Rita said

"I forgot about the Dragon Staff." Baboo said

"Yeah and its ability to turn into Fire." Squatt said

Back in the Command Centre.

"Looks like the Octoplant couldn't Bloom." Alpha said

"Yes Alpha. The fire burned Octoplant out of the ground." Zordon said

Meanwhile back in Rita's castle.

"That's it make my Monster grow." Rita said throwing down her wand.

Back in the park. The Octoplant grew Thirty Stories tall.

"We need Dinozord Power now." Jason said

Just then all five Dinozords showed up and the Rangers jumped onto there respective Zords. Then all five Zords combined to create the Megazord. The Octoplant attacked the Megazord and caused it to land in front of a building.

"What are we going to do?" Trini asked

"I have an idea." Jason said

Just then the Octoplant attacked but Jason moved the Megazord out of the way and the Octoplant saw its reflection.

"Power Sword." Jason said

Just then the Mega Sword showed up and the Megazord caught it.

"Lights out Vain face." Jason said

The Megazord powered up the Mega Sword and destroyed the Octoplant. Meanwhile in the portable toilet Bulk and Skull were still stuck. The next day the Rangers were walking down the stairs.

"How did you know that would work?" Trini asked

"Easy most people I've met while on my travels absolutely love themselves. So I'd figure why not the plant." Jason said

"Good point." Zack said

"I just hope that's the end of Rita's Green Thumb." Kimberly said

The other four Rangers nodded and walked into the classroom. In the Classroom Mr. Chaplin was talking to the students.

"Very good job with all of your science projects and I went to the park to check on your saplings and there growing great. Oh and Jason you have two more exams before your English, Math and Science." Mr. Chaplin said

Jason nodded and then smelt something bad.

"What on earth is that smell?" Jason asked

Just then Bulk and Skull walked in

"Never mind." Jason said

"You two are late." Mr. Chaplin said

"What else is new?" Jason asked

"So true." Kimberly said

Mr. Chaplin then fainted at the smell of the two. Bulk and Skull looked and wondered what was going on.

End of Rita's Seeds of Evil


	44. To Flee or not to Flea

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**To Flee or not to Flea**

At the Youth Centre Zack was collecting donations to save the Youth Centre. Random people placed money into the tin. Then he walked up to Kimberly and Billy.

"Man that closing down sign is depressing." Zack said

"You said it." Kimberly said

"Well it can't be helped. Ernie is broke." Billy said

Just then Trini walked in.

"Any luck." Trini said

"None." Zack said

"Wait a sec. Jason might be able to help. After all he must have a lot of money dew to his active lifestyle." Billy said

"What can I help with?" Jason asked

The four teens looked and saw Jason holding a dog.

"What's with the dog?" Zack asked

"He followed me here after school. He seemed lost so I brought him in." Jason said

"He is adorable." Kimberly said

"So what can I help with?" Jason asked

"Oh yeah you must have money from what you did before coming to Angel Grove." Zack said

"Yeah I do." Jason said

"Great." Trini said

"But there's a problem I can't touch any of it until I turn Nineteen in four years." Jason said

"Dang." Zack said

"I've been meaning to ask. Why are you in the same year as us if you're a year older?" Trini asked

"I had to redo a grade." Jason said

"Why?" Zack asked

"It was the year my mom died." Jason said

"Oh." Zack said

Meanwhile at Angel Grove High Skull was reading a note.

"Lost dog will pay handsomely." Skull read

"We've got to find that dog." Bulk said

Meanwhile inside Rita's castle

"Finster is my fighting Flea ready?" Rita asked

"Yes Empress he's in the Monster machine now." Finster said

"Good now to stop Jason fighting with an itch." Rita said

Meanwhile back at the Youth centre Ernie brought the Dog something to eat.

"I mean I really wish I could help but Dad made sure I couldn't touch any of it." Jason said

"It's ok." Zack said

Just then the Dog whimpered

"What's the matter boy?" Jason asked

"I think he needs the little puppy room." Zack said

"Yeah maybe I'll take him fro a walk in the park." Jason said

"I'll come it's on the way to my place anyway." Kimberly said

Jason picked up the dog and both he and Kimberly walked off passing Bulk and Skull.

"That's the dog." Bulk said

"Now we need to get it off those geeks." Skull said

Back at the bar.

"Hey guys, is it just me or is there something between Jason and Kimberly?" Ernie asked

"There's something there." Billy said

"Yeah we're trying to get them together." Trini said

Meanwhile in the park Jason and Kimberly were walking along.

"I can't believe someone let you out of there sight." Kimberly said to the dog

Jason just petted the dog.

"Um Jason why are you keeping your distance from us?" Kimberly asked

"Feelings." Jason said

"Huh?" Kimberly asked

"I'm scared of these feelings. I locked them away years ago and now there coming back and there scaring me. Just give me some time I need to get used to them again." Jason said

"Ok." Kimberly said

Meanwhile back in Rita's Castle

"How are you going to get the Fighting Flea to bite Jason?" Goldar asked

"By placing him on the little doggy." Rita said

Meanwhile back in the park. Jason was petting the dog when all of a sudden he got bitten.

"Ouch." Jason said

"You ok?" Kimberly asked

"Yeah but something bit me." Jason said

Jason's arm started to go red. Then both Jason and Kimberly noticed the Dog had gone. So they started looking for it and then found a bunch of Putties. Jason then punched a Puttee with his left arm and the Puttee started to nuts itching.

"What the?" Jason asked

"How did that happen?" Kimberly asked

"Must have been when he touched my arm." Jason said

"You mean that could happen to anyone?" Kimberly asked

"Get the Putties over here." Jason said

Kimberly flipped the Putties to Jason and Jason kept hitting them with his left arm. The Putties then ran off.

"Wow that really looks bad." Kimberly said

Jason then fainted

"Jason." Kimberly said

Kimberly then noticed Jason was in a deep sleep. So she teleported him and herself to the Command Centre. Meanwhile back in Rita's Castle.

"That worked better then planed. But why is Jason in a deep Sleep and not itching?" Rita asked

"It would appear Jason has something that protects him from evil." Finster said

"Find out what it is." Rita said

"Yes Empress." Finster said

Meanwhile in the Command Centre all five Rangers were there and Jason was lying on a bed.

"What's wrong Alpha?" Kimberly asked

"It's strange the rash should be making Jason itch. But instead he fell into a deep sleep." Alpha said

"What about his Wolf Soul?" Billy asked

"It's possible that it put him into a deep sleep so he wouldn't itch but we can't be sure our technology can't scan his Wolf Soul." Alpha said

"I'm going to head back to my lab and see if I can create an antidote with this data." Billy said

"Good idea Billy." Zordon said

"And while you're doing that the rest of us will look for Jason's dog." Kimberly said

The other three nodded. Back in the park Bulk and Skull met up with the Fighting Flea and they both ran off. Meanwhile Kimberly was near the junk yard.

"I sure hope he didn't some this way." Kimberly thought.

Meanwhile inside Billy's lab. Billy was working on the antidote.

"Come on Billy think you can do this." Billy told himself.

Billy got back to work. Meanwhile back in the park and the junk yard Kimberly walked along and ended up meeting up with the Fighting Flea.

"Ewe gross." Kimberly said

"Well Pink Ranger where's the Red Ranger?" Fighting Flea asked

"I'm not going to tell you." Kimberly said

"You don't have a choice." Fighting Flea said

"It's Morphin Time." Kimberly said

"Pterodactyl." Kimberly called

Kimberly started fighting the Fighting Flea. But the Fighting Flea was to strong for Kimberly. Meanwhile back at Rita's castle.

"Yes now defeat the Pink Ranger." Rita said

"Soon the Pink Ranger will be no more." Goldar said

Meanwhile back in the park. Kimberly was still fighting the Fighting Flea.

"You haven't won yet." Kimberly said

"You're all alone and the Red Ranger can't help you now." Fighting Flea said

"You're wrong I'm not alone." Kimberly said

Meanwhile back in Billy's Lab. Billy's Communicator beeped.

"Yes Zordon." Billy said

"Billy. Kimberly is in trouble and needs help." Zordon said

"I'm almost done." Billy said

Back at the Youth Centre. Trini and Zack walked in and found the dog

"Hey Ernie." Zack said

"Where did you fine him?" Trini asked

"He came walking in here I guess he really likes my chilly." Ernie said

Ernie then walked off and Zack's Communicator beeped. The two teens walked over to the locker.

"We read you Zordon." Zack said

"Rangers. Kimberly is in trouble and needs your help at the old junk yard." Zordon said

"We're on our way." Zack said

"It's Morphin Time." Trini said

"Mastodon." Zack called

"Saber Tooth Tiger." Trini called

Meanwhile back at Billy's Lab.

"Alpha teleport the Antidote." Billy said

"Right away Billy." Alpha said

The Antidote teleported to the Command Centre.

"Now. It's Morphin Time." Billy said

"Triceratops." Billy called

Back in the park at the Junk Yard the three Rangers showed up.

"Great timing." Kimberly said

"Good more Rangers to defeat." Fighting Flea said

Just then putties showed up but got burned away by Fire Dragons.

"Hello Fighting Flea, remember me?" Jason asked now morphed

"Ah Red Ranger. Still itching for a fight?" Fighting Flea asked

"Not anymore and I never was." Jason said

"What?" Fighting Flea said

Jason then pulled out the Power Sword and made it glow then turned into a Red beam of light and struck the Fighting Flea then a Red Energy Tyrannosaurus appeared and destroyed Fighting flea. Jason then appeared behind the Fighting Flea.

"Way to go." Billy said

"Thanks." Jason said

"You're welcome." Billy said

"You ok?" Jason asked

"Yeah I'm fine." Kimberly said

Meanwhile back in Rita's Castle.

"No this can't be happening." Rita said

"How about making Fighting flea grow." Squatt said

"Fine. Magic Wand, make my Monster grow." Rita said throwing down her wand.

Meanwhile back in the Park the Fighting Flea grew thirty Stories tall.

"We need Dinozord Power now." Jason said

Just then all five Dinozords appeared and the Rangers hopped inside. The Rangers then combined there Zords to create the Megazord.

"Time to take care of this Flea." Jason said

"You said it." Kimberly said

"Power Sword." Jason said

Just then the Power Sword showed up and landed in the Megazord's right hand.

"Don't think that scares me." Fighting Flea said

The Megazord then powered up the Sword then Struck and destroyed the Fighting Flea.

"Finally end of that pest problem." Kimberly said

"Yeah and one sleep I'm glad I'm out of." Jason said

Meanwhile back in Rita's castle

"I need to know why the Red Ranger is immune to my magic." Rita said

"I'm sorry Empress I haven't found anything yet." Finster said

"Well keep searching." Rita said

Meanwhile back at the Youth Centre the Rangers were petting the Dog then his owner showed up.

"There you are." The Dog's owner said

"This is your dog?" Jason asked

"Yes which one of you lovely teens found him." The Dog's Owner said

"The one you really should thank is Ernie." Kimberly said

The Dog's Owner walked up and gave Ernie a check.

"Thanks." Ernie said

"No amount is worth my Pierre." The Dog's owner said

The Dog's owner then walked off while Zack and Trini took the Sign down.

"Yes." Kimberly said

Jason just smiled

"You knew?" Trini asked

"Yep I called her not that long ago and told her I found her dog." Jason said

"Thanks Jase." Ernie said

"Ernie you're a friend. I like to help out. Besides with out this place where would we get great smoothies and friendly service?" Jason said

"Good point." Kimberly said

"Tell you what Sodas and Pizza on the house." Ernie said

"Great." Zack said

Ernie then walked off.

"That was a nice thing Jason." Trini said

"Well I'm a firm believer in Karma." Jason said

"Ah what goes around comes around." Kimberly said

"Yep." Jason said

Just then Bulk and Skull walked in itchy. The teens laughed and walked over to them.

"Would you guys like to stop itching?" Jason asked

"Really?" Bulk asked

"You bet we do." Skull said

"Good now hold still." Billy said

Jason and Billy put flea collars on Bulk and Skull.

"Ah." The two said

"Now keep them on for a week." Billy said

"A week." Bulk and Skull said before fainting

The teens laughed and walked to there table.

End of To Flea or not to Flee.


	45. Reign of the Jellyfish

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Reign of the Jellyfish**

At Angel Grove High in the Study hall Jason was doing his exams. While in Ms. Applebee's Class. The teens were watching a video on underwater creatures. The video ended.

"Now class as your final paper before your exams and Kimberly you will be excused from this since you start your exams soon. I want all of you to write a paper on a marine animal of your choice but it must contain scientific information." Ms. Applebee said

Meanwhile inside Rita's Castle

"Perfect." Rita said

"What is it Empress?" Baboo asked

"Finster, create a Jellyfish Monster that has a sting that can paralyze the Red Ranger." Rita said

"I'll get right on it Empress." Finster said

Meanwhile back in Angel Grove High Bulk and Skull walked into Ms. Applebee's Class

"You two are late." Ms. Applebee said

"We were talking to Mr. Chaplin." Bulk said

"Yeah." Skull said

"More like trying to annoy Jason." Kimberly said

The two hung there heads.

"He gave you warning not to annoy him." Trini said

"I know." Bulk said rubbing his neck

"Sit down." Ms. Applebee said

Bulk and Skull took there seats. Zack, Trini, Kimberly and Billy all shook there heads. Kimberly went back to studying for her exams. While Billy, Trini, Zack and the rest of the class went back to work. Meanwhile back at Rita's Castle.

"Finster have you completed my monster yet?" Rita asked

"Not yet I need to give him more back bone." Finster said

"Hurry up." Rita said

Meanwhile back in Angel Grove High Jason walked up to the other Rangers.

"Hey did you finish your exams?" Kimberly asked

"Yep just got three more." Jason said

"Great." Zack said

"So what do you guys have to do?" Jason asked

"We have to study a certain under water animal and make sure we have scientific information about it." Zack said

"Could be worse. You could be studying bugs again." Jason said

"Don't remind me." Zack said

"Come on let's head to the park." Jason said

"For what?" Zack asked

"Well since it's a nice day how about we study outside." Jason said

"Why not." Trini said

The teens walked off. Meanwhile back in Rita's Castle.

"Goldar send down the Putties to attack the rangers." Rita said

"Yes Empress." Goldar said

Later at the park the teens walked along and sat at the picnic tables and started studying. Just then Putties showed up.

"What now?" Kimberly asked

"I have no idea." Billy said

"Let's get them." Jason said

The Rangers started fighting the Putties. The Rangers defeated the Putties and looked around.

"Something's not right." Kimberly said

"Yeah." Trini said

"Let's get back to studying." Jason said

The four other rangers nodded and got back to work. Meanwhile back in Rita's Castle.

"Finster is the Jellyfish Monster ready?" Rita asked

"Yes Empress and on his way to earth now." Finster said

"Good." Rita said

Meanwhile at the Command Centre the Alarm went sounded

"Aye, aye, aye. Rita has sent down another Monster." Alpha said

"Yes her deadly Jellyfish Monster." Zordon said

Meanwhile back in the Park. Jason's Communicator beeped

"We read you Zordon." Jason said

"Rangers. Rita has sent a new Monster to Angel Grove Park." Zordon said

"We're on it. It's Morphin Time." Jason said

"Mastodon." Zack called

"Pterodactyl." Kimberly called

"Triceratops." Billy called

"Saber Tooth Tiger." Trini called

"Tyrannosaurus." Jason called

The Rangers then teleported to Jellyfish's location

"Ah Rangers I've been expecting you." Jellyfish said

"Why's that?" Jason asked

"Cause this." Jellyfish said

Just then Jellyfish attacked the Rangers with his darts and then aimed one at Kimberly.

"Your first to go Pinky." Jellyfish said

"No." Jason said

Jason got in the way of the dart and got paralyzed.

"Yes the Red Ranger fell for it." Jellyfish said

"No Jason." Kimberly said

The Rangers then teleported off. Back in the Command Centre. Alpha scanned Jason

"It appears that that one stinger has frozen Jason." Zordon said

"We have to defeat that Jellyfish." Zack said

"I agree but his attacks went right though our suits except of Jason's since he's got the Dragon Shield." Billy said

"Alpha has been working on a special coating that will protect you from Jellyfish's stingers." Zordon said

Alpha then sprayed the Rangers and the Alarm sounded again.

"He's back." Trini said

"Let's get him." Zack said

"Back to action." Billy said

Back in the park the Four Rangers showed up and started fighting the Super Putties. Then the Jellyfish attacked and blocked the Rangers stacks with his Umbrella then sent them to another dimension. In the other Dimension

"Where are we?" Trini asked

"I don't know." Kimberly said

Meanwhile back in the Command Centre.

"I've lost the Rangers." Alpha said

"Keep trying Alpha." Zordon said

"I will. Now for Jason." Alpha said

Alpha turned around but Jason had gone

"Where did Jason go?" Alpha asked

Meanwhile back in the other Dimension the Jellyfish attacked the rangers until he got hit by something and the Rangers returned to the Park. Back in the park the Jellyfish stood up but his Umbrella was broken

"What who did this?" Jellyfish asked

"I did." A voice said with a growl in the tone.

The Jellyfish looked behind him and saw the Red Ranger standing on top of the fountain.

"Your supposed to be frozen." Jellyfish said

"Don't believe everything you see." Jason said still with a growl in his tone.

Jason then moved and attacked the Jellyfish with great speed. Then attacked the Jellyfish with the Tyrannosaurus Dino strike and destroyed the Jellyfish. Meanwhile back at Rita's castle.

"But how?" Rita asked

"It appears Jason has a Wolf Soul it protects him from Evil but it also makes him twice as strong when activated." Finster said

"Fine. Now Magic Wand make my Monster grow." Rita said throwing down her wand.

Back in the Park the Jellyfish Monster grew Thirty Stories tall.

"We need Dinozord Power now." Jason said

Just then all five Dinozords showed up and the Rangers hopped inside. Then they combined the five Zords to create the Megazord.

"Megazord huh. More for me to mangle." Jellyfish said

The Megazord tried to attack the Jellyfish but kept missing.

"That's it. I need Thunder Zord Power now." Jason said

Just then all Five Thunder Zords showed up and combined to create the Thunder Megazord. Jason hopped inside. Then Megazord then attacked Jellyfish but the jellyfish disappeared and reappeared.

"Now Thunder Saber." Jason said

The Thunder Megazord pulled out the Thunder Saber and charged it up then struck and destroyed the Jellyfish Monster. Meanwhile back in Rita's Castle.

"So Red Ranger you have a Wolf Soul. I know your secret now and soon you will be working for me." Rita said

Later at the Youth Centre the Rangers were sitting at the bar.

"Man, am I glad your Wolf Soul came through." Zack said

"You said it." Kimberly said

"Yeah but now Rita most probably knows about it." Jason said

"So you can kick her butt." Trini said

"True." Jason said

Just then Bulk and Skull walked in

"What are you two doing?" Jason asked

"Trying to take our exams early." Skull said

"Guys. You can't ask Mr. Chaplin. He asked me." Jason said

"Same here." Kimberly said

"Why?" Bulk asked

"Well I'm helping out at the local Dojo and Kimberly's got a Gymnastics tournament coming up." Jason said

"Oh." Bulk and Skull said

The two walked off and the rest of the teens laughed.

End of Reign of the Jellyfish


	46. Warrior of Nightmares

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Warrior of Nightmares**

At Angel Grove High. Kimberly and Trini were at Trini's locker. Just then Zack, Billy and Jason walked up

"What's up ladies?" Zack said

"Why aren't you worried about the test on Monday?" Kimberly said

"Hey I still have Grade Eight Math, English and Science exams." Jason said

"Good point you win." Trini said

"Besides Billy has a great idea that will help you for pass the test." Jason said

"What is it?" Kimberly asked

"Well my uncle owns a cabin up in the mountains and he's allowed me to spend the weekend up there with my friends. We can go as a study group." Billy said

"That's great." Kimberly said

"Yeah and while you guys study I'm going to sketch out the scenery." Jason said

"That's great." Kimberly said

Meanwhile Bulk and Skull received there term reports and Mr. Chaplin told them if they don't get anything above D they will be in detention for the rest of the year. So Bulk came up with a scheme. Meanwhile inside Rita's Castle.

"So the Rangers are in the mountains studying." Rita said

"Empress we have a problem the Crystal of Nightmares and one of my warrior monsters combined and created this the warrior of Nightmares." Finster said

"Wow even better you can destroy the Rangers after you get rid of there confidence." Rita said

The next day in the mountains inside the cabin. Billy, Trini, Zack and Kimberly were studying.

"And that is Chapter 11. Man this was a great idea." Zack said

"You said it." Kimberly said

Just then Jason walked in.

"Hey how's the studying going?" Jason asked

"Great. Draw some great scenery pictures?" Kimberly asked

"Take a look." Jason said

Jason handed Kimberly his sketch book and the Rangers looked

"These are great." Kimberly said handing the book back.

"Thanks. Now who's up for something to eat?" Jason asked

"We all are." Billy said

"Great how about Chinese." Jason said

"Great idea." Zack said

"I'm in." Kimberly said

"Same here." Trini said

"Ok." Billy said

"Great come on I'll pay." Jason said

The other's nodded and the five left the cabin. A little bit later Bulk and Skull entered the Rangers cabin looking for the Ranger's study notes. Just then they heard something and hid under a bed. Just then Jason, Zack and Billy all walked in.

"Man that was great." Zack said

"You said it." Billy said

"Well I'm going for a walk." Jason said

"Now?" Billy asked

"Yeah I like moonlight walks it gives me time to think." Jason said

"Hey why not ask Kimberly to go with you?" Zack asked

"OK." Jason said

Jason walked off a bit later knocked on the girl's door.

"Yes." Kimberly said

"You two decent." Jason said

"Yes." Trini said

"Can I come in?" Jason asked

"Sure." Kimberly said

Jason then walked in wearing his Red Sleeveless open top with a Black Sleeveless top underneath, a pair of Black Jeans and Black Sneakers. But this time he also had a Red Jacket over the top.

"So what brings you over?" Trini asked

"Just wondering if Kimberly wanted to go for a moonlight walk if not it's ok." Jason said

"Sure Jason I'd like that." Kimberly said

"I'll just wait outside then." Jason said

"Ok." Kimberly said

Kimberly put a Pink Jacket over the top of her Pink Jumper with a white shirt underneath, a Pair of White pants and White sneakers. Kimberly then walked out. Meanwhile in a Cave.

"Soon Ranger you will all have nightmares." The Nightmare warrior said

A bit later Jason walked into the girl's cabin carrying a sleeping Kimberly. Jason didn't want to wake Trini up so he used his wolf eyes to see in the dark. Jason took off Kimberly's jacket and jumper leaving her in her white shirt and pants. Jason then took off her sneakers and placed Kimberly in her bad and tucked her in.

"Night Kim." Jason whispered.

Jason then left and closed the door. Jason then walked back into his cabin room and found his bed Jason just laid down on top of the covers and took off his shoes and Jacket. Jason carefully put his shoes on the floor then put his Jacket over him and fell asleep. Meanwhile back in the Cave.

"Finally all the Rangers are asleep. Now time to give them nightmares." The Nightmare Warrior said

Back in the cabins. The Rangers started having nightmares well all instead for Jason. Jason's dream involved the Punker Toad. Jason defeated the Monster with no problem. But the others weren't fairing so well in there dreams. Kimberly found herself trapped in the jar of Samurai Fanman again. Trini found herself fighting Polluticorn. Zack found himself going against Spidertron and Billy found himself going against Goo fish again.

Meanwhile back in the cave.

"Yes the nightmares are working looks like I'll have to try another nightmare on Red." The Nightmare Warrior said

Back in the cabins. While the other four dreamed about there monsters. Jason was dreaming about King Sphinx but Jason defeated him with help from his friends. Meanwhile back in the cave.

"This can't be Ok how about Dark Warrior." The Nightmare Warrior said

Back in the Cabin. Jason's dream changed to the time he fought Dark Warrior but that was another victory. Meanwhile back in the cave.

"This is not good The Red Ranger has beaten my Nightmares." The Nightmare Warrior said

Meanwhile back in the Cabins. The four Rangers that had Nightmares all had a nightmare where Zordon took there Powers. Zack, Billy, Trini and Kimberly all woke up. Zack then looked over and saw Jason still sleeping. Zack threw a pillow at Jason. But Jason caught it and threw it back and woke up.

"What?" Jason asked

"Didn't you have one?" Billy asked

"Have what?" Jason asked

"A nightmare about Zordon talking our powers away." Zack said

"What is this about?" Jason asked

Meanwhile in the Command Centre.

"Alpha something is wrong with the Rangers." Zordon said

"Not all Zordon. Jason seems to be the only one not affected." Alpha said

Meanwhile back in the mountains. In the girl's cabin. Jason knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Kimberly asked

"It's me Jason with Zack and Billy. Can we come in?" Jason asked

"Yeah." Trini said

Jason, Zack and Billy walked in and Billy shut the door.

"Hey are you two ok?" Jason asked

"No had a nightmare." Kimberly said

"Same here." Zack said

"Did you have one?" Trini asked

"Well I wouldn't call them nightmares I'd say more like memories. One was of King Sphinx when I learned about friendship. Another was Punker Toad where I gained the Red Dragon Thunder Zord and the final one was about Dark Warrior where I gained the Red Dragon Battle Armor." Jason said

"So you had memory dreams." Kimberly said

"Yeah nothing new my major nightmare is seeing my mom die but that ended years ago." Jason said

Jason wrapped his arms around Kimberly who still looked scared.

"It ok it was just a dream." Jason said

"Easy for you to say." Kimberly said

"Look Kim I'm not always as strong as I appear to be. If it had been a dream about my mom dying or losing any of you I'd be in the same state you're in. I'm only human I'm not superman and I'm not invincible. I have my limits." Jason said

Kimberly, Trini, Zack and Billy all looked at Jason and they all knew what he said came from his heart. Kimberly hugged Jason.

"Thank you." Kimberly said

"You're welcome." Jason said

"Sorry Jase I guess we just thought with everything that happened to you that…" Zack started but didn't know how to finish

"That I'd be a very strong guy with a heart of Ice." Jason said

"Yeah." Zack said

"Trust me Zack I'm not one of those people. I have a heart and it's not made of Ice." Jason said

"Now I've got a question why am I in the clothes from last night?" Kimberly asked

"I carried you in. You feel asleep so I carried you in and took off your jacket and jumper and shoes then put you into bed." Jason said expecting Kimberly to hit him

"You are such a gentleman thank you." Kimberly said

"You're welcome." Jason said

Just then Jason's communicator beeped and the four rangers jumped

"Yeah Zordon." Jason said

"Jason there is a monster at a cave not that far from you." Zordon said

"Get Alpha to teleport me there with any luck. It's the Monster that caused the Nightmares." Jason said

"You are correct." Zordon said

"I'm ready Alpha." Jason said

"Good Luck Jason." Kimberly said

Jason then got teleported away.

"What?" Kimberly asked

"Funny how you're the only one he gives his pendent to." Trini said

"So I can keep it safe." Kimberly said

"Actually Jason hasn't even let his father hold it. Jason likes you." Zack said

"Look maybe he does like me but I'm not going to push it out of him." Kimberly said

"Good point." Zack said

Meanwhile just outside the cave Jason teleported down.

"Ok you freak of nature, where are you?" Jason asked

Just then Jason got attacked and in front of him stood a Black Warrior with Purple across him.

"Who are you?" Jason asked

"I am the Warrior of Nightmares." The Nightmare Warrior said

Before Jason could say anything the Warrior of Nightmares attacks. But when the smoke cleared Jason had morphed into the Red Ranger. Jason then moved his hands and disappeared.

"Hey where did you go?" The Warrior of Nightmares asked

Meanwhile in the cave. Jason found the Nightmare shield it was like a mirror and Jason could see Kimberly, Zack, Trini and Billy. Jason then pulled out his Power Sword and sliced the Mirror in half. Meanwhile back in the Cabin.

"Rangers now that the Shield of Nightmares has been destroyed your confidence has returned." Zordon said

"Thanks Jase." Zack said

Meanwhile back outside the cave Jason ran out of the cave.

"Looks like your nightmares end here." Jason said

"I think not Ranger." The warrior of Nightmares aid

Meanwhile back at Rita's Castle

"Magic Wand, make my monster grow." Rita said throwing down her wand.

Meanwhile back in the mountains. The Nightmare Warrior grew thirty Stories tall.

"I need Thunder Zord Power Now." Jason said

"Tyrannosaurus Red Dragon Thunder Zord Power." Jason said

Just then the Red Dragon Thunder Zord showed up and Jason hopped inside and transformed the Red Dragon Thunder Zord. The Warrior Nightmare attacked the Red Dragon Thunder Zord. Just then the Thunder Assault team showed up. The Red Dragon Thunder Zord Warrior mode jumped onto the Thunder Assault Team and the Nightmare warrior attacked but missed the Zords. Then the Red Dragon Warrior mode jumped off the Thunder Assault team and struck and destroyed The Warrior of Nightmares.

"Like I said the Nightmare has ended." Jason said

Meanwhile back at Rita's Castle.

"I can't believe Jason beat the nightmares." Rita said

"Um empress you might want to take a look at Jason's nightmares." Baboo said

Rita looked at Jason's nightmares

"Goldar you fool those nightmares were about Jason defeating me." Rita said

"Sorry Empress." Goldar said

"Shut up I have a Headache." Rita said

Meanwhile back in the mountains Bulk and Skull got woken up by the maid and ran off out of the room. The next day at school. Kimberly, Trini, Zack and Billy were waiting on there test results.

"Your teacher couldn't be here so I'm going to hand these out. You four all got A's." Mr. Chaplin said

"Looks like the studying paid off." Kimberly said

"Yeah big time." Trini said

"Now Bulk and Skull you two are in detention you got worse then D you got F." Mr. Chaplin said

The two sulked and walked out the room. Everyone followed and Jason was waiting outside the Classroom.

"So how did the test go?" Jason asked

"We all got A's." Kimberly said

"That's great." Jason said

"Yeah." Zack said

"Guys don't' worry about it. The truth is I did have a heart of Ice but because of my Sensei he snapped me out of it. It was a year after my mom died." Jason said

"Oh." Zack said

"So how did he snap you?" Trini asked

"Very easily I was doing everything right but he would say I did this and this wrong. Then one day I turned around and just snapped and when I finished I cried. Then he walked up and said your mother wouldn't want you to live life with a heart of Ice." Jason said

"Wow." Trini said

"Yeah come on drinks are on me." Jason said

"Great." Billy said

The five friends walked off.

End of Warrior of Nightmares


	47. Plaque of the mantis

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Plaque of the Mantis**

At the Youth Centre Trini was trying to learn Praying Mantis kung fu. Her Sensei Master Lee turned around and Trini tried to do it.

"You need to put more stride in your movements." Master Lee said

"Yes Master." Trini said

Trini tried again. But couldn't do it.

"Let's take a break I want to show you something." Master Lee said

The two walked over to there Bags and Trini pulled out a towel.

"Now what does Kung fu teach us?" Master Lee asked

"To always believe in a fair fight and fight in equal numbers." Trini said

"Good now I want you to have a look at this." Master Lee said

Master Lee then pulled up a Box with Praying Mantis inside

"See how the Mantis is calm and still but always ready to defend himself." Master Lee said

"Reminds me of Jason." Trini thought

"Now let's get back to work." Master Lee said

Trini and Master Lee got back to training. At the bar Bulk and Skull watched.

"How pathetic bug fu." Bulk said

"Bug fu that's dopey." Skull said

"Yeah." Bulk said

The two laughed

"Hey think about this if we catch some bugs and then we can have people pay us to teach them Kung fu." Bulk said

So Bulk and Skull walked off. Meanwhile at Rita's Castle.

"So Trini wants to do Mantis Kung Fu." Rita said

"How about sending down the Mantis Monster to face her." Goldar said

"Excellent. Now Finster, make me a Mantis Monster." Rita said

"Already on it my queen." Finster said

Back at the Youth Centre Kimberly and Zack got some drinks and walked up to Billy and Jason.

"Wow Trini is really looking good." Zack said

"Yeah." Kimberly said

"Her moves aren't perfect yet she needs to move more swiftly." Jason said

"You know this how?" Billy asked

"What I've learned Kung Fu. My Sensei's wife taught me." Jason said

Just then Trini walked up to the others and placed the box on the table.

"Yuck how can you stand to be near this thing?" Zack asked

"Cool specimen." Billy said

"Yeah I have to study it for my next Kung Fu lesson." Trini said

"Whoa double duty Math and Kung Fu Homework." Kimberly said

"So what made you pick this Kung fu?" Jason asked

"I guess cause' it teaches fairness and never cheating. Have you done Kung Fu?" Trini asked

"Yeah I have my Sensei's wife thought me." Jason said

"Wow so you've done Praying Mantis." Trini said

"Yeah." Jason said

"So can you help me?" Trini asked

"Sorry but I'm not allowed to teach anything outside of my sensei's temple other then Karate." Jason said

"That's ok." Trini said

"But what I can say is that you need to move more swiftly don't cloud your thoughts just clear your mind and focus on the task not the destination." Jason said

"Thanks for the advice." Trini said

"Huh?" Kimberly, Billy and Zack asked

"If you think to much you'll never reach your goal. So stop and clear your mind and you'll find the answer." Jason said

"Oh. I still don't get it. Kimberly said with Zack and Billy nodding in agreement

"Look at it this way. The Praying Mantis may look like it's calm and peaceful but if an enemy tries to strike it. It will counter the blow. The Mantis's mind is always clear and always ready for anything." Jason said

"OH I get it now. To react quickly and swiftly you have to clear your mind." Billy said

"Exactly." Jason said

Just then Bulk and Skull walked in Karate outfits and wearing Cockroach antenna.

"What are you two up too?" Jason asked

"We are going to teach Cockroach Kung fu." Bulk said

"There's no such thing." Trini said

"Wanna bet." Bulk said

"This is all very interesting but I have three exams to study for and I need to get to the library." Jason said

"Yeah and I need to study for my Exams." Kimberly said

The teens walked off. Meanwhile in the Command Centre.

"Zordon my sensors are picking up something in the park." Alpha said

"Trini is there I'll have her investigate." Zordon said

In the park Trini was practicing her Kung fu when her Communicator beeped.

"I read you Zordon." Trini said

"Trini there is some strange energy near you." Zordon said

"I'll check it out." Trini said

Trini walked along and then the Mantis Monster showed up.

"Zordon it's one of Rita's Monsters alert the other Power Rangers." Trini said

"I will Trini be careful." Zordon said

"I've gotta morph." Trini said

"Saber Tooth Tiger." Trini called

Trini and the Mantis came face to face.

"So Yellow Ranger do you wish to fight me?" Mantis asked

"You won't win." Trini said

"Oh but I will. You stand no chance against me." Mantis said

"Maybe she doesn't but I do." A voice said

Just then Jason showed up morphed and kicked the Mantis to the ground. Just then Kimberly, Zack and Billy showed up morphed.

"So Red Ranger we finally meet." Mantis said

"Yeah." Jason said

"Jason, be careful." Trini said

"You have no honor Yellow Ranger." Mantis said

"Oh she has honor which is something you don't have Mantis. Come on a face me coward." Jason said

"I'll fight you Red Ranger but not today." Mantis said teleporting off

"Coward." Jason said

Meanwhile back in Rita's Castle.

"It looks like my Mantis struck a nerve in Trini." Rita said

"Yes Empress now we just need to get Trini away from the others." Goldar said

"I have an idea." Rita said

Meanwhile back at the Command Centre the Rangers were there all powered down.

"I should have fought the Mantis alone." Trini said

"Look Trini there is more then one type of Honor. And the Honor that you have is the most powerful the Honor among friends. Don't ever forget that. There's no shame in asking for help we're always going to be here for you. In fact you're the one that taught me that." Jason said

"He's right Trini you have Honor. Rita's Mantis doesn't you can't trust him." Kimberly said

"I know." Trini said

"Besides it's a giant Bug." Zack said

The teens laughed.

"Alpha what info do we have on the Mantis Monster?" Zordon asked

"I'll put it up on the Viewing globe." Alpha said

The Rangers looked at the Viewing Globe.

"He is very skilled and a master at Mantis Kung Fu." Alpha said

"That's why he challenged Trini she's the Kung Fu Expert." Billy said

"Yeah but he ran away from Jason." Zack said

"I guess if he can take out Trini he can take out the rest of us." Kimberly said

"Then go after me." Jason said

"Correct Rangers." Zordon said

"I'm going to put in more practice so the next time he shows up I'll be ready." Trini said

"And we'll nail him." Jason said

Back at the Youth Centre Trini was practicing her Mantis Kung Fu. Meanwhile back at Rita's Castle.

"Empress now is the perfect time to separate Trini from the others." Goldar said

"Excellent idea." Rita said

Back in the Youth Centre a letter appeared out of nowhere and Ernie scratched his head.

"Hey Trini there's a note here for you." Ernie said

Trini walked up and Ernie handed her the note. Trini read it and placed it back on the counter and left. Meanwhile Bulk and Skull were trying to figure out what to do so they copied the Bugs. Skull copied the dead ones

"Not the dead ones dummy." Bulk said

Meanwhile at the Quarry Trini showed up.

"Master, are you here?" Trini asked

"No but I am." Mantis said as it showed up

"What do you want?" Trini asked

"Have you come to redeem your honor?" Mantis asked

"I have honor you know nothing about it." Trini said

"Then fight me Yellow Ranger." Mantis said

Meanwhile back at the Youth Centre. Jason, Kimberly, Zack and Billy were looking for Trini.

"Hey Ernie have you seen Trini?" Kimberly asked

"Yeah she got this note and left." Ernie said

Kimberly walked up and Ernie handed her the note.

"Trini meet me at the Quarry for some special Training Master Lee." Kimberly read

"Why there?" Jason asked

"I don't like this let's go." Zack said

The Rangers left for the Quarry. Meanwhile at the Quarry Trini was now morphed and started fighting the Mantis.

"See I do have honor Mantis." Trini said

"We'll see about that Yellow Ranger." Mantis said

Meanwhile the other Rangers were running up to the Quarry

"The Quarry's this way." Billy said

"You know I don't think I've been here." Jason said

"Not much to see really." Kimberly said

Meanwhile back in Rita's Castle.

"Putties attack those Rangers." Rita said

Back at the Quarry the four Rangers were surrounded by Putties.

"I'll help Trini you take care of these Clay Brains." Jason said

"Right." The other three Rangers said

"Later." Jason said

Jason disappeared in a cloud of smoke. While the other three fought the Putties. Meanwhile at the Quarry. Trini was fighting the Mantis then Putties showed up.

"I was right you have no honor." Trini said

"What do expect? I'm one of Rita's Monsters." Mantis said

The Putties circled Trini but then got struck backwards by Jason now morphed holding the Dragon Staff.

"Red Ranger." Mantis said

"Hey Trini you show this creep what Honor is all about I'll take care of the putties." Jason said

"Right." Trini said

So Jason attacked the Putties while Trini attacked the Mantis. Meanwhile back in the Command Centre.

"Zordon Jason and Trini could use some help." Alpha said

"Yes Alpha, contact the other Rangers." Zordon said

Back at the Quarry the three rangers were still fighting the Putties.

"We read you Zordon." Zack said

"Rangers go and help Trini." Zordon said

"Right." Zack said

"It's Morphin time." Billy said

"Mastodon." Zack called

"Pterodactyl." Kimberly called

"Triceratops." Billy called.

Back in the Quarry Jason plowed the head of the Dragon Staff into the ground and burned away the Putties. Just as Zack, Kimberly and Billy showed up.

"Nice shot." Billy said

"Thanks." Jason said

"We've got to help Trini." Kimberly said

"No this is her fight." Jason said

Trini looked and nodded a thanks to Jason. Trini then pulled out the Power Daggers and heard the roar of the Saber Tooth Tiger. Trini then changed at Mantis and turned into a Yellow beam and struck Mantis then a Yellow Energy Saber Tooth Tiger showed up and engulfed Mantis and destroyed it. Meanwhile back at Rita's Castle.

"You haven't won yet. Make my Monster grow." Rita said throwing down her wand

Back at the Quarry the Mantis grew Thirty Stories tall.

"Now you face me." Mantis said

"Jason you take care of this." Trini said

"Right. I need Thunder Zord Power Now." Jason said

"Tyrannosaurus Red Dragon Thunder Zord Power." Jason said

Just then the Red Dragon Thunder Zord showed up along with the Thunder Assault Team. Jason jumped inside the Red Dragon Thunder Zord and switched it to Warrior mode. Then it hopped onto the Thunder Assault team

"Get back here." Mantis said

Mantis fired at the Thunder Assault team but missed then The Red Dragon Thunder Zord jumped out of the Thunder Assault team then struck and destroyed Mantis.

"Now that was Honor." Trini said

Later back at the Command Centre the Rangers were powered down

"Well done Trini you fought with honor and activated the Saber Tooth Tiger Dino Strike." Zordon said

"Thanks Zordon." Trini said

"Just remember it's more honorable to fight along side friends then take thing on your own." Jason said

"Trust me, that's one lesson I'm not forgetting." Trini said

Later back at the Youth Centre Jason, Kimberly, Billy and Zack were watching the news.

"And today the Rangers defeated another of Rita's endless sea of monsters." The News Reporter said

The Rangers smiled and went over to see Trini. Trini had perfected the Praying Mantis style.

"Very good Trini you perfected, Praying Mantis Style." Master Lee said

"Thank you Master. But practice makes perfect." Trini said

Master Lee nodded and Trini bowed and walked over to her friends.

"You were great." Zack said

"Thanks." Trini said

"Hey check this out." Jason said

"Oh no." Trini said

Bulk and Skull were trying to get people to learn there Kung Fu. But fell over each other. The Rangers laughed at the sight.

"Those two will never learn." Jason said

"So true." Trini said

The Rangers laughed as Bulk and Skull tried to stand up.

End of Plaque of the Mantis


	48. Return of an Old Friend Part1

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Return of an old Friend Part1**

At the Youth Centre the school was holding a parents night. Jason's dad was meeting Trini's parents, Billy's Father and Zack's parents for the first time.

"It is so nice to meet you Mr. Scott." Mr. Kwan said

"Please call me Gary." Gary said

"Nice to meet you Gary where's Mrs. Scott?" Mrs. Kwan asked

"She died when Jason was Seven." Mr. Scott said

"And you haven't remarried?" Mr. Cranston asked

"No I'm worried that it might make Jason think I'm trying to get rid of his mom." Gary said

"Good point." Mrs. Taylor said

Just then Jason walked up

"Hey how's it going?" Jason asked

"Great." Gary said

"Well I'll catch you later. I'm going to see if I can find Tommy." Jason said

"Ok." Gary said

Jason walked off and Gary smiled

"What's up?" Mr. Cranston asked

"Well I've never seen Jason this happy. Your kids have been great help." Gary said

"Well my son looks up to Jason like a bigger brother." Mr. Cranston said

"I never knew that." Gary said

'Yeah so does Zack." Mr. Taylor said

"And Trini." Mrs. Kwan put in.

Gary just smiled just then Zack, Billy and Trini walked up.

"Hey Gary where's Jason?" Zack asked

"Oh he went to find Tommy." Gary said

The three nodded. Meanwhile inside Rita's Castle.

"So those people are important to the Rangers." Rita said

"There called Parents and the one in Red, is really important to Jason." Baboo said

"Good we'll use Dramole to capture them then get the Rangers to hand over there Power Coins." Rita said

"What about Jason?" Goldar asked

"Get Dramole to capture him. He's going to have a fight on his hands against every monster so far." Rita said

Meanwhile back at the Youth Centre Kimberly's mom walked in. 

"Diane hi." Gary said

"Hello Gary. I see you met Billy's Father, Zack's Parents and Trini's Parents." Diane said

"Yeah." Gary said

"Hey have you seen Kimberly?" Diane asked

"She's outside." One of the students said

"Thanks." Diane said

"I'll go get her." Trini said

"Thank you." Diane said

Trini walked off. While the parents talked. Meanwhile in the Command Centre Jason and Tommy teleported in.

"Man I can't believe I get to come back." Tommy said

"You earned it bro." Jason said

"Thanks." Tommy said

"Welcome back Tommy." Zordon said

"Thanks Zordon." Tommy said

Jason handed the Green Ranger Power Coin to Tommy. Tommy then morphed into the Green Ranger still with out the Dragon shield.

"It's great to be back." Tommy said

"Come on I want you to meet my Dad." Jason said

"I can't wait to meet him." Tommy said

The two Friends teleported down. Back at the Youth Centre Tommy and Jason walked in.

"Hey Dad I'd like you to meet Tommy. Tommy this is my Dad Gary." Jason introduced

"Nice to meet you Gary." Tommy said

"Nice to meet you too Tommy." Gary said

"Hey. Where are Kimberly and Trini?" Jason asked

"Outside." Diane said

"Oh ok." Jason said

Tommy and Jason walked off to talk to Zack and Billy. Meanwhile back in Rita's Castle.

"So Tommy's back. Now to get his Dragon dagger and Power Coin. Goldar send down the Putties to attack the girls." Rita said

"Yes Empress." Goldar said

Meanwhile back at the Youth Centre Trini walked out and found Kimberly.

"You ok?" Trini asked

"Yeah I really don't like these Parent nights seeing so many people with both parents." Kimberly said

"Yeah but don't forget Jason only has one parent too if anyone can help him though this it's you." Trini said

"Good point." Kimberly said

Kimberly stood up and the girls walked back to the Youth Centre entrance when the Putties showed up.

"Oh man not now." Kimberly said

Meanwhile back in the Youth Centre. Jason's communicator beeped. The four teens ran off to a secluded corner.

"What is it Zordon?" Jason asked

"Rangers Kimberly and Trini are being attacked just outside the Youth Centre by Putties." Zordon said

"Right." Jason said

The four teens ran out of the Youth Centre. Outside the Youth Centre the boys ran out and started helping Kimberly and Trini fight the Putties. Meanwhile back in Rita's Castle.

"Good now Dramole capture everyone in the Youth Centre then when the rangers go inside send the Red Ranger to Goldar's Dark Dimension." Rita said

Meanwhile back in the Youth Centre the ground shook then smoke showed up and everyone started to disappear. Meanwhile outside the Youth Centre the Rangers defeated the Putties. The Rangers then walked back inside the Youth Centre and noticed everyone disappeared.

"Where is everyone?" Tommy asked

"Dad." Jason yelled

"Look my mom's scarf." Kimberly said

The Rangers looked then Jason got covered in smoke and disappeared.

"Jason." Kimberly yelled

"Where did he go?" Billy asked

"I don't know." Tommy said

Meanwhile in Goldar's Dark Dimension Jason showed up.

"Here again?" Jason asked

"Hello Red Ranger." A familiar Voice said

"Oh no. King Sphinx." Jason said

"Got that right." King Sphinx said

"It's Morphin Time." Jason said

"Tyrannosaurus." Jason called

Jason then started to fight King Sphinx. Meanwhile back in the Youth Centre.

"We better get to the Command Centre." Tommy said

"Right." The other four said

The Rangers then teleported to the Command Centre. Back in the Command Centre the Rangers teleported in.

"Zordon. Jason disappeared." Kimberly said

"Not quite Rangers Rita has captured Jason and placed him in Goldar's Dark Dimension." Zordon said

"Aye, Aye, Aye. If that wasn't bad enough Jason's fighting Monsters from the past." Alpha said

Meanwhile back in Goldar's Dark Dimension. Jason defeated King Sphinx and was now going against Knasty Knight and Snizzard.

"Just great." Jason said

Meanwhile in the City Scorpina showed up super Sized and started to attack the city. Meanwhile back in the Command Centre the Alarm went off and the Rangers saw Scorpina attacking the city.

"We have to stop Scorpina." Tommy said

"Alpha, find a way to teleport Jason here." Billy said

"I'm on it." Alpha said

"It's Morphin Time." Billy said

"Dragonzord." Tommy called

"Mastodon." Zack called

"Pterodactyl." Kimberly called

"Triceratops." Billy called

"Saber Tooth Tiger." Trini called

Back in the City the Rangers showed up in the Dragonzord Warrior mode and started fighting Scorpina then after a while Scorpina disappeared. The Rangers jumped out and landed in front of Goldar.

"Well Rangers have you made a decision. Give me your power coins and the Dragon Dagger and I'll release your parents." Goldar said

"We don't have a choice." Tommy said

Just then Goldar made a golden box appear. Tommy then walked up and placed his Dragon Dagger and Power coin in the chest causing him to Power down. Kimberly then placed her power coin in the box and powered down. Then Zack, Billy and Trini did the same.

"Now let our parents go. Tommy said

"Not a chance now that we have the Dragonzord we can destroy Angel Grove." Goldar said

"No." Kimberly said

Meanwhile back in Rita's Castle.

"Great job Goldar now to destroy Angel Grove." Rita said

Meanwhile back at the Command Centre.

"Alpha teleport the Rangers here." Zordon said

Just then the Rangers teleported in.

"What are we going to do?" Kimberly asked

"Jason's our last hope." Tommy said

"Alpha have you managed to get a lock on him?" Billy asked

"No." Alpha said

"Here let me give you a hand." Billy said

"Thanks." Alpha said

Meanwhile back in Goldar's Dark Dimension Jason was now facing Dark Warrior, Pineoctopus and Madam Woe.

"This is not good." Jason said holding his Power Sword.

End of Return of an Old Friend Part1


	49. Return of an Old Friend Part2

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Return of an old Friend Part2**

Back in the Command Centre Billy and Alpha were trying to get a lock on Jason.

"Hurry Goofish, Polluticorn, Nightmare Warrior and Mantis have him cornered." Kimberly said

"I've got him. Teleporting him now." Billy said

Back in Goldar's Dark Dimension. Jason stood his ground then got teleported out of the Dimension. Meanwhile back in Rita's Castle.

"No Goldar, Scorpina guard the Power Coins and Dragon Dagger. That brainy brat Billy teleported Jason out of the Dark Dimension." Rita sad

"Yes Empress." Goldar said

Meanwhile back in the Command Centre. Jason teleported in and Kimberly ran over and helped take off his helmet.

"Ok I officially hate Rita." Jason said

"I hear that." Kimberly said

"What's going on?" Jason asked as Billy helped him up.

"Rita tricked us into giving her the Power Coins and Dragon Dagger." Tommy said

"Run that past me again." Jason said

Meanwhile in the City Goldar showed up and got the Dragonzord to attack.

"Yes Dragonzord destroy everything." Goldar said

Meanwhile back in the Command Centre. The other Rangers explained to Jason what happened.

"OK I get it now." Jason said

"Jason, are you sure you can do this?" Zordon asked

"No one messes with my father or my friends families." Jason said

"Good luck Jason." Kimberly said

"Back to Action." Jason said

In the Mountains Jason teleported down.

"Well if it isn't the gruesome twosome." Jason said

"And you're going down Red Ranger. Goldar said

"Really and why is that?" Jason asked

"Because you can't fight Scorpina and I on your own." Goldar said

"Why don't we put your theory to the test?" Jason asked

Just the Goldar and Scorpina attacked but Jason blocked both there attacks with his Power Sword and then pushed them back and jump split kicked the two. Jason then pulled out the Dragon staff and spun it around and hit the ground burning away the Putties that showed up. Jason then used the Dragon Staff to attacked Scorpina and Goldar. Meanwhile back in the Command Centre.

"Man looks like Goldar's theory back fired." Tommy said

"Yeah." Kimberly said

"Guys look at this. Jason's courage and wisdom are off the scale." Billy said

"Wow." Trini said

Back in the mountains Jason then spun the Dragon Staff and then used it as a Golf Club and slammed it into Goldar's chin sending Goldar flying and then the back of the Dragon Staff into Scorpina's gut and lifting her over and throwing her into Goldar.

"Oh look at the cute couple." Jason said

"Shut up." Goldar said

"Looks like your theory back fired Goldar." Jason said

Meanwhile back in the Command Centre.

"Yes go Jason." Tommy said

"Come on." Zack said

"Huh?" Billy asked

"What?" Kimberly asked

"It's nothing. I hope." Billy said

Meanwhile back in the mountains Jason smashed the Dragon Staff into the podium holding the Power Coins and Dragon Dagger. Jason picked up the Dragon Dagger and started playing it regaining control of the Dragonzord. Meanwhile back at Rita's Castle.

"Magic Wand, make Goldar and Scorpina grow." Rita said throwing down her wand

Meanwhile in the city both Goldar and Scorpina grew thirty Stories tall.

"I need Thunder Zord Power Now." Jason said

"Tyrannosaurus Red Dragon Thunder Zord Power." Jason said

Just then the Red Dragon Thunder Zord showed up and Jason hopped inside and transformed it into the Red Dragon Warrior mode. Then both Dragonzords started fighting Goldar and Scorpina. Meanwhile back in the Command Centre.

"I hope he can do this." Kimberly said

"Same here." Zack said

Meanwhile back in the City. Jason got both Dragonzords to attack and send Goldar and Scorpina running. Back in the Command Centre Jason teleported back falling to the ground and powering down.

"What happened?" Kimberly asked

"Jason is just exhausted." Zordon said

"Thanks Jase get some rest we'll take care of Rita." Tommy said

Billy picked up the box and the Rangers regained there Power Coins. Meanwhile back in Rita's Castle.

"Looks like Dramole is going to have to fight the Rangers now. Since you failed." Rita said

"Sorry Empress but I didn't expect the Red Ranger to be strong enough to take on both myself and Scorpina." Goldar said

Back in the Command Centre Jason was now on a bed sleeping. Just then the Alarm beeped

"What is it Zordon?" Tommy asked

"It's Dramole he's in the mountains." Zordon said

"We have to stop him." Kimberly said

"I agree." Billy said

"Be very careful. His gas can hypnotize you.' Zordon said

"Right." The Rangers said

"It's Morphin Time." Tommy said

"Dragonzord." Tommy called

"Mastodon." Zack called

"Pterodactyl." Kimberly called

"Triceratops." Billy called

"Saber tooth Tiger." Trini called

Back in the Mountains the Rangers teleported down and then they were attacked by Dramole.

"Ewe that thing is ugly." Kimberly said

"Come on let's get it." Tommy said

Just then Dramole sent out smoke and then made it dark and Tommy, Billy, Trini and Zack all got hypnotized.

"Attack the Pink Ranger." The four chanted.

Meanwhile back in the Command Centre Alpha was watching the Viewing Globe then noticed Jason sweating.

Inside Jason dream

Jason was walking through a forest until he came to a clearing then all of a sudden a White Tiger jumped over his head. Then Jason saw a White Ranger walk up. (The White Ranger looks like the one from the Movie) Just before Jason could say anything the White Ranger shone a bright light from his Saber.

Meanwhile back in the mountains the four hypnotized Rangers all captured Kimberly.

"No let me go." Kimberly said

Back in the Command Centre. Jason woke up startling Alpha.

"Jason you sacred me." Alpha said

"Sorry Alpha weird Dream." Jason said

Jason then stood up and noticed the others had Kimberly captive.

"What's going on?" Jason asked

"Everyone except Kimberly is under Dramole's spell." Zordon said

"I have to help her." Jason said

"Good luck Jason." Alpha said

"It's Morphin Time." Jason said

"Tyrannosaurus." Jason called

Back in the mountains Jason teleported down and kicked Dramole to the ground and making the clouds disappear Tommy, Trini, Billy and Zack all snapped out of the spell.

"What happened?" Tommy asked

"You were under Dramole's spell." Kimberly said

"Oh man sorry." Tommy said

Dramole then stood up and growled.

"Shut up." Jason said

Jason then charged at Dramole with his Power Sword out and turned into a Red Beam of light and struck and destroyed Dramole with the Tyrannosaurus Dino Strike. Meanwhile back in Rita's Castle.

"Magic wand, make my monster grow." Rita said throwing down her wand

Meanwhile back in the Mountains. Dramole grew Thirty Stories tall.

"What are we going to do?" Kimberly asked

"We need the Ultrazord." Jason said

"Right." The other five said

"We need Dinozord Power now." Jason said

"I need Dragonzord power now." Tommy said

Just then the five Dinozords showed up and the Rangers hopped inside there respective Zords and combined the five together to create the Megazord. Tommy played the Dragon Dagger and the Dragonzord showed up.

"I call on Titanus and the Ultrazord." Jason said

Just then Titanus showed up and all seven Zords combined to create the Ultrazord.

"All weapons locked." Billy said

"All weapons at full power." Zack said

"Now fire." Jason said

Just then the Ultrazord fired and destroyed Dramole. Meanwhile back at Rita's Castle.

"Why can't I ever win?" Rita asked

Meanwhile back at the Command Centre.

"Man it's great to be back." Tommy said

"It's great to have the whole team back." Jason said

"I agree Jason. And since you destroyed Dramole all of your parents returned to the Youth Centre with no memory of what happened." Zordon said

"Good. Come on let's get back." Jason said

Later back at the Youth Centre the Rangers walked in and up to there parents.

"Hey where were you?" Gary asked

"No where in particular." Jason said

The rangers talked to there parents until Bulk and Skull started a food fight the Six Rangers all ran to the Lockers.

"Look at our parents." Kimberly said

"Well like that old saying says you're only as young as you feel." Zack said

"They prove it. Come on let's head over to my place and watch a movie." Jason said

"Good idea." Tommy said

The six teens walked off while there parents stayed and continued the food fight.

End of Return of an Old Friend Part2


	50. Grumble Bee

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Grumble Bee**

At Angel Grove High Jason was taking the last of his exams while the other Rangers were in Ms. Applebee's class. Ms. Applebee was handing back there test results.

"Sorry Billy." Ms. Applebee said

Billy looked at his paper and noticed he gained a B. The class ended and everyone started to leave.

"Hey Billy, no need to get down man." Zack said

"I know." Billy said

"Come on it's just a B." Kimberly said

"True." Billy said

"So the geek isn't all that smart after all." Bulk said

"Leave him alone Bulk." Trini said

"Yeah last I heard if you two don't pass the next test you two will have detention all the way through next year." Tommy said

The two walked off. Meanwhile at Rita's castle.

"So Billy got a B huh. That gives me and idea. Finster, make me a monster." Rita said

"Yes my queen I'm making the Grumble Bee monster as we speak." Finster said

"Good." Rita said

Meanwhile back at Angel Grove High the teens were at Billy's Locker. Just then Jason walked up.

"Hey guys." Jason said

"Hey how did you go?" Kimberly asked

"I'll find out soon." Jason said

"Come on Billy it was just a B." Zack said

"Sorry guys but I really want to get into the young scientist club." Billy said

"You got a B?" Jason asked

"Yeah." Billy said

"Well did you miss a question or something?" Jason asked

"I think so." Billy said

"Well you five figure that out I'm going to the park to shoot some hoops." Jason said

"I'll join you." Kimberly said

Jason and Kimberly walked off and the others smiled. Later at the Youth Centre the four Rangers were studying.

"Man I can't believe we're almost down." Zack said

"I know next year we'll all be in grade 9." Trini said

"This is great." Tommy said

"Well I figured out that I blew the test on a Bee Question." Billy said

"Well you can go in there and redo the test." Tommy said

"I know." Billy said

Meanwhile in the park Jason and Kimberly were taking turns shooting hoops.

"This is nice." Jason said

"Yeah." Kimberly said

The two walked over to the seat.

"I hope Billy's ok with getting a B and all." Kimberly said

"He'll be fine. He's most probably figured out why he got a B." Jason said

"Yeah you're right." Kimberly said

Meanwhile back in Rita's Castle

"Awe how cute the Red and Pink Rangers alone in the park." Rita said

"I'll send down the Putties to attack them." Goldar said

"Good." Rita said

Back in the park Jason and Kimberly were back shooting hoops when the Putties showed up.

"Oh no Putties." Kimberly said

"Let's take care of this." Jason said

Jason and Kimberly started fighting the Putties and then Goldar showed up

"What do you want Goldar?" Jason asked

"Time for you two to stay here and learn a lesson." Goldar said making a rope appear.

The Putties picked up the rope and wrapped Jason and Kimberly together.

"Now that you two are out of the way Grumble Bee with destroy the other Rangers." Goldar said

"You do realize they don't need us to create the Dragonzord Fighter Mode." Jason said

"Minor set back." Goldar said

Goldar and the Putties teleported off.

"This is not good." Kimberly said

"Stay calm. There's no point in wasting our energy." Jason said

"Good point." Kimberly said

"You ok?" Jason asked

"Just wondering how you stay calm." Kimberly said

"Years of training." Jason said

Kimberly just nodded. Meanwhile in the Command Centre.

"What are we going to do Zordon?" Alpha asked

"Contact the Rangers." Zordon said

"Right away." Alpha said

Meanwhile back at the Park. Jason's communicator beeped.

"Oh man." Jason said

"We can't teleport out of here." Kimberly said

"And I can't reach my Communicator." Jason said

Back at the Command Centre

"Jason's not answering." Alpha said

"Alpha. Jason and Kimberly are inside Goldar's energy rope. Contact Tommy." Zordon said

"Right away." Alpha said

Meanwhile back at the Youth Centre Tommy's Communicator beeped. The teens ran off to a secluded corner.

"We read you Zordon." Tommy said

"Rangers, teleport to the Command Centre." Zordon said

"Right." Tommy said

The four Teens teleported to the Command Centre. Back at the Command Centre the four Teens teleported in.

"What is it Zordon?" Trini asked

"Yeah and where are Jason and Kimberly?" Tommy asked

"Behold the Viewing Globe." Zordon said

The Rangers looked at the Viewing Globe and saw Jason and Kimberly tied up.

"As you can see Jason and Kimberly are tied up in Goldar's Rope." Zordon said

"We have to help them." Trini said

"First Rangers you must take care of the Grumble Bee." Zordon said

"Oh great Rita must love bugs." Zack said

"Come on we've got a bug to squash." Tommy said

"It's Morphin time." Trini said

"Dragonzord." Tommy called

"Mastodon." Zack called

"Triceratops." Billy called

"Saber Tooth Tiger." Trini called

Back in the park the Rangers showed up and got attacked by the Grumble Bee.

"Hello Rangers I hope you liked my sting." Grumble Bee said

"Nope but we're going to show you ours." Tommy said

The Rangers attacked Grumble Bee but got stung.

"You Rangers are pathetic. Here listen to this." Grumble Bee said

Just then Grumble bee hit the Rangers with sound waves.

"We've got to get back to the Command Centre." Trini said

"Right." Tommy said

The four Rangers ran off. Back at the Command Centre the four Rangers were powered down.

"Zordon that monster was too strong." Tommy said

"We need Jason's help." Billy said

"I agree Billy. You must help Jason and Kimberly get free." Zordon said

The Four Rangers teleported to the park. Back at the Basket Ball Court the four Rangers teleported down and ran up to Jason and Kimberly.

"Hurry guys and get us out of here." Jason said

"Please hurry." Kimberly said

Just then Tommy's Communicator beeped.

"Zordon we can't get them free." Tommy said

"Rangers the Grumble Bee has shown up again you must stop him." Zordon said

"But what about Jason and Kimberly?" Billy asked

"Go you guys can do this." Jason said

"But." Billy said

"No buts about it Billy. You can do this." Jason said

"Right. It's Morphin Time." Billy said

"Dragonzord." Tommy called

"Mastodon." Zack called

"Triceratops." Billy called

"Saber Tooth Tiger." Trini called

The four Rangers found the Grumble Bee and attacked it but got blasted backwards.

"You haven't won yet bee." Billy said

"Oh yes I have." Grumble Bee said

Meanwhile back in the Command Centre.

"I've managed to lower the barrier Zordon but there still tied up." Alpha said

"Try and focus your beam on a small spot on the rope." Zordon said

"It worked." Alpha said

Back in the park at the Basketball Court Jason and Kimberly threw down the rope and Jason's Communicator beeped.

"We read you Zordon." Jason said

"Rangers you must help the others with Grumble Bee." Zordon said

"Right. Time to teach Rita a lesson. It's Morphin Time." Jason said

"Pterodactyl." Kimberly called

"Tyrannosaurus." Jason called

Back at the fight Jason and Kimberly showed up and kicked Grumble Bee to the ground.

"You guys ok?" Kimberly asked

"Yeah." Tommy said

"So all the Rangers are here time for you to deal with my swarm of Putties." Grumble Bee said

Just then the Putties showed up but Jason pulled out the Dragon Staff and burned away the Putties.

"What happened to my swarm?" Grumble Bee asked

"Sorry but your all alone." Jason said

Grumble Bee fired it's stingers but Jason used the Dragon Staff as a shield. Meanwhile back at the Command Centre

"Zordon I found something." Alpha said

"What is it Alpha?" Zordon asked

"Jason can do a Flame Dragon Strike with his Dragon Staff." Alpha said

"Good that just might be the key to defeat Grumble Bee." Zordon said

Back in the Park. Jason's communicator beeped

"Yeah Zordon." Jason said

"Jason you can pull off a Flame Dragon Strike with your Staff." Zordon said

"Right." Jason said

Jason spun the Staff and created a Fire Circle and then made the Staff slice through it creating a Fire Dragon that attacked and destroyed the Grumble Bee. Jason then reappeared on the other side of Grumble Bee.

"Yeah." The other Five Rangers said

Meanwhile back at Rita's castle.

"Don't think you've won yet Rangers. Now time for Grumble Bee to grow." Rita said throwing down her wand.

Back in the park Grumble Bee grew thirty Stories tall.

"We Need Dinozord Power now." Jason said

Just then all five Dinozords showed up and the Rangers hopped inside and combined there Zords to create the Megazord then Tommy called forth the Dragonzord.

"Don't think you've won yet Rangers." Grumble Bee said

"Megadragonzord Power up." Jason said

Just then the Dragonzord combined with the Megazord to create the Megadragonzord

"Take this." Grumble Bee said

"Fire." All Five Rangers said

Just then the Megadragonzord fired and destroyed Grumble Bee.

"Yeah." Zack said

"Alright." Billy said

Meanwhile back at Rita's Castle.

"You idiots failed again." Rita said while beating Goldar, Baboo and Squatt up.

Later at the Youth Centre Tommy and Jason were sparring while Kimberly, Trini and Zack watched then Billy walked in

"Hey how did the test go?" Jason asked

"Great I got an A+ and made it to the Junior Scientist club." Billy said

"That's great." Tommy said

"I don't believe it." Jason said

"Believe what?" Zack asked

Jason walked over to Bulk and Skull and the others followed

"Are you two studying?" Jason asked

"Yes we are." Bulk said

"Why?" Trini asked

"Because if we don't get at least a C in the next test Ms. Applebee is going to make the top five students in the class help us." Bulk said

Jason just laughed as Zack counted them off.

"Don't look at me I finished." Jason said

"Here let me help you with that Bulk." Tommy said

"Yeah Skull let us help you." Kimberly said

Jason just laughed as the other Rangers helped Bulk and Skull

End of Grumble Bee


	51. Two Heads are better then One

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Two Heads are better then one**

At the Youth Centre Zack and Tommy were teaching the mothers of Angel Grove how to do Self Defense. Zack screamed for help them attacked Tommy and flipped him over his Shoulder then helped Tommy up.

"Now remember to scream as load as you can to attract attention." Zack said

"Any questions? Yes." Tommy said pointing to a lady

"I just wanted to say it's so nice of you boys to teach us mom's self defense." One woman said

"Hey anything for Angel Grove's moms." Zack said

"Now this lesson is about team work. Trini and Kimberly are going to help demonstrate what we mean." Tommy said

Just then the two girls walked up and Tommy explained what was going on then Trini and Kimberly started fighting Zack and Tommy and got them both to the ground.

"See by working together and separating there attackers they were able to defeat there opponents. So remember ladies two heads ore better then one." Tommy said

Meanwhile at Rita's Castle

"Two heads are better then one. Maybe that's what's wrong with Finster's monsters they only have one head so there stupid." Rita said

Rita then walked into Finster's lab.

"Finster I want you to make me a two headed monster." Rita said

"Yes empress I have two headed Parrot." Finster said

"Good and this better work Finster." Rita said walking off

Back at the Youth Centre.

"Great job ladies practice and we'll see you for the next lesson." Tommy said

The ladies walked off while Tommy and Zack walked up to Jason and the others.

Jason, Trini, Kimberly and Billy were trying out new shakes.

"You have got to try these." Jason said

"Yeah there great." Billy said

Zack tried Jason's shake while Tommy tried Kimberly's

"That's great." Zack said

"What is it?" Tommy asked

"There my new Exotic shakes." Ernie said

"Yeah Ernie bought all this fruit to make them." Trini said

"Well I have to go." Jason said

"Where are you going?" Tommy asked

"To pay some bills and do some food shopping." Jason said

"Dad still not home yet huh?" Kimberly asked

"Yeah." Jason said

"Hey come on over top my house tonight. My mom wouldn't mind another mouth to feed." Kimberly said

"Sure sounds great. Oh and by the way you two." Jason said

"Yeah." Tommy said

"Two heads aren't always better then one." Jason said walking off

"What did he mean by that?" Zack asked

"Don't know but come on we've got to work on some new lessons." Tommy said

Later in the park Zack and Tommy were figuring out what they could teach. Meanwhile back at Rita's Castle.

"Oh look the Black and Green Rangers are in the park." Rita said

"Now send down the Two Headed Parrot to attack the them." Goldar said

Meanwhile back in the park two feather darts came at Zack and Tommy they both ducked

"What was that?" Zack asked

"A message from one of Rita's Monsters." Tommy said

"It's Morphin Time." Zack said

"Dragonzord." Tommy called

"Mastodon." Zack called

The two Rangers then met up with a Two Headed Parrot.

"Oh great a Two headed Parrot." Zack said

"Well rangers are you impressed you said it yourself." The top head said

"That two heads are better then one." The bottom head said

"Not in your case Bird Brain." Tommy said

The two Rangers stacked but got blasted by feather darts and missiles.

"Zack you ok?" Tommy asked

"Yeah but we need help." Zack said

"Come on let's go." Tommy said

At the Command Centre.

"Alpha teleport the Rangers here." Zordon said

Just then five streaks of light teleported in.

"What's going on Zordon?" Kimberly asked

"Yeah and where's Jason?" Trini asked

"Jason is surrounded by too many people." Alpha said

"Rangers behold the Viewing Globe." Zordon said

The Rangers turned around and looked at the Viewing Globe.

"This is the Two Headed Parrot that attacked Zack and Tommy in the park." Zordon said

"Yeah he shoots feather shaped darts." Zack said

"And missiles." Tommy said

"His attacks work as long as his two brains work as one." Zordon said

"Man we are really going to need Jason on this one." Kimberly said

"I agree." Billy said

"Rangers study Alpha's data on the Two Headed Parrot and Alpha will continue to try and contact Jason." Zordon said

The Rangers nodded and got to work. Meanwhile in the park the Two Headed Parrot showed up.

"Now to bring the rangers out of hiding." The top head said

"How about attack." The bottom head said

So the two headed Parrot attacked the park. Meanwhile back in the Command Centre the Alarm sounded.

"Look the Two Headed Parrot." Kimberly said

"Yeah and he's with some Putties." Tommy said

"Rangers you must try and stop the Two Headed Parrot while Alpha continues looking for Jason." Zordon said

"Right. It's Morphin Time." Tommy said

"Dragonzord." Tommy called

"Mastodon." Zack called

"Pterodactyl." Kimberly called

"Triceratops." Billy called

"Saber Tooth Tiger." Trini called

Back in the Park the rangers showed up.

"Hello again Rangers." The Top head of the Parrot said

"Do you really think you can beat us?" The bottom head of the Parrot said

The Rangers then started fighting the Putties. Meanwhile in Rita's Castle.

"Yes we're winning." Rita said

"What about the Red Ranger?" Baboo asked

"Goldar send down some Putties to distract the Red Ranger." Rita said

"Yes Empress." Goldar said

Back in the Park Jason was walking along when some Putties showed up.

"Oh great Clay brains not what I needed." Jason said

Jason then split kicked the Putties then spun kicked a few more. Jason then spun up and landed on a Putty's shoulders then blew the others away using a powerful gust of wind from his fingers. Jason then jumped off the Puttee and kicked it to the ground and then the Putties disappeared

"What was that about?" Jason asked

Jason then walked off. Meanwhile back at the Command Centre.

"Zordon, the Rangers need help." Alpha said

"I agree keep trying to contact Jason." Zordon said

Meanwhile back in the park the Rangers defeated the Putties and were now trying to defeat the Two Headed Parrot. Zack and Tommy attacked but got blasted so did Billy, Kimberly and Trini.

"Man I hope they locate Jason soon." Tommy said

"You're not kidding." Zack said

Meanwhile at the Youth Centre Jason walked in just then his Communicator beeped

So Jason backed up and answered it.

"I read you." Jason said

"Jason the other Rangers are being attacked by a Two Headed Parrot in the park." Zordon said

"Right I'm on my way. It's Morphin time." Jason said

"Tyrannosaurus." Jason called

Back in the park Tommy tried to attack the Two Headed Parrot but got blasted backwards.

"You Rangers are history." The top head said

"Now to finish you." The bottom head said

"Not today." A Voice said

Just then Jason showed up and corkscrew kicked the Two Headed Parrot into a tree. The other rangers then ran up to Jason.

"Man, am I glad to see you." Tommy said

"You ok?" Jason asked

"Yeah." Tommy said

The Two Headed Parrot then stood up.

"Well hello Red Ranger." The top Head said

"So glad you could join us." The Bottom head said

"Why's that?" Jason asked

"Because when we defeat you we'll be number one after Rita." The top head said

Jason smiled under his helmet.

"If you do defeat me which one of you will be number one and which one of you will be number two?" Jason asked

"I'll be number one." The top head said

"No I'll be number one." The bottom head said

The two heads argued and didn't notice Jason pulling out the Dragon Staff and spinning it creating a Fire Circle.

"Hey Bird Brain." Jason said getting the Two Headed Parrot's attention

"Oh ho." The top head said

"He tricked us and you fell for it." The Bottom head said

"No you fell for it." The top head said

The two heads argued again and Jason slashed the Circle and created a Fire Dragon that destroyed the Two Headed Parrot and Jason appeared on the other side of the Parrot.

Meanwhile back at Rita's Castle.

"Magic Wand, make my Monster Grow." Rita said throwing down her wand

Back in the park the Two Headed Parrot grew Thirty Stories tall.

"Just great." Kimberly said

"Call on the Dragonzord Warrior mode I'll follow with the Red Dragon Thunder Zord and Thunder Assault Team." Jason said

"Why not the Megazord?" Kimberly asked

"The Pterodactyl Zord's CPU is acting up." Jason said

"Oh." Kimberly said

"We need Dinozord Power now." Zack, Billy and Trini said

"I need Thunder Zord power now." Jason said

"Tyrannosaurus Red Dragon Thunder Zord Power." Jason said

Just then the Saber Tooth Tiger, Triceratops and Mastodon Dinozords showed up and then Tommy called forth the Dragonzord. Then the Dragonzord showed up. Then the four Zords combined to create the Dragonzord Fighter Mode. Just then the Red Dragon Zord showed up. Jason jumped into his Zord while the others jumped into the Dragonzord Fighter mode. Just then Jason got the five Thunder Zords to combine to create the Thunder Megazord.

"Don't think you've won Rangers." The top head said

"Thunder Saber." Jason said

Just then the Thunder Megazord pulled out the Thunder Saber and charged it up and sent out a tornado that blew the Two Headed Parrot down. Then the Dragonzord Warrior mode pulled out the Power Staff and drilled a hole in the Two Headed Parrot destroying it. Meanwhile back at Rita's Castle.

"Finster's Monster wasn't twice as smart it was twice as stupid and now I have another headache." Rita said

The next day at the Youth Centre Zack and Tommy were teaching the mom's of Angel Grove just then Bulk and Skull walked in.

"Hey I thought there'd be hot chicks here." Bulk said

Jason walked up to the Karate lesson.

"Well why don't you be the attackers?" Jason asked

"Ok." Bulk said

Bulk and Skull attacked two of the ladies but got flipped over.

"Never judge a book by its cover." Jason said

"And remember." One woman said

"Two moms are better then one." The two women said

"I'd agree with that." Jason said.

The Rangers and the moms of Angel Grove laughed at Bulk and Skull.

End of Two Heads Are Better Then One


	52. Fowl Play

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Fowl play**

In the Youth Centre Jason was at the bar drawing when Veronica showed up.

"Hello Jason." Veronica said

"Veronica." Jason said

Veronica ran her hand up Jason's Muscular Arm and he cringed. Jason looked at Veronica and saw the look in her eyes that she was thinking what it would be like to be wrapped in those arms. Before Veronica could get any ideas Kimberly and the others showed up.

"Hey Jason." Kimberly said

"Hey Kim." Jason said

"Hello Veronica." Kimberly said

"Hello Kimberly." Veronica said

Veronica walked off and gave Kimberly a daggered look.

"Thank you." Jason said

"She still thinks you're her boyfriend?" Kimberly asked

"Yep." Jason said

"She's nuts." Kimberly said

"Understatement." Jason said

Kimberly laughed and nodded in agreement

"Oh I got those tickets you wanted." Jason said pulling them out of his pocket.

"Thank you so much." Kimberly said as Jason handed her the tickets.

Kimberly then kissed Jason on the cheek and walked up to Trini. Jason just sat there and the walls around his heart started crumbling apart. Billy, Zack and Tommy walked over.

"Why did she have to do that?" Jason asked himself

Jason had spent the last eight years building those walls around his heart and with one kiss Kimberly tore them down and Jason was starting to lose it.

"You ok bro?" Tommy asked

"I've got to go." Jason said packing up his things.

Before they could say anything Jason walked off.

"What's wrong with him?" Tommy asked

"Don't know." Zack said

"Think about it he spent the last Eight years building walls around his heart and with one kiss Kimberly tore them down." Billy said

"He's freaking out over the wash of emotions." Tommy said

"Exactly." Billy said

Zack and Tommy felt sorry for Jason. Meanwhile inside Rita's Castle.

"Well would you look at that the Red Ranger is scared of his feelings for the Pink Ranger." Rita said

"Empress, why not send down the Peckster Monster." Goldar said

"Good idea." Rita said

Meanwhile back in the Youth Centre Kimberly and Trini walked up to the guys

"Hey where's Jason?" Kimberly asked

"He walked off." Tommy said

"Why?" Trini asked

"That one kiss Kimberly did tore down walls that he put around his heart that he spent the last eight years building." Billy said

"Oh no." Kimberly said

"And he's freaking out over the wash of feelings." Tommy said

Kimberly felt bad she didn't mean to do that. It was just a friendly peck on the cheek. But then remembered that Jason was still getting used to having friends. The five friends then walked off. Meanwhile back at Rita's Castle.

"Goldar send the Putties to attack those Five Rangers." Rita said

"Yes Empress." Goldar said

Meanwhile in the park the Rangers were walking along. Kimberly felt bad over what she did. Just then Putties showed up.

"Time to take out the trash." Tommy said

The five Rangers then started fighting the Putties. Meanwhile back at the Youth Centre Jason walked back in and up to the bar.

"You ok?" Ernie asked

"After eight years one peck on the cheek broke the walls around my heart." Jason said

"Kimberly didn't mean to it was just a thank you peck for the Tickets." Ernie said

"I know. I'm not angry at what she did I'm just scared of my feelings." Jason said

Ernie just nodded then the news report came on.

"There is a monster attacking the city we don't know what it is yet but it is destroying Buildings with one or more pecks." The news reporter said

Jason then walked off towards the lockers.

"Zordon what's with the Bird Brain?" Jason asked

"That is Peckster." Zordon said

"Where are the other Rangers?" Jason asked

"They are fighting Putties in the park." Zordon said

"Time for the Wacko Woodpecker to fry." Jason said

"Be careful Jason." Zordon said

"It's Morphin Time." Jason said

"Tyrannosaurus." Jason called

In the city Jason showed up and started fighting the Putties. Meanwhile back in the park the other Rangers were still fighting the Putties. Back in the City Jason defeated the Putties. Just then Peckster showed up.

"Hello Red Ranger." Peckster said

"Let's get this over with Peckster." Jason said

Jason grabbed Peckster's beak and started punching it then Jason used a well placed uppercut to send Peckster flying

"I've got to fly." Peckster said

"Coward." Jason said as Peckster flew off.

Meanwhile back at Rita's Castle.

"No the Red Ranger disgraced Peckster." Rita said

"Don't worry Empress the other rangers will be defeated." Goldar said

Meanwhile in the Command Centre Zordon was talking to Jason through the Viewing Globe.

"Zordon I can't find that Bird Brain anywhere." Jason said

"Jason head back to the Youth Centre. If the Peckster shows up I'll contact you if the other Rangers need help." Zordon said

"Ok." Jason said

Jason teleported off back to the Youth Centre. Back in the park the other Rangers defeated the Putties.

"Great job guys." Tommy said

Just then Tommy's Communicator beeped

"What is it Zordon?" Tommy asked

"Rangers, teleport to the Command Centre." Zordon said

"Right." Tommy said

The five Rangers teleported to the Command Centre. Back in the Command Centre the five Rangers teleported in.

"What is it Zordon?" Tommy asked

"Behold the Viewing Globe." Zordon said

The Rangers looked at the Viewing Globe.

"What is that?" Zack asked

"That is Peckster. Jason fought it earlier." Zordon said

"Is Jason ok?" Trini asked

"Yes he's fine but Peckster ran off during the fight I sent Jason back to the Youth Centre to calm down." Zordon said

"It's all my fault I shouldn't have kissed him on the cheek." Kimberly said

"No Kimberly. You did the right thing. Jason's mother wouldn't want Jason to live a lonely life but it will take some time for Jason to understand his feelings again." Zordon said

The rangers nodded then the Alarm sounded.

"Rangers the Peckster is back you must stop him." Zordon said

"Right. It's Morphin time." Tommy said

"Dragonzord." Tommy called

"Mastodon." Zack called

"Pterodactyl." Kimberly called

"Triceratops." Billy called

"Saber Tooth Tiger." Trini called

Back in the city the Rangers showed up and then Peckster appeared in front of them then they got attacked by Putties.

"It never ends with these Clay brains." Tommy said

Meanwhile back at the Youth Centre Jason was drinking a smoothie when he saw the news.

"The Rangers are now fighting the monster now known as Peckster but so far they are losing the fight." The News Reporter said

Jason stood up and walked off. Meanwhile back at the City the Rangers defeated the Putties and now were fighting Peckster but were having a tough time

"This thing is really annoying." Tommy said

"You said it." Zack said

Just then Jason showed up morphed and corkscrew kicked Peckster to the ground.

"Great timing." Tommy said

Jason said nothing and walked towards Peckster. Peckster stood up and fired needles at the Red Ranger but the Red ranger kept on walking. Jason then transformed into the Red Dragon Armored Ranger. Then turned into a Phoenix and destroyed Peckster then powered down to Ranger form. Meanwhile back at Rita's Castle.

"Now Peckster it's time for you to grow." Rita said throwing down her wand

Back in the City Peckster grew Thirty Stories tall.

"Now try and defeat me Red Ranger." Peckster said

"I need Thunder Zord Power Now." Jason said

"Tyrannosaurus Red Dragon Thunder Zord Power." Jason said

Just then the Red Dragon Thunder Zord appeared and Jason hopped inside then the other Rangers formed the Dragonzord Fighter Mode and attacked Peckster. Then the Thunder Assault Team showed up and the Red Dragon Thunder Zord transformed to its Warrior mode and then landed on the Thunder Assault Team.

"Don't think you can get away from me." Peckster said

Peckster fired at the Thunder Assault team but missed then the Red Dragon Thunder Zord Warrior mode started spinning its Lance then it jumped off the Thunder Assault team and headed straight for Peckster. Then the Red Dragon Warrior mode struck and destroyed Peckster. Meanwhile back at the Youth Centre.

"And the Red Ranger in his Zord destroyed another monster." The News Reporter said

"Yeah." Ernie said

"Hey Ernie have you seen Jason?" Veronica asked

"Yeah he went home he didn't feel well." Ernie lied.

"Oh ok. I guess I'll catch him later." Veronica said

Meanwhile in Rita's Castle.

"You idiots can't you do anything right?" Rita asked

"It was Finster's fault." Baboo said

"Yes I've been too easy on you." Rita said

"But empress I've been studying the Red Ranger and I think there might be a way to turn him evil." Finster said

"Good keep working on it." Rita said

"Yes Empress." Finster said

Later at the Youth Centre. Kimberly walked up to Jason.

"Hey Jase. Kimberly said

"Hey Kimberly. Jason said

"I'm really sorry about before I wasn't…" Kimberly started but was cut off by Jason's finger

"I'm not angry at what you did. I'm glad you did I needed something to make me realize that I'm still holding you guys back at arms length. But just give me sometime after eight years having all your feelings come back isn't an easy thing to handle." Jason said

"So we're still friends." Kimberly said

"The only thing that would stop us being friends is if you say you don't want to be friends anymore." Jason said

"That will never happen." Kimberly said

"Good cause I don't want to lose my best and first friend." Jason said

The other Rangers were all at the table smiling at Jason and Kimberly.

"Looks like they talked things out." Tommy said

"Yeah." Trini said

"Good now we really need them to get together." Zack said

"Not now. Wait awhile." Billy said

"Good idea." Trini said

The Rangers looked at Jason and Kimberly who were laughing about something.

End of Fowl Play


	53. Trick or Treat

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Trick or Treat**

At the Youth Centre Kimberly was practicing her gymnastics when she saw Jason, Tommy and Trini talking. Kimberly jumped down and walked over to them.

"Hey guys." Kimberly said

"Hey." Trini said

"I have totally awesome news." Kimberly said

"What?" Trini asked

"I'm going to be a contestant on the hit game show Trick or Treat." Kimberly said

"Wow Trick or Treat isn't that the most popular game in America." Tommy said

"Yeah." Kimberly said

Jason just smiled.

"So are you guys coming with me next Saturday?" Kimberly asked

"Next Saturday I can't I have an inner state Karate match I can't miss." Tommy said

"What about you Jason?" Trini asked

"Sorry but I can't." Jason said

"That's ok you need more time to get used to your feelings and I'm not pushing it." Kimberly said

"Thanks." Jason said

"I wonder who my opponent is going to be." Kimberly said

Just then Bulk and Skull walked in.

"Trick or Treat." Bulk said

"Smell my feat." Skull said

"It's time for you to meet." Bulk said

"The dude to beat." Skull said

"No way." Kimberly said

"Way and Skull is going to win." Bulk said

"Well Trick or Treat guys and let the games begin." Jason said

Meanwhile inside Rita's Castle

"Now Squatt and Baboo have you planted the evil Pumpkin Seeds." Rita said

"Yes in the park like you told us too." Baboo said

"Good." Rita said

"Once the Pumpkin Rapper fully ripens the Rangers won't be able to stop him." Goldar said

The next Saturday arrived and Kimberly, Zack, Trini and Billy were at the Trick or Treat Studio.

"This is so cool." Zack said

"You said it." Billy said

Bulk and Skull were also there. Just then the Host came out dressed as a Vampire.

"Welcome everyone to America's favorite game show Trick or Treat. Now let's meet our contestants. First up the lovely Princess Kimberly Hart." The Host said

Kimberly then walked up onto the stage.

"Now he recently escaped from detention Mr. Eugenie Skullovitch." The Host said

Skull then walked up on stage. Meanwhile in the park Jason and Tommy were walking along then they saw some rotten Pumpkins.

"What's with the Rotten Pumpkins?" Tommy asked

"My guess Rita." Jason said

Meanwhile at Rita's Castle.

"What are the Red and Green Rangers doing there?" Rita asked

"I'll send down the Putties." Goldar said

Back in the park the Putties showed up.

"Oh great." Tommy said

"Ready to double team?" Jason asked

"Ready." Tommy said

The two started fighting the Putties. Meanwhile back at the Trick or Treat Studio. The host explained the rules and tricked Skull.

"Now Kimberly it's your turn. "The Host said

"Can you tell me the true identities of the Power Rangers?" Kimberly asked

The host thought and gave up so Kimberly won a Pumpkin Point.

"Alright you tricked me now let's see if you can rack up three more Pumpkin Points when we play the Wicked Wheel of misfortune Game." The Host said

Meanwhile back in the park Jason and Tommy were still fighting the Putties. Meanwhile back at the Trick or Treat Studio. Kimberly was strapped onto a wheel and spun around. Meanwhile back in the park the two Rangers defeated the Putties. Back in Rita's Castle.

"Wow Kimberly's winning." Squatt said

"My queen the Pumpkin Rapper is almost ripe." Goldar said

Meanwhile back in the park. Jason ran up to Tommy.

"You ok bro?" Jason asked

"Yeah." Tommy said

"Zordon this is Jason what's with the Rotten Pumpkins?" Jason asked

"Those are Rita's Evil doings." Zordon said

"Look bro I'll head to the Command Centre while you go to your Karate Match." Jason said

"Right." Tommy said

Tommy ran off while Jason teleported to the Command Centre. Meanwhile back at the Trick or Treat Studio Kimberly racked up three more Pumpkin points and then Skull finally got a Pumpkin Point.

"Now let's see you survive the wicked web of disaster game." The host said

Meanwhile at the Youth centre Tommy was watching a Karate Demonstration Meanwhile back at the Trick or Treat studio Skull tried to get the bugs off the web but got hit by the Spider.

"Now where having fun." The host said

Meanwhile back at the Youth Centre everyone clapped after the Karate demonstration.

"Now for the main event will Tommy Oliver step up?" The Umpire asked

Tommy walked out of the crowd and his opponent did the same. Meanwhile back at Rita's Castle.

"Goldar what's going on?" Rita asked

"The Pumpkin Rapper will be awake any minute now." Goldar said

"Wake up I haven't got all day." Rita yelled

Meanwhile at the Command Centre.

"There the Pterodactyl Zord is back on line." Jason said

"Good the Megazord is now back in action." Zordon said

"How's Kimberly doing?" Jason asked

"She's winning." Alpha said

"One more pumpkin point." Jason said

Just then the Alarm sounded.

"What now?" Jason asked

"It appears Pumpkin Rapper is about to ripen." Zordon said

"That is not a good thing." Jason said

Meanwhile back at the Trick or Treat studio.

"Now Kimberly you have one more question." The Host said

"Can you tell me how the Red Ranger gained his Armor?" Kimberly asked

"Um. Oh alright you get the Pumpkin point and that means Kimberly Hart wins a new car." The Host said

"Yes." Kimberly said

Meanwhile back at the Command Centre.

"Jason your Dragon Staff should help you against the Pumpkin Rapper." Zordon said

"Right." Jason said

"Be careful Jason." Alpha said

"It's Morphin Time." Jason said

"Tyrannosaurus." Jason called

Back in the park Jason teleported down and pulled out the Dragon Staff.

"Alright ugly come on out." Jason said

Just then the Pumpkins turned into Pumpkin head Putties.

"You have got to be kidding me." Jason said

Jason started fighting the Pumpkin head Putties then slammed the Staff on the ground and burned away the Putties and woke up Pumpkin Rapper.

"How dare you wake me up?" Pumpkin Rapper asked

"Well I couldn't wait for you to wake up." Jason said

"And you defeated all me Putties. You're going down." Pumpkin Rapper said

"I've heard that line before and I'm still here." Jason said

"Well I mean it." Pumpkin Rapper said

Jason then started fighting the Pumpkin Rapper and the Pumpkin Rapper threw vines at Jason but Jason had the vines rap around his staff.

"Time for a little fire." Jason said

Just then the Dragon Staff lit up and flames burned Pumpkin Rapper. Meanwhile back at the Command Centre.

"Jason's winning." Alpha said

"Yes Alpha. Let's keep and eye on Jason and contact the others if he needs help." Zordon said

Meanwhile back at the Youth Centre. Tommy won his match and received the trophy. Then walked out.

"Zordon any news?" Tommy asked

"Jason is fighting the Pumpkin Rapper. We will contact you if he needs help." Zordon said

"Right." Tommy said

Meanwhile back in the park

"You know that's not fair." Pumpkin Rapper said

"Don't you ever shut up?" Jason asked as he spun the staff creating a Fire Circle.

"I'm a talkative monster." Pumpkin Rapper said

Jason then slashed the Fire circle and created a Fire Dragon and destroyed the Pumpkin Rapper.

"Looks more like your Pumpkin Soup." Jason said

Meanwhile back at Rita's Castle.

"No the Red Ranger won again." Rita said

"Is it me or has he defeated more Monsters on his own then he has with the others." Baboo said

"Your right he's defeated more monsters alone then with the other Rangers." Squatt said

Later at the Youth Centre Jason and Kimberly were walking out

"You fought a Rapping Pumpkin." Kimberly said

"Yeah." Jason said

"Another typical day." Kimberly said

"Yeah so did your mom like the new car?" Jason asked

"You bet." Kimberly said

Just then Bulk and Skull walked up.

"What happened to you two?" Jason asked

"The show found out we cheated." Bulk said

"Well cheaters never win." Jason said

"So Trick or Treat guys." Kimberly said

The two Rangers laughed as Bulk and Skull walked off.

End of Trick or Treat.


	54. Second Chance

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Second Chance**

At the Youth Centre Jason was sitting at a table while Ernie had a bunch of kids around him.

"Hold on not until I'm ready." Ernie said

Ernie walked over to the message board.

"Now I'm ready." Ernie said

Ernie put the paper on the message board and the kids looked.

"Hey Ernie what's going on?" Jason asked

"Oh the results of who made the Soccer team." Ernie said

"Looks like not all the kids made it." Jason said

"Yeah that's Roger." Ernie said

Just then Roger walked over.

"Hey you ok?" Jason asked

"Yeah I just didn't make the team." Roger said

"Sorry." Ernie said

"Hey Ernie your the coach right." Jason said

"Yeah." Ernie said

"How about having a second tryout give some of the kids a second chance?" Jason asked

"I wish it was up to me." Ernie said

"Um Ernie it is up to you." Jason said

"Your right it is up to me. OK we'll have a second tryout." Ernie said

"Yeah." Roger said

Meanwhile inside Rita's castle.

"So what's with my new Monster?" Rita asked

"The Soccerdillo is now charging." Finster said

"And once it fully charges it will destroy the Power Rangers." Goldar said

"Excellent." Rita said

The next day at Angel Grove High Bulk and Skull walked up to there Lockers. Then Tommy walked up to the other Rangers.

"Hey Jason I heard you got Ernie to give Roger a second chance." Tommy said

"Yeah Ernie's great he's giving all, the runner ups a second Chance." Jason said

"That's great. So will Roger make it this time?" Kimberly asked

"Well I'm going to help him improve his game." Jason said

"Why are you here anyway?" Zack asked

"Mr. Chaplin asked me to be here." Jason said

"Ah." Zack said

Just then Bulk grabbed the soccer ball off Zack.

"Well if you ask me that kid Roger doesn't need to practice." Bulk said

"Why's that?" Jason asked

"Watch." Bulk said

Bulk kicked the ball and Jason sensed Ms. Applebee coming and back flipped and caught the ball with his feet and threw the ball up and flipped back up and caught it.

"Next time Bulk watch where you kick things." Jason said

"Bulk and Skull detention after school." Ms. Applebee said

"Well I'll catch you guys after your exams." Jason said

"Later." Kimberly said

Jason walked off while the others walked into the Classroom. Meanwhile back in Rita's Castle.

"So Finster, tell me about my Monster." Rita said

"When the Soccerdillo is fully charged it will have sharp claws and be able to shoot electric needles." Finster said

"Even the Power Rangers won't be able to defeat it." Goldar said

Meanwhile back at Angel Grove High. Ms. Applebee handed the Rangers there exams.

"Now you can begin." Ms. Applebee said

The Rangers started there exams and as usual Bulk and Skull couldn't make heads or tails of it. Meanwhile in the park Jason was helping Roger with his Soccer skills.

"I don't know about this Jason." Roger said

"You can do it Roger just believe in yourself and remember practice makes perfect." Jason said

"Ok." Roger said

Jason and Roger got back to practice. Meanwhile back inside Rita's Castle.

"Perfect the Red Ranger is all alone." Rita said

"I'll send down the Putties to attack him." Goldar said

Meanwhile back in the park the putties showed up.

"Roger quick hide." Jason said

Roger ran off and Jason ran up to the Putties.

"What are those Clay Brains waiting for? "Jason thought.

Meanwhile back inside Rita's Castle.

"I don't care if the Soccerdillo is ready or not send it." Rita said

"Yes Empress." Goldar said

Meanwhile back in the park the Soccerdillo showed up and the Putties ran up to it.

"Putties playing Soccer?" Jason asked

Just then the Soccerdillo rolled towards Jason. But Jason kicked the Soccerdillo pack at the Putties then split kicked a couple of Putties then turned around and back flip kicked the Soccerdillo at the Putties and sent the Putties flying.

"Come on Clay Brains." Jason said

Jason then kicked the Soccerdillo into some more of the Putties. Meanwhile at the Youth Centre the other Rangers were having a drink. Just then Tommy's Communicator beeped. The teens walked off to the Lockers.

"We read you Zordon." Tommy said

"Rangers, teleport to the Command Centre." Zordon said

"We're on our way." Tommy said

The five Rangers teleported to the Command Centre. Meanwhile back at the park Jason kicked the Soccerdillo with so much force that it made the Putties fly backwards.

"Man that thing is annoying but fun to use against the Putties." Jason thought.

Meanwhile back at Rita's Castle.

"No the Red Ranger is making a fool out of my Soccerdillo get it back here." Rita said

"Yes Empress." Goldar said

Back in the park the Soccerdillo disappeared along with the Putties and Roger showed up.

"That was great." Roger said

"Thanks." Jason said

"Well I better get to the Soccer Tryouts." Roger said

"Yeah and I need to see Mr. Chaplin." Jason said

The two walked off. Meanwhile at the command Centre the other Rangers had watched the whole thing

"Wow." Tommy said

"Yeah." Zack said

"Rangers that was the Soccerdillo." Zordon said

"No way, that's Soccerdillo." Kimberly said

"Yes it can change modes." Zordon said

"We're going to need Jason." Tommy said

"Hold on how about we let Jason catch his breath." Billy said

"I agree while we're trying to locate Soccerdillo. You study Alpha's data on the Soccerdillo." Zordon said

Meanwhile back at Angel Grove High Jason stepped into Mr. Chaplin's Office.

"Ah Jason." Mr. Chaplin said

"You wanted to see me." Jason said

"Yes I wanted to give you this." Mr. Chaplin said as he handed Jason his report card

"My report card." Jason said

"Yes." Mr. Chaplin said

"Thanks." Jason said

"Well until next school year." Mr. Chaplin said

"Until next school year." Jason said

Jason walked out of Mr. Chaplin's Office. Meanwhile back at the Command Centre the Alarm went off.

"The Soccerdillo is at the Quarry." Zordon said

"Right." Tommy said

"I'll try and contact Jason and have him meet you there." Alpha said

"Right. It's Morphin Time." Billy said

"Dragonzord." Tommy called

"Mastodon." Zack called

"Pterodactyl." Kimberly called

"Triceratops." Billy called

"Saber Tooth Tiger." Trini called

In the mountains the Rangers showed up then Soccerdillo showed up

"Hello Power Rangers ready to play some Soccer." Soccerdillo said

"Not with you." Zack said

"That's too bad." Soccerdillo said

The Rangers started fighting Soccerdillo but the Soccerdillo rolled into a ball and attacked the Rangers. Meanwhile back in Angel Grove High. Jason was walking out when he saw the Art Teacher.

"Excuse me." Jason said

"Yes Jason." The Art Teacher said

"Well I was wondering if I could ask you something." Jason said

"Shoot." The Art Teacher said

"Well I was wondering if it would be alright if next School Year on every second Friday I could come into the Art Class and work on something for my Sensei since I've finished my training." Jason said

"Sure you can what are you working on?" The Art Teacher asked

"Wooden models of the Seven gem Dragons." Jason said

"Oh I like those pictures sure you can." The Art Teacher said

"Great now I just need to find the Woodshop Teacher." Jason said

"He's not here today do you want me to give him a message?" The Art Teacher asked

"That'll be great." Jason said

"OK." The Art Teacher said

The two said goodbye and Jason walked off. Meanwhile back in the Mountains the Rangers were having a tough time with the Soccerdillo.

"I hope Alpha contacts Jason soon." Kimberly said

"You said it we really need his help." Zack said

Meanwhile back at Angel Grove High Jason's Communicator beeped as we went to a secluded Corner.

"I read you Zordon." Jason said

"Jason, the other Rangers need your help at the Quarry." Zordon said

"I'm on my way. It's Morphin Time." Jason said

"Tyrannosaurus." Jason called

Meanwhile back in the Mountains. Jason showed up and Corkscrew kicked Soccerdillo into the Putties.

"Hey no fair." Soccerdillo said as it changed back to monster form

"Hey you're the ball I was kicking around in the park." Jason said

"Don't think you'll kick me down again." Soccerdillo said

The Soccerdillo charged at Jason but Jason pulled out the Power Sword and activated the Tyrannosaurus Dino Strike then struck and destroyed the Soccerdillo.

"Alright." Tommy said

"Nice timing." Zack said

Meanwhile back at Rita's Castle.

"Not so fast Rangers. Now Soccerdillo time to grow." Rita said

Meanwhile back in the Mountains the Soccerdillo grew Thirty Stories tall.

"We need Dino Zord Power now." Jason said

Just then all five Dinozords showed up and the Rangers hopped inside and then combined the Zords to create the Megazord. Then Tommy called forth the Dragonzord with the Dragon Dagger and the Dragonzord showed up.

"Don't think you'll win this time." Soccerdillo said

"Wanna bet. I call on the Thunder Megazord." Jason said

Just then the Thunder Megazord showed up and Jason hopped inside.

"Megadragonzord Power up." Zack said

Just then the Megazord and the Dragonzord combined to create the Megadragonzord and Tommy hopped inside and took Jason's spot.

"Now let's end this." Jason said

"I couldn't agree more." Tommy said

The Megadragonzord fired but the Soccerdillo rolled into a ball.

"Now Thunder Saber." Jason said

The Thunder Megazord pulled out the Thunder Saber and charged it up and sent out a tornado that struck the Soccerdillo and snapped it out of its ball mode.

"Now Megadragonzord Fire." The Five Rangers said

Just then the Megadargonzord fired and hit the Soccerdillo then the Thunder Megazord powered up the Thunder Saber and struck the Soccerdillo destroying it.

"Well that's one marsupial I'm glad that's extinct." Jason said

"You said it." Tommy said

Later back at the Youth Centre the teens walked in and saw the kids they all walked passed happy. Then Roger walked up.

"Well?" Jason asked

"I made it." Roger said

"That's great." Jason said

"Yeah instead of choosing I decided to have two teams." Ernie said

"Yeah and I'm captain of the second team." Roger said

"That's great." Kimberly said

Just then Bulk and Skull walked in

"So what it's not impressive." Bulk said

"Hey Bulk I've got an idea why don't you show us it doesn't take practice to stop me getting a goal." Jason said

"OK." Bulk said

So Bulk and Jason walked down and Bulk stood in front of the goal. Jason then kicked the ball and Bulk blocked it but it bounced back at Jason and then Jason back kicked the ball right past Bulk.

"How did you?" Bulk asked

"Simple when you practice." Jason said

Bulk fainted and the Rangers laughed and Skull dragged Bulk off

End of Second Chance


	55. On Fins and Needles

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**On Fins and Needles**

At the Youth Centre Jason was teaching his Karate Class while the other Rangers studied for the exams. Jason had finished his exams but still hadn't received his report card yet. Tommy looked up and saw Jason helping out one of his students

"Man those kids really look up to Jason." Tommy said

"It makes it easier for them too. Knowing that he won't judge them for who they are or what they look like." Kimberly said

"So true." Tommy said

Jason's bowed to his class and walked up to his friends and his class walked off.

"How's the studying?" Jason asked

"Not bad getting sick of text books though." Kimberly said

"I hear that." Zack said

"Well get used to it you guys still have a few exams left." Jason said

"We know." Tommy said

'Well I'm going to go shoot hoops in the park." Jason said

"Later." The five Rangers said

Jason walked off. Meanwhile in Rita's Castle.

"The Red Ranger must have a weakness." Rita said

"Nothing will work against him I'm afraid." Finster said

"We have to do something?" Baboo said

"Send down a squadron of Putties." Rita said

In the park Jason was shooting hoops then all of a sudden Putties showed up.

"Oh great not what I needed." Jason said

Jason attacked the Putties then remembered the two swords in his bag. Jason flipped over the Putties and pulled out the two swords and attacked the putties. Jason went into a spinning slash and landed.

Meanwhile back in Rita's Castle. 

"Finster is my new monster ready?" Rita asked

"Yes Empress." Finster said

"Good now send it down." Rita said

Back in the park Jason attacked the Putties and then one of the Putties got turned into a statue.

"What on earth?" Jason asked

"Hello Red Ranger I'm Slippary Shark. Finster has made it so my fins turn things into statues." Slippary Shark said

"Oh great." Jason said

Jason flipped and spun out of the way of the blasts.

"Dang ran out of ammo." Slippary Shark said

"He only had five shots." Jason thought.

Slippary Shark disappeared. Jason ran up to the puttee and pushed it over and it broke apart.

"Ok not to self don't do that to anyone else." Jason said

Meanwhile back in Rita's Castle.

"Finster your monster ran out of ammo." Rita said

"Yes Empress you see I can only allow him five fin shots at a time." Finster said

Rita just walked off. Meanwhile back in the park.

"This is nuts everything those fins hit turned to statues and there breakable." Jason said

Jason then put the two swords in his bag and ran off. Meanwhile back at Rita's Castle.

"Is Slippary Shark ready for another go? Rita asked

"Yes my queen I have made it so all he needs to do to charge up is hop into a body of water." Finster said

"Good." Rita said

The next day at Angel Grove high Jason walked up.

"Hey you ok?" Kimberly asked

"Yeah. Did any of you get attacked my a hammerhead shark monster?" Jason asked

"No why?" Trini asked

"Well he shoots fins that turn anything into statues." Jason said

"No way." Tommy said

"Way and the Statues break apart easily." Jason said

"Oh boy we better be careful." Kimberly said

"You said it." Zack said

"We'll I'll catch you guys later." Jason said

"Later." The teens said

Jason walked off as the others walked into class. Back in Rita's Castle.

"Finster what happens if the Red Ranger cuts off the fin?" Rita said

"It will just grow back my queen." Finster said

"What?" Rita asked

"The only way for the rangers to defeat Slippary Shark is to cut off his fin with two weapons of the same shape and width." Finster said

"Excellent." Rita said

Back in the park the Slippary Shark showed up and terrorized the innocent people. Meanwhile back in the Youth Centre Jason was punching the Boxing bag.

"Hey Jason, why don't you have one of my energy drinks?" Ernie asked

"Thanks I could use one." Jason said

Jason walked up and Ernie handed him an energy drink. Meanwhile at the Command Centre the Alarm went off.

"Not again." Alpha said

"It appears that Rita has sent down Slippary Shark." Zordon said

"Shall I contact the Rangers?" Alpha asked

"Yes." Zordon said

Meanwhile back at the Youth Centre the other Rangers showed up.

How was the Exam? Jason asked

Tough. Tommy said

You said it. Billy said

Just then Jason's Communicator Beeped.

The six teens ran over to a secluded corner

"We read you Zordon." Jason said

"Rangers, teleport to the Command Centre." Zordon said

"We're on our way." Jason said

The Rangers teleported to the Command Centre. In the Command Centre the Rangers teleported in.

"What's going on?" Tommy asked

"Behold the Viewing Globe." Zordon said

The Rangers looked and saw the Slippary shark

"Hey that's the same Shark that attacked me yesterday." Jason said

"Yes Jason. His name is Slippary Shark." Zordon said

"Yeah and he can turn things into statues." Jason said

"That's a new feature." Alpha said

"How many shots can it fire?" Tommy asked

"Five." Jason said

"Is there anyway to beat it?" Trini asked

"Yes but it requires two weapons of the same size." Zordon said

"Oh like Trini's Power Daggers or Billy's Power Lance Split in two." Kimberly said

"Yes." Zordon said

"Wait a sec. Alpha teleport up my karate bag." Jason said

Just then Jason's Karate bag showed up and Jason pulled out two swords.

"Will these do?" Jason asked

"Perfect there the same size and shape." Alpha said

"Yes Alpha and with your Powers you can do this." Zordon said

"You guys stay here as soon as the Fin is cut morph in." Jason said

"Right." The five Rangers said

"Now. It's Morphin time." Jason said

"Tyrannosaurus." Jason called

Back in the Park the Red Ranger teleported down with the two Swords.

"OK ugly. Where are you?" Jason asked

Jason walked along and but couldn't find anything.

"Oh that's it activate Power Scope." Jason said

Just then Jason's visor changed to a scanner.

"You can run Slippary Shark but you can't hide." Jason said

Jason walked along. Meanwhile back at the Command Centre

"Zordon what is that?" Trini asked

"That is the Power Scope it's a scanner that allows Jason to track enemies." Zordon said

"Cool." The Rangers said

"I hope he finds that Shark soon." Kimberly said

"Yeah I'm hungry for sushi." Tommy said

The Rangers laughed and went back to watching the Viewing globe. Back in the park Jason's scanner found Slippary Shark and his visor returned to normal

"Hello Red Ranger." Slippary Shark said

"Slippary Shark." Jason said

Slippary Shark then fired its fins at Jason but Jason spun jumped and flew out of the way and landed between two trees.

"What's the matter ran out of fins?" Jason asked

"Not funny." Slippary Shark said

"Hey I'm not laughing." Jason said

Jason then charged at Slippary Shark and sliced the Shark's fin with both blades.

"No my fin." Slippary Shark said

"Alpha teleport the Blades up." Jason said

Just then the Blades disappeared. Back at the Command Centre.

"Now it's our turn." Kimberly said

"It's Morphin time." Tommy said

"Dragonzord." Tommy called

"Mastodon." Zack called

"Pterodactyl." Kimberly called

"Triceratops." Billy called

"Saber Tooth Tiger." Trini called

Back in the park the other Rangers showed up.

"Time for you to go down." Zack said

"No this can't be happening." Slippary Shark said

Meanwhile back in Rita's Castle.

"Magic Wand, make my Monster grow." Rita said throwing down her wand

Back in the park the Slippary Shark grew Thirty Stories tall.

"We need Dinozord Power now." Jason said

Just then all five Dinozords show up and the Rangers hop inside. Then Tommy called forth the Dragonzord with his Dragon Dagger and the Dragonzord joined the fight. Then the five Dinozords combined to create the Megazord.

"Don't think you've won yet." Slippary Shark said

"Megadragonzord Power up." Jason said

Just then the Dragonzord became the Shoulder pads to the Megazord.

"Megadragonzord Fire." The Five Rangers said

The Megadragonzord fired it's most powerful blast destroying Slippary Shark.

"Hey guys." Tommy said

"What?" Jason asked

"Now I'm really hungry for sushi." Tommy said

The Rangers laughed. Later back at the Youth Centre Jason was watching the news while the others were studying.

"Again the Rangers defeated another one of Rita's Monster we thank you Power Rangers for all that you have done." The News Reporter said

"Thank god for the Power Rangers." Ernie said

"Yeah." Jason said

"One thing's for sure I'm glad the Rangers are on our side." Ernie said

"Same here Ernie." Jason said

Ernie walked off and Jason sat down next between Kimberly and Billy.

"Man these text books are annoying." Kimberly said

"Just be glad you only have two more exams to do." Jason said

"That's true." Kimberly said

"Hey we have three." Zack said

"Well at least you know you'll pass if you keep studying." Jason said

"So true." Trini said

Just then Bulk and Skull walked in.

"What happened to you two?" Jason asked

"Mr. Chaplin caught us in his office." Bulk said

"Trying to get the answers to the tests." Jason said

"Yeah." Skull said

"How many weeks?" Zack asked

"Until the end of the school year." Skull said

"What this one or next one?" Jason asked

"Um." Bulk said

Bulk and Skull walked off and the Rangers laughed. Jason walked back to the bar and let the other Rangers get back to work.

End of On Fins and Needles.


	56. Enter the Lizzinator

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Enter the Lizzinator**

At the Youth Centre Kimberly and Trini were talking to there friend Lisa about joining the Cheerleaders.

"I know you can do this." Kimberly said

"I hope so I really want to be part of the Cheerleading squad." Lisa said

"We know. But you've got to stop comparing yourself to others." Trini said

"I'll try." Lisa said

Meanwhile inside Rita's Castle.

"Why aren't they cheering for me?" Rita asked

"We can cheer for you Empress." Squatt said

"Empress why not have it that if the Red Ranger joins the fight. The girl goes to another dimension." Goldar said

"Excellent idea." Rita said

Meanwhile back at the Youth Centre. Jason walked in and up to the counter.

"Tough day?" Ernie asked

"Yeah." Jason said

Kimberly then noticed Jason.

"Is that Jason?" Lisa asked

"Yep that's him." Trini said

"He's hot." Lisa said

"That he is." Kimberly said

"What?" Trini and Lisa asked

"Nothing." Kimberly said

Ernie then handed Jason a drink.

"Here it's on the house." Ernie said

"Thanks." Jason said

Jason had a drink just then Veronica showed up.

"Well if it isn't Kimberly and Trini." Veronica said

"What do you want Veronica?" Kimberly asked

"Just to tell you that as a girlfriend of Jason's I am going to be in the Cheerleading squad." Veronica said

Kimberly and Trini rolled there eyes. Just then Jason walked up he had enough of Veronica saying that she was his girlfriend. Kimberly and Trini had never seen this side of Jason before.

"Hi sweetie." Veronica said

"Don't call me that." Jason said with an Icy cold tone.

"What?" Veronica asked

"I want nothing to do with you Veronica. I don't love you. In fact I hate your guts. The only reason why I pulled you out of the way was so that you wouldn't get hurt because of Bulk's stupidity. Then again maybe I shouldn't have. So get it though your thick head. I am not your boyfriend. Or if you want you're dumped." Jason said while staying calm.

"You can't mean that." Veronica said

"I meant every word Veronica. I hate you and I don't want anything to do with you. Whatever you think we have is just a fantasy. I never cared for you so get lost." Jason said while still staying calm.

"I'll leave." Veronica said

Veronica walked off. Then looked back.

"He loves me." Veronica said

Veronica walked off. Just then everyone in the Youth Centre clapped.

"That was great Jason." Trini said

"Yeah hopefully. Veronica got the message." Kimberly said

"I hope so. But I doubt it." Jason said

"Yeah the look in her eyes was more to the fact she thought you said the opposite to what you said." Lisa said

Jason just sighed and walked off. Later in the park Jason was on the swings when Lisa showed up.

"You ok?" Lisa asked

"Yeah I'm just sick of Veronica." Jason said

"How did it all start anyway?" Lisa asked

"Bulk on a skateboard in the school. Veronica not paying attention and me being a nice guy and pulling her out the way." Jason said

"Ok. Veronica is nuts." Lisa said

"Tell me about it. So why are you here?" Jason asked

"Thinking about the Cheerleading tryouts." Lisa said

"More like thinking about being like Kimberly." Jason said

"Yeah." Lisa said

"Look. I don't know much about Cheerleading but you can't keep comparing yourself to everyone else. If you do you'll wind up feeling miserable and never get anywhere but if you be yourself and have fun. The journey towards your goal can be a fantastic ride." Jason said

"Wow I never thought of it that way." Lisa said

"Yeah well most people don't." Jason said

"I've got a question." Lisa said

"Shoot." Jason said

"Do you like Kimberly?" Lisa asked

"Huh?" Jason asked

"I mean do you like Kimberly more then a sister?" Lisa asked

"I don't know. I mean Kimberly's beautiful, Smart, caring and loyal. And a part of me just wants to hold her and never let her go. But another part of me is scared that she doesn't feel the same way and I'll get hurt and my heart will shatter again." Jason said

"Again?" Lisa asked

"Yeah my heart shattered when my mom died." Jason said

"Oh." Lisa said

Meanwhile inside Rita's Castle.

"Perfect. The Red Ranger can see the letter himself." Rita said

Meanwhile back at the park Jason was watching Lisa do some cheers.

"Stop. You're trying to be Kim again." Jason said

"Sorry." Lisa said

"Try again." Jason said

Lisa did the routine again. Jason clapped

"Oh thank you Jason I expect nothing less then from my boyfriend." Lisa said mocking Veronica

Jason fell off the swing with laughter. Lisa had to sit down and laugh the two spent most of the time making fun of Veronica.

"This has been one entertaining day." Jason said

"You said it. But funny." Lisa said

"So true." Jason said

Just then Putties showed up.

"Lisa run." Jason said

Lisa nodded and ran. Jason started fighting the Putties. Just then Baboo and Squatt showed up and kidnapped Lisa.

"Jason." Lisa said

"Lisa." Jason said

Baboo and Squatt teleported away with Lisa.

"No." Jason said

The putties then disappeared and Jason found a letter. Jason picked it up and opened it.

"If you want to see her again Red Ranger don't show up to the battle. If you do she'll be thrown into another dimension forever." Jason read

Jason folded up the letter.

"I've got to find the others." Jason said

Jason then ran off. Meanwhile in a cave. Baboo, Squatt and Lisa showed up.

"We did it. We did it." Baboo chanted.

Meanwhile back at the Youth Centre. Tommy, Billy and Zack walked in.

"Hey can one of you go and pick up these items the delivery truck broke down." Ernie said

"I'll go get them." Tommy said

"Thank you." Ernie said

Tommy then walked off. Billy and Zack walked up to Kimberly and Trini.

"Hey how did Lisa do?" Zack asked

"Not to good." Kimberly said

Just then Jason ran in.

"Jason you ok?" Kimberly asked

"Read this." Jason said handing Kimberly a letter.

Kimberly read the letter and went silent.

"We have to get to the Command Centre." Jason said

"Right." The other four said

The five walked off. Meanwhile in the city. Tommy got the stuff but then found Rita's newest Monster the Lizzinator.

"Oh great. It's Morphin Time." Tommy said

"Dragonzord." Tommy called

Tommy then started to fight Lizzinator but was over powered. Tommy then teleported back to the Command Centre. In the Command Centre. Tommy teleported in.

"What's going on?" Tommy asked

"Rita has captured Lisa." Kimberly said

"And if that wasn't the worse part. Rita has made it so Jason can't enter the fight." Zack said

"No way." Tommy said

"Way if I enter the fight Lisa goes into another dimension." Jason said

Just then the Alarm's beeped

"Rangers the Lizzinator is at the Quarry you must stop him." Zordon said

"Good luck guys." Jason said

"Thanks. It's Morphin Time." Tommy said

"Dragonzord." Tommy called

"Mastodon." Zack called

"Pterodactyl." Kimberly called

"Triceratops." Billy called

"Saber Tooth Tiger." Trini called

In the Quarry the Rangers teleported down and started fighting the Putties. Meanwhile back in the Command Centre. Jason was watching the fight. 

"There's got to be something I can do?" Jason asked

"There is nothing you can do we can't think that Rita's message is a bluff." Zordon said

"Wait. The letter said I couldn't enter the battle but what if I save Lisa first." Jason said

"An excellent idea. Alpha start searching for Lisa." Zordon said

Meanwhile back in the Quarry the Rangers were now fighting Lizzinator but were getting badly beaten. Meanwhile back in the Command Centre.

"I found her she's in a cave and being guarded by Squatt and Baboo." Rita said

"That shouldn't be too tough." Jason said

"You better hurry Jason your friends need your help." Zordon said

"It's Morphin Time." Jason said

"Tyrannosaurus." Jason called

Back in the cave. Squatt and Baboo were talking just then Lisa noticed the Red Ranger.

"Hey Squatt Baboo. I heard you captured an innocent lady." Jason said

"Ah Red Ranger. Um Bye." Baboo said

Baboo and Squatt teleported away.

"Come on I'll take you back to the Youth Centre." Jason said

Lisa just nodded and Jason teleported them both out of the Cave. Meanwhile back at the Quarry Kimberly was about to be hit when the Lizzinator was kicked to the ground.

"You know you really need to be taught some manners." Jason said

"What are you doing here?" Trini asked

"Relax Lisa's back at the Youth Centre. I had Alpha track her down she was being guarded by Baboo and Squatt." Jason said

"Thanks Jase." Kimberly said

"Now that you're here I can prove to Rita that I'm number one." Lizzinator said

"Get in line a lot of monsters, have said that." Jason said

"And I'll be the last." Lizzinator said

"Heard that one too and I'm still standing." Jason said

The Lizzinator attacked and Jason blocked and kicked Lizzinator backwards. Meanwhile back at Rita's Castle.

"I should have never put you two in charge of the girl." Rita said

"Empress how about making The Lizzinator big." Goldar said

"Magic Wand, make my Monster grow." Rita said throwing down her wand.

Meanwhile back at the Quarry. The Lizzinator grew thirty Stories tall.

"Now let's see you defeat me." Lizzinator said

"We need Dinozord Power now." Jason said

Just then all five Dinozords showed up and the Rangers hopped into there respective Zord. Then the Zords combined to create the Megazord then Tommy called forth the Dragonzord. The Megazord and the Dragonzord started fighting the Lizzinator.

"What are we going to do?" Billy asked

"I call on the power of Titanus and the Ultrazord." Jason said

Just then the Dragonzord and the Megazord combined to create the Megadragonzord. Then Titanus showed up and then the two Zord's combined to create the Ultrazord.

"Now lock on and Fire all weapons." Jason said

Just then the Ultrazord moved and fired it weapons and destroyed Lizzinator. Later back at the Youth Centre the Rangers were watching the Cheerleading tryouts.

"Next up is Lisa." The head Cheerleader said

"Go for it." Kimberly said

Lisa then walked up and did her cheer and then walked back to the others.

"You were great." Kimberly said

"Thanks. But it was Jason who helped. He made me realize that if I kept comparing myself to others. I'll never see my true journey in front of me." Lisa said

Just then the judges finished

"And the newest member of the Angel Grove Cheerleaders is. Lisa." The head Cheerleader said

"Yes." Lisa said

"Congrats." Kimberly said

"Thank you all so much." Lisa said

Lisa walked over to the Cheerleaders. 

"Thanks Jase." Kimberly said

"No problem." Jason said

End of Enter the Lizzinator.


	57. Football Season

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Football season**

At Angel Grove High Jason walked up to the other Rangers who were waiting for there exams to start.

"Hey guys." Jason said

"Hey." Tommy said

"What are you doing here?" Kimberly asked

"What not happy to see me?" Jason asked

"Of course I'm happy to see you it's just you don't have to come to school." Kimberly said

"Well I was meeting the Woodshop teacher about doing my own project every second Friday since I graduated my ninja classes." Jason said

"That's great." Trini said

Just then a teacher walked up he was wearing a Black shirt and white shorts.

"Hi Mr. Stevens." Jason said

"Well Hello Jason, are you doing your exams?" Mr. Stevens asked

"Nope I've already got my report." Jason said

"Good well I have a class to watch." Mr. Stevens said

"Bye." Jason said

Mr. Stevens walked into the Classroom.

"Oh boy." Jason said

"You know him?" Tommy asked

"Yeah he was my old teacher a year ago. Just a word of warning of your going to try out for the football team don't watch the video he's going to put on." Jason said

"Why?" Tommy asked

"If you finish your exam he'll make you watch the video then pause it and ask you who scored the touch down." Jason said

"Oh." Trini said

"And if you don't answer he'll make you watch the same thing again until you can answer." Jason said

"Is there anyway to get out of it?" Trini asked

"Yeah just say you want to study for your next exam and he'll send you to the Study hall." Jason said

"Thanks for the heads up." Zack said

"Well I'm going to the Youth Centre." Jason said

"Later." Kimberly said

Jason walked off and the other rangers walked into the Class. Meanwhile inside Rita's Castle.

"Finster is Rhinoblaster ready?" Rita asked

"Yes Empress." Finster said

"Good now it's time for us to score the final smack down." Rita said

"You mean Touch down." Baboo said

"Whatever." Rita said

Later at the Youth Centre Jason was kicking the boxing bag and then went into a spin kick but stopped and remembered the last time he tried the kick.

(Flashback)

"Come on Jason kick the pad." Jason's coach said

Jason kicked the pad and then fell out the ring and landed on his back

"Jason." Jason's coach said

"Ah my back." Jason said

"It's ok. Can we get some help?" The Coach asked

(End Flashback)

"Come on Jason snap out of it that happened three years ago." Jason thought

Jason tried the kick again but the memory came back. Just then Tommy, Kimberly and Trini walked up.

"Hey bro why do you keep stopping the kick looked perfect?" Tommy asked

"It's not perfect I'm putting to much energy into the kick." Jason said

"Well the rest of us are heading to the park to meet up with Billy and Zack to play a little football before the tryouts." Tommy said

"I'm going to stay here." Jason said

"OK just don't tire your self out." Kimberly said

"I'll try." Jason said

Trini, Kimberly and Tommy walked off and Jason went back to trying to pull off the kick but kept stopping.

"Man this is annoying I need a drink." Jason said

Jason walked up to the bar and Ernie handed him a drink.

"You ok?" Ernie asked

"Not really." Jason said

"If you don't mind me asking but did you used to be a Kick Boxer?" Ernie asked

"Yeah junior kick boxer." Jason said

"Wow. Why did you stop?" Ernie asked

"How about you serve those people then I'll tell you." Jason said

"Ok." Ernie said

Meanwhile back at the Park Billy and Zack were passing the football to each other and then Tommy, Trini and Kimberly showed up.

"Hey guys ready to play?" Kimberly asked

"You bet hey. Where's Jason?" Zack asked

"Back at the Youth Centre trying to perfect a kick." Tommy said

"Well shall we play the game." Billy said

"Lets." Trini said

The five Rangers started playing a game of football. Meanwhile back at the Youth Centre. Ernie finished serving the other customers and went back to Jason.

"So why did you stop kick boxing?" Ernie asked

"It was three years ago." Jason started

(Flash Back)

Jason was training in a ring with his couch and was focused on his kicks. Then his coach put on an arm pad.

"Now Jason lets try that kick again." Jason's Coach said

"Right." Jason said

"Come on Jason and kick the pad." Jason's Coach said

Jason kicked the pad and then fell out the ring and landed on his back

"Jason." Jason's coach said

"Ah my back." Jason said

"It's ok. Can we get some help?" The Coach asked

A few hours later Jason was in hospital and now awake.

"I'm glad you're awake." The Doctor said

"What happened?" Jason asked

"You twisted the Muscles in your back and you'll have to stay here for a couple of weeks." The Doctor said

(End Flash Back)

"Then when I was allowed to leave the Hospital I was scared to get back in the ring." Jason said

"So you just quit?" Ernie asked

"Trust me I regret that everyday. But like I said I was scared and the kick I'm trying to pull off is the same one that caused me to fall out the ring." Jason said

"Well do you ever think you'll get back into a Kick Boxing Ring?" Ernie asked

"I hope so." Jason said

Ernie nodded and handed Jason another drink. Meanwhile at Angel Grove High Bulk and Skull were in detention and Bulk was practicing Ballet to get grace and speed for the Football team. Meanwhile back in the park the five Rangers were still having fun playing football. Meanwhile back at Rita's Castle.

"Let's send down the Putties to give them some practice." Goldar said

"Good idea Goldar." Squatt said

Meanwhile back in the park the Putties showed up.

"Oh no Putties." Kimberly said

"Let's tackle um." Tommy said

The five Rangers played football against the Putties and Billy scored the touch down.

"Yeah way to go Billy." Kimberly said

"Thanks." Billy said

Just then Tommy's Communicator beeped.

"We read you Zordon." Tommy said

"Rangers, teleport to the Command Centre." Zordon said

"We're on our way." Tommy said

The Rangers teleported to the Command Centre. At the Command Centre the Rangers teleported in.

"What is it Zordon?" Tommy asked

"Behold the Viewing Globe." Zordon said

The Rangers looked at the Viewing Globe and saw the Rhinoblaster.

"What is that?" Tommy asked

"That is the Rhinoblaster. Rita's star quarter back." Zordon said

"Then we'll have to beat Rita at her own football game." Billy said

"Yes Rangers." Zordon said

"What about Jason?" Kimberly asked

"I'll contact Jason." Alpha said

"Ok then It's Morphin time." Zack said

"Dragonzord." Tommy called

"Mastodon." Zack called

"Pterodactyl." Kimberly called

"Triceratops." Billy called

"Saber Tooth Tiger." Trini called

Back in the park the Rangers showed up then the Rhinoblaster and the Putties showed up.

"Time to play a little football." Rhinoblaster said

"Forget it." Tommy said

"You don't have a choice." Rhinoblaster said

The Rangers fought the Putties but got knocked backwards.

"So Rangers where's your star quarter back?" Rhinoblaster asked

"He'll be here." Tommy said

"I hope." Trini said

Meanwhile back at the Command Centre.

"Alpha the Rangers need help contact Jason." Zordon said

"I'm on it." Alpha said

Back at the Youth Centre Jason was back kicking the boxing bag then he pulled off the spin kicked that caused him the regret.

"Yes." Jason said

"See what happens when you tell people what happened in your past." Ernie said

"Yeah I do. Thanks Ernie." Jason said

"No prob." Ernie said

Just then Jason's Communicator beeped and Jason walked off to a secluded Corner.

"I read you Zordon." Jason said

"Jason teleport to the Command Centre." Zordon said

"I'm on my way." Jason said

Jason teleported to the Command Centre. Back in the Command Centre Jason teleported in.

"What's going on Zordon?" Jason asked

"Behold the Viewing Globe." Zordon said

Jason looked and saw his friends fighting a Rhino Monster

"What on earth?" Jason asked

"That is Rhinoblaster." Alpha said

"Great." Jason said

"Jason you must help out the other Rangers and with your knowledge of Football and fighting you can lead them to victory." Zordon said

"I'm on it. Now it's Morphin time." Jason said

"Tyrannosaurus." Jason called

Back in the park Jason showed up and kicked down the Putties.

"You guys ok?" Jason asked

"Yeah." Trini said

"So Red Ranger you finally showed up." Rhinoblaster said

"Sorry to keep you waiting but I had to learn something." Jason said

Jason then pulled off the spin kick and sent Rhinoblaster flying.

"Yeah." Zack said

"You did it." Tommy said

"Thanks." Jason said

Meanwhile back in Rita's Castle.

"Don't think you've won yet Rangers. Now Rhinoblaster grow." Rita said throwing down her wand.

Back in the park the Rhinoblaster grew Thirty Stories tall.

"Now we're in over time." Rhinoblaster said

"Fine. We need Dinozord Power Now." Jason said

Just then the Triceratops, Saber Tooth Tiger and Mastodon Dinozords showed up

"What's going on?" Zack asked

"I don't know Tommy call your Dragonzord." Jason said

Tommy called forth the Dragonzord and then all four Zords combined to create the Dragonzord warrior mode. Tommy and the other rangers hopped inside.

"Zordon what's going on?" Jason asked

Meanwhile back in the Command Centre.

"I'm sorry Jason I don't know why the Pterodactyl and Tyrannosaurus Zords refused to show up." Zordon said

Just then a white streak of lightning hit the Viewing globe.

"It was me who stopped those two Zords." A Voice said

"Who are you?" Alpha asked

"I am the White Ranger controller of the White Tiger Thunder Zord." The White Ranger said

"What do you want?" Zordon asked

"All will be reviled in time Zordon." The White Ranger said

Meanwhile back in the park

"Zordon what's going on?" Jason asked

No answer

"Zordon come in." Jason said

Still no answer.

"Fine I need Thunder Zord Power now." Jason said

"Tyrannosaurus Red Dragon Thunder Zord Power." Jason said

Just then the Red Dragon Thunder Zord showed up along with the Thunder Assault team. Jason hopped inside the Red Dragon Thunder Zord then all five Thunder Zords combined to create the Thunder Megazord.

"So you think you can beat me?" Rhinoblaster asked

"We don't think we know." Zack said

The Rhinoblaster attacked the Dragonzord Warrior mode and made the Rangers bail out.

"Guys you ok?" Jason asked

"Yeah but it feels as if something drained the Dragonzord Warrior mode's power." Billy said

"Hang…" Jason started

"Jason you ok?" Tommy asked

Inside Jason's helmet Jason's eyes went straight out white.

"White Tiger Thunder Zord Power up." Jason called with a zombie like tone

Just then a White Tiger Thunder Zord showed up.

"Thunder Megazord disengage." Jason said still with a zombie like tone

Just then the Thunder Megazord became the Five Zords that created it.

"Megatigerzord Power up." Jason said still with Zombie like tone.

Just then the White Tiger Zord converted to Warrior Mode then the Unicorn and Griffin Thunder Zords became the legs while The Lion Thunder Zord became the shoulder pads and back armor and the Firebird became the claw and the head of the Tigerzord Warrior mode changed. Meanwhile back at Rita's Castle.

"What is going on and what is that?" Rita asked

"I don't know Empress but it's made of pure goodness and Light." Finster said

"I don't like goodness and light." Rita said

Meanwhile back in the park.

"Don't think you've won." Rhinoblaster said

Just then the orb in the Tiger's mouth glowed then the Megatigerzord fired the Firebird and turned it into a real Firebird and then the Firebird struck and destroyed Rhinoblaster. Jason then hopped out and powered down and fainted.

"Zordon what happened?" Tommy asked

"Zordon?" Billy asked

"What's going on?" Zack asked

Jason then opened his eyes and they were back to normal.

"What happened?" Jason asked

"We don't know all of a sudden you sounded like a Zombie and called out a White Tiger Zord and then formed it with the Unicorn, Griffin, Lion and Firebird Thunderzords to create the Megatigerzord." Tommy said

"Why don't I remember any of it?" Jason asked

"Rangers are you ok?" Zordon asked

"Yeah we're fine but Jason doesn't remember destroying the Monster." Zack said

"That's because he was being controlled by the White Ranger." Zordon said

"White Ranger?" Jason asked

"Yes Jason. Now head back to the Youth Centre." Zordon said

"Right." Jason said

Meanwhile back at Rita's Castle.

"There has got to be a way to control Jason." Rita said

"We'll figure it out Empress." Goldar said

Later back at the Youth Centre the team for next season was being announced. Jason then walked up to Trini and Kimberly.

"Hey how's your head?" Kimberly asked

"Still foggy." Jason said

"So you don't remember anything." Trini said

"Nothing." Jason said

Just then Mr. Chaplin announced the team. Tommy, Zack and Billy all made it to the team and so did Bulk.

"Now for the star quarter back that will also be captain of the team Jason Lee Scott." Mr. Chaplin said

"I thought you weren't trying out?" Trini asked

"Mr. Chaplin told me I was Quarter back before the announcement." Jason said

Tommy, Billy and Zack walked up.

"Well at least we have a great leader for the team." Zack said

"True." Jason said

The Rangers then laughed as Bulk tripped over.

End of Football Season


	58. Mighty Morphin Mutants

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Mighty Morphin Mutants**

At Angel Grove High Tommy was running late again. Tommy ran up to his locker and pulled out his books.

"Hey Tommy slow down where's the fire?" Jason asked

"Sorry bro I can't I'm late for Ms. Applebee's Class and it's the pre exam one." Tommy said

"Later." Jason said

Tommy walked off then came back and pulled out his book and walked off again. Jason laughed and closed Tommy's locker. In Ms. Applebee's Class Tommy walked in.

"Ah Tommy so glad you could join us." Ms. Applebee said

"Sorry. I'm late." Tommy said

Tommy sat down and the class started up again.

"Now I want all of you to study for the exams. Cause if you miss one you'll have to do it in your own time." Ms. Applebee said

Ms. Applebee handed all the students a piece of paper and they got started on the mock exam. Meanwhile at Rita's Castle.

"Goldar have you gathered the badges of Darkness?" Rita asked

"Yes Empress." Goldar said

"Good now let the fun begin." Rita said

Later at the Youth Centre Jason was punching the Boxing Bag while the other five studied for the Exam.

"Man we have to study and he gets to train it's not fair." Zack said

"He finished his exams early remember." Kimberly said

"Oh yeah and your on your final exam." Tommy said

"Exactly." Kimberly said

Just then Jason walked up.

"Hey Kim can you pass my water bottle?" Jason asked

"Sure here you go." Kimberly said

"Thanks." Jason said

"Why isn't it with your stuff?" Tommy asked

"It's frozen." Jason said

"Oh." Tommy said

Just then Bulk and Skull walked up.

"Oh look at the Geeks studying." Bulk said

"Um Bulk if you don't pass these exams you'll end up repeating the year." Jason said

"Yeah and Mr. Chaplin would really love that." Tommy said

Bulk and Skull looked at each other and walked off.

"Well I have to get going." Jason said

"Hanging out with your dad?" Kimberly asked

"Nope going to shoot some hoops." Jason said

"Later." Zack said

Jason walked off while the others got back to work. Meanwhile in the mountains Goldar was training the Putties but noticed none of them could pull off Jason's moves. So that Puttee was sent back to the moon. The other five were given the Blue, Black, Green, Pink and Yellow Badges of Darkness.

"Now Putties its Mutant time." Goldar said

The Putties morphed into evil versions of the Blue Ranger, The Black Ranger, The Pink Ranger, The Yellow Ranger and the Green Ranger with the Dragon Shield. Meanwhile back at the Youth Centre.

"Man this is hard." Tommy said

"Yeah but we have to do it." Billy said

"I know." Tommy said

"Hey have any of you noticed that Jason seems a little distant then normal?" Zack asked

"Yeah I have it's almost like he's having trouble with his anger." Billy said

"I guess he doesn't want us in the firing line when it happens." Kimberly said

"When what happens?" Trini asked

"When his Anger pops." Kimberly said

The others nodded and got back to studying. Meanwhile back at Rita's Castle.

"So Goldar are they ready?" Rita asked

"Yes but no one could match the Red Ranger." Goldar said

"Then I'll just have to Finster to create a Monster to lead the Mutant Rangers. Now send Pink and Green to the Park the Red Ranger is all alone." Rita said

"Yes Empress." Goldar said

Meanwhile in the Park Jason was walking along then Jason saw the Pink Ranger and the Green Ranger.

"So Rita has created another set of Evil Rangers. Alright bring it." Jason said throwing his bag down.

"You'll live to regret those words." The Puttee Green Ranger said

"I've heard that before and I'm still standing." Jason said

The two Rangers attacked Jason but he blocked them both then split jump kicked the two fake Rangers to the ground. The Two Rangers got up and Jason flipped and pulled out the Dragon Staff. Jason then attacked the Pink Ranger and then rammed the staff into the Green Ranger's morpher destroying it and the Puttee.

"One down one to go." Jason said

"Try it." The Puttee Pink Ranger said

Jason then jump kicked the fake Pink Ranger and then slammed the top of the staff into the Pink Ranger's morpher destroying it and the Puttee.

"Well that's those two down." Jason said as the Dragon Staff disappeared.

Jason then picked up his bag.

"I better teleport to the Command Centre." Jason said

Meanwhile back at Rita's Castle.

"No two of the Five Puttee Rangers have been destroyed." Rita said

"Don't worry the Red Ranger won't be able to handle all three and there leader." Goldar said

"Let's see how strong that Red Ranger is." Rita said

Meanwhile in the Command Centre Jason was in the Command Centre with the other Rangers.

"Zordon how did Rita create another batch of Puttee Rangers." Jason said

"It appears Rita is using the Badges of Darkness." Zordon said

"What are they?" Billy asked

"My guess Evil versions of our morphers." Jason said

"Correct." Zordon said

"But why isn't there a Red Ranger?" Zack asked

"Because I doubt they could get a Puttee that can pull off half of my moves." Jason said

"That is correct so Rita must be creating a new Monster." Zordon said

"So we have to wait." Jason said

"I'm afraid so rangers." Zordon said

The Rangers sighed. Meanwhile back at the Youth Centre Jason was lifting weights while the others studied.

"What's worse we have an exam and we can't get out of it. Jason has to be the one to go against those things alone." Tommy said

"Hey if Jason was able to take out fake versions of you and me. Then he can take care of the rest." Kimberly said

"Good Point." Tommy said

The Rangers went back to studying while Jason was still lifting weights. Meanwhile back at the Command Centre.

"Zordon it appears Rita has created the leader for the Fake Rangers." Alpha said

"Lets see what there up too before we contact the Rangers." Zordon said

"Right." Alpha said

Meanwhile at the Beach. The Putties were training with Commander Crayfish.

"That's a good days training now lets see those Rangers defeat us." Command Crayfish said

Meanwhile back at Angel Grove High. Jason was leaning next to Tommy's locker.

"I hate this we've got an exam." Tommy said

"Yeah but you can't miss the exams." Jason said

"I know." Tommy said

Meanwhile at the Command Centre

"Alpha you better contact Jason." Zordon said

"Right away." Alpha said

Meanwhile back at Angel Grove High. Jason's Communicator beeped

"Yeah Zordon." Jason said

"Jason. Rita has now got a leader for the Fake Rangers his name is Commander Crayfish." Zordon said

"Right." Jason said

"We're going with you." Kimberly said

"No this test is important. I can handle this please go and take the Exam." Jason said

"OK. Just be careful." Kimberly said

"I'll try." Jason said

The five Rangers walked off towards there class.

"It's Morphin Time." Jason said

"Tyrannosaurus." Jason called

Back at the Beach Jason teleported down.

"So you're Commander Crayfish." Jason said

"Yes I am." Command Crayfish said

"I'm not impressed." Jason said

"Says you Red Ranger. Now it's Mutant time." Commander Crayfish said

Just then the three putties morphed into the evil Blue, Black and Yellow Rangers.

"Nice to meet you red." The Puttee Blue Ranger said

"Time for you to go to bed." The Puttee Yellow Ranger said

"Don't think we're not tough." The Puttee Black ranger said

"Cause we are the toughest stuff." Commander Crayfish said

"Bad rhyming." Jason said

"That's it attack him." Commander Crayfish said

The three Rangers went down and attacked Jason pulled out the Dragon staff and went into a knelling spin. Blocking the attacks. Then Jason twisted up and knocked the three Rangers away. Jason then slammed the Dragon staff into the Black Ranger's Morpher destroying it and the Puttee.

"One down two to go." Jason said

Meanwhile back at Angel Grove High in Ms. Applebee's Class. The Rangers were doing there Exams. Bulk and Skull were not having much luck understanding it. Meanwhile back at the Beach. Jason was fighting the other two Ranger Putties. Jason used the Dragon Staff to counter the Power Lance then forced the Power Lance out of the Blue Ranger's hands then smashed the Dragon Staff into the Blue Ranger's Morpher and then back into the Yellow Ranger's Morpher destroying then both and both Putties.

"Looks like it's just you and me Commander." Jason said

"Then let's go." Commander Crayfish said

Meanwhile back at the Command Centre.

"Yes Jason defeated all the Evil Rangers and now is going against Commander Crayfish." Alpha said

Meanwhile back at the Beach. Jason was kicking Commander Crayfish's butt. Jason then slashed Commander Crayfish with his sword and destroyed the fake Power Sword. Meanwhile back at Rita's Castle.

"That's it. Magic Wand make my monster grow." Rita said throwing down her wand.

Back at the Beach Commander Crayfish grew thirty Stories Tall.

"I need Thunder Zord Power Now." Jason said

"Tyrannosaurus Red Dragon Thunder Zord Power." Jason said

Just then the Red Dragon Zord appeared and Jason hopped into its cockpit. Just then the Thunder Assault Team showed up and the five Zords combined to create the Thunder Megazord.

"I'm not afraid of that." Commander Crayfish said

"Thunder Saber." Jason called

Just then the Thunder Megazord pulled out the Thunder Saber and charged it up then the Thunder Megazord struck and destroyed Commander Crayfish. Meanwhile back at Rita's Castle.

"Why can't I ever win?" Rita asked

"I wonder what makes the Red Ranger so strong." Baboo said

"Shut up I have a headache." Rita said

Later back at Angel Grove High Jason was waiting outside the Classroom when the other five walked out.

"Yes my final exam done." Kimberly said

"For this year at least." Jason said

"Yeah." Kimberly said

"How'd it go with the Crayfish?" Tommy asked

"Now a seafood special." Jason said

"Good and the fake Rangers?" Zack asked

"Turned to dust." Jason said

The others cheered.

"Come on lets head over to the Youth Centre and the Smoothies are on me." Jason said

"Great." Tommy said

The Rangers walked off talking.

End of Mighty Morphin Mutants.


	59. An Oyster Stew

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**An Oyster stew**

At the Youth Centre Zack and Trini were sitting at the Ranger table while Kimberly and Tommy talked and Jason helped Billy get ready for his next Belt.

"Um Trini." Zack said

"Yeah." Trini said

"Would like to go out on a date?" Zack asked

"Are you asking me out?" Trini asked

"Yeah. Angela is to bitchy and high maintenance and last night I was looking at our old child hood pictures and I realized I'm in love with you." Zack said

"Do you know how long I've waited to her those words from you?" Trini asked

"No." Zack said

"Ever since puberty hit. I'm in love with you Zack Taylor and I would be honored to go out on a date with you." Trini said

"Thank you." Zack said

Zack then sat next to Trini and kissed her on the lips. Trini rapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. The two broke apart when they heard whistling.

"About time." Jason said

"You said it bro." Tommy said

"I'm so happy for you two." Kimberly said

"Hey Zack do you mind if Kimberly and Tommy come with us on a double date?" Trini asked

"No of course I don't mind." Zack said

"Good." Trini said

Meanwhile inside Rita's Castle.

"My queen there is something interesting about the Red Ranger." Finster said

"What?" Rita asked

"His anger is about to pop." Finster said

"So what?" Goldar asked

"Well you might be able to turn him evil if you make his anger explode." Finster said

"Yes great idea Finster. Now we need a monster that can do the job." Rita said

"I've already thought of that how about the Oysterizer. And all you need to do is make sure someone puts on something you placed a spell on so the Rangers all freeze except of the Red Ranger." Finster said

"Great idea." Rita said

Meanwhile in Angel Grove High. Zack was at Trini's locker

"What's up?" Trini asked

"Just wondering where you want to go?" Zack asked

"How about a nice restaurant not to fancy though." Trini said

"Don't worry I don't have the money for something fancy." Zack said

Trini laughed

"You have such a beautiful laugh." Zack said

"Why thank you Zack." Trini said

"Come on we've got our last End of year Exam." Zack said

"Right." Trini said

The two walked into class. Meanwhile in the Park Jason was walking along. Just then he heard something and saw Kimberly run up next to him.

"Shouldn't you be waiting for Zack, Trini and Tommy?" Jason asked

"You ok?" Kimberly asked

"Yeah just having a little problem controlling my anger." Jason said

"So Zack and Trini a couple I didn't expect that one." Kimberly said

"Well who else has talked to Zack after every time Angela shot him down?" Jason asked

"Good point." Kimberly said

"Listen the exams are nearly over so you better get ready." Jason said

"Right. Later." Kimberly said running off.

A little later at nice restaurant Trini, Kimberly, Zack and Tommy all sat down at there table. Kimberly looked and saw Billy with his dad.

"Looks like Billy and his dad are spending some Father Son time together." Kimberly said

"Yeah. Hey the only person not here is Jason." Zack said

"He's been a little distant lately." Trini said

"He's trying to control his anger." Kimberly said

The teens ordered and had a drink. Meanwhile in the Park Jason was walking along. When all of a sudden Putties showed up.

"What the hell?" Jason asked

Jason then jumped up onto the table then flying kicked off and sent a Puttee flying. Then Jason spun jumped upwards and came down and punched the ground causing the putties to fall over. Meanwhile at the Command Centre.

"What is Rita up too?" Alpha asked

"I do not know Alpha. But I suspect nothing good." Zordon said

Meanwhile at the Restaurant the four teens were enjoying there food. Tommy made it look like he dropped something.

"Jason, are you ok?" Tommy asked

"Yeah beating up Putties at the moment but I think Rita's up to something. Get lost clay brain." Jason said

"You said it bro." Tommy said

"Well how is he?" Kimberly asked when Tommy sat up straight

"Fighting Putties." Tommy said

"Ah his favorite game." Trini said

The four teen laughed. Meanwhile back at the Park. Jason defeated the Putties then all of a sudden felt something was wrong.

"Zordon something is wrong I'm going to make sure the others are all right." Jason said

"Ok but be careful." Zordon said

"Right." Jason said

Jason teleported to someplace near the Restaurant. In the Restaurant Jason walked in and saw everyone frozen. Jason walked over to his friends they still had a pulse.

"Zordon everyone is frozen." Jason said

"Teleport to the Command Centre." Zordon said

"Right." Jason said

Jason then teleported to the Command Centre. Back in the Command Centre Jason teleported in.

"What is going on?" Jason asked

"Rita has placed a spell on a girl's necklace causing everyone but you to be frozen." Zordon said

"So what do I do?" Jason asked

"You must destroy Rita's newest Monster Oysterizer. Only then will everything return to normal." Zordon said

"Ok." Jason said

"Jason be careful I don't know what Rita is planning it can't be good." Zordon said

"I agree now, it's Morphin Time." Jason said

"Tyrannosaurus." Jason called

Jason teleported to the beach and met up with Oysterizer. Jason started to fight Oysterizer but Oysterizer was just diving in and out of the water. Jason was getting pissed off. Oysterizer then threw his pearl and chain and tied Jason up. Then slammed him into the sand twice then into the water three times. On the third Jason didn't come back up. Jason showed up behind Oysterizer and kicked him to the ground then Oysterizer rapped the chain around Jason's leg was slammed into the sand and that caused him to power down.

"Look at the Mighty Red Ranger fall." Oysterizer said

Just then Jason stood up. No injuries Jason then opened his eyes and they were completely wolf. Back at Rita's Castle.

"Now make the Red ranger evil." Rita said

Just then Rita's wand backfired and Rita was flung backwards. Meanwhile back on the beach Oysterizer saw the beam bounce off. Jason then took off his red open sleeved top and ripped off his Red Sleeveless top. Oysterizer then attacked Jason but Jason's moved to fast then a Dark Cloud appeared around Jason then all of a sudden when The Dark Cloud Disappeared. Jason was dressed in Black Jeans, a Long Black Leather Jacket with a Black Sleeveless top underneath and boots. Jason's now had a Black Wolf helmet and Werewolf hands. Jason the charged at Oysterizer and plowed his hand straight through Oysterizer destroying it. Back at Rita's Castle.

"Magic Wand, make my monster grow." Rita said throwing down her wand.

Back at the Beach Oysterizer grew thirty stories tall. Jason just stood there. Oysterizer then tried to flatten Jason with the Pearl. Just then Jason shot straight up and destroyed the pearl. Jason then fired two Purplish Black discs at Oysterizer. Jason then pulled out two blasters and fired Yellowish Pink blasts along with Greenish Blue blasts. Then Jason but the blaster away then Put his hands together then pulled them apart to create a Red Lightning bolt between them he then put his hands back together and held an Energy ball. Jason then fired a Red Beam at Oysterizer destroying it. Jason then went on to the ground and powered down he then walked over and picked up his Red open sleeved shirt and put it back on. Then his eyes went back to normal and he fainted. Later in the Command Centre

(Inside Jason's dream).

Jason was walking along in the woods then all of a sudden a White Tiger shows up and jumps over his head. Then a White Ranger walks up and before Jason can say anything the White Ranger pulls out a Saber and shines a bright light causing Jason to wake up.

(End Dream)

Jason woke up and looked at his surroundings.

"How did I end up here?" Jason asked

"I teleported you here after you passed out." The Alpha said

"Oh." Jason said

Just then Trini, Zack, Tommy, Billy and Kimberly teleported in.

"You ok?" Kimberly asked

"Yeah but still don't know how I ended up passed out on the beach." Jason said

"Well you did defeat Oysterizer." Trini said

"Did I?" Jason asked

"You don't remember." Tommy said

"I don't remember anything that happens when my Wolf soul fully take over." Jason said

"Oh. Well we'll see you later." Tommy said

The five teens nodded and teleported home. Jason then stood up and teleported himself home. At Jason's place Jason teleported into his bedroom. Jason then opened up his wardrobe and saw the White Ranger in the mirror

"What on earth?" Jason asked

End of an Oyster Stew.


	60. Power of the Red Ranger

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Power of the Red Ranger**

It was the end of the school year and the Rangers were setting up the Youth Centre for the end of year party. Billy and Zack were putting up some decorations. Kimberly and Trini were helping Ernie with the food while Jason and Tommy set up the tables.

"This is going to be great." Tommy said

"I know I just can't believe a lot happened this year." Jason said

"I know first you move here then the Power Rangers show up then Tommy shows up and the Green Ranger makes an appearance." Billy said

"You said it bro." Zack said

Just then the girls walked up.

"So what are you guys talking about?" Kimberly asked

"We were talking about what a year it's been." Jason said

Tommy looked at Jason and Kimberly and wondered why Jason kept his guard up around them. He noticed it the first day he moved to Angel Grove.

"Hey Jase can I speak to you privately?" Tommy asked

"Sure." Jason said

The two walked off. A bit later in the park.

"What's up?" Jason asked

"Just wondering why you keep your guard up around us." Tommy said

"Sorry it's a habit. I'm scared that if I let you guys in I'll get hurt again. After being bullied so much about my wolf eyes I never really had friends." Jason said

"Ouch." Tommy said

"Yeah." Jason said sitting down on the park bench and pulling out his Wolf Pendent.

"Who gave you that?" Tommy asked

"My dad but it was a gift from my mom." Jason said

"What happened to her?" Tommy asked

"She died." Jason said

"What happened?" Tommy asked

Jason went silent.

"Sorry I guess it's still hard to talk about it." Tommy said

"No if I tell you promise you won't tell Zack, Trini and Kimberly. Billy already knows." Jason said

"I promise bro." Tommy said

"Ok it's like this on my seventh birthday mom allowed me to have the day off. Then she took me to the store to get a birthday present." Jason started

"Then what?" Tommy asked

"After we finished we went back to the car and she put me in and buckled me in. Then she put her purse on my lap and went to walk over so she could get into the drivers seat." Jason continued

Jason looked at Tommy and took a deep breath.

"Then some thugs appeared out of nowhere." Jason continued

'What did they do?" Tommy asked

"They asked my mom for her purse but when she wouldn't give it to them they started beating her up. Then after a few punches one of the thugs grabbed a metal pole." Jason continued

Tommy just sat there waiting.

"He then slammed the pole like a baseball bat into the side of my mom's neck." Jason continued

Tommy could see Jason was about to cry who wouldn't cry after seeing there mom die.

"The man then noticed me in the car and realized she was a mother and the creeps bolted. A few minutes later the ambulance arrived. But something inside me told me that my mom was never going to wake up." Jason finished then started crying into his hands.

Tommy just sat there and rubbed his best friends back.

"Its ok bro just let it out." Tommy said

Jason finish crying a few minutes later.

"Sorry." Jason said

"No bro. You don't have to be sorry it's an awful thing to remember and I don't blame you for crying. Did the Police ever catch the guys?" Tommy asked

"The man who did it turned himself in." Jason said

"Oh good." Tommy said

Jason just smiled then stood up.

"If it's ok with you I'd just like to be by myself for a little while." Jason said

"Sure thing I'll head back to the Youth Centre." Tommy said

"Thanks bro." Jason said

"No problem. But you have to tell the others." Tommy said

"I know but I'm not ready to tell them." Jason said

"I understand. Just remember we're not going to judge you for your past." Tommy said

"I know maybe next school year." Jason said

"Ok then I'll see you later." Tommy said

Jason walked off as Tommy watched he felt sorry for Jason and now understood why Jason had a defensive personality. Tommy smiled and walked back to the Youth Centre. Back at the Youth Centre Tommy walked in.

"Where's Jason?" Kimberly asked

"We wanted to be alone. He also told me what happened to his mom." Tommy said

"What happened?" Trini asked

"Sorry but I promised him I wouldn't tell you." Tommy said

"It's ok we'll fined out when he's ready to tell us." Zack said

Tommy nodded then looked at Kimberly who was looking at the doorway.

"He's going to be fine. Maybe next school year he'll tell you but since having friends is still new to him he has a tendency to put up walls that he doesn't know he's putting up." Tommy said

"I know. But he's been alone for so long." Kimberly said

"He wouldn't be if you told him how you fell about him." Tommy said

"I can't. It might push him away even more." Kimberly said

"Trust me it won't push him away." Tommy said

"I don't know." Kimberly said

Tommy sighed and just gave up and went to help Zack with the decorations. Meanwhile in the park Jason was walking along when he saw a little kid and his mom playing.

"Come on catch." The boy's mom said throwing the ball.

The boy caught the ball and then threw it back to his mom. Jason smiled and walked off.

"What a year." Jason said to himself

Jason then leaned against a tree and closed his eyes and remembered all the things that happened. From meeting his four new friends and then becoming a Power Ranger then gaining battle armor. Then meeting Tommy and saving Tommy's powers. All the way up to the Oysterizer battle which was still a little blurry. But the one thing Jason couldn't shake was seeing the White Ranger in the mirror.

"Talk about the man in the mirror." Jason said quoting Michael Jackson's song

Jason then started walking along. Meanwhile inside Rita's Castle.

"What we need is a monster that can match the Red Ranger." Rita said

"How about this." Finster said

"What is it?" Rita asked

"I am Lunar Werewolf my strength increases and decreases with the different faces of the moon." Lunar Werewolf said

"Good now go down there and attack the Red Ranger." Rita said

"Yes Empress." Lunar Werewolf said

Back in the park Jason was walking along then he heard something and flipped backwards dodging a speed strike. Jason landed and saw a Werewolf.

"I thought you things only come out at night." Jason said

"Well as you can see I come out during the day as well." Lunar Werewolf said

"Who are you?" Jason asked

"I am Lunar Werewolf your worst nightmare." Lunar Werewolf said

"Trust me you are nowhere near my worst nightmare." Jason said

"We'll see." Lunar Werewolf said

The two charged at each other and started fighting. Meanwhile back at the Youth Centre Tommy's communicator beeped. So the Rangers huddled to a secluded corner.

"What is it Zordon?" Tommy asked

"Rangers, teleport to the Command Centre." Zordon said

"We're on our way." Tommy said

The Rangers teleported to the Command Centre. In the Command Centre the Rangers teleported down.

"What is it Zordon?" Tommy asked

"Behold the viewing globe." Zordon said

The Rangers turned around to see Jason fighting a Werewolf at the lake.

"What is that thing?" Kimberly asked

"That is Lunar Werewolf a very powerful monster it gets stronger or weaker depending on the moon's faces." Zordon said

"We have to help Jason." Kimberly said

"Be very careful Rangers." Zordon said

"Right. Now it's Morphin Time." Tommy said

"Dragonzord." Tommy called

"Mastodon." Zack called

"Pterodactyl." Kimberly called

"Triceratops." Billy called

"Saber Tooth Tiger." Trini called

The five then all appeared on the beach. Jason then flipped backwards dodging Lunar Werewolf's blasts.

"Man am I glad to see you five." Jason said

"Ah so the whole group is here good." The Lunar Werewolf said

"It's Morphin Time." Jason said

"Tyrannosaurus." Jason called

Jason then kicked Lunar Werewolf.

"Now you're going down." Jason said

"You may be able to keep up with me but can your friends?" Lunar Werewolf asked

Just then the Lunar Werewolf disappeared and attacked the other Five Rangers before landing back in his original position.

"Guys are you ok?" Jason asked

"Yeah but that thing is fast." Tommy said

"Alpha teleport them back I'm the only one who can fight this thing." Jason said

"Right away Jason." Alpha said

"Good luck." Kimberly said

The five Rangers teleported away. Jason then turned around and faced The Lunar Werewolf and pulled out his Power Sword and Dragon Staff. Jason moved so fast the Lunar Werewolf didn't have time to react and the Lunar Werewolf went down and blew up. Meanwhile back in Rita's Castle.

"Magic Wand, make my monster grow." Rita said throwing down her wand.

Back at the beach the Lunar Werewolf grew thirty stories tall.

"I need Megazord power now." Jason said

Just then all five Dinozords showed up and combined together. Jason then used the Dragon Dagger to call forth the Dragonzord.

"Megadragonzord power." Jason said

Just then the Dragonzord combined with the Megazord to create the Megadragonzord.

"You're finished." Lunar Werewolf said

"Fire." Jason said

Just then the Megadragonzord fired but the Lunar Werewolf moved to fast.

"Titanus I need help." Jason called

Just then Titanus showed up and blasted the Lunar Werewolf to the ground.

"Ultrazord power up." Jason said

Just then the Megadragonzord combined with Titanus to become the Ultrazord.

"There is no way that will hit me." Lunar Werewolf said

Just then the Lunar Werewolf charged at the Ultrazord.

"Now Thunder Saber." Jason called

Just then the Lunar Werewolf got slashed and knocked to the ground. The Lunar Werewolf looked and saw the Thunder Megazord. He tried to move but his legs weren't working.

"Looks like the wolf needs to be put down. Ultrazord lock on and fire." Jason said

Just then the Ultrazord fired all of its weapons and destroyed the Lunar Werewolf. Back in Rita's Castle.

"No the Red Ranger did it again." Rita said

"Yes Empress but we will defeat him." Goldar said

"Shut up you could never defeat the Red Ranger." Rita said walking off.

Back at the Command Centre Jason teleported in.

"You were awesome bro." Tommy said

"Thanks." Jason said

"At least you got rid of that werewolf." Zack said

Jason smiled then looked over at Kimberly.

"You ok?" Jason asked

"Yeah fine. What about you?" Kimberly asked

"A few bruises but I'll live." Jason said

"You have done well Jason. I am proud of you no matter what Rita tries to do you always manage to keep a level head and stay focused." Zordon said

"Thanks Zordon." Jason said

"Come on guys we've got an end of School Year Party to get to." Zack said

The six teleported away. At the Party the teens were dancing around having a ball. Jason was wearing a Black Jacket, a Black open sleeved top with a Red Sleeveless top underneath, a pair of Black Jeans and Black sneakers. Kimberly was wearing a Pink long sleeved shirt underneath a small white jacket, a pair of Blue jeans and White sneakers. Tommy was wearing a Green top underneath a Black suit jacket, a pair of Black suit pants and dressed shoes, Zack was wearing a Black top underneath a Black suit jacket, a pair of Black suit pants and Black sneakers, Trini was wearing a Short Yellow top over a White long sleeved top, a pair of Black Pants and Yellow Sneakers and Billy was wearing a Blue top underneath a Black Suit Jacket, A pair of Black suit pants and Blue sneakers. Anyway Tommy was dancing with Kimberly, Zack was dancing with Trini and Billy was dancing with Amanda. Jason sat at the bar and watched his friends. Jason then got an idea and walked over to the stage. Jason then started to play the guitar on the stage. Everyone looked then Jason started singing Into the Night (By Santana and Chad Kroeger). While he was singing everyone started dancing. When the song finished everyone clapped and Jason took a bow.

"Hey Jason sing what hurts the most." Kimberly suggested.

"For you sure." Jason said

A flash of jealousy went across Veronica's face. Jason then started singing what hurt's the most (By Rascal Flatts). After the song ended Jason hopped off the stage and walked over to the bar. Tommy then looked at Kimberly.

"Ask him to dance." Tommy said

"OK." Kimberly said

Tommy went over to get a drink while Kimberly walked up to Jason.

"Um Jason would you like to dance?" Kimberly asked

"Sure." Jason said

Jason stood up and took Kimberly to the dance floor. Jason wrapped his arms around Kimberly. Kimberly rapped her arms around Jason's neck and placed her head on his chest and they swayed to the gentle song. Tommy, Zack, Trini and Billy smiled then Trini saw a glint of jealousy in Veronica's eyes and laughed.

"What?" Tommy asked

"Veronica is jealous." Trini said

"She can stay that way." Zack said

"I still can't believe she thinks he's in love with her just because he stopped her getting hurt by Bulk." Tommy said

"That's Veronica for you." Billy said

The song ended and Jason and Kimberly stopped dancing. Jason looked down at Kimberly.

"Thanks for the Dance." Kimberly said

"My pleasure." Jason said

Jason then hugged Kim and they broke apart. Jason then smiled and walked off. Kimberly smiled and then walked over and joined Trini.

"I thought he was going to kiss you for a sec." Trini said

"Trini." Kimberly said

"What?" Trini asked

"Never mind." Kimberly said

Back at the Bar Jason had another drink.

"I'll tell you Ernie that was nerve racking." Jason said

"Why don't you tell Kimberly how you feel about her?" Ernie asked

"Because it's a feeling I want to get used to before I tell her." Jason said

"Why?" Ernie asked

Jason whispered what he meant.

"OH good idea." Ernie said

Jason laughed as Ernie walked off. Jason then looked at Kimberly then shook his head. Jason walked off alone like his heart.

End of Power of the Red Ranger

End of Story 1 onwards to story 2. Of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers New Beginnings.


End file.
